D'une Nuit fiévreuse à un Amour sans limite
by Sterek974
Summary: Un soir, alors que Derek décide de rendre visite à Stiles afin de lui faire peur, il se rend compte que l'humain est malade. Ne pouvant pas le supporter, il décide de rester et de le soigner. C'est à ce moment que débute leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma 1ère Fan-fiction Sterekienne.**

 **Teen Wolf appartient à son créateur, Jeff Davis. Même si je lui reproche de ne pas avoir rendu réel le Sterek. Heureusement qu'il existe les fan-fictions et les fan-arts. Post saison 3.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma Bêta-Folle Virginie10969 qui me soutient et m'encourage dans l'écriture de cette Fic'.**

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Un soir, durant le mois de janvier, Derek était en train de marcher dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il marcha durant de longues minutes avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, le lycan se mit à scruter l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Il le reconnut de suite c'était le quartier où habitait Stiles. Étant donné qu'il était à quelques pâtés de maison de son ami, il décida d'aller lui faire peur pour le taquiner.

Il commença d'ailleurs à pleuvoir et Derek se dit qu'il pourra s'abriter chez l'hyperactif, le temps que la pluie se calme.

Il escalada le mur de la maison de Stiles d'une telle facilité et d'une telle agilité qu'il était impossible pour un humain d'en faire autant. Par chance, la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. Au moment où il allait s'y glisser et grogner de terreur pour faire sursauter Stiles, Derek resta figé. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette chambre.

De là où il se tenait, il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de Stiles. Ce dernier semblait en plein cauchemar, prononçant des paroles incohérentes et difficiles à comprendre si l'on n'était pas un loup garou comme Derek Hale.

Le lycan se précipita dans la chambre pour être au plus près de l'hyperactif. Il posa une main sur le front de Stiles, voulant avoir tort. Mais hélas, l'humain faisait vraiment une forte fièvre.

-Putain, Stiles, lâcha-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Lui qui n'était pas habitué aux maladies, étant donné qu'il avait le super don de guérir de tous les maux et blessures.

-Que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ?! J'étais venu pour te donner la frousse de ta vie. Mais regarde comment tu es ? Malade et pas qu'un peu en plus…

Stiles se mit à gémir, prononçant des paroles dénuées de sens. Le loup garou se concentra et put saisir quelques mots : Maman… quitter… rejoindre… Allison… mourir…

C'était trop pour Derek. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'hyperactif dans un tel état. Certes, il l'agaçait avec son babillage incessant et son sarcasme, mais il savait que Stiles avait bon fond. Le Lycan se ressaisit et décida qu'il était temps de trouver une solution pour l'humain. Il l'abandonna quelques instants pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison, puis revint vers lui, constatant que le Shérif n'était pas là.

Derek se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et récupéra une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide ainsi qu'un gant de toilette posé sur l'étagère. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau de Stiles, il remarqua que ce dernier continuait de délirer. Il plongea le gant dans la bassine d'eau, le pressa, puis tamponna le visage de l'adolescent. Stiles, qui était tout chaud, sous la montagne de couverture, se tendit au contact de son visage et du gant.

C'est à contrecœur que Derek prit la décision de le déshabiller afin de mieux le soigner. Il repoussa la couverture de Stiles sur le côté du lit et lui retira son tee-shirt, suivi de son pantalon. Le lycan ne put s'empêcher de regarder le teint si pâle de l'hyperactif. Une pensée pas très catholique traversa son esprit, lorsqu'il frôla la gorge de l'adolescent, au moment de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il eut une soudaine envie de le mordre. Pas une morsure qu'un loup garou Alpha inflige à sa victime pour la transformer à son tour en créature surnaturelle. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Une morsure qu'on laisse à une autre personne, à son partenaire, lors d'une étreinte, un acte charnel.

Le loup garou secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées absurdes. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait ce genre de pensée vis-à-vis de l'humain ? Depuis le jour de leur rencontre dans la forêt. Aux premiers abords, il avait qualifié ce sentiment de colère, une haine injustifiée. Stiles l'agaçait avec ses airs supérieurs de celui qui avait toujours raison (même si c'était la vérité). C'est pour cela que Derek passait son temps à le plaquer contre le mur ou toute autre surface. Mais à force de fréquenter l'adolescent, il avait appris à l'apprécier, autant pour ses qualités que ses défauts. Le loup garou savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait avoir une entière confiance en l'humain. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses sentiments à l'égard de Stiles s'étaient transformés en quelque chose de plus concret, de plus joyeux. De l'amour ? Derek l'ignorait ou ne voulait pas l'admettre…

Après avoir été longuement perdu dans ses pensées, le lycan commença à frotter le gant humide sur le corps de l'hyperactif, le faisant trembler.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Stiles. Tu le sais très bien.

Comme réponse, il entendit un soupir de la part de l'humain. Il n'avait pas le choix à cause de Stiles. En effet, Derek aurait très bien pu prendre sa douleur et l'humain aurait pu être guéri rapidement. Mais ce dernier était contre cette idée le concernant. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'un loup garou l'apaise de ses blessures. Pour lui, c'était le prix à payer pour sa condition d'humain. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement.

Voyant que Stiles ne réagissait toujours pas face au traitement qu'il lui infligeait, le loup garou avec une certaine appréhension, prit une ultime décision : le réchauffer à l'aide de son propre corps. Pour cela, il devait s'allonger près de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas chose facile quand on s'appelait Derek Hale et qu'on était censé être le grand méchant loup.

Derek se déshabilla entièrement, ne gardant qu'un boxer tout comme Stiles. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s'allonger aux côtés de l'humain et de rabattre la couverture sur eux. Avec hésitation, le lycan se rapprocha de l'hyperactif, collant son torse à son dos.

Stiles ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil, ce qui commençait à agacer le loup garou, plutôt de nature colérique. Par crainte que l'adolescent ne se réveille subitement, Derek décida de poser ses mains sur lui, le faisant frémir. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras et se positionna de manière à ce que leurs jambes soient entremêlées. De cette manière, Derek put mieux laisser émaner la chaleur de son corps vers celui de l'adolescent. Ce dernier commença à se calmer et à pousser de longs soupirs. Derek essaya de se contrôler, sentant le désir monter en lui au niveau de l'entrejambe. Le corps de Stiles luisant de sueur ne l'aidait pas et empira la situation. Il espérait juste que l'hyperactif ne sente rien collé contre sa cuisse.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Stiles avait pu retrouver une température normale. Derek se dit qu'il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il essaya de s'extirper discrètement du lit, mais en vain. L'humain lui tenait fermement les mains. Résigné, le loup garou abandonna et se rendormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça me touche énormément et ça me donne la force de continuer à écrire.**

 **Maintenant, chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

C'est aux alentours de 8h que Stiles se réveilla. Il avait la tête tellement lourde qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait greffé un sac de caillou à la place du cerveau. Mais quelque chose l'interpella. Il avait la sensation que son lit s'enfonçait différemment de d'habitude pas seulement de son côté. Il sentit également des bras qui entouraient sa taille et des mains posées sur son ventre. Des mains féminines ? Celles de Lydia ? Non dans les deux cas. Et puis avoir Lydia à ses côtés semblait trop beau pour être vrai. C'était plutôt les mains d'un homme. Des mains assez grandes et larges. Attendez, vous avez bien dit un homme ? Ce n'était pas possible. Qui voudrait s'allonger aux côtés de lui, Stiles Stilinski, l'adolescent hyperactif avec un débit de paroles et de sarcasmes interminables ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit agité de Stiles.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. C'était bel et bien les mains d'un homme qui l'enlaçaient avec douceur. Mais qui pouvait être cet inconnu, assez fou pour s'allonger à ses côtés ? Pour avoir la réponse, Stiles se retourna lentement.

Il fut surprit de constater que cet homme n'était nul autre que Derek Hale. Stiles allait pousser un cri de surprise mais se retint, pensant que Derek avec son tempérament de feu risquerait de l'égorger à coup sûr. Avec tout son calme, il se libéra de l'emprise du loup garou, reposant ses mains délicatement sur le lit.

L'adolescent s'extirpa du lit et posa ses deux mains sur sa tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire. Derek Hale, dénudé dans son lit et collé à lui quelques instants avant ? Décidément, ce n'était pas possible. Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se remettre de ses émotions, passant de l'eau sur son visage.

Appuyé au lavabo et relevant la tête, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il constata qu'il était dénudé lui aussi, ne portant que son boxer. Et pas n'importe quel boxer : Batman en version bande dessinée. « La honte » pensa Stiles. « Il doit sûrement me prendre pour un gamin maintenant. Et puis c'est pour dormir que je mets ça. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame ! » Argumentait-il, essayant de se rassurer. Mais ce qu'il ignorait complétement, c'était que Derek n'avait pas remarqué ce détail, trop insignifiant pour lui. Le loup garou était plutôt occupé à admirer le corps au teint si pâle.

Stiles prit des vêtements posés dans la salle de bain et les enfila en vitesse. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Derek était toujours endormi. L'hyperactif commença à l'observer, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser que le Lycan était là, endormi dans son lit. En voulant s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, Stiles chuta dans un vacarme qui réveilla Derek qui se leva en sursaut.

\- Bonjour et euh… désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Derek ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se dirigea vers la chaise où était posé ses vêtements, les récupéra et s'habilla. Alors qu'il était assis sur le lit et enfilait ses chaussures, il releva soudainement la tête en direction de Stiles. Il le fixa étrangement, ce qui mit l'adolescent mal à l'aise. Gêné, celui-ci détourna la tête. Le loup garou le regardait ainsi car il constata que Stiles n'avait pas encore prit de bain et que son odeur était toujours emmêlé à la sienne. Ce nouvel arôme le mit dans un état indescriptible.

Lorsque l'hyperactif osa enfin le défier du regard, Derek déglutit et termina d'enfiler sa chaussure. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de partir loin, loin de Stiles, voulant oublier cette fichue nuit auprès de l'humain. Fichue nuit ? Au contraire, jamais le loup garou n'avait aussi bien dormi. Était-ce dû à l'environnement ou à la présence de l'humain ? Derek l'ignorait ou faisait semblant de ne pas connaître la réponse…

Mais il ne put bouger, retenu par la main de l'hyperactif. Le lycan se retourna brutalement vers Stiles, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier par peur le relâcha rapidement et avec un peu de courage, lui demanda :

\- Derek, tu m'expliques ?

\- QUOI ? S'emporta le plus âgé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dormi là ? Dans mon lit, à côté de moi…

Il termina sa phrase en baissant la tête.

\- Tu étais malade Stiles, j'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. Ta fièvre ne baissait pas, c'est pourquoi je me suis allongé à tes côtés. Je t'ai réchauffé avec la chaleur de mon corps. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour t'apaiser.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- C'EST BON ! IL N'Y A PAS DE QUOI FAIRE TOUT UN PLAT ! S'emporta le plus vieux.

\- Mais pourquoi, Derek ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça pour moi. Ce n'est pas que je t'en suis pas reconnaissant, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Tu me détestes, Derek ! Mes sarcasmes t'agacent et je reconnais que j'ai le don d'exaspérer les gens. C'est dans ma nature, je n'y peux rien. Tu passes ton temps à me plaquer contre toutes les surfaces possibles dès que tu le peux, afin que je me taise. Et hier soir, tu t'endors près de moi. Que dis-je, carrément collé à moi ! Et là je me réveille…

Le Lycan perdit patience et plaqua l'adolescent contre l'armoire. Stiles, surprit, se tut. Le loup garou commença à regretter d'avoir voulu rendre visite à l'humain.

\- STILES, FERME-LA !

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur s'emballer car il pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek près de lui. Il était proche. Trop proche de lui. Cela n'échappa pas au lycan qui grogna. « Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile de Stiles réagissait de la sorte ? » Se demanda le loup-garou.

Derek le lâcha brutalement avant de s'évader par la fenêtre, laissan l'adolescent planté là. Stiles resta de longues minutes figé, le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse. Enfin, il put se ressaisir et prit son temps pour essayer de mieux respirer. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il se regarda à travers le miroir, remarquant à quel point cette proximité avec Derek l'avait fait rougir. Pourquoi est-ce que le loup garou était resté à ses côtés, veillant sur lui et cherchant un moyen pour le soigner ? Stiles se posa tellement de question, mais avait du mal à en trouver les réponses.

Il prit enfin une douche, afin d'apaiser son esprit. Mais hélas, le contact de l'eau contre sa peau, lui rappela le corps chaud de Derek contre lui, le contact de ses mains contre son ventre. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Arrêtes de penser à çà. Tu perds la raison, Stiles.

L'adolescent n'avait presque aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit dernière, mais ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti au réveil était suffisant pour lui.

-Sérieux ? Derek ? Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, quelqu'un de moins grincheux et n'ayant pas un regard de tueur.

Stiles rigola juste à cette pensée. Cette situation avait quelque chose de comique. Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt que Derek allait dormir à ses côtés, il aurait certainement rit au nez de cette personne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous, merci pour vos messages, j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire et ce, malgré la complexité de mes personnages. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Stiles et surtout Derek sont vraiment différents de la série. J'espère de tout cœur que vous suivrez ma Fic jusqu'au bout. Bisous**

 **Mais trêve de blabla, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

De son côté, lorsque Derek rentra chez lui au loft, il claqua la porte en grognant. Il regrettait d'être resté auprès de l'humain. Mais il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Une nuit délicieuse, collé à Stiles. Certes, il l'avait fait car l'adolescent était brûlant de fièvre, mais il paraissait tellement innocent et faible, que le cœur du loup garou avait fondu juste en le voyant de la sorte. Fondu ? Le cœur de Derek ? Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Derek ressentait une attirance incontrôlable pour Stiles mais il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter et se contrôler. En effet la veille, son instinct l'avait poussé à sa rencontre, ce qui avait causé sa perte. Le lycan était dans un état contradictoire. D'un côté, il faisait tout pour éviter l'humain. Mais d'un autre côté, lorsqu'il était près de lui, il se sentait apaisé, en paix avec lui-même comme si Stiles était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Derek fut interrompu dans ses pensées, par la présence de son oncle.

\- Derek ? Derek ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Ca fait une dizaine de minutes que je t'appelle ? Tu as une mine affreuse, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, ricana Peter.

\- La ferme, Peter !

Derek en avait marre, déjà qu'il était perdu à cause de sa situation avec Stiles et voilà que son oncle Peter choisissait ce moment pour l'embêter.

\- Tu vas te calmer ! C'est quoi ces jeunes qui ne respectent pas leurs aînés ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le jeune ? Il te dit que la porte est grande ouverte ! Tu peux partir quand tu veux, ne te fais pas prier.

\- Oh, on se calme, mon cher neveu. Mais attend, un peu…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Cette odeur ! Je la connais. Elle me semble familière.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Cette odeur qui émane de toi. Ce n'est pas la tienne. Avec qui étais-tu cette nuit ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

\- J'ai trouvé ! Stiles ! Pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de cet adolescent agaçant sur toi ?

Comme unique réponse, Derek grogna.

\- Ne t'énerve pas, mais franchement, tu aurais pu choisir mieux que cet hyperactif au débit de paroles incessant ! A peine il commence, que j'ai déjà mal à la tête.

En voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, Peter claqua des doigts pour le faire réagir.

\- Derek ? Je te parle. Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Non, laisse tomber.

Peter quitta la pièce, laissant son neveu au beau milieu du salon. Derek continua de se torturer l'esprit. Etait-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'hyperactif ? Non, impossible. Il avait fermé la porte de son cœur, à tout jamais. Après Paige, Kate et Jennifer, il s'était dit qu'il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il avait souffert de la perte de Paige et il avait cru en Kate et Jennifer et où cela l'avait-il mené ? La première l'avait trahi, annihilant sa famille et la seconde l'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Comme toujours, l'adolescent avait été là pour lui, lui rabâchant qu'il n'était pas coupable pour la première et venant à sa rescousse pour la seconde.

A peine Derek essayait de penser à autres choses, que Stiles revenait pour hanter son esprit.

\- Bordel, je suis foutu ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce d'idiot ?!

Derek avait parlé à haute voix et ses paroles avaient dû atteindre les oreilles lupines de son oncle, mais il s'en fichait c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Dans la maison des Stilinski, le Shérif constatant l'état de son fils, lui conseilla de rester à la maison et Stiles avait accepté. De toute façon, avec les nombreuses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il lui aurait été impossible de se concentrer sur le cours.

La journée allait être longue pour lui. Sa fièvre avait diminué, mais il avait encore mal à la tête. Il descendit dans le salon, prit un cachet d'aspirine et s'affala dans le canapé. Il zappa la télé, passant de chaînes en chaînes, ne trouvant rien à regarder. Il remonta dans sa chambre récupérer son ordinateur et retourna dans le salon, s'affalant de nouveau dans le canapé.

Il décida de faire des recherches pour la meute. C'était l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de rester concentré et par la même occasion, d'arrêter de penser à Derek. Mais hélas, le fruit de ses recherches l'amena à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais lu nulle part ailleurs une information concernant les compagnons des loups garous. Selon le site où Stiles avait trouvé cette information, seuls les loups garous de naissance avaient un compagnon. Un lien se créait lorsqu'un loup garou rencontrait son compagnon. Ils ne formaient alors plus qu'un et le lien était considéré comme complet lors d'un acte charnel accompagné de la morsure.

« Et si… ? » Se demanda Stiles.

Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Comme si lui, le pauvre petit Stiles pouvait être le compagnon du grand loup garou Derek Hale. Il continua sa lecture chassant cette idée stupide, mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus l'espoir grandissait dans l'esprit de Stiles. Il aurait aimé que cela devienne réel. Que Derek éprouve vraiment quelque chose pour lui.

Stiles était perdu, il était persuadé qu'il était amoureux de Lydia Martin. Mais après avoir passé cette nuit aux côtés du lycan aux sourcils toujours froncés, l'humain semblait désemparé. Et si cette personne qu'il attendait depuis toujours était en fait Derek ? Et s'il avait fait une fixette sur Lydia, craignant que Derek le rejette ? Se faire rejeter par Lydia, il s'était habitué avec le temps. Mais s'il se faisait rejeter par Derek, il aurait certainement le cœur en mille morceaux. Stiles déglutit à cette pensée. Il éteignit son ordinateur et décida de répondre au texto que Scott lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

« Salut mon pote, ouais j'ai un affreux mal de tête. Mais je vais bien, tu aurass encore de nombreuses années à me supporter, haha »

Scott ne tarda pas à répondre :

« Dommage alors, moi qui allait ouvrir une bouteille de champagne »

« Sale enfoiré ! Tu me le paieras ! MDR »

« Sois poli, stp. Tu reviens quand ?! Tu m'as laissé seul en cours. Je te rappelle qu'on avait TD de groupe aujourd'hui »

« Mince, dsl Scotty. Du coup tu t'es mis avec qui pour le devoir ? Kira ?

« Bingo ! »

« Mon absence a été bénéfique alors, haha »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Pour une fois »

« Mec, j'ai toujours raison. Note ça dans ta petite tête ! »

« Mouais. Bon je te laisse, il y a le prof qui passe dans les rangs. Essaie de ne pas mourir MDR. A+ »

« Ouais c'est ça, A+ »

Cet échange avec son presque frère lui remonta le moral. Stiles se dit qu'il devait en parler à Scott, concernant son problème. Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Bien ? Ils se considéraient comme des frères. Scott allait sûrement accepter cette relation (enfin, si elle voyait le jour) car il souhaiterait le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Stiles essaya du mieux qu'il peut de remplir son cerveau de pensées positives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, je vous remercie de l'accueil du chapitre précédent.**

 **Sans tarder, voilà le chapitre suivant.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Derek décida de faire le vide dans sa tête. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que d'aller courir dans la forêt de Beacon Hills ? Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il devait sortir cet humain agaçant de sa tête. Il s'arrêta un instant près du précipice, pour réfléchir. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ressentir quelque chose pour cet adolescent qui fonce tout le temps la tête la première dans les problèmes ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ce désir le consumant un peu plus à chaque instant ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Derek décida de retourner au loft et emprunta donc le chemin inverse.

A la nuit tombée, Stiles était dans son lit, toujours un peu malade. Il avait du mal à s'endormir, ne cessant de penser à Derek. Pensant à son corps puissant, son torse musclé collé à son dos, entouré de ses bras protecteurs. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit présent à cet instant. Il voulait éclaircir les choses avec lui. Stiles ne put retenir une larme qui dévala sur sa joue, s'écrasant contre son oreiller.

De son côté, Derek à bord de sa Camaro, roulait un peu au hasard des rues, avant de rentrer au loft. Au bout d'un certain moment, il s'arrêta, scruta les alentours et constata qu'il était à deux pas de la maison de l'hyperactif, une fois de plus. Alors qu'il souhaitait oublier l'adolescent, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pourtant roulé jusqu'à sa maison. Il baissa la vitre de son véhicule prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais pour essayer de se détendre. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui, le poussant sans cesse vers l'humain ?

Soudain, il entendit un murmure, une douce voix prononçant son prénom. C'était à peine audible, mais Derek put déterminer la provenance de cette supplique. Cela venait de la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi ce murmure paraissait-il triste ?

Alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin et rentrer au loft, Derek stoppa la Camaro. Son instinct le fit sortir de sa voiture et le guida vers la maison de Stiles. Il grimpa par la fenêtre et atterrit dans la chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'une lampe de chevet. Stiles était toujours allongé sur son lit. Il se retourna brusquement en remarquant la grande ombre projeté au mur par la lampe. Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit alors que Derek resta debout, face à lui.

\- Derek ?! C'est bien toi ?

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en train de prononcer mon prénom ?

Derek était direct, fidèle à lui-même.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais m'entendre depuis le loft. La distance est pourtant très grande entre ici et chez toi. Tu m'avais caché cette super ouïe de loup garou, ça me déçois.

\- J'étais dans les parages.

\- Oh !

\- QUOI ENCORE ?

Stiles mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans les parages et plus précisément près de sa maison, mais il se retint en croisant le regard sombre du loup garou.

\- Non, rien. Enfin, je voulais te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Parle !

Derek se rendit compte qu'il s'emportait inutilement. Stiles ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Il essaya de se calmer et s'en voulait de blesser l'humain en voyant sa mine déconfite.

\- Merci.

\- Désolé.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils échangèrent de longs regards, surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, ils avaient parlé en même temps. Stiles, amusé de la situation lui sourit timidement. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent. Derek ? Sourire ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Le loup garou ne s'exprimait que par des grognements, des sourcils froncés et des plaquages contre le mur. C'était ça, sa marque de fabrique.

Stiles se leva soudainement, s'approchant du loup garou.

\- Merci pour la nuit dernière. Merci pour m'avoir soigné et d'être resté avec moi. Tu n'y étais pas obligé, mais tu l'as fait quand même. C'était vraiment sympa de ta part.

\- Ce n'était rien. J'ai aussi un côté humain, alors je n'allai pas te laisser comme ça.

Derek s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit la main de Stiles sur son épaule. Malgré le fait qu'il portait sa fameuse veste en cuir et que la main de l'adolescent n'était pas en contact direct avec sa peau, le lycan sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Si cela continuait ainsi, il n'arriverait plus à contenir ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il se ressaisit et se tourna lentement pour faire face à Stiles, fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas changer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh, je… peux te, euh… demander quelque chose ?

\- Vas-y !

Stiles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui n'échappa pas au loup garou. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé et encore moins en face de quelqu'un comme Derek Hale. En temps normal, il balançait tout un flot de paroles aux personnes en face de lui, mais avec le loup garou, c'était différent. Surtout après cette nuit qui avait tout changé.

\- Resteavecmoicettenuit !

Derek était scotché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Certes, Stiles l'avait dit en une phrase rapide, sans interruption et prononcée de manière presque inaudible, mais il avait saisi ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, il préféra lui poser la question.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Euh… non, euh… rien, laisse tomber. Bonne nuit Derek.

Pourquoi se mettait-il à bafouiller devant le loup garou ? Ça n'allait quand même pas devenir une habitude, car il perdrait la tête si ça continuait comme ça.

Derek s'approcha de lui, un peu trop près au goût de Stiles.

\- Stiles ? Que viens-tu de me demander ?

\- Euh, moi ?

\- Non je parle au mur de ta chambre. Bien sûr toi, abruti.

\- Non, rien. Je me suis juste emballé. Tu sais moi et mon hyperactivité, c'est une longue histoire d'amour. Ne fais pas un compte avec ce que je vient de dire. En parlant d'hyperactivité, il faut que j'aille prendre mon médicament. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai… ?

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué avec douceur contre le mur. Plaqué contre le mur ? Avec douceur ? Et par Derek Hale ? Mais que se passait-il ici, bordel ?

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux instinctivement, craignant pour sa vie. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Derek le tenait avec gentillesse et non pas avec la forte poigne habituelle, capable de lui briser les os.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

Derek avait posé sa main sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif, pour le faire taire. Mais il regretta immédiatement son geste. Cela avait éveillé du désir au plus profond de lui. Son loup jubilait au contact de ses mains contre les lèvres si douces de l'hyperactif. Si Derek ne s'était pas contrôlé, il aurait fondu sur ces lèvres qui l'appelaient. Il retira sa main, constatant que le cœur de l'humain venait de rater un battement.

\- Non ! Et puis un Stiles muet ne serait plus un vrai Stiles !

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une telle absurdité.

\- Ma réponse est oui. J'accepte.

\- Quoi ?! Tu acceptes le fait que je n'arrête pas de parler ? C'est ça ?

Une fois de plus, Derek se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition de l'adolescent. Ce gamin hyperactif allait le rendre fou, c'est certain. Mais quel type de folie ? Il ne préférait ne même pas imaginer, car la réponse risquait de lui déplaire… ou pas.

\- La ferme Stiles ! Au lit, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il relâcha Stiles qui le regardait bouche bée.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Non, rien Derek. Je reviens, je vais prendre mon médicament. Fais comme chez toi.

Stiles descendit au salon et prit un cachet d'aspirine. Même si son médicament contre l'hyperactivité lui faisait de l'œil, il décida pour cette fois, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il s'arrêta subitement, réfléchissant à la situation. Le grand méchant loup Derek Hale était dans sa chambre et avait accepté de rester avec lui pour cette nuit.

« Putain, je dois être en train de rêver ! C'est pas possible » Pensa Stiles.

Il aurait très bien pu exploser et le dire à haute voix, mais sachant que Derek était en haut et qu'avec son ouïe fine de loup garou, il l'aurait sûrement entendu. Puis tout à coup le doute commença à s'immiscer dans son esprit. Et si en remontant dans sa chambre, Derek n'était plus là ? Il aurait le cœur brisé.

« Bon on va essayer de rester positif, pour une fois, malgré toutes les merdes que j'ai vécu récemment ». C'est avec confiance qu'il reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

De son côté, Derek pensa à l'éventualité de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il aurait pu faire cela sans avoir à se justifier, car l'hyperactif connaissait très bien son caractère et sa manière de fonctionner. Mais il n'avait juste pas envie de partir. Il avait une fois de plus l'occasion de dormir auprès de Stiles, même si c'était par terre ou sur un lit de camps. Alors, il n'allait sûrement pas rater cette opportunité.

* * *

 _Que va-t-il se passer cette nuit ? Derek a-t-il prit la bonne décision ? A vos claviers, smartphones, etc... x)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous, je vous remercie de l'accueil du précèdent chapitre. Ça me fait énormément plaisir et me touche énormément.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant et que vous continuerez à la suivre jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Lorsque Stiles entra dans sa chambre, voir que Derek ne s'était pas enfui le rendit heureux et lui permit de retrouver sa confiance en lui habituelle.

\- Je t'ai dit de faire comme chez toi, Derek. Alors tu peux t'asseoir et enlever ta veste, si tu veux.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de reluquer son invité si spécial et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Derek remarqua le regard persistant de l'humain, mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque.

\- Bon, il se fait tard. Allons dormir.

\- Ouais.

\- Euh… tu dors comment ? Parce que moi, je dors toujours en boxer, je me sens plus à l'aise. Tu sais, je me sens plus libre et…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te demande comment tu dors.

\- Et si je te disais nu, tu me répondrais quoi ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Derek ricana à la réaction de l'humain.

\- Je dors en boxer, moi aussi. Ne panique pas.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Si vraiment tu dors nu, tu as le droit. Tu sais, je suis dans l'équipe de crosse, alors les vestiaires et tout ça me connait. C'est comme tu le sens, si tu ressens le besoin de dormir ainsi, fais-le, ne te gêne pas vraiment. Oui et puis…

\- Stiles, respire. Je plaisantai.

Puis, il se mit à éclater de rire, sous le regard ébahi de l'adolescent. Jamais Stiles n'avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre rire et cela le fit sourire, sachant qu'il était responsable de ce rire si mélodieux.

Les deux compères se tournèrent le dos afin de se déshabiller. L'hyperactif mourait d'envie de se retourner, juste pour le voir retirer un à un ses vêtements. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le sentiment était réciproque, que le loup avait cette même envie qu'il ne put satisfaire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, ils purent enfin se faire face. Ou presque. En effet, aucun des deux n'osait regarder le corps de l'autre, par peur de perdre le contrôle.

Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas baisser les yeux, afin de ne pas être tenté par ce torse musclé, ces abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et surtout cette lignée de poils qui le guiderait certainement vers le chemin du bonheur. Pour le lycan, c'était à peu près la même chose, s'il ne baissait pas les yeux, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le corps fin au teint pâle, parsemé de grains de beautés, ces hanches fines auxquelles il agripperait ses mains tout en le caressant. Il devait se contrôler, même si son loup lui ordonnait le contraire. Si la nuit précédente aux côtés de l'adolescent avait complètement apaisé le loup en lui, le voir si peu vêtu, en cet instant, le rendit complètement fou alors il s'y refusait.

Le loup garou le voulait également, mais cela devait être réciproque. Le problème était que ce désir qui le consumait chaque jour, lui brouillait l'esprit, le confrontant à des sentiments contradictoires qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, le doux caramel face au vert-gris hypnotisant, puis Derek décida de briser le silence.

\- Alors je dors où ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me faire dormir par terre, sinon je t'égorge pour de vrai.

\- Non, on ne va pas en arriver là. Enfin, je l'espère, Derek.

\- Alors ?!

\- Bah dans mon lit, il est assez grand pour nous deux.

\- Quoi ?!

Derek n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Stiles voulait partager son lit avec lui. Certes, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais cela avait été par pure obligation. Mais ce soir, il le lui avait proposé de son plein gré. Le loup garou, pour ne pas changer, fronça les sourcils, montrant son étonnement.

Stiles de son côté se surprit de son audace. Au moment où ces mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : se cacher dans n'importe quel trou de souris. Il se ressaisit et répondit au lycan.

\- Allez Derek. Tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte, hein ? Je ne vais pas te manger. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur du grand méchant loup et non le contraire.

Le loup garou se détendit, lui souriant. Ce gamin allait le rendre complètement accroc. Sa manière de lui répondre du tac au tac était unique et avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais il s'y était habitué au fil du temps. Il hocha la tête, se dirigeant vers le lit et s'assit, attendant l'adolescent.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais éteindre la lumière.

Derek s'exécuta tandis que Stiles éteignit les lumières et le rejoignait. Tous deux sentirent la gêne de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas comment se placer dans ce grand lit. Le lycan s'installa à l'extrémité du lit et l'hyperactif s'installa de l'autre côté, laissant un grand espace vide entre eux. Stiles rabattit la couverture sur eux, juste avant de lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Il mit à peine quelques minutes pour s'endormir, dos au loup garou.

Derek n'eut pas cette chance, de multiples pensées envahissant son esprit. Avait-il prit la bonne décision ? Ne serait-ce pas une souffrance supplémentaire de dormir à côté de l'objet de son désir sans rien pouvoir faire ?

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes s'était écoulée et le loup garou n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il pensa à s'extirper du lit discrètement et à partir comme un voleur, mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit en se demandant comment réagirait l'humain en se réveillant seul le lendemain matin ? Il se sentirait sûrement abandonné. Déjà que Scott préférait remonter la pente en compagnie de la Kitsune, Stiles avait senti qu'on lui tournait un peu le dos, même si son meilleur ami prétendait le contraire. Derek savait tout cela et pouvait sentir la peur d'être rejeté et la tristesse émaner du corps de l'hyperactif. Il prit alors la décision de rester afin de ne pas briser le cœur de cet humain agaçant.

Alors qu'une légère brise passa à travers la fenêtre, Stiles se mit soudainement à s'agiter dans son sommeil comme s'il était pris d'une crise d'angoisse. Il se mit à hurler le nom de Claudia, sa mère.

\- Maman, je… ne voulais… pas lui faire de mal… à Allison. Ce n'était… pas… moi. Ne me laisse… pas…

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour. Voir l'humain dans cet état de souffrance lui déchirait le cœur. C'était trop pour lui. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha et se colla au dos de l'humain. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il entoura Stiles de ses bras.

\- Shhhhh, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Stiles. Je suis là, calme-toi.

Il se mit à lui caresser le bras, continuant de le rassurer en lui susurrant des mots gentils. Avec douceur, il retourna l'humain, afin qu'il soit face à lui. Il le positionna de manière à faire reposer la tête de Stiles contre son torse. Si l'hyperactif était éveillé à ce moment précis, il aurait certainement pu entendre les battements de cœur irréguliers du loup garou.

En étant dans cette position, Stiles commença à se calmer, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. Inconsciemment, il se colla à Derek, appuyant sa main sur son torse chaud et musclé. Le loup garou sentit de nouveau son cœur rater un battement. Il ne repoussa pas l'humain, craignant que celui-ci ait de nouveau des cauchemars. Mais en même temps, il devait s'avouer que cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Derek serra donc l'humain contre lui, calant sa respiration sur celle de Stiles. Il trouva enfin le sommeil, constatant que son loup était roulé en boule, endormi et apaisé, ce qui était chose rare. En temps normal, son loup avait plutôt un sommeil léger, restant sur ses gardes, se méfiant d'une attaque pouvant surgir de nulle part, à chaque instant. Mais avec Stiles c'était différent. Son loup lui faisait entièrement confiance et l'odeur douce et sucrée de l'humain l'apaisait.

* * *

 **Rar :**

 _ **didinou** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureux de voir ta review à chaque chapitre, ça me fait plaisir. En espérant que tu continueras de me suivre et que tu aimeras la suite ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira** : Coucou, merci à toi pour ta review, ça m'encourage énormément de la voir, afin d'écrire la suite. Haha, en espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire :D_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : Haha, merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras de suivre jusqu'au bout. Merci pour les compliments, bisous bisous ^^_

 _ **DoubleZero0** : Et oui, le pauvre Derek est vraiment perdu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il est trop hésitant (tu verras par toi-même lol). Bizarre ? mdrr. Des bisous ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les follows, les fav'. Ça me fait très plaisir :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture et je vous fais pleins de bisous ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Le lendemain matin aux alentours de 6h, Stiles se réveilla le premier. Il constata qu'il avait la tête posée sur le torse de Derek, la jambe empiétant sur celle du loup garou.

Derek était resté auprès de lui, toute la nuit. Il l'avait même rassuré lorsqu'il avait fait un énième cauchemar. Cela toucha énormément Stiles qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Il osa alors faire quelque chose qui défiait même les plus audacieux et les plus courageux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il imaginait. Alors qu'il avait toujours la tête posée contre le torse du loup garou, il se redressa légèrement et déposa un doux baiser près du cœur de Derek. L'humain se rendormit dans la même position, un sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, le lycan sentit son loup se réveiller subitement et s'agiter, puis se calmer. Il ne cessait de remuer sa queue, en jappant joyeusement. Derek était perplexe face à un tel comportement. Jamais son loup n'avait réagi de la sorte. Tout comme lui, son loup était du genre grincheux, prêt à sortir les crocs et sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Au même moment, il sentit que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il entrouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Stiles venait de déposer un baiser sur son torse avant de se rendormir. C'est pour cela que son loup était si heureux de si bon matin, Stiles était la raison de ce bonheur. Contre sa peau, il sentit que l'humain avait un sourire aux lèvres. Derek tout comme la personne avec qui il partageait le lit, se rendormit lui aussi.

Le réveil qui sonna vers 7h tira Stiles de sa rêverie. Il soupira, car il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit et encore moins les bras de Derek. Il se leva et s'étira, se dirigeant vers l'objet de ses tourments, en grimaçant. Il s'adressa au réveil.

\- La prochaine fois, je te jette à la poubelle !

\- Bonjour, Stiles. Il t'a répondu quoi ?

Stiles se retourna subitement vers un Derek encore à moitié endormi qu'il trouvait encore plus séduisant, avec ses cheveux légèrement en bataille.

\- Euh… bonjour Derek. Euh… et bien, il te souhaite bien le bonjour pour commencer.

Derek lui fit son sourire en coin, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, c'est bon hein. Toi au moins, t'as pas à aller en cours.

\- J'ai rien dit !

Il fut surprit de son calme à l'égard de l'humain et s'avoua au fond de lui-même, que la situation était quand même amusante.

\- Ouais. C'est ça, je te crois. Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

Stiles prit de quoi s'habiller et fila à la douche, prenant son temps. Un peu trop de temps, on va dire. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Derek, après la nuit qu'il avait passée dans ses bras. Cela aurait pu paraître banal pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour Stiles cela signifiait beaucoup. « La prochaine étape sera la plus dure, mais je vais tout faire pour y parvenir ». Se disait Stiles, pour s'encourager.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, tout habillé, il remarqua que Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche ici. La salle de bain est libre.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et se leva afin de récupérer ses affaires. Stiles se dirigea vers l'armoire et récupéra un boxer et un tee-shirt. Il le tendit à Derek, qui le regarda de manière perplexe.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser remettre tes vêtements d'hier quand même. Prend-les, s'il te plaît.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et accepta par politesse. L'adolescent regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était très en retard.

\- Derek, je vais devoir y aller. T'en fais pas pour mon père, il n'est pas là et il rentrera plus tard. Il y a aussi du café si tu veux. N'oublie pas de fermer en sortant. Allez, à plus.

Stiles sortit de sa chambre en courant, ne laissant pas le temps au lycan de réagir. « Idiot » marmonna Derek en souriant, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Arrivé en bas, l'hyperactif se versa une tasse de café qu'il but d'une traite, même s'il était froid. Il n'avait pas le temps de le réchauffer au four micro-onde et se contenta de le boire ainsi. Il se précipita vers le placard, cherchant un paquet de biscuit qu'il pourrait manger sur la route. Une fois prêt, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son bouquin dans la chambre. Il remonta et se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour taquiner son loup préféré.

Après avoir passé la porte de sa chambre, il récupéra son livre de math et se dirigea de suite vers la salle de bain, ne s'imaginant pas ce qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, aucun mot ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Derek était de dos, entièrement nu, prenant sa douche. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer, commençant par ses jambes musclées, puis ses fesses rebondies et galbées pour terminer par son large dos, où se dessinait son fameux tatouage. Le Triskèle semblait se mouvoir tout en l'appelant. Un appel pour qu'il le rejoigne…

Stiles sentit le désir affluer entre ses reins. Il préféra quitter la pièce en courant, craignant la réaction du loup s'il avait senti sa présence.

Une fois dans le salon, il essaya de penser aux pires atrocités, afin de calmer cette foutue érection déformant son pantalon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y arriva et se promit d'effacer l'image de Derek nu de sa tête. Enfin, pour le moment. Il partit à la recherche de ses clés, mais se rappela que la jeep était en réparation. « P'tain, ça commence bien cette journée, faut s'y rendre à pied pour aller dans ce fichu bahut ! » grommela-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Derek sortit de la salle de bain, il arborait à présent le tee-shirt que lui avait prêté l'humain. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas la même carrure, le vêtement était un peu juste pour le lycan, mais il s'en contrefichait, car Stiles le lui avait prêté de bon cœur.

Lorsqu'il était en train de prendre sa douche, il avait senti la présence et le regard de Stiles sur lui. Il aurait très bien pu se retourner et lui jeter un regard noir, mais il n'en avait pas envie. En y repensant, Derek trouva la situation comique.

Il enfila sa veste par-dessus et prit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Le loup garou réchauffa une tasse de café avant de le boire d'une traite. Il inspecta les alentours pour être sûr que le shérif n'était pas là et sortit en claquant la porte. Par mesure de précaution, Derek se dit qu'il devait verrouiller la porte, mais il n'avait pas les clés. Il réfléchit une seconde avant que la solution ne lui apparaisse comme une évidence. Il souleva le paillasson et y trouva les clés de la maison. Le lycan put verrouiller la porte et replaça les clés à l'endroit où il les avait trouvés. Il prit enfin la direction de sa Camaro et s'y engouffra. Derek resta quelques minutes assis au volant de son véhicule, ressassant la nuit qu'il avait passé aux côtés de l'hyperactif. Il ferma les yeux et se rappela du corps chaud de Stiles collé au sien. Cette pensée le fit sourire, juste avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentrer au loft.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes de marche, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il n'allait jamais arriver à temps en cours, sachant qu'il devait d'abord régulariser son absence de la veille. Il pesta contre tout, la cannette vide au sol dans laquelle il donna un coup de pied, le poteau de l'autre rue qui semblait le narguer. Alors qu'il faisait encore quelque pas en s'en prenant à la Terre entière, il vit la splendide Camaro s'arrêter devant lui. La vitre se baissa, laissant apercevoir Derek au volant.

\- Allez, monte !

\- Der… euh… quoi ?

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'impatienter.

\- Grimpe, avant que je change d'avis !

Pour seule réponse, Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne file à toute vitesse, en direction du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Derek se gara pile au moment où la cloche sonna. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, ni comment le remercier. Il se figea en voyant les lèvres de Derek remuer. Le loup garou était en train de lui parler, lui disant qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre, captivé par ces lèvres qui appelaient les siennes.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? On est arrivé !

Stiles ne l'entendait toujours pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, hésitant, se disant que c'est une mauvaise idée, que le loup garou allait certainement le dépecer.

Finalement il décida de se lancer, jouant le tout pour le tout. L'adolescent se pencha vers Derek et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser chaste, qui dura à peine quelques secondes, mais cela était suffisant pour que l'humain puisse ressentir la douceur et la chaleur qui émanaient des lèvres du loup garou. Stiles lui balança un « Merci » avant de se précipiter hors du véhicule.

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir le loup garou aux sourcils froncés ? A vos fils, à vos aigui... mince, je me suis trompé d'émission xD. A vos claviers, à vos smartphones, ... commentez ! MDR

* * *

 **RAR :**

 _ **julie-deoliveira** : Coucou, merci beaucoup à toi pour ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, bisous ^^_

 _ **didinou** : Merci beaucoup, bisous :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Bonjour et merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu la suivras jusqu'au bout et que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous ^^_

 _ **Sterek-addict** : Merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **DoubleZero0** : Ah merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous ^^_

 _ **Nathydemon** : Haha xD. Oui, il s'améliore et tant mieux lol en espérant qu'il reste ainsi ;)_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même xD à bientôt bisous_


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ^^**

 **Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil du précédent chapitre, ça m'a fait trop plaisir, surtout que je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, mes p"tits loups :P**

 **RAR en bas**

CHAPITRE 7

Derek resta figé après que Stiles se soit enfui comme un voleur. Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Le mot était un peu fort pour cette situation. Mais oui, Stiles avait osé. Il avait osé déposer ses lèvres d'une extrême douceur contre les siennes. Le loup garou toujours grincheux, se mit à sourire, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce baiser. Intérieurement, son loup ne tenait pas en place, il ne faisait que sautiller, courant en cercle, chassant sa propre queue, pour finalement se poser et pousser des petits grognements de joie. Son loup avait apprécié l'audace de l'humain et en redemandait.

En faisant glisser ses doigts, Derek pouvait encore sentir cette douceur qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Après de longues minutes de rêverie, le lycan se ressaisit et démarra enfin la voiture pour rentrer au loft.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, plusieurs sentiments traversèrent Stiles. D'abord, il éprouva de la fierté, pour avoir eu l'audace d'embrasser le plus séduisant loup garou de la région. Puis, il ressentit un sentiment de béatitude, car avoir posé ses lèvres contre celle du loup garou de naissance, remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Il put enfin comprendre ce que voulait dire l'expression « avoir des papillons dans le ventre ». Ensuite, il éprouva du regret, persuadé que ce serait la seule et unique fois où ses lèvres rencontreraient celles de Derek. Enfin, il frissonna de peur. Comment allait-il affronter le loup garou, pourrait-il le regarder droit dans les yeux ? Lors des réunions, cela devrait aller, le lycan voudrait certainement ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seuls, ce serait autre chose. Derek voudra lui demander des explications. Que devra-t-il faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Lui mentir ? Dans tous les cas, le loup garou le saurait, juste en écoutant les battements de son cœur. « Fichu sens de loup ! Au moins, la voiture a les vitres teintées et personne ne saura ce que j'ai fait » jubila Stiles.

L'adolescent vit au loin ses amis qui l'attendaient sur le banc. Il fit une accolade à Scott, son presque frère et fit la bise à Lydia et à Kira. Scott le fixa étrangement.

\- Mec, alors tu vas mieux ?

\- Yep, ça va, mon pote, t'inquiète.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, hein Stiles ?

\- D'accord, mais pas maintenant.

\- Le jeune loup hocha la tête. Lydia adressa un sourire moqueur à l'hyperactif.

\- Tu as un chauffeur maintenant. C'est cool de débarquer en Camaro au lycée.

\- Euh… ouais.

Tous ensembles, ils partirent en cours, laissant préalablement le temps à Stiles de justifier son absence. Lorsque Stiles s'installa près de Scott, ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et entama un interrogatoire.

\- Alors tu m'expliques ?

L'hyperactif savait exactement de quoi voulait parler son meilleur ami, mais il décida de jouer le jeu et de le laisser un peu mariner.

\- Quoi Scotty ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Toi, ton odeur, ton parfum. Tu sens comme…

\- Quoi mon parfum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? Bon c'est vrai, j'ai changé de gel douche récemment, goût agrumes. Ça ne te plaît pas ? Ça te dérange ?

\- Hahaha, très drôle Stiles. Tu sens comme LUI !

Scott commença à s'emporter. Son meilleur ami avait parfois le don de l'énerver, surtout dans ce genre de situation, où ça l'amusait de tourner autour du pot, de jouer au jeu de devinettes. Sur le visage de Stiles, on put apercevoir un petit sourire de triomphe.

\- Je sens comme qui ? Et baisse d'un ton, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une heure de colle !

\- Comme Derek !

\- Euh…

\- Alors tu m'expliques ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Stiles !

Le jeune loup lança un regard écarlate en direction de son ami, qui déglutit.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Scotty. T'emportes pas. Quand j'étais malade l'autre soir, Derek était venu me voir. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais mal en point, il est resté et m'a soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait, restant dormir à mes côtés jusqu'à hier soir.

\- Attends, attends ! Tu veux me dire que toi et Derek, avez dormi ensemble ? Dans un même lit ?

\- Bah quoi ?! On partage bien le même lit, nous deux. Que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi !

\- Oui, je sais. Mais là on parle de Derek. Et puis, vous ne vous supportez pas !

\- On s'apprécie, mais bon, on va dire à notre manière.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Stiles commençait à en avoir marre des réflexions de son meilleur ami, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris son médicament contre l'hyperactivité. Il pouvait dégénérer à tout moment, à la prochaine remarque du Vrai Alpha.

\- Monsieur McCall et Monsieur Stilinski, j'imagine que cela était dur de passer une journée sans vous voir. Mais on entend que vous depuis le début du cours. Alors taisez-vous, sinon c'est 2 heures de colle chacun. Et je précise que ça ne sera pas au même moment.

\- Oui, M'sieur.

Scott jeta un regard à son meilleur ami signifiant « on en reparlera de ça ».

* * *

Au loft, Peter était confortablement installé au salon, lisant le journal du jour. Il releva la tête, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Derek entra, arborant un sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté, depuis qu'il avait déposé l'hyperactif au lycée. Il ne cessait de penser au baiser de Stiles, à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Peter de là où il était assis, pouvait sentir émaner de son neveu, une autre odeur qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Ton parfum, il a chan…

\- La ferme !

\- …

Derek grogna contre son oncle. Il était bien trop joyeux pour avoir envie de se disputer avec lui C'est pourquoi, il se précipita vers l'escalier en colimaçon, afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il se plaça devant le miroir, scrutant son visage. Le loup garou paraissait plus jeune. Ses traits d'ordinaire si tirés s'étaient atténués. Ses yeux vert-gris dans lesquels on pouvait lire de la colère, du désespoir, du regret, éprouvaient autre chose maintenant.

Avec un grand sourire sur son visage, Derek rajeunissait. Son regard était pétillant et ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment de profond bonheur. Le loup garou était étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentirait ce sentiment à nouveau. Ce sentiment qui vous enveloppe dans une bulle, où tout vous semble plus beau. Ce sentiment capable de vous faire perdre la raison. Oui, c'était dans cet état qu'était Derek à présent. Tout cela était de la faute de Stiles, bien que le mot « grâce » était plus adéquat. Derek qui pensait qu'il allait périr et finir sa vie dans la peine, le désespoir, la solitude. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'hyperactif agaçant qui lui avait volé son cœur. A aucun moment, il n'aurait pensé ressentir ce sentiment longtemps refoulé, à l'égard de l'adolescent le plus sarcastique que Beacon Hills ait jamais connu.

Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait été ainsi. C'était lors de son adolescence, lorsqu'il était amoureux de Paige. Hélas, cette relation s'était soldée par une tragédie car Derek avait dû lui ôter la vie, afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Le loup de naissance croisa son propre regard à travers le miroir. Ce regard brillant de mille feux le troubla, lui rappelant son passé. Il était tellement heureux et l'instant d'après, tout s'écroulait. Son passé douloureux revint le hanter, la réalité le rattrapant plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

En croisant son regard à travers le miroir, Derek était étonné que ces yeux pétillants lui appartiennent. Il avait peur que ses yeux qui traduisaient tant d'amertume, réapparaissent, détruisant à tout jamais la lueur qu'il avait perçue aujourd'hui. Et si cela n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion ?

Il s'éloigna du miroir et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, fermant les yeux. Non, Derek voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que lui aussi avait droit à une fin heureuse. Et cette fin heureuse, il la voulait avec Stiles. Mais pour le moment, il voulait prendre son temps et ne pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait d'abord être sûr que c'était réciproque du côté de l'humain. Il espérait juste que ce baiser n'était pas dû à une pulsion soudaine de l'adolescent, que c'était bien réel, que Stiles était sa destinée, celui qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il se dit qu'il n'allait en aucun cas forcer les choses et qu'il prendrait son temps pour être sûr des sentiments de l'humain à son égard.

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Scott ? Que va faire Derek ? Va-t-il prendre la bonne décision ? A vos fils, à vos aigui... toujours pas sur la bonne émission xD. Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones, ... commentez !_

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **julie-deoliveira** : Coucou, merci beaucoup. Haha, et oui notre hyperactif est très courageux. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) Gros bisous à toi_

 _ **Mihn28** : Merci beaucoup. Désolé, mais je pense qu'on va les laisser ensemble MDR :P_

 _ **didinou** : merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle** : Je te retrouve ici, ça me fait plaisir. Et ouiiiiiii ! Content que tu aimes. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Haha et très agréable à lire. De rien et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan** : MDR, tu le découvriras toi-même xD. A bientôt, bye bye bisous_

 _ **Lune Sombre** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt_

 _ **nathydemon** : MDR, hahaha, tu le découvriras, s'ils sont vraiment perdu xD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous, merci pour les reviews. Toujours heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux à me suivre ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **RAR en bas.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Stiles n'avait pas envie d'aller au cours suivant, car il savait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas le louper. Si Lydia et Kira n'avaient pas été là à la pause déjeuner, Scott l'aurait déjà assailli de questions, lui faisant subir un interrogatoire, digne d'un agent du FBI.

Alors que le professeur de physique donnait les dernières instructions, Scott et Stiles s'installèrent devant la table, dans un silence mortuaire. Le jeune loup garou brisa le silence.

\- Stiles ?

\- Humm ?

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Pourquoi le serai-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. Par rapport à ce matin. Et puis tu n'as presque rien dit ce midi. Tu semblais ailleurs et…

\- Triste ? Déçu ? Allez, Scotty. C'est ce que tu as ressenti, je le sais. Tu as utilisé tes talents de loup garou pour le découvrir. Et ne fait pas cette tête, car je connais la vérité.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Oui, j'étais dans cet état à la cafétéria. Mais bon, tu le sais déjà, vu que « Monsieur est un loup ». Tu le sais pourquoi ? Car je croyais que mon meilleur ami allait me comprendre et me soutenir. Mais non, il a passé son temps à me questionner et à chercher la petite bête là où il n'y en avait pas. Oui, Derek Hale est plus âgé que moi. Oui, il a dormi avec moi dans mon lit en deux fois. Oui et après ? On a rien fait de mal. Alors que, que…

L'hyperactif n'avait pas le courage de lui faire des reproches. Il était sur le point de lui avouer qu'il faisait des cauchemars, pas seulement à cause du Néméton, mais aussi à cause de l'histoire du Nogitsune. Sa situation était la pire, car dans son cas ses rêves étaient amplifiés par le remord qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait toujours coupable pour Allison. Scott avait beau lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour la mort de son ex petite amie, mais Stiles savait qu'il mentait, qu'il l'accusait, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu. Depuis la mort d'Allison, Stiles avait le sentiment que son meilleur ami s'éloignait de lui, préférant la compagnie de Kira à la sienne. Certes, le jeune loup essayait d'avancer et de passer à autre chose, mais l'hyperactif ne le voyait pas de la même manière. Il aurait juste aimé que son presque frère se confie un peu plus à lui, mais surtout, qu'il le soutienne, car il en avait grand besoin. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

Scott ne savait pas comment réagir après la longue tirade son meilleur ami. Il tenta de s'excuser, mais en vain.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? Je suis…

\- Non, laisse tomber Scotty. Je me suis laissé emporter. Bon allons faire ce TP, déjà que j'ai manqué le cours de hier. Je ne veux pas non plus débuter le semestre avec une sale note.

\- Euh… ouais… d'accord.

C'est un Stiles furieux qui entra dans sa chambre. Il balança son sac sur la chaise et s'assit avec rage sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, faisant comme s'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Il était vraiment hors de lui, triste, énervé, désemparé. Tous ces sentiments ce mélangeaient en lui.

« Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé » Pensa Stiles.

Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Derek qui l'avait même gentiment déposé au lycée. Au moment de se quitter, l'hyperactif avait même osé déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du lycan. En y repensant, Stiles eut un sourire pour l'audace dont il avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt. Puis il y avait Scott, son meilleur ami.

« Il a tout gâché ce con ! Quand il sortait avec Allison, je ne lui ait rien dit, même si sa famille était tueur de loup garou. Non, m'sieur ! Au contraire, je l'ai toujours soutenu et lui, il n'est même pas foutu d'en faire autant ! J'ai été gâté dis-donc, avec un tel ami. Petite rectification : avec un tel meilleur ami ! » S'exclama l'hyperactif.

Il avait ressenti le besoin de dire ces paroles à haute voix, de vider son sac, tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Pourtant il n'en avait pas encore fini, loin de là. Il se donna une tape sur le front.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de m'emporter ? Pour ma relation avec Derek ? Et contre qui ? Contre Scott ? Même si on s'embrouille, je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui. Mais Derek ? Je l'ai embrassé, certes. Mais qui me dit qu'il ne va pas venir durant mon sommeil pour m'assassiner ? Peut-être même qu'il est dégouté et a hâte de me voir juste pour m'égorger… »

L'adolescent se tut sur ces dernières paroles, ayant un haut le cœur. Non, Derek ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Stiles décida de penser à autre chose, chassant ces idées noires de son esprit.

* * *

Comme tous les vendredis de chaque semaine, la meute organisait une réunion à l'appartement de Derek, pour se tenir informés s'ils avaient perçus ou ressentis quelque chose d'anormale. Stiles devait y aller à pied, étant donné que sa jeep était en réparation. Mais n'ayant pas trop le moral, il avait demandé à Lydia durant la pause déjeuner du midi de venir le récupérer, lui expliquant brièvement sa condition. Elle avait accepté, même si elle l'avait regardé de haut, pour ne pas changer. Stiles s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, subissant pour la énième fois ce comportement de la part de la banshee. Il aurait très bien put demander à Scott de venir le chercher, mais vu la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eu durant le cours du matin, il s'était résigné.

Comme convenu, Lydia le récupéra aux alentours de 18h, filant droit vers le loft de Derek. L'hyperactif appréhendait ce moment, car depuis ce matin, il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles du loup garou.

Lorsque la banshee se gara près du lieu de destination, Stiles était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendant pas compte que le véhicule s'était arrêté.

\- Stiles ? Stiles ? Tu vas bien ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'intéressé. Lydia posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du seul humain de la meute qui sursauta.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On est arrivé, Stiles.

\- Euh… oui. Je vais bien Lydia, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un peu fatigué par rapport à hier. On va dire que ça m'a épuisé de reprendre les cours.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas partager le fond de sa pensée avec la banshee.

En passant la porte du loft accompagné de Lydia, Stiles se rendit compte que la meute était au complet : Kira, Scott, Peter, Isaac et surtout Derek. Un détail l'interpella concernant ce dernier, il portait toujours le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté ce matin. Derek Hale portait son tee-shirt à lui ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, alors qu'intérieurement, son cœur explosait de joie. Scott remarqua l'étrange comportement de son meilleur ami, mais ne put connaître la raison de ce sourire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir c'était le bruit du cœur de Stiles qui tambourinait tellement fort, qu'il crut à un instant, qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Derek avait lui aussi sentit cela et savait également que le sourire de Stiles lui était destiné. Il aurait très bien pu esquisser un sourire pour le plus grand plaisir de l'humain, mais il se retint, gardant un visage impassible. Il ne voulait pas afficher un sourire, surtout pas devant la meute, tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr des sentiments de l'humain à son égard. Il était peu confiant, car ses échecs amoureux le perturbaient toujours. Il craignait qu'il ne soit juste un passe-temps pour Stiles, une relation passagère due à une pulsion, une montée d'hormone. Et si Stiles s'intéressait à lui, pour oublier Lydia ? Juste en y pensant, cette idée lui donna la nausée. Non, Stiles n'était pas comme ça, pas comme les autres. Derek chassa cette idée stupide de sa tête, revenant à l'instant présent.

Lydia qui était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine s'adressa à Derek.

\- Dis, tu nous avais caché ton nouveau métier. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Il commença à perdre patience en entendant une telle absurdité.

\- Mais oui, Derek. J'ai des témoins : Scott et Kira. Nous t'avons vu ce matin, quand tu as déposé Stiles au lycée. Tu es devenu son chauffeur et tu nous l'as caché, ce n'est pas sympa de ta part.

Stiles s'empourpra en entendant ces paroles sortant de la bouche de Lydia. Il adressa un sourire gêné à Derek. Celui-ci cligna des yeux en s'adressant à l'adolescent.

\- Alors ça mon cher neveu est devenu le chauffeur personnel de Stiles ! Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre de mieux que cet adolescent agaçant !

Tandis que Stiles allait fermer le clapet de Peter, Derek grogna pour les faire taire, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bon revenons au but de cette réunion. Scott, Kira, Lydia, rien d'anormal au lycée ?!

Scott regarda les deux filles présentes qui acquiescèrent.

\- Non, Derek. Rien à signaler de notre côté.

\- D'accord, tant mieux. Peter ?

\- Récemment lorsque je suis allé prendre un café en plein centre-ville, j'ai senti l'odeur d'un loup dans les parages. Je suis persuadé que c'est un Oméga. Il vient tous les jours à cette cafétéria, je le suivrai de près, en espérant qu'il soit juste de passage.

\- Ok, on te laisse sur cette piste. Stiles, de ton côté ça donne quoi ? Le Shérif a remarqué quelque chose de nouveau ou d'anormal ?

\- Euh… non, rien de mon côté. Et pour Papa, tout est nickel hormis des cas normaux. Rien de surnaturel à ma connaissance.

Stiles avait répondu à Derek, fixant un point derrière le loup garou, évitant son regard. Il se força à agir ainsi, car il savait que s'il regardait le loup garou droit dans les yeux, il risquait de s'y perdre, tout en débitant des paroles dénuées de sens. De plus, il se rappelait l'impassibilité sur le visage du lycan quand il était entré dans le loft, il ignorait si ce dernier était en colère contre lui, à cause du baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

Le loup garou hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, si ton père remarque quelque chose en rapport avec l'Oméga, fais-nous signe.

\- D'accord.

Stiles était tellement heureux en voyant Derek avec son tee-shirt, mais à la fin de la réunion, en remarquant le comportement du loup garou à son égard, il ressentait de la tristesse. Le lycan se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. En prenant le temps de réfléchir, l'adolescent se dit que Derek n'osait pas lui faire un signe, pas devant la meute. Il essaya donc tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à cette idée, le réconfortant un peu.

Alors que tout le monde était parti, il ne restait que Derek, Stiles et Lydia au loft. Le lycan tourna le dos à l'hyperactif, faisant mine de chercher des documents dans un meuble.

L'adolescent était perdu face au manque de réaction de la part du loup garou il l'ignorait carrément. Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées par Lydia qui l'appelait.

\- Allons-y Stiles, il se fait tard.

\- Euh… ouais, allons-y.

Tandis que Lydia, de sa démarche assurée, passa la porte du loft, Stiles était toujours à la traîne. Il marchait le plus lentement possible, espérant de tout son cœur que Derek vienne vers lui pour s'expliquer. Il s'en fichait si c'était pour le gronder, lui faire des reproches, car l'important c'était qu'il lui parle. Le comportement de Derek vis-à-vis de lui, lui brisait le cœur, le rongeant jusqu'à l'âme. Tout en avançant jusqu'à la porte, il ne cessait de se retourner espérant un signe de Derek, un sourire, un regard ou même un froncement de sourcils. Mais hélas, rien. Avec résignation, il sortit du loft, rejoignant Lydia dans sa voiture.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Scott va-t-il changer et soutenir son meilleur ami ? Derek a-t-il eut raison d'éviter Stiles durant la réunion de la meute ? J'avais de la peine pour notre hyperactif... et vous ? A vos fils, à vos aigui... non toujours pas la bonne chaîne xD. A vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez !

 **RAR :**

 _ **julie-deoliveira** : Coucou, merci beaucoup. C'est un plaisir de lire tes commentaires à chaque chapitre. Scott est surtout surpris car il pensait que son ami avait le béguin pour Lydia, mais il se doute que Stiles lui cache quelque chose haha. Ouais, Derek a pris une bonne décision... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et encore merci, bisous :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri** : Bonjour et oui, c'est pas bien… tu le découvriras prochainement haha. Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **didinou** : Merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **Lune Sombre** : Ralala, ce n'est pas évident à gérer ce genre de réaction… J'espère que ça c'est bien terminé. Content que tu aimes ^^_

 _ **Mihn28** : MDR, content que tu aimes. Même si c'est un peu court, ça me permet d'avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs ;). Je t'adore aussi xD et merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **nathydemon** : Haha, pauvre de Peter x)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les louloups xD**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vois que ma Fic vous travaille les méninges et j'en suis ravi haha.**

 **Ce chapitre est pour vous car je mise beaucoup sur lui et j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D**

 **Petite dédicace spéciale pour ma Bêta-Folle Virginie10969, pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements ^^**

 **Alors, bonne lecture à tous et bisous pleins :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Derek cogna le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre le comportement qu'il avait eu envers l'hyperactif. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Stiles ne méritait pas ça et lui il ne le méritait pas, tout simplement. Ses relations passées le hantaient toujours. Et si le problème venait de lui et pas des autres ? Et si c'était lui qui était la véritable source de ce malheur ? Et si par sa faute, l'humain mourait et le laissait seul, tout comme Paige ?

Son loup n'était pas d'accord. Ce dernier poussa de puissants hurlements faisant comprendre à Derek qu'il devait faire face à ses problèmes et les affronter.

Le loup garou continua de se torturer l'esprit ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de Peter qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Sympa ton tee-shirt !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ton tee-shirt, c'est bien celui de Stiles, non ? A moins que tu ne saches plus choisir un vêtement mieux adapté à ta taille.

\- …

\- Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Moi aussi, j'ai vu le grand sourire qu'il avait en te voyant.

\- Oh et puis que fais-tu là ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

\- Je voulais juste prendre un verre d'eau.

En voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son neveu, Peter décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- Ça va, ça va, je m'en vais mais une dernière chose : si j'étais toi, j'irai m'expliquer.

\- HORS DE MA VUE ! VA-T-EN !

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais tu restes quand même mon neveu adoré.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la plaisanterie de son oncle, mais il repensa à ses paroles. Et si pour une fois son oncle avait raison ? Certes, il avait un côté psychopathe, mais récemment, il avait beaucoup changé, se souciant de l'avenir de la meute.

Le loup garou hésita longuement avant de prendre une décision. Finalement, il prit les clés de la Camaro, afin d'aller faire un tour et se changer un peu les idées.

* * *

Alors que Lydia adressait un signe de la main à l'hyperactif avant de reprendre la route, Stiles se précipita vers sa maison, montant les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait afin de s'allonger sur son lit. Il étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller, se promettant de ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne devait surtout pas faire ça car tout cela était sa faute. Son hyperactivité avait pris le dessus et il avait tout mélangé, croyant que Derek pouvait potentiellement ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il avait mal interprété les signes, juste parce que le loup garou avait passé deux nuits à ses côtés. Il se redressa, frottant ses yeux tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Tu es vraiment con, Stiles ! Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçons d'être ignoré par Lydia durant ces nombreuses années ? Il a fallu que tu t'entiches de Derek ?! Tu sais bien que c'est un solitaire. Tu croyais quoi ? Que le grand méchant loup Derek Hale allait tomber raide dingue de toi, hyperactif agaçant et tout ça à cause de deux nuits passés à tes côtés ? Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Une fois de plus, tu t'es bercé d'illusions. Après l'histoire du Nogitsune, tu pensais que tu avais droit à une fin heureuse et avec Derek Hale surtout ? Non, non et non. Tu es juste trop con, pour y avoir cru. »

Dans ce genre de situation, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mal avec des paroles aussi blessantes. Il décida de se ressaisir, se rappelant qu'il avait du travail à faire.

Derek roula durant des heures, s'arrêtant dans une cafétéria, afin de prendre un café à emporter. Il le sirota près de la réserve de Beacon Hills. Les paroles de son oncle ne cessèrent de raisonner dans sa tête. Devait-il aller voir Stiles ? S'il le voyait, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il le gronder et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou devait-il lui avouer le fond de sa pensée ? Il continua de se triturer l'esprit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant de décider de sa prochaine destination.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Stiles était toujours en train de rédiger son devoir à rendre en histoire. Il tapait machinalement tout ce qui lui venait en tête, voulant terminer au plus vite. Il était vraiment tard et tous ses muscles étaient tiraillés, lui faisant très mal. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre. Cette personne resta debout une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que l'hyperactif ne le remarque et pousse un cri de surprise.

\- Der… Derek ?!

\- Qui voulais-tu que ça soit ? Mon fantôme ?

Voilà qu'il se mettait au sarcasme Stiles commençait vraiment à déteindre sur le loup garou. L'adolescent se leva pour faire face au lycan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour une recherche ? Attends que je finisse mon devoir d'histoire…

\- Je voulais te voir et aussi te parler.

Le loup garou avait dit ces paroles, en fixant un point derrière Stiles. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme cela auparavant. L'hyperactif était troublé par les mots mais aussi par le comportement du loup garou, qui en temps normal était fier et sûr de lui.

\- Me parler ? De quoi ?

\- De ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Le loup garou avait dit cela, plongeant ses iris vert-gris dans les yeux caramel de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier déglutit, croyant que le loup voulait ignorer ce chapitre et l'oublier pour toujours. Maintenait que devait-il faire ? Jouer la carte de l'ignorance ou tout déballer et s'excuser ? Il opta pour la seconde option.

\- Derek, pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sans doute mon hyperactivité. Oui, ça doit être ça. Déposer mes lèvres contre les tiennes ? Mon cerveau a dû disjoncter à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? J'aurai dû te remercier, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de te le dire, mais je suis sincèrement déso…

Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase, se faisant plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Derek qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler indéfiniment, fondit sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, le faisant taire par la même occasion. Le lycan était heureux de retrouver ces lèvres si douces, même si elles les avaient à peine effleurées le matin même. Il prolongea le baiser, tenant fermement l'humain par la nuque.

L'hyperactif dont la situation lui échappait, ferma alors les yeux, savourant la douceur des lèvres du loup garou contre les siennes. Il sentit son ventre se contracter cette sensation de papillon allait certainement le rendre accro.

Il était plutôt maladroit à cause de son manque d'expérience et se laissa donc guider par Derek. Ce dernier quémanda l'accès de cette délicieuse bouche qui la lui accorda. La langue lupine alla à la rencontre de celle de l'adolescent, la caressant avec douceur. Le loup intérieur du plus âgé jubilait, jappant joyeusement, remuant la queue énergiquement.

Stiles rendit du mieux qu'il pouvait le baiser à Derek et en l'entendant soupirer, il conclut qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

L'adolescent qui prenait confiance en lui, posa sa main sur le dos du lycan, la glissant sous la veste de ce dernier et le caressa. Il sentit le loup garou sourire, juste après avoir rompu leur baiser, leur permettant de reprendre leur respiration.

Derek posa son front contre celui de Stiles, poussant de légers soupirs et inspirant de l'air peu à peu. Ce baiser l'avait mis dans un état second et jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Cet adolescent arrivait à le transporter dans un monde merveilleux qu'il ne voulait surtout pas quitter, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements. Il était tout simplement heureux, dans les bras de Derek, sentant le cœur de ce dernier battre aussi vite que le sien, le parfum musqué de la personne aussi proche de lui, venant titiller ses narines. Il croisa enfin le regard embrumé de passion du loup garou, tandis que ce dernier admirait les lèvres enflées et les joues rosies de l'adolescent.

\- Der…

Le loup garou ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase une fois de plus, posant sa main sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, les pupilles se dilatant encore plus au contact de ses lèvres contre la main du lycan.

\- Shhhhhhh… ne me redis plus jamais désolé ! Sinon, je t'égorge avec mes dents ! Compris ?

Stiles se contenta d'hocher la tête, pendant que Derek ricana et relâcha sa prise. L'hyperactif se mit à rougir en pensant à ce que venait de dire l'homme en face de lui, alors que ce dernier lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à partir par la fenêtre.

En sentant monter en lui du courage, l'adolescent attrapa la main du loup garou et la serra, lui faisant signe de lui faire face. Il s'exécuta et avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, 'il sentit les bras de Stiles entourant son cou et ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes. Il répondit à ce baiser avec la même hargne, posant ses mains sur les fines hanches de l'humain qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Derek le repoussa gentiment, tout en souriant contre ses lèvres. Alors que Stiles répondait à son sourire timidement, il devina la question que n'osait pas poser l'adolescent.

\- Oui ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Euh… je… euh… Reste… avec moi, Derek.

\- Stiles…

\- C'est trop demandé, je sais…

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester.

Alors que l'adolescent baissa la tête, déçu, Derek essaya de se justifier et attrapa le visage de Stiles, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Laisse-moi finir. C'est ton hyperactivité qui t'en empêche ? Mon oncle Peter a finalement raison, tu es vraiment agaçant.

\- Hé !

Stiles le poussa pour lui montrer son mécontentement, tout en ayant un rire moqueur. Derek rigola et se rapprocha de nouveau de l'hyperactif, lui tenant le visage. Il lui caressa la joue, tout en fixant avidement ces lèvres qui l'appelaient de nouveau.

\- Si je ne peux pas rester avec toi ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas résister à la tentation et de ne pas me contrôler. Stiles, je veux vraiment être sûr et je veux que nous prenions un peu notre temps. Tu comprends ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête puis déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du loup garou. Derek sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Mais je voulais que tu restes avec moi une fois de plus, juste pour cette nuit. Je sais que c'est trop demandé, excuse-moi. Mais t'avoir à mes côtés la nuit me rassure. Je dors mieux et je fais moins de cauchemars atroces…

En disant ces paroles, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retint de pleurer devant Derek. Ce dernier le serra alors dans ses bras et tenta de le rassurer, lui caressant le dos.

\- Shhhhhh, il ne va rien t'arriver Stiles. Tu ne vas plus faire de cauchemars. Je te le promets. Tu dois le croire fermement. D'accord ?

Stiles se décolla de l'étreinte du loup garou et acquiesça en clignant des yeux. Le lycan déposa un long et tendre baiser sur le front de l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux, le rassurant de nouveau.

\- Bon, il se fait tard et tu as cours demain. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

\- Ouais, tu as raison et moi je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher.

L'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau, où l'attendait son devoir inachevé. Tant pis, il le terminerait demain à la bibliothèque ou à la pause déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce fichu devoir et voulait savourer l'instant présent.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il était en train de se tordre tous les muscles restant dans une position inconfortable, se fatiguant le cerveau à rédiger ce devoir barbant. Mais l'arrivée de Derek avait tout changé. Ils avaient enfin échangé leur vrai premier baiser. Stiles se mit à rougir rien qu'en y pensant.

Il rejoignit son lit, tandis que Derek lui emboîtait le pas. Il s'allongea et se recouvrit de la couverture, pendant que le loup garou le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles.

\- Toi aussi, mon loup.

Alors que Derek lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Stiles lui attrapa la main. Il se retourna de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

Pour unique réponse, l'adolescent le tira vers lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Il se redressa avant de se jeter passionnément sur les lèvres du loup garou. Ce dernier, surpris, prit du temps pour réagir, avant de finalement répondre à ce baiser fougueux, s'agrippant à la nuque de l'humain. Celui-ci rompit le baiser, tout sourire, les joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Voilà, c'est ce qu'il me manquait avant de dormir. Allez, bonne nuit.

Derek se leva tout en rigolant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Stiles s'allongea à nouveau et s'endormit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bizarrement, je suis hyper pressé de connaître votre avis xD. Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez !_

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **La Devoreuse de Livres :** Hello, merci beaucoup :D. Oui, c'est vraiment triste que Scott réagisse de la sorte, dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis pour son meilleur ami, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil x). Derek est trop compliqué MDR, mais t'inquiète pas, ton souhait sera réalisé et il y aura bien du Sterek haha. Content que ça te plaise et bonne lecture à toi. Des bisous et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir :D. Je garde espoir pour que Scott change d'avis, la nuit porte conseil ;). Derek, que dire de lui ? Je pense qu'on réagirait tous comme lui, en prenant du recul et en ayant un passé tel que le sien, mais en attendant c'est le pauvre Stiles qui souffre… Je te laisse le découvrir haha, bonne lecture et bisous :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui lol. On espère tous que Derek change et s'adoucit en ayant Stiles à ses côtés. Mais en attendant c'est notre hyperactif qui souffreL. Scott, il va ouvrir es yeux, enfin seul l'auteur le sait xD. Et encore merci, bisous ^^_

 _ **Lune Sombre :** J'espère que c'est pour bientôt xD. Oui, pauvre de Stiles… Ouais, je comprends, tout est bien qui finit bien alors, tant mieux ^^ bisous._

 _ **nathydemon :** Je te jure pfffffff, on verra ce que ça va donner xD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ces nombreuses reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. J'espère que vous l'aimerez également ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Le sourire qu'avait Derek en sortant de la chambre de Stiles ne le quitta pas, même après être enfin arrivé au loft. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et il commençait à avoir mal aux joues, à force de sourire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et les tendres baisers qu'ils avaient échangés étaient la preuve des sentiments de Stiles à son égard. En entrant dans le salon, il ne remarqua pas la présence de son oncle Peter, installé dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Tiens, tiens, tu es déjà de retour mon cher neveu ? Je croyais ne pas te revoir avant demain matin.

\- Je rentre à l'heure que je veux ! Je suis chez moi, je te rappelle !

\- Du calme, Derek ! Si on a même plus le droit de plaisanter maintenant ?! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas resté avec l'hyperactif ?

Derek resta figé par les propos de son oncle et essaya de se contrôler, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à Peter.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu étais avec ce gamin. On peut sentir son odeur sur toi à des kilomètres.

\- Tu as fini ou je peux aller me coucher ?!

\- Comme tu veux, mais je suis déçu, Derek. Je croyais que tu allais au moins me remercier. Je te rappelle que ton vieil oncle donne toujours de bons conseils.

\- Et tu voudrais quoi ? Des fleurs ?

\- Je n'en demande pas tant cher neveu. Une dernière chose, pourquoi es-tu es revenu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as abusé de cet adolescent et que tu es revenu au loft, l'esprit tranquille ? Ne bafoue pas la réputation des Hale, je t'en supplie.

Peter avait terminé sa tirade en ricanant, défiant Derek du regard. Ce dernier savait que son oncle aimait le provoquer, le taquiner, mais cette fois-ci il ne tint plus. Son visage prit les traits du loup garou et ses yeux virèrent au bleu azur. Il s'avança vers son oncle, toutes griffes dehors, prêtes à en découdre devant un Peter qui le regardait en rigolant.

\- Pathétique, mon cher neveu. Je préfère m'en aller. Décidément personne ne comprend mon humour. Alors, bonne nuit.

Derek grogna, mais le laissa partir en direction des escaliers. Le loup garou se ressaisit et se calma, ne voulant pas terminer cette belle journée en étant énervé. Peter avait le don de le mettre en rogne, mais en repensant aux derniers événements de la journée, il ne pouvait que le remercier intérieurement. Derek n'allait surtout pas le faire de vive voix ou son oncle risquerait de le narguer et de le charrier quotidiennement, nottament lors des réunions de la meute. Maintenant qu'il était calme et avait repris son apparence humaine, le loup garou décida d'aller se coucher.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et alla directement s'allonger sur le lit. Stiles ne cessait d'hanter son esprit. En caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, Derek se rappela du baiser de l'adolescent, la douceur de ses lèvres, ses joues rosies, son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux aux somptueux iris caramel. Tous ces éléments mirent le lycan dans un état euphorique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, p'tit con ?! Tu es en train de me faire perdre la tête ! Contrôle-toi, Derek ! Tu es censé être le grand méchant loup après tout. Maintenant, on croirait entendre Stiles, bon sang. Ce gamin déteint vraiment sur moi. »

Derek rigola à ces paroles. L'hyperactif allait vraiment le rendre dingue et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'endormit enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il s'étira un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Les raisons de ce sourire étaient multiples. D'abord, Derek était enfin venu à sa rencontre et au lieu de le repousser, il l'avait embrassé. Puis, ils avaient échangés plusieurs longs et langoureux baisers, chamboulant son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ensuite et même s'il avait refusé de rester à ses côtés, Derek l'avait rassuré, lui susurrant des mots gentils. C'était une grande nouveauté pour l'hyperactif, car en temps normal, le Derek habituel était quelqu'un de grincheux, n'hésitant pas à le plaquer contre un mur, à la moindre remarque. Mais ce Derek, celui dont il avait l'exclusivité de connaître, était quelqu'un de différent. C'était un Derek doux, attentionné et surtout, très câlin. Stiles eut des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'en repensant aux caresses du loup, à ses baisers fougueux et à sa tendresse. Et enfin, s'il avait ce grand sourire, c'était aussi dû à une bonne nuit de sommeil. En effet, l'adolescent n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et cela, il en était persuadé, grâce à Derek. Stiles décida qu'il était temps de se lever et partit donc en direction de la salle de bain.

Après s'être rincé le visage, il se regarda dans le miroir. Le Stiles qui s'y reflétait était différent et avait beaucoup changé. Durant de longs mois et même après que l'épisode du Nogitsune soit terminé, Stiles avait encore les marques du renard maléfique sur lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux bouffis, laissant de gros cernes marquer son visage. Son teint était d'une telle pâleur qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux zombies.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. L'hyperactif avait enfin retrouvé ses couleurs d'autrefois et semblait plus heureux. Ses yeux avaient repris leurs jolies teintes caramélisées et oscillant de temps à autre entre le whisky et l'ambre. Ses cernes avaient presque disparus grâce au fait qu'il dormait mieux depuis quelques temps. La présence rassurante de Derek, ses bras protecteurs, la chaleur qui émanait de lui, ses mots rassurants, mais surtout ses baisers passionnés et ses caresses y étaient pour quelque chose.

L'adolescent sourit bêtement à son reflet, avant de se ressaisir et d'aller prendre sa douche, voulant calmer ses ardeurs derekienne.

C'est un Stiles chantonnant d'un air faux qui descendit les escaliers et déboula dans la salle à manger. Il se stoppa net en voyant son père, attablé, sirotant un café, le journal à la main.

\- Papa !? Euh… bonjour ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour fils. Bien sûr que si, je vais y aller dans une heure environ.

\- D'accord, P'pa.

L'hyperactif se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servant un grand bol de lait et des céréales. Il revint vers la salle à manger, s'asseyant en face de son paternel. En mangeant, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Noah.

\- Enfin fiston, arrête de sourire comme un idiot, tu vas finir par t'étouffer avec tes céréales.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- En te connaissant depuis si longtemps, je sais que t'en es capable.

Pour unique réponse, Stiles lui fit une horrible grimace. Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel puis continua.

\- Fils, je trouve que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus le même qu'il y a quelques jours. J'en suis très heureux, je te retrouve enfin. Mais je sens que tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Stiles, ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je suis ton père, allez crache le morceau !

\- Mon dieu, mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien. Tu ne me crois pas ?! Tu devrais pourtant avoir confiance en ton fils exemplaire et au visage d'ange.

\- Justement, tu en as seulement le visage, malheureusement. Pour ta gouverne, on reparlera de toi en tant qu'exemple quand ça sera vrai. Toi un exemple ? Tu es plutôt celui qui a un goût prononcé pour les bêtises et les coups fourrés. Allez, tu peux tout me dire, Stiles.

Le plus jeune des Stilinski fit semblant de s'offusquer en entendant les remarques du shérif, puis lui répondit calmement.

\- Il n'y a rien, Papa. Je te l'assure.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une personne derrière ton changement soudain. J'ai été jeune, moi aussi. Allez, dis-moi, c'est la jeune Martin. C'est bien ça ?

\- Non, personne. Tu te fais un film, P'pa.

Noah haussa les épaules face au mutisme de son fils. Il décida de ne plus lui poser de questions pour le moment et attendra que son fils vienne lui parler de sa propre initiative. Stiles débarrassa la table, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de laver la vaisselle. En regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre, il décida qu'il était temps de partir, sachant qu'il devait aller au lycée à pied. Il remonta dans sa chambre, récupérant son sac et ses affaires de cours avant de redescendre. Il souhaita une bonne journée à son père avant de sortir précipitamment.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut la Camaro, garé à quelques pas de sa maison. Il s'avança vers le véhicule et la vitre se baissa à son approche, laissant apercevoir un Derek qui lui adressait un sourire éblouissant.

\- Der… Derek ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu pour te déposer au lycée.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Monte ! Ou sinon je t'égorge avec mes dents.

Derek avait certes changé, mais il gardait tout de même son caractère grognon. L'hyperactif lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant d'entrer dans le véhicule, pendant que le loup garou remontait la vitre. Alors que Stiles calait son sac entre ses jambes, Derek ne put s'empêcher de le contempler. L'adolescent tourna subitement la tête et Derek qui venait de se faire grillé, déglutit bruyamment.

Contre toute attente, Stiles se pencha vers lui, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Le lycan surprit, répondit à son baiser, le tenant et lui caressant la joue.

\- Il suffisait de demander, mon loup.

\- Tais-toi, p'tit con !

Derek essaya de cacher tant bien que mal le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Vérifiant que l'humain avait bien attaché sa ceinture, il démarra direction le lycée de Beacon Hills. Pendant le trajet, le lycéen ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers le loup garou. Ce dernier le remarqua et c'est avec un sourire en coin, qu'il se mit à le questionner.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me regarder ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Stiles !

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que l'hyperactif décida de lui avouer.

\- C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Le grand méchant loup de Beacon Hills me dépose au lycée et surtout à bord de la super Camaro. Il y a de quoi être surpris.

\- J'aurai dû rester chez moi, confortablement installé, au lieu de te déposer. Je voulais juste t'éviter d'y aller à pied car je sais que ta Jeep est en réparation.

\- Hé, arrête ! Aie un peu de compassion pour moi et en parlant de Roscoe, je pense que je vais appeler le garagiste, pour lui dire de prendre tout son temps.

\- Prendre tout son temps ?

\- Bah oui, maintenant que je sais que tu vas me déposer. C'est vraiment cool de débarquer au lycée en Camaro. Tu me la laisseras conduire un jour ?

\- Alors là, dans tes rêves !

\- Allez Derek, fais un effort, au moins pour moi. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui après tout.

\- Et qui es-tu alors ?

Stiles s'empourpra et aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Le loup garou de naissance gara le véhicule près du trottoir, en face du lycée de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était tétanisé et ne bougeait plus. Derek posa alors sa main sur la cuisse de l'hyperactif pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci sursauta, puis esquissa un sourire en direction du lycan. Alors que Stiles était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Derek lui attrapa la main, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le loup garou se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. A travers ce baiser, il lui fit comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard. Stiles se mit à sourire, avant que Derek ne rompe le baiser, collant leurs fronts.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien.

Tout en sortant du véhicule, l'hyperactif lui adressa un tendre sourire, essayant de rassurer le lycan, mais aussi lui-même. Derek baissa la vitre de la Camaro et l'interpella.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

L'adolescent se pencha à hauteur de la vitre, avant que le loup garou ne lui déclare.

\- Tu es mon tout, car sans toi, je ne suis rien, Stiles.

Il avait dit ces paroles avec sincérité, avant de lui sourire et de reprendre la route, laissant un Stiles rougissant devant le lycée.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Stiles doit-il avouer la vérité à son père ? Derek a dû mal à résister à son humain haha ! A vos claviers, smartphones,... commentez ! x)_

* * *

 **RAR** _ **:** _

_**julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :D. Oui, ça fait plaisir de voir un tel Derek. Encore merci, bisous_

 _ **didinou :** merci beaucoup_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui trop mignon ! Sympa le Peter x)_

 _ **Minh28 :** Je te le fais pas dire, haha_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Waow, ça me fait très plaisir ! Ta review me fait énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup. Haha, je te laisse le découvrir haha ;)_

 _ **DoubleZero0 :** Content que ça te plaise, bisous_

 _ **Lune Sombre :** Oui, trop chou. Et oui, Peter connait enfin le sens du mot famille. Oui, tu as raison, j'espère que leur discussion sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous_

 _ **diddl1 :** Hello, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. A bientôt !_

 _ **Ikram Elk :** Waow, ça me fait très plaisir, merci. Tu le découvriras, haha ;)_

 _ **nathydemon :** Oui haha. Tout fluffy :3_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Ça me fait très plaisir ta review, merci beaucoup. Bye bye, kissou _


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut, à tous.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. J'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, alors bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Stiles était vraiment surprit par les paroles du loup garou. Il ne cessait pas de sourire et commençait même à avoir mal aux joues. Il essaya de se calmer, de reprendre une respiration normale, ne voulant pas débarquer devant ses amis dans cet état. Il fit de son mieux, inspirant et expirant profondément, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, traversant le couloir menant à la cour et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Lydia et Kira lui gratifièrent un grand sourire, alors que Scott fuyait son regard. La banshee prit la parole la première, lui tapotant la joue.

\- Eh bien, Stiles, tu sembles bien joyeux ce matin. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Allez, raconte.

\- Oui, raconte. Je suis curieuse, moi aussi.

\- Les filles, il n'y a rien à raconter. Je vous l'assure.

Stiles leur sourit timidement, essayant de paraître neutre, mais c'était mal parti pour lui. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et ses joues rouges le trahissaient.

\- Stiles, je te connais depuis longtemps et je sens que tu nous cache quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et puis, pourquoi rougis-tu ?

\- Non, je vous le jure, il n'y a rien, ni personne. Arrête d'inventer, je ne rougis pas. C'est juste qu'il commence à faire chaud, c'est pour ça.

\- Scott, t'en penses quoi ? Stiles nous cache quelque chose, non ?

\- Euh… ouais…

Le vrai alpha répondit à peine à la question de la kitsune. Contrairement aux deux filles, il était le seul à savoir que Derek était derrière le comportement étrange de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas admettre que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Mais en même temps, il voulait le bonheur de son presque frère et espérait juste que Stiles savait ce qu'il faisait. Il se dit qu'il devrait avoir un tête à tête avec lui, une fois de plus.

\- Bon, il est presque l'heure. Kira, tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois me repoudrer le nez.

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent, laissant Scott et Stiles au milieu de la cours. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles on pouvait entendre le bruit du vent, car aucun des deux n'osaient briser le silence. Scott se décida à faire le premier pas.

\- Écoute, vieux, pour hier…

\- Non, Scotty. Je ne veux plus reparler de ça avec toi, enfin, pas pour le moment.

\- Stiles, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi pour ce coup là ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter, mais fais-moi confiance. J'en suis sûr et certain !

\- De rien, tu es mon meilleur ami et mon presque frère. C'est normal que je m'inquiète, car je veux te voir heureux. Alors, c'est lui, Derek ?

\- Yep !

\- Je suis content pour vous deux. Mais s'il te blesse ou te fait du mal, tu me préviens. Je m'occuperai de lui. D'accord ?

\- On est d'accord. S'il me fait du mal, je ferai appel à toi pour que tu lui aboies dessus et le mordes !

Stiles explosa de rire en disant cela, tandis que Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Stiles tu es sérieux là ?

\- Désolé mec, mais j'étais obligé. Même si elle est toute pourrie cette blague.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ça ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Scotty, tu as encore toute la vie pour me supporter.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix alors ?

\- Nope ! Bon on y va ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Les deux lycéens se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de cours, bras dessus, bras dessous, oubliant leur petite querelle de la veille. En les voyant entrer en classe, Lydia ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation, alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Kira.

\- Enfin ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir réconcilié, car Scott est vraiment horrible à vivre, lorsque vous êtes fâchés.

\- Hé !

L'hyperactif se retint de rire, ne voulant pas que toute la classe se tourne vers lui.

\- Kira, je suis désolé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il soit moins grincheux.

\- Je t'en remercie, Stiles.

\- Je suis encore présent, je vous signale.

\- On le sait Scotty et ?

Le vrai alpha leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Ses trois amis s'étaient ligués contre lui et il n'avait aucun choix que celui d'abdiquer.

Durant le reste du cours, Stiles discuta de tout et de rien avec son meilleur ami. La dispute de la veille était aux oubliettes. Scott osa lui demander.

\- Alors, qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Euh…

\- Allez, Stiles. Crache le morceau !

\- Je vais dire que c'est moi, surtout pour le baiser.

\- Et sur le coup, comment a-t-il réagi ?

\- Euh… aucune idée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier matin quand il m'a déposé au lycée, je l'ai à peine embrassé et puis je me suis enfui comme un voleur.

\- Du coup, c'est pour ça toute la tension qu'il y avait entre vous hier, durant la réunion de la meute. C'est bien ça ?

\- Yep ! C'était vraiment intense, je croyais que j'allais mourir hier. Puis, il est enfin venu me rendre visite, même si c'était inespéré pour moi.

\- Allez, raconte !

\- Alors que je m'excusais et que je croyais qu'il allait me foutre la raclée de ma vie, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a embrassé.

\- Je suis content pour toi, mon pote. Je ne te demande pas pour ce matin.

\- Ouais.

Stiles avait un air rêveur, qui ne le quitta pas durant le cours, alors que la professeure de littérature n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler.

\- M. Stilinski ! M. Stilinski ! Vous m'entendez ?!

Scott donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami, le tirant de sa rêverie. Alors que ce dernier allait riposter, il se rendit compte que son professeure l'appelait.

\- Euh… oui… Madame ?

\- La lecture ! Je vous ai dit de poursuivre la lecture, mais vous étiez bien trop occupé à rêvasser. Qui est-ce qui occupe vos pensées ? Nous souhaitons tous le découvrir, M. Stilinski.

Toute la classe ricana en regardant dans la direction de Stiles. L'adolescent devint tout rouge et c'est à ce moment-là, durant une poignée de secondes, qu'il regretta de ne pas être un loup garou. Il aurait décimé toute sa classe, sa professeure y comprise.

\- Je pensais simplement à ce que j'allai manger ce midi. Vous savez, ça creuse l'estomac, le fait d'assister à un cours et de réfléchir sur les écrivains français du XIXème siècle.

La professeure leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une telle absurdité et reprit le cours là où elle l'avait laissé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek était au loft, lisant un roman policier. Il était déconcentré et devait relire chaque passage plusieurs fois, afin d'en comprendre le sens et avancer dans sa lecture. La raison derrière cela était un adolescent au teint pâle et au corps fin parsemé de grains de beauté. Stiles, l'humain agaçant et hyperactif que lui et son loup ont choisi. Cet adolescent hantait ses esprits, le faisant succomber à la folie. Oui, Derek était devenu fou, fou de ses baisers passionnés, fou de cette langue qui ne cherchait que la compagnie de la sienne.

Le loup garou se ressaisit, chassant de son esprit ces pensées l'amenant à la luxure. Il voulait se confier, mais il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Son oncle Peter ? Même pas en rêve. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis ces derniers temps, mais le lycan ne voulait en aucun cas partager ses pensées les plus intimes avec Peter, surtout lorsque cela concernait son humain. Soudain, une personne apparue dans ses pensées, comme une évidence. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro. La personne décrocha le téléphone au bout de trois sonneries. Une voix féminine lui répondit.

\- Derek ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Cora, oui. Salut. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi très bien, mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Derek, il doit t'arriver quelque chose de grave en ce moment. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'appeler. Tu es le genre de personne qui se terre dans sa tanière.

Le loup garou explosa de rire en entendant la métaphore que venait d'employer sa sœur et se surprit lui-même.

\- Cora, tu exagères, je trouve. Un peu de respect pour ton aîné, je t'en prie.

\- Derek, tu m'inquiètes là ! Je prends le prochain avion. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est aussi pour te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je m'en doutai. Allez, raconte !

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment…

\- Comment ça ? Quelqu'un ? Je ne te suis pas là.

\- Oui, quelqu'un. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis dans une relation.

Cora poussa un cri qui perça les tympans de Derek qui grimaça.

\- Tu pourrais cesser d'agir comme une gamine, s'il te plaît. Tu as bien failli me rendre sourd.

\- Désolée, désolée. Mais je suis tellement contente, Derek. Je ne m'y attendais pas en recevant ton appel. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?

\- Eh bien, justement. Je voulais te parler de ça. Il n'y en a pas…

\- Tu m'embrouilles là, Derek. Explique-toi.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut employer le mot « il » pour cette personne.

\- Stiles ?!

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement en entendant ce nom prononcé par sa sœur. Il manqua de s'étouffer et ne put prononcer aucun mot durant de longue secondes, ce qui affola Cora.

\- Allo ? Allo, Derek ? T'es encore là ? Je ne t'entends plus…

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'avais un pressentiment ou plutôt c'était comme une évidence ! L'intuition féminine, tu connais ?

\- Explique-toi…

\- Derek, pour le peu de temps où je suis resté à Beacon Hills, c'était suffisant pour moi de voir cette tension entre vous deux. Mais vu que tu es tellement tête de mule, tu as voulu dissimulé tout ça par de la colère.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…

\- En tout cas, je suis très heureuse pour vous. Ne fais pas le con avec lui, tu m'entends ?

\- Merci Cora. C'est moi l'aîné et c'est toi qui donne des leçons ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je pense qu'on va prendre notre temps.

\- On va dire que j'ai plus de maturité que toi. Prendre votre temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Très drôle ! Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses et imagine si ça n'aboutit à rien ?

\- Derek Hale ! Stiles est LA personne que tu as attendue depuis longtemps. Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est lui ton compagnon. Alors, vas-y, fonce.

\- Mais je…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Fonce, Derek ! Tu as attendu suffisamment longtemps. Toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur et il est si près de toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Prendre ton temps pour qu'il t'échappe ? Stiles est ton bonheur, alors ne le lâche pas !

\- Cora, tu…

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis merveilleuse.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel tout en rigolant.

\- Merci…

\- Avec plaisir, Derek.

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, grand frère. Bon je dois partir, fais-lui de gros bisous de ma part et prenez soin de vous.

\- Toi de même.

Le loup garou raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres. Les mots qu'avait utilisés sa jeune sœur lui avaient réchauffé le cœur et lui avaient permis de dissiper les doutes qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Maintenant il était sûr d'une chose : que Stiles constituait son bonheur et il allait le vivre pleinement avec lui. C'est avec le cœur léger que Derek décida d'aller faire un tour et pourquoi pas, faire quelques courses.

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Lydia et Kira ont-elles des doutes à propos de la personne qui occupe les pensées de l'hyperactif ? Que pensez-vous de Scott ? Petite discussion toute sympa entre Cora et Derek. Allez, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes. Oui haha, j'avoue que ce Derek est très différent de la série, du moment que ça ne déplait pas aux lecteurs ;). Moi aussi, j'adore ce ship, je les kiffe trop :D. Haha mdrr. Encore merci pour ces compliments. Bisous :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oui, trop mignon :3. Haha, t'es comme ma Bêta-folle, car elle aussi réclame le lemon xD_

 _ **DoubleZero0:** Je sais que c'est différent et que ça peut te perturber. Mais je fais du mieux que je peux pour ma 1ère fic, je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant pour te retenir… alors, à bientôt bisous, en espérant que tu continues la lecture…:/_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **Virginie10969 :** Oui, enfin ma Bêta-Folle xD. Haha, ça m'étonne pas de toi, faut avouer que c'est kiffant ;). Ne dis pas tout mdr. Tu l'adores ton esclavagiste. Bisous mon p'tit chat et n'oublie pas les majuscules :P_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très très plaisir. Pour cette fic, c'est essentiellement du Sterek, car c'est ma toute première, mais je compte ajouter un ou des couples en fonds. Bisous ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire ^^**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Durant la pause déjeuner, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de penser à Derek. Son regard vert-gris perçant, ses baisers enflammés, ses caresses et surtout les belles paroles qu'il lui avait dites, juste avant de le déposer devant le lycée. Le loup garou aux sourcils épais lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait tellement aimé le voir, là maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, il réfléchissait, se disant que c'était mieux qu'il soit absent. Il aurait certainement été tenté de l'embrasser publiquement, plongeant sa main dans sa chevelure couleur jais. Mais si de son côté, l'hyperactif était prêt à assumer cette relation devant la meute et même en public, qu'en était-il de Derek ? L'adolescent n'en avait aucune idée. Il chassa cette pensée déprimante et se concentra sur son ventre qui criait famine. Lydia lui lança un regard suspicieux osant lui demander.

\- Stiles ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… oui… pourquoi ?

\- Tu sembles avoir la tête dans les nuages.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression.

\- Stiles, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, dis-nous qui est cette personne qui occupe ton esprit, s'il te plaît. Qui est-ce ?

La question que venait de lui poser Kira, le laissa sans voix. Il croyait que ses amis allaient lâcher l'affaire, mais c'était mal les connaître.

\- Personne, je vous l'ai dit…

\- Et au cas où s'il y avait quelqu'un, il nous le dira au moment opportun.

Scott avait dit cela pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et Stiles lui répondit en clignant des yeux. Lydia et Kira se regardèrent et décidèrent de ne rien ajouter, hochant la tête par rapport à ce que venait de dire le vrai alpha.

Alors que la cloche venait de sonner, marquant la fin de cette longue journée, l'hyperactif soupira. Il était content que ça soit enfin terminé. Ce dernier cours de la journée, l'histoire, la matière qu'il vénérait, pour ne pas dire détestait, l'avait achevé et il avait lutté de nombreuses fois pour ne pas s'endormir sur son classeur.

Pendant qu'il s'étirait, relâchant tous ses muscles engourdis, la réalité le rattrapa soudainement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail si important ? La jeep était toujours en réparation et il devait évidemment rentrer à pied. Il aurait très bien pu demander à l'un de ses amis de le ramener chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il poussa alors un long et profond soupir, se prenant la tête entre les mains et se décidant à sortir de la salle de cours.

Ses amis l'attendaient dans le couloir, afin de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, avant de se quitter sur le parking du lycée.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien devant le lycée, un détail frappa Stiles : Derek était debout, adossé à sa Camaro, des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. En le voyant arrivé, le loup garou lui fit son plus beau sourire. L'adolescent n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il frotta ses yeux, croyant que c'était un rêve. Il se donna même une claque sur la tête, pour essayer de chasser cette hallucination, tandis que Derek secouait la tête tout en rigolant, car seul Stiles était capable d'avoir ce genre de réaction. Mais non, Derek était bel et bien présent, à quelques mètres de lui.

Stiles accéléra le pas, diminuant la distance entre le loup garou et lui, plantant ses amis en pleine discussion. Alors que l'hyperactif se rapprochait de lui, Derek enleva ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche, ne perdant pas l'humain des yeux. La banshee, le vrai alpha ainsi que la kitsune furent surpris par le comportement étrange de Stiles, puis décidèrent de le suivre, s'interrogeant du regard.

Une fois face à Derek, l'hyperactif bredouilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais i…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, surprit par Derek qui lui arracha le sac de l'épaule, le jetant par terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer d'autres paroles, le loup garou l'embrassa passionnément, le renversant tout en le maintenant, pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Surpris, l'hyperactif mit du temps à comprendre cette étrange situation, mais répondit au baiser de Derek avec la même fougue, s'agrippant à ses cheveux et à sa nuque. *****

Les trois amis furent étonnés par ce qu'il voyait, tandis que le loup garou rompit son baiser, souriant contre lui et l'aidant à se redresser. Derek retourna Stiles et le serra dans ses bras de façon possessive, le dos de l'hyperactif était collé contre son torse alors que lui était adossé à la Camaro.

L'adolescent se mit à rougir, se rendant compte de la situation qu'il était en train de vivre et ce, devant tous les élèves du lycée qui restaient bouche bée. Il se mit à déglutir, en sentant la barbe de Derek qui lui picoter le cou et l'épaule.

\- Bon… bah voilà, euh… Derek et moi, on est ensemble.

Kira était surprise, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami qui hocha la tête, signe qu'il était au courant. Lydia prit la parole la première, arborant un grand sourire.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça ! Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Derek, c'était évident.

\- Evident ?!

\- Je m'en doutais et cela depuis bien longtemps. Je l'avais remarqué car à chaque réunion de meute, il y avait une certaine tension entre vous deux. Je savais que tôt ou tard vous finiriez ensemble.

\- Intuition féminine ?

Le fait que Derek prenne la parole surprit le petit groupe et surtout Stiles. Lydia hocha la tête et lui répondit.

\- Exact ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Cora m'a dit la même chose ce matin.

Stiles se retourna vers Derek et écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre le nom de Cora.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as parlé à Cora ce matin et tu ne me le dis que maintenant…

\- Elle va bien et elle t'embrasse.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Stiles, je pense qu'on va y aller, Kira et moi.

\- Ouais, mon pote. Allez, à demain.

Tandis que Scott et Kira leurs firent un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la moto du jeune loup garou, Lydia se mit soudainement à éclater de rire.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Stiles, je suis désolée, mais regarde autour de toi. Toutes ces filles n'arrêtent pas de regarder dans votre direction.

En effet, une grande partie des lycéennes présentes n'arrêtaient pas de regarder l'hyperactif d'un air dédaigneux, mais dévorait Derek des yeux. Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention et se concentrait plutôt sur son humain qui le rendait heureux. Le loup de Derek, étant du même avis, jubilait et se pavanait, fier d'avoir l'humain à ses côtés, le considérant comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il était capable de sauter sur n'importe quelle personne qui oserait l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Stiles les regardèrent avec colère, puis en serrant Derek dans ses bras, il s'écria.

\- Ce n'est plus un homme libre ! Il est à moi ! C'est mon homme, alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Lydia croisa le regard du lycan et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Stiles essaya de se calmer, mais n'arrêtait pas de scruter les alentours, fusillant du regard quiconque qui oserait le regarder. Derek le caressa et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Stiles, calme-toi. C'est toi qui es dans mes bras, pas elles. Je m'en fiche complètement de ces filles, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Mais Der…

\- Shhhhhhh… ne dit plus rien !

Le loup garou, l'interrompit, posant sa main sur les lèvres de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier surpris, écarquilla les yeux, puis se détendit enfin. Il hocha la tête, puis lui répondit.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin empoté et susceptible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mais je le pense toujours.

\- Hé !

Stiles lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule tandis que le lycan rigolait de bon cœur, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Lydia.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pensé le dire, mais vous êtes trop adorables ensemble.

\- Euh Lydia, tu aurais pu te retenir, hein !

\- Désolée, mais il fallait que je le dise. Moi aussi, j'y vais, alors à plus.

\- Ouais, à demain.

Pendant que la jeune adolescente à la chevelure blonde vénitienne se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Derek et Stiles montèrent à bord de la Camaro.

Le loup garou se pencha à l'arrière afin de récupérer un paquet qu'il confia à l'hyperactif.

\- Tiens, j'ai acheté ça en pensant que tu aurais faim en sortant du lycée.

\- Euh, merci… c'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre-le !

Stiles hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il était heureux de voir ce que contenait le paquet. Derek lui avait apporté une boîte de curly fries et cela rien que pour lui. Il s'empressa de mettre une poignée dans sa bouche, poussant des cris obscènes à chaque bouchée. Le lycan sourit en le voyant ainsi et se retenait de ne pas se tordre de rire.

\- Stiles ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ! Les gens vont se mettre à imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- Mais quoi ? J'ai rien fait, bon sang !

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de gémir, de brailler !

\- Mais c'est trop bon, Derek. Et puis même si on était en train de faire quelque chose, ça ne regarde que nous.

Le loup garou surpris par les paroles de l'adolescent ne put lui répondre et luttait pour ne pas rougir. En voyant la gêne qu'il venait d'occasionner, Stiles baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas parler ouvertement de « ce sujet-là » avec toi, surtout pas en public.

\- T'en fais pas, on en reparlera bientôt.

Derek lui avait répondu calmement, malgré un sourire en coin qui en disait long, tandis que Stiles, lui, déglutit bruyamment entendant les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Le loup de Derek leva les yeux au ciel, déçu par son comportement, car ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était d'avoir l'humain pour lui tout seul et le jeune Hale le lui refusait.

Voulant changer de sujet et ainsi dissiper le silence, l'adolescent osa demander.

\- Bon maintenant que notre situation a changé, est-ce que je peux mettre les pieds sur le tableau de bord ?

\- N'y pense même pas, sinon je t'égorge avec mes dents ! Compris ?

\- S'il te plaît…

Pour unique réponse, le loup garou grogna, tout en faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur bleue azur. Stiles poussa un soupir et répliqua.

\- Fichu loup ! J'arriverai bien à dompter le grand méchant loup, un de ces jours.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- N'en doute pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

\- Je te crois, Stiles.

Derek décida enfin de démarrer la voiture, prenant la route en direction de la maison de l'hyperactif. Alors qu'ils étaient à environ deux rues de leur destination finale, Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains et s'écria.

\- Putain !

\- Le loup garou, alerté par le cri de l'adolescent, arrêta subitement le véhicule et se gara sur le bord de la route.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Euh… je…

\- Parle ! Tu m'inquiètes là, bordel !

\- Tu te souviens quand on s'embrassait sur le parking et que Lydia nous a dit qu'il y avait des filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de regarder en notre direction ?

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien, l'une d'elle est la fille d'un sergent qui bosse avec mon paternel. Je la connais, c'est une vraie pipelette et je suis sûr qu'elle va aller le raconter à son père. Je suis foutu, Derek. Mon père va m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché ça. Je suis le pire fils du monde et je ne souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi d'avoir un fils comme moi. Je suis dé…

Sentant l'angoisse monter en Stiles, Derek posa sa main sur ses lèvres, l'interdisant de prononcer une parole de plus. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par le geste du loup garou.

\- Stiles, calme-toi ! Et non, tu n'es pas le pire fils du monde, je te l'assure. Ne me dis pas un truc du genre « désolé, je ne te mérite pas… » sinon, je vais vraiment m'énerver et t'égorger avec mes dents.

\- Derek, je…

\- Shhhhhhhh, tais-toi, Stiles !

Le lycan se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent avant de coller son front au sien. L'hyperactif put reprendre une respiration normale et cela grâce à Derek, car s'il n'avait pas été là, sa peur l'aurait sans doute menée à une crise de panique.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci. Mais pour mon père…

\- Tu devrais toi-même lui en parler et dès aujourd'hui.

\- Derek, on ne se croise que très rarement en ce moment.

\- Je le sais, mais il faut que tu lui parles avant qu'il ne l'entende de l'oreille de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est vrai, mais…

\- Je serai avec toi, si tu le veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, Stiles.

L'adolescent était soulagé d'avoir le soutien du loup garou et lui sourit. Il prit son téléphone et composa la ligne directe du shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Stiles ?!

\- Euh… Papa ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fils ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, rien… ne t'inquiète pas…

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Parle, fiston.

\- Bon, ouais, d'accord. Je voulais te dire de rentrer tôt ce soir, car je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essaierai de faire mon possible. Me dis pas que tu t'es encore fourré dans de sales draps ?

\- Merci, P'pa. Mais non, moi ? Il y a erreur sur la personne.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, à ce soir, fils.

\- A ce soir.

Stiles raccrocha et Derek éclata de rire, ayant suivi toute la conversation depuis le début. L'hyperactif lui tira la langue tandis qu'il démarra le véhicule et reprit donc la route.

* * *

 ***** _Ce baiser, je ne sais pas si vous allez le comprendre, l'approuver ou même le détester, je tenais à l'expliquer. Si Derek l'embrasse de cette façon en public, c'est pour faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il accepte leur relation et qu'il ne veut pas se cacher._

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Ce splendide baiser (que j'ai adoré écrire) qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que l'évolution de leur relation et surtout du personnage de Derek, ne vous dérange pas... Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... Commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et oui, enfin Scott s'est réconcilié et a accepté Derek :D. Oui, Cora a de très bons conseils et c'est grâce à elle si Derek accepte pour de bon sa relation avec Stiles. Waow, merci pour ce beau compliment, ça me fait très plaisir. A bientôt, bisous ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui ils sont trop mignons. Ouais haha. Merci beaucoup :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Haha, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes ^^_

 _ **DoubleZero0 :** Moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Donc, je te dis merci et bisous (même si je ne sais pas si tu verras ce message lol)_

 _ **nathydemon :** Oui, Cora est trop génial. Elle est celle qui nous fallait pour secouer Derek xD nous devons la remercier MDR ^^_

 _ **Ptitboune :** T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave. Haha mdrr x)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite, le chapitre 13.**

 **Alors bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Alors que Derek roulait toujours, avec Stiles à ses côtés, ce dernier eut une idée soudaine qui l'aida à retrouver quelques couleurs sur son visage blafard.

\- Derek, ça te dérange de faire un détour vers le supermarché ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses.

\- Non. Alors, allons-y !

Le loup garou adressa un sourire à l'adolescent tout en se dirigeant vers le supermarché de Beacon Hills. En sortant de la voiture, Stiles remarqua que le lycan restait assis, immobile.

\- Allez, viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Si tu refuses, je prendrai tout mon temps !

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la Camaro. Stiles pouvait se montrer très convaincant quand il le voulait, mais cela amusait Derek. Ce dernier constata de lui-même que l'adolescent avait réussi à le changer, puisqu'en temps normal, il l'aurait plaqué contre n'importe quelle surface, lui proférant des menaces. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes, il arrivait à présent à supporter le débit de paroles incessants et le sarcasme de l'hyperactif.

Alors que le caddie de Stiles se remplissait au fur et à mesure, Parrish le reconnut de loin et l'interpella.

\- Stiles ! Hey, Stiles !

L'intéressé se retourna, cherchant d'où venait la voix qui l'appelait, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur l'adjoint du shérif. Lorsqu'il le vit, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'adolescent abandonna son caddie aux mains du loup garou et se précipita vers le collègue de son père. Il lui fit une accolade avant de lui dire.

\- Hey, Parrish! Comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va. T'es pas censé être sur le terrain en ce moment ?

\- Euh… j'y suis allé. Mais c'était juste pour une dispute de voisinage, ça s'est vite réglé. Du coup j'en ai profité pour faire quelques courses.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est quoi ces adjoints du shérif qui prennent leurs pauses ? Mon père en aura des nouvelles…

L'adolescent laissa le visage du dénommé Parrish se décomposer avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Parrish, détend-toi. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te dénoncer auprès de mon père ? Relax mec et puis t'as le droit d'avoir une petite pause. T'es l'adjoint du shérif, je te le rappelle.

\- J'y ai cru jusqu'au bout, tu avais l'air tellement sérieux. Mais merci beaucoup, Stiles. Dis-moi, tu es seul ?!

\- Il est venu avec moi !

\- Derek avait prononcé ces paroles, en se plaçant au côté de Stiles. Il jaugea l'adjoint du regard, plongeant son regard vert-gris dans les yeux marron de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Euh, Parrish… je te présente Derek. Et Derek, voici Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, il bosse avec mon père.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se serrer la main. Derek avait une forte poigne, auquel l'adjoint répondit avec la même force, ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Bon, il se fait tard, je ferai mieux de rentrer au poste. A plus, Stiles. Derek.

\- Ouais, à la prochaine et dis à mon père de rentrer tôt ce soir, car il me l'a promis.

\- J'y penserai.

Il s'éloigna de l'adolescent et du brun, leur adressant un signe de la main. Jusqu'au moment où ils placèrent les courses dans la voiture, Derek était resté impassible, le visage figé et froid. Stiles avait bien senti cette tension et elle avait débuté depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Parrish au supermarché. Il se doutait de quelque chose, mais il devait le vérifier pour en être sûr. Alors que Derek allait ouvrir la porte côté conducteur, Stiles lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans un coin discret du parking, à l'abri des regards.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon loup ?

\- Rien, tout va très bien, Stiles.

\- Ne me mens pas, Derek ! Je n'ai peut-être pas la capacité des loups pour écouter les battements de cœur pour savoir si quelqu'un dit la vérité ou pas, mais je suis assez intelligent pour démêler le vrai du faux. Alors tu m'expliques ?

\- Stiles,…

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui cloche.

\- Ce Parrish, tu le connais depuis quand ?

\- Wow, wow, wow, attends un peu. Qu'est-ce que vient faire Parrish dans notre discussion ?! Ne me dis pas que…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu es jaloux de Parrish ?! Je mettrai mes deux mains à couper.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

\- Derek, je vois bien que t'es jaloux de lui. Déjà au moment où tu lui as serré la main, j'ai cru que tu allais la lui broyer. Heureusement qu'il est athlétique et qu'il a su te répondre avec la même poigne.

\- Un peu…

\- T'as dit quoi là ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu !

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il sentit les lèvres de Stiles s'écraser contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser de l'humain, le tenant par la nuque. L'hyperactif prit l'initiative, le serrant dans ses bras, il quémanda l'accès à la bouche du loup garou qui la lui accorda et y glissa sa langue qui se colla à sa partenaire. Leurs langues se goutèrent comme si c'était la première fois, se caressèrent comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une et qu'elles étaient enfin réunies après une longue absence. A travers ce baiser, Stiles rassura le lycan, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, juste avant de rompre leur baiser. Derek lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. L'adolescent se redressa et tout en plongeant son regard ambré dans les yeux vert-gris du lycan, il lui dit.

\- Parrish est l'adjoint de mon père, je le connais depuis quelques temps. Il est très sympa. Mon père l'apprécie beaucoup. On va dire que je le considère comme un grand frère.

\- Désolé.

\- Quoi ?! Le grand méchant loup fait des excuses à présent ?

\- Tais-toi imbécile.

\- Je te taquine un peu, mon loup. Et puis je te trouve encore plus séduisant quand tu es jaloux et grognon. Ça m'avait manqué ce côté grincheux, dis-donc !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et rentrons si tu veux bien.

Stiles acquiesça avec un grand sourire, avant de lui attraper la main et de se diriger vers la Camaro.

* * *

Enfin arrivé à destination, Derek aida l'hyperactif à décharger le véhicule. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison des Stilinski, déposant les courses sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Merci. Assied-toi, je reviens. Je vais ranger tout ça. Ça ne sera pas long et non, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, t'inquiète pas.

Le loup garou hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut près du comptoir de la cuisine, regardant l'adolescent. Il le voyait fouiller tous les sacs de courses, prenant les différents aliments et les plaçant à des endroits précis. C'était vraiment quelque chose de banal, mais le voir ainsi se déplacer dans la cuisine tout en fronçant les sourcils et grimaçant, le fascinaient. En même temps, cela lui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur ce corps qui lui plaisait énormément. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de le reluquer, tout en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'être discret, mais cela n'échappa malheureusement pas à Stiles.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer de tout ranger, il vint se placer devant Derek, haussa un sourcil et lui dit.

\- Euh, tu fais quoi Derek ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste assis, comme tu m'as dit de le faire.

Stiles qui voulait le taquiner un peu, enroula ses bras autour du cou du lycan et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- Que fais-tu, Stiles ?

\- Réponds juste à ma question…

Il se pencha vers lui, effleurant les lèvres du loup garou des siennes. Derek déglutit, commençant à perdre ses moyens. L'hyperactif avait le don de lui faire perdre pied et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il adorait le voir se comporter de la sorte. Le loup garou ne pouvait plus se retenir et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant avec passion. L'hyperactif répondit à ce baiser, souriant contre ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Il prolongea ce baiser, le tenant par la nuque et laissant son autre main s'aventurer dans cette chevelure si douce à la couleur noir de jais. Stiles rompit le baiser et tout en rigolant, il lui dit.

\- Tu sais, je suis très flatté que tu me regardes, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'i admirer chez moi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Si tu pouvais te voir avec mes yeux, tu verrais à quel point tu es très beau, Stiles.

L'humain resta sans voix devant la déclaration du loup garou. Il se mit à rougir et cacha son visage contre le torse de Derek. Ce dernier se mit à sourire face à l'attitude de l'adolescent.

\- Ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver, non ?

\- Il reste encore environ deux heure devant nous, mais je dois me mettre aux fourneaux si je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Volontiers, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'être utile. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas continuer à me regarder ?

Comme seule réponse, Derek claqua des dents, mimant le geste d'une morsure.

\- Tout doux, mon loup. Tu ne vas quand même pas me mordre, hein ?

\- Si tu m'y obliges, je n'aurai pas le choix. Alors, on le prépare ce dîner ?

\- Yep !

Stiles prit du poulet et commença à le découper. Il apporta différents légumes qu'il plaça dans une assiette et les tendit à Derek.

\- Tiens, il faut les éplucher et les découper.

\- D'accord.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la cuisson du poulet, Derek revint vers l'adolescent et lui présenta les légumes parfaitement coupé en morceaux. Stiles le gratifia d'un grand sourire et lui dit.

\- Pas mal, pas mal. Mais je reste sur ma position, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais t'asseoir et admirer la vue.

\- La ferme, espèce d'idiot !

Stiles éclata de rire et lui prit le plat des mains, les ajoutant à la préparation qui était sur le feu. Il remua avant d'ajouter quelques épices. Il prit quelques oignons et commença à les éplucher, puis les émincer en fines lamelles, sous l'œil attentif de Derek. C'est au moment où il jeta un coup d'œil vers le loup garou, qu'il se coupa le doigt.

\- Aïe !

\- Fais attention, Stiles !

Le loup garou se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa son doigt blessé, le portant à sa bouche. Stiles déglutit en voyant un tel comportement de la part du lycan. Jamais il n'aurait pensé découvrir une facette si douce et encore moins en sachant que cette personne était Derek. En croisant son regard, l'adolescent lui sourit timidement.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Merci Derek.

\- Sois, prudent, car te connaissant, tu es capable de te crever un œil.

\- Hé, arrête un peu ! Je croirais entendre mon père…

Stiles fit une mine boudeuse tandis que Derek lui caressa la joue. Le dîner fut prêt aux alentours de 20h et ils n'attendaient plus que la venue du shérif. L'adolescent conseilla au loup garou de patienter à l'étage, voulant d'abord être seul avec son père avant de clarifier la situation. Derek acquiesça avant de lui voler un baiser et de prendre les escaliers.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Derek, jaloux ? Qui l'aurait cru ? J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant... Bon, à vos claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 _ **RAR :**_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'ai adoré :3. Oui, c'est super qu'il n'ait pas honte et qu'il assume sa relation. Haha, oui elle a raison, ils sont trop mignons… Et oui, la réaction du shérif sera pour bientôt, patience mdr. Encore merci à toi, ça me réchauffe le cœur :D. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci. La réaction du shérif sera pour très prochainement haha. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **nathydemon :** Je te jure lol, une vraie plaie xD. Haha, il cache de nombreuses choses, derrière l'image du grand méchant loup xD. A bientôt ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Quelques instants plus tard, le shérif honora la promesse qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt à son fils et rentra en s'écriant.

\- Fils, c'est moi. Je suis rentré. T'es où ?

\- Dans la cuisine.

Noah rejoignit son fils dans la cuisine tandis que ce dernier lui faisait signe de s'asseoir, lui tendant un verre de whisky. Le shérif s'exécuta tout en regardant Stiles d'un air perplexe et but une gorgée du contenu de son verre.

\- En quel honneur le whisky ? Je pense que tu as du faire quelque chose de vraiment grave au lycée ! Bon sang Stiles, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'empiler connerie sur connerie ? Il faut que je te punisse, c'est ça ?

\- P'pa, tu exagères. Y'a pas plus modèle que moi comme fils. Tu devrais être fier de moi, hein !

\- Arrête ton baratin et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu te souviens ce matin quand tu as dit qu'il y avait sûrement une personne derrière mon changement ? Eh bien, tu avais raison. C'est pourquoi je voulais t'en parler en face à face.

\- Sérieux, Fiston ? Allez dis-moi le nom de la charmante demoiselle, que je puisse la remercier. C'est Lydia ? Depuis le temps que t'as le béguin pour elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas Lydia et puis je ne ressens plus rien pour elle.

\- Alors qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

\- Euh… oui…

Le shérif commença à perdre patience et but une gorgée de plus. Pourquoi son fils était-il si hésitant ? D'habitude, il était du genre à balancer tout ce qui lui passer par la tête, mais là il était différent et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

\- Stiles, parle ! Tu commences à me faire peur là !

\- P'pa, cette personne n'est pas une demoiselle.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un homme. Je sors avec un homme, P'pa.

Alors que Noah avala son whisky de travers, Stiles essaya de se calmer et de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Comment son père allait-il réagir face à une telle nouvelle ? Allait-il l'approuver ou le renier et le déshériter ?

Le shérif après avoir repris ses esprits, termina son verre. Il se leva et s'approcha de son fils. Ce dernier recula et fit une grimace, avant de se cacher le visage, croyant que son père allait le frapper.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tes bras devant toi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me frapper ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non, idiot. Tu es mon fils et en tant que père, il est de mon devoir de te soutenir, quel que soit ton orientation.

Stiles se précipita dans les bras de son père et le serra de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte et déposa un bisou sur le front de son fils.

Lorsqu'ils se firent de nouveau face, Noah lui redemanda.

\- Alors, réponds à ma question.

\- Je te laisse le découvrir. Tu peux descendre !

Le shérif ne pensait pas rencontrer de sitôt la personne qui partageait la vie de son fils, mais décida de se ressaisir et d'afficher un visage neutre. Derek descendit les escaliers et se plaça derrière Stiles. Il adressa un signe de tête au shérif, évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le shérif était choqué de voir le loup garou dans sa maison et décida de lui poser la question pour être sûr.

\- Derek ?! Toi ici ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- Oui. Je suis la personne dont Stiles vous a parlé.

Le shérif resta sans voix et fut choqué de voir que la personne avec qui sortait son fils, n'était nulle autre que Derek Hale. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le jeune homme, lui tendant la main. Ce dernier déglutit et accepta la poignée de main du père de Stiles.

\- Euh… bah bienvenue à toi, Derek.

\- Merci beaucoup, Shérif.

\- Appelle-moi, Noah. Je dois te prévenir de quelque chose, Chris Argent a laissé un stock de balles à l'aconit tue-loup à la police, juste avant son départ. Alors, ne fais pas de mal à mon fils, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends !

\- C'est noté, Shérif, euh… Noah.

\- Papa, tu n'étais pas obligé, tu le sais ?

\- Bah quoi, fils ? Je préfère le prévenir au cas où. Bon, pour fêter ça, on va boire une bière et commander de la pizza.

\- Bien essayé, P'pa, mais non. Le dîner est déjà prêt, je l'ai préparé avec l'aide de Derek.

\- On ne peut jamais rien faire avec toi. Je suis le père et toi le fils, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui contrôle tout.

\- Tu devrais être flatté d'avoir un fils comme moi.

\- Ouais, un peu.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Pendant que Stiles se dirigeait vers la salle à manger afin de dresser la table, le shérif glissa discrètement à Derek.

\- Finalement, tu peux le maltraiter un peu. Tu pourras me venger, car il passe son temps à me priver de la bonne nourriture.

\- Je vous ai entendu et ce n'est pas sympa, surtout venant de ta part, P'pa !

Derek éclata de rire puis hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire le shérif. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, entre les rires et les récits des palpitantes journées du shérif sur le terrain. Noah osa demander quelques informations à Derek, sur sa condition de lycanthrope, l'air intéressé et surtout pour savoir si son fils courait un danger. Le loup garou le rassura en lui affirmant que Stiles était quelqu'un de très coriace et qu'il savait faire face à toutes les situations, ce qui enleva un poids au shérif. L'hyperactif regarda longuement son père ainsi que Derek, heureux de les voir discuter ensemble et s'entendre.

* * *

C'est aux alentours de 22h que le shérif prit congé, rappelant à son fils de ne pas se coucher tard, car il avait cours le lendemain. Stiles lui fit une grimace qui se traduisait par « T'es vraiment obligé de me faire honte là maintenant ? ». Le shérif l'avait compris et lui fit un sourire en coin, avant de prendre l'escalier.

Derek s'installa dans le canapé, avant que Stiles ne le rejoigne, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Il fut surprit et regarda l'adolescent d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu fais quoi exactement ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas, idiot ? Je suis assis et confortablement installé en plus. Ta vue de super loup garou se trouble, il me semble. Tu devrais consulter.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis grogna. L'hyperactif rigola et passa ses bras autour du cou du lycan.

\- Ne t'emporte pas, mon loup. Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi Derek ?

\- Et si ton père descend et nous trouve dans cette position ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être déjà profondément endormi. Alors, relax !

Derek se détendit, mais n'était pas pour autant rassurer. Il était plutôt satisfait du comportement du shérif à son égard, car il croyait que ce dernier allait sortir un fusil de chasse et le mettre à la porte. Mais finalement, non. Le shérif avait bien prit sa relation avec Stiles et au moment où ils avaient discuté à propos de la différence d'âge, il n'avait aucune objection sur ce sujet, argumentant que c'était quelque chose de fréquent dans la société. Cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu réchauffa le cœur du jeune Hale qui se sentait bien et à l'aise dans cette famille.

Le loup garou poussa un soupir et entoura les fines hanches de l'humain de ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Stiles et d'humer son parfum. Ce dernier ressentit un doux frisson au contact des lèvres du lycan et de sa barbe de trois jours contre sa peau. Il se tourna vers Derek et lui sourit, tout en clignant des yeux. Il se pencha alors vers lui et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Son baiser se fit de plus en plus possessif, forçant le loup garou à entrouvrir ses lèvres, afin d'y glisser sa langue. Ce dernier sourit face à la fougue de l'hyperactif et répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long moment, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Derek se détacha lentement de Stiles et ouvrit les yeux, fixant avec une certaine fascination les lèvres gonflées et les joues rosies de l'hyperactif. Il lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts, avant de lui dire.

\- Stiles, je ferai mieux de rentrer, car il se fait tard.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Oui et comme l'a dit ton père, tu as cours demain.

\- Ouais…

Le cœur de Derek fondit devant la mine boudeuse de Stiles et il s'empressa donc de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces délicieuses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. L'adolescent lui sourit puis se leva tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas quitter Derek.

\- Je vais te raccompagner.

\- Allons-y.

Stiles lui attrapa la main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens et ensemble ils franchirent la porte, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était garé la Camaro de Derek. Se tenant face à face, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, couleur caramel pour l'un et vert-gris pour l'autre. Le loup garou décida de briser le silence et lui dit.

\- Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit, Stiles.

\- Bonne nuit, Derek.

Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il fut surprit lorsque le lycan lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui. Stiles se laissa faire et se réfugia dans ses bras protecteurs. Derek lui releva le menton et l'embrassa, avant de le prendre par les hanches et le soulever, de sorte qu'il s'assoit sur le capot de sa voiture. Il se plaça entre les jambes de l'humain et continua de l'embrasser avec fougue, le serrant dans ses bras. L'hyperactif le tenait par la nuque et répondit à ce baiser, affamé par les lèvres du loup garou. Il lui mordilla les lèvres avant de rompre ce baiser, puis lui sourit. Derek déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de l'hyperactif, comme celui qu'il lui avait fait la veille pour la même raison et l'aida à descendre de la Camaro. Ils se souhaitèrent « bonne nuit » une nouvelle fois, avant que Derek n'ouvre la portière de sa voiture, en s'y engouffrant à l'intérieur et que Stiles prenait la direction de sa maison. Ce dernier se retourna subitement et interpella le lycan.

\- Derek ?

Le loup garou regarda dans la direction de l'hyperactif tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'aime !

L'adolescent ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de réagir et se précipita vers sa maison en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les trois petits mots que venait de prononcer l'hyperactif réchauffèrent le cœur de Derek et il se promit à lui-même qu'il essayerait de le lui dire, lui aussi. Stiles était fait pour lui et constituait son bonheur, Derek en était certain. Il démarra enfin sa voiture afin de rentrer chez lui, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Noah est vraiment sympa avec son fils, voulant à tout prix son bonheur. Cela n'a pas de prix. Derek et Stiles, toujours aussi passionné haha :3. Je veux votre avis sur ce chapitre. Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... Commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui, haha, c'est une preuve qu'il tient beaucoup à Stiles. Oui, notre hyperactif l'a changé et tant mieux :D. Haha, je te laisse découvrir la réaction du shérif. Encore merci à toi, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre, bisous ^^_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup. Haha, ça change, un Derek jaloux :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Merci. Oui xD c'est drôle. Haha, je l'adore aussi notre hyperactif :D. Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Haha, j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre, à bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Mdrr très amusant xD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci :D_

 _ **nathydemon :** Mdrr et oui xD. Je te laisse le découvrir lol. Haha, espérons qu'il accepte lol. A bientôt ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de connaître vos avis.**

 **J'espère par la même occasion que mon OS vous a plu et que cela vous a permit de patienter haha.**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture les louloups ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

Durant les jours suivants, Derek s'assura de déposer et récupérer Stiles au lycée. Cela leurs permit de mieux consolider leur relation, mais également de passer plus de temps ensemble.

C'est un samedi matin que le garagiste appela Stiles afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa voiture, enfin réparée. Etant donné que le garage était très éloigné de sa maison, l'adolescent décida quand même d'y aller à pied. Il ne voulait en aucun cas déranger Derek, car celui-ci lui avait déjà assez rendu service en le déposant et en le récupérant au lycée. Il prit l'argent que son père lui avait laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit de la maison, se plaignant du froid.

Il marcha une bonne vingtaine de minutes, claquant des dents tellement la température était extrêmement basse.

Alors qu'il allait traverser la route, une superbe voiture noire fonça droit sur lui et s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de lui. L'adolescent allait injurier le conducteur avant de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait ce visage au regard de tueur ainsi que ces sourcils froncés.

\- Monte ou je te dépèce vivant en pleine rue !

Stiles obéit et monta dans la voiture afin qu'il ne mette pas sa menace à exécution. Derek lui laissa mettre sa ceinture avant de démarrer et de lui faire des reproches.

\- Bon sang, à quoi te sert ton portable ? A écouter de la musique ?

\- Eh bien, ça m'arrive de jouer à des jeux, mais également pour trouver de nouvelles recettes de cuisine…

\- Stiles, tu crois que c'est vraiment l'heure pour les plaisanteries ?!

\- Désolé, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es remonté ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

\- Je suis passé chez toi pour venir te voir, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ai appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas. Alors j'ai appelé ton père et il m'a dit que tu étais allé récupérer ta voiture à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. TU AURAIS QUAND MÊME PU M'APPELER ET ME PREVENIR, BON SANG !

\- Tout doux, Derek. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de prononcer autant de mots.

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, désolé. Je voulais juste ne pas te déranger. Déjà que j'abuse du fait que tu me dépose et me récupère au lycée.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là.

Après avoir dit ces paroles, Derek lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur la route, alors que Stiles baissa la tête, essayant de garder son calme.

Le loup garou continua de rouler une bonne dizaine de minutes, se rendant compte que Stiles n'arrêtait pas de claquer des dents. Il gara la Camaro sur le bord de la route, détacha sa ceinture et enleva sa veste en cuir, sous l'œil incrédule de l'hyperactif. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Derek la lui tendit et cette fois-ci, c'est Stiles qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Enfile-là ! Tu auras moins froid avec ma veste.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis un loup, Stiles ! Tu l'as oublié ?

\- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as tout le temps sur toi ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Elle appartenait à mon père cette veste. Lorsque je la porte, ça me rappelle mon passé, ma famille…

Derek ne termina pas sa phrase, un brin nostalgique dans la voix. L'adolescent de son côté était touché par sa confidence et lui attrapa la main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Le loup garou regarda dans sa direction et lui sourit timidement, avant que Stiles ne se penche vers lui et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser rempli de promesses. Le lycan lui répondit avec la même passion, tenant le visage de l'hyperactif dans une de ses mains, lui prodiguant de douces caresses à l'aide de ses doigts. En rompant leurs baisers, Stiles colla son front contre celui de Derek, prenant de grandes inspirations, tout en savourant le doux parfum musqué du loup garou. Cette délicieuse odeur le rendait fou, enfin pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'adolescent lui adressa un tendre sourire, puis enfila la veste qui était un peu grande pour lui, étant donné la finesse de son corps comparé à la carrure de Derek.

\- Merci, Derek. Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de me raconter et je sais à quel point tu es peu bavard concernant ce genre de sujet. Alors, merci à toi pour me prêter cette veste si précieuse à tes yeux.

Le loup garou cligna des yeux pour lui répondre, avant de lui caresser la joue. Ils remirent leurs ceintures avant de reprendre la route, direction le garage où Roscoe attendait sagement son propriétaire.

* * *

En arrivant, Stiles ne tenait plus en place, ravi de voir sa voiture chérie qui était garé devant l'entrée du garage. Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel en regardant le comportement de l'hyperactif, car à peine venait-il de se garer que l'adolescent se rua hors de la voiture.

Stiles se dirigea vers le garagiste, lui demandant si tout avait pu être réglé. Ce dernier acquiesça avant de prendre l'argent que lui tendait l'adolescent et en retour, il lui rendit les clés de la jeep. L'hyperactif ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers sa voiture, caressant la portière côté conducteur.

\- Tu m'as manqué ma Roscoe chérie. Promets-moi de ne plus me quitter, d'accord ?!

\- Stiles tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'adolescent sursauta en se rendant compte que Derek était à quelques pas de lui. Il se retourna et hocha la tête vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le lycan essaya de ne pas exploser de rire, car seulement cet humain était capable d'avoir un tel comportement.

« C'est ce qui fait tout son charme » Pensa Derek.

Le loup garou s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur la hanche de Stiles avant de lui demander.

\- Je te retrouve au loft. D'accord ?

\- Yep ! J'espère que tu n'as pas mal prit ce que j'ai dit ?

\- A propos de ta Roscoe chérie ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup adoré les promenades en Camaro, il n'y a pas photos. Mais entre Roscoe et moi, c'est une vraie histoire d'amour. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué ces derniers jours.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, Stiles. A toute à l'heure.

\- D'accord, mon loup. Je dois aller faire quelques courses avant, puis je te rejoins.

Derek hocha la tête et lui sourit en entendant pour la énième fois ce surnom de la part de l'adolescent. Que lui avait-il fait ? Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, Derek était calme, en paix et en harmonie avec son loup. Ce dernier, qui de base, était censé être un animal sauvage, devenait docile en la présence de Stiles. Il se roulait en boule, attendant patiemment qu'il s'approche et touche Derek, le touchant par la même occasion. Lors de ces moments, il se mettait à japper joyeusement, remuant la queue avec vivacité.

* * *

En entrant au loft, Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, repensant au comportement étrange de l'humain face à la jeep.

"Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vas me faire perdre la tête à force !"

Il resta debout dans le salon durant de longues minutes et s'attarda sur ce qui l'entourait, regardant chaque détail avec des yeux nouveaux. Derek se mit à réfléchir et pensa que son appartement méritait une remise à neuf, que ça soit au niveau de la peinture, mais également au niveau des meubles. Il ne se doutait pas que cette idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête avait une autre signification, surtout pour un loup garou de naissance.

Il conserva cette idée en mémoire, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, sortant des cuisses de poulet pour les décongeler. Le loup garou se mettra aux fourneaux aujourd'hui, afin de faire à manger pour son humain et lui.

* * *

Au centre-ville de Beacon Hills, Lydia venait de faire du shopping, faisant bien évidemment chauffer sa carte bancaire. Elle vérifia ses achats, avant de se faire percuter par un jeune homme qui tenait un gobelet de café tout chaud qui se renversa sur le haut de la banshee.

\- Bordel ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder droit devant vous. Mon chemisier est fichu maintenant !

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Le jeune homme prit un mouchoir et le tendit à Lydia. Cette dernière daigna enfin relever la tête avant de se figer en croisant le regard émeraude du jeune homme en face d'elle. Il s'agissait de l'adjoint du shérif, Jordan Parrish.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Oui. J'aurai dû regarder devant moi au lieu de m'occuper de mon sac.

\- Non, tout est de ma faute.

Lydia fit un sourire au jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Pendant ce temps, Stiles qui venait d'acheter des gâteaux à la pâtisserie, avait assisté à toute la scène, en se tenant sur le trottoir d'en face. Il décida de traverser la rue et de rejoindre ses deux amis.

\- Parrish ? Lydia ?

Le jeune homme et l'adolescente tournèrent la tête vers lui, choqués de le voir près d'eux. Lydia était tellement surpris qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, ni reconnu la veste que portait Stiles.

\- Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien et toi ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

\- Ça va. Euh, non. Je viens à peine d'heurter cette charmante demoiselle et je lui faisais mes excuses.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux alors.

\- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.

\- Bon, vu que vous vous ne connaissez pas, je vais faire les présentations. Lydia, je te présente Jordan Parrish, mon ami et adjoint du shérif. Parrish, voici Lydia Martin, mon amie depuis belles lurettes.

\- Enchanté, Lydia.

\- Moi de même, Jordan.

La banshee répondit à la poignée de main de l'adjoint du shérif, lui adressant un sourire radieux. En ne perdant pas Lydia du regard, Jordan leur dit.

\- Je dois y aller et je vous laisse ma carte. J'insiste pour réparer mon erreur. Je souhaite payer pour la blanchisserie. Alors appelez-moi.

Lydia accepta la carte que lui tendit Jordan et sans le vouloir, lui effleura la main.

\- Je vous en prie, mais ne vous donnez pas tant de peine.

\- D'accord, si vous insistez. Alors, appelez-moi euh,… si par malheur vous avez, euh… besoin d'aide…

\- Je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Très bien. Stiles à bientôt et ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance mademoiselle Martin.

Parrish s'éloigna d'eux en leur adressant un signe de la main, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la voiture de police. Stiles se tourna vers son amie en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Oh, la ferme, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est un chic type, Parrish.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Stiles !

L'hyperactif explosa de rire en regardant le visage de Lydia. Cette dernière essaya de garder un visage neutre, mais la couleur de ses joues la trahissait.

\- Au lieu de te marrer comme un idiot, tu pourrais au moins m'aider à porter mes sacs jusqu'à ma voiture.

\- A vos ordres, Miss Martin.

* * *

Derek venait à peine de finir la préparation du repas lorsque Stiles entra dans le loft. Il retira la veste puis l'accrocha au porte-manteau avant de s'approcher du loup garou et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent ne put également s'empêcher de sentir la délicieuse odeur qui avait embaumé la cuisine et déposa la boîte de gâteau sur le comptoir avant de retourner vers Derek.

\- Ça sent délicieusement bon. C'est quoi ?

\- D'après ce livre de recette, c'est du poulet à la sauce milanaise.

Stiles était étonné et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek, ne le perdant pas du regard. Le loup garou joua le jeu et posa ses mains sur les fines hanches de l'hyperactif.

\- Alors comme ça Monsieur le loup sait cuisiner ?

\- Je voulais essayer et puis j'ai supposé que mon humain agaçant avait une faim de loup, vu l'heure. N'est-ce pas ?

Stiles rigola en entendant le jeu de mot que venait de faire Derek, car en temps normal c'était lui qui avait cette habitude.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas agaçant.

\- Laisse-moi rire !

\- Je suis hyperactif, c'est différent.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- …

L'adolescent se détacha de Derek et fit mine de s'en aller, mais le loup garou le retint, en attrapant son bras. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa avec fougue, avant de descendre et de lui mordiller le cou, laissant un soupir s'échapper de la bouche de Stiles. Derek rompit le baiser et le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne faisais que plaisanter.

\- Moi aussi, mon loup.

\- Imbécile !

L'hyperactif rigola et mordilla les lèvres du loup garou avant de lui lancer.

\- Tu avais raison, j'ai vraiment une faim de loup. Alors, allons manger avant que mon ventre n'hurle comme un loup garou à la pleine lune.

\- Stiles !

\- Mais quoi ?! Je n'ai rien dit.

Derek secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. L'adolescent qui souriait lui attrapa la main afin de se diriger vers la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

En dressant la table, Derek remarqua le paquet qu'avait amené Stiles et lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le dessert. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, du coup j'ai l'impression que je me suis emporté en prenant un peu de tout.

\- Merci.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

* * *

Durant le déjeuner, Stiles complimenta Derek pour son délicieux repas et le loup garou lui sourit pour le remercier. Puis l'adolescent lui raconta sa rencontre avant de venir au loft. Derek buvait toutes les paroles que prononçait l'hyperactif, mais buta sur un nom, Parrish. Le visage du lycan se renferma de nouveau, comme lors de sa rencontre avec l'officier de police. Stiles le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.

\- Derek ? Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui.

\- Menteur ! Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Non.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, puis vint s'asseoir sur le loup garou qui était stupéfait.

\- Parrish est mon ami. Rien d'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Ne me la fais pas à moi, mon loup. Je te signale que tu as en face de toi, l'humain le plus perspicace et le plus intelligent de la meute.

\- J'ai besoin de preuve.

\- Ah ouais ?

Stiles se pencha vers Derek et lui mordilla le cou, avant de remonter et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- C'est suffisant ?

\- Oui, pour le moment.

Il rigola et se leva afin de récupérer la boîte de gâteau avant de s'asseoir à côté du loup garou.

\- Dessert ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Alors qu'ils se partagèrent le dessert et que Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs de plaisir à chaque bouchée de sa part d'Opéra, Derek remarqua qu'il avait une trace de chocolat sur le visage. Il se pencha vers l'hyperactif, lui essuyant le coin des lèvres avec son doigt qu'il lécha ensuite.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux. Tu es redevenu parfait comme ça.

\- Euh… merci.

Stiles se mit à rougir, pendant que Derek continuait tranquillement d'entamer sa tartelette aux fraises.

Pendant qu'ils passèrent un super après-midi au loft, regardant les Avengers à la télé, aucun des deux ne se doutaient de ce qui se tramait au centre-ville de Beacon Hills. Un nouvel arrivant venait de faire son entrée et comptait bien évidemment mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Derek toujours aussi attentionné envers son humain. Début de MaRrish haha ? Je veux tout savoir xD alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones, etc... commentez !_

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr, il a eu peur xD mais oui, jamais Noah oserait le frapper. Oui et tant mieux qu'il ait bien prit la relation de son fils avec Derek :D. Et oui malheureusement, je souhaite à tout le monde d'avoir un père tel que Noah. Ouiiiiiiiii, Torriiiiiiiiiiiiiiide ! Tu m'as bien fait rire xD. Euh j'aime pas le lemon je t'ai dit ;). A bientôt et bisous :D_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Noah est vraiment génial, content aussi qu'il ait bien prit la nouvelle et qu'il s'entend avec Derek. Haha, la passion entre eux deux est sans limite :P. Trop mignon le « je t'aime » ^^. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre (ah ils vont me rendre dingue tt les deux mdr). Encore merci à toi et à bientôt, bisous ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Et oui, Noah est un papa génial. Encore merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **nathydemon :** Oui, c'est vraiment trop cool sa réaction :D. Haha, tu as de très bonne idées mdrr, je la retiens ;) à bientôt ^^_

 _ **ptitboune :** Merci beaucoup. Mdr patience ma chère :P à bientôt :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voici la suite tant attendu :D**

 **Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt**

 **RAR en bas **

* * *

CHAPITRE 16

Quelques temps plus tard, le shérif de Beacon Hills était sur une nouvelle affaire bien mystérieuse et très étrange. En effet, un soir, Lydia errait dans les rues de la ville, vêtue de son pyjama et de sa robe de chambre. Elle marchait, sans en connaître la destination. Par chance, il était déjà très tard et personne n'était dans la rue pour la remarquer. La banshee avait le teint livide et les yeux ouverts, pourtant elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une église, son pied percutant quelque chose qui gisait au sol. Lorsque ses yeux prirent conscience de la réalité, Lydia aperçut le cadavre en état de putréfaction et poussa un puissant hurlement à en glacer le sang.

Quelques instants avant qu'elle n'hurle, Stiles était au loft, bien installé dans le salon, à califourchon sur Derek, les jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassaient comme jamais, leurs langues se caressant avec lenteur, faisant durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Alors que Stiles allait se pencher pour mordre le cou du lycan, il se stoppa, entendant le cri de terreur de la banshee.

\- Lydia ?!

Surpris, ils avaient parlé d'une même voix, car cela faisait un bon moment que la banshee n'avait pas hurlé. Stiles ne bougeait pas de l'endroit où il se sentait bien, avant que Derek ne pose une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Ce n'est pas que cette position ne me plaît pas, mais il faut qu'on aille voir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Euh… oui, tu as raison. Désolé

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais elle aurait pu crier à un autre moment. J'étais sur le point de te dévorer tout cru, comme un loup face à sa proie.

\- Stiles !

\- Blague de mauvais goût, je sais. Bon on y va ?

\- J'attends que tu te lèves justement.

\- Oh !

Stiles daigna enfin se lever, suivi de Derek, qui enfila sa veste en cuir et récupéra la clé de la Camaro, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le téléphone de l'hyperactif sonna et il put y lire le nom de Scott. Il décrocha.

\- Scotty ?

\- Stiles, je suis avec Kira et Lydia ! Tu fous quoi, bordel ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de…

\- La ferme ! On est en route et on est presque arrivé.

\- Si tu le dis et grouillez-vous !

\- Arrête, sinon je vais lâcher mon chien de garde !

Ce n'est pas un, mais deux grognements qu'entendit Stiles, celui de Scott, mais également celui de Derek. Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers le loup garou qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as très bien compris !

Pour unique réponse, l'adolescent déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Derek. Ce dernier se détendit puis lui fit signe de sortir du loft afin de rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient.

Alors que Derek venait à peine de garer la voiture près de l'église, Stiles ouvrit la portière et courra rejoindre ses amis. Ces derniers s'étaient éloignés et se tenaient à l'écart du cadavre.

\- Ça va aller, Lydia ?

\- Un peu secoué, mais ça va.

\- Alors, nous avons quoi ?

\- Viens, on va aller voir ça de plus prêt.

Stiles accompagné de Scott se dirigea vers le cadavre, avant d'être rejoint par Derek. Ce dernier salua le jeune garou en hochant la tête. Tout trois eurent un haut le cœur, en regardant l'état du cadavre. En effet, le corps sans vie n'avait que la peau sur les os et semblait dépourvu de sang, seul sa tête avait été épargné. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, environ la trentaine avec de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Yerk ! Qui est capable de faire ça à un humain ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais vu l'état du cadavre, nous pouvons être sûr que c'est une créature surnaturelle, sans doute attiré par le Néméton. Tu en penses quoi, Derek ?

\- Exact ! Une créature inconnue que nous ferions mieux de traquer et l'éliminer.

\- Putain ! Jamais, on ne sera tranquille dans cette fichue ville ?!

\- J'ai bien peur que non, mon pote.

Scott rassura son frère de cœur, lui tapotant l'épaule. Ils décidèrent de retourner auprès de Kira et de Lydia. Les deux jeunes filles se détendirent en les voyant s'approcher d'elles.

\- Qui prévient-on ?

\- Deaton ! D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais prévenir mon père, car cette affaire concerne la ville toute entière.

Stiles prévint son père, qui arriva au quart de tour en compagnie de son adjoint, Parrish, précédé par le vétérinaire et druide, Deaton.

Les trois hommes saluèrent le groupe avant de s'approcher du cadavre. Alors que Deaton enfilait des gants, le shérif avec l'aide de son adjoint, inspectèrent les alentours à la recherche de preuves, en vain. Ils revinrent vers le druide, accompagné du groupe.

\- Alors ? Nous avons à faire à quoi ? Loup garou oméga ?

\- Non, les blessures sont bien trop profondes pour être celle d'un loup garou. même un alpha serait incapable d'infliger une telle attaque contre un humain.

Le druide avait prononcé ces paroles, en leur indiquant les grandes lacérations présentes sur le torse. En agitant la lampe UV que lui avait prêté le shérif, il remarqua quelques gouttes de sang éparpillées sur le sol.

\- Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je devrais faire quelques recherches avant de pouvoir déterminer quelle est cette bête. Shérif, puis-je emporter le cadavre pour quelques heures afin de l'étudier ?

\- Il serait préférable. Alors ma réponse est oui.

Deaton hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers sa voiture afin de récupérer l'équipement nécessaire pour emballer et transporter un cadavre. En revenant vers le groupe, il s'adressa à Scott et à Stiles.

\- Je vais le mettre là-dedans. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

\- Avec joie. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne. Bon, c'est vraiment rebutant de regarder un cadavre dans un tel état, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose. C'est moi et mon hyperactivité ou bien le corps a l'air complètement vidé, dégonflé,…

\- Comme un ballon, auquel on a aspiré tout l'air ? Effectivement, Stiles. Cette chose ou cette créature a vidé le corps de tout son sang et de tous ses organes, ne laissant que les tissus et les os.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose. Mais vous pensez que le meurtre soit récent ?

C'est le shérif qui répondit à la question posé par le meilleur ami de son fils.

\- Scott, mon garçon. Vu l'odeur et l'état du cadavre, je dirai que ce meurtre est assez récent. Et comme l'a dit Deaton, on a sans doute enlevé tout le sang et les organes du cadavre. Maintenant la question à se poser, c'est : Pourquoi déposer un cadavre devant une église ? J'ai l'impression que le meurtrier veut nous signaler sa présence et nous faire comprendre son arrivée en ville.

\- Pauvre femme, j'imagine que sa famille est sans doute à sa recherche. Je la plains sincèrement. J'espère que ce meurtrier sera rapidement arrêté.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kira, l'écoutant attentivement. Le jeune kitsune n'avait pipé aucun mot depuis son arrivée sur les lieux de crime, trop choquée par l'état du cadavre. Tous compatirent avec elle. Parrish de nature réservé, lui répondit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour traquer ce meurtrier afin qu'il paie pour ses crimes.

Le shérif acquiesça pendant que Stiles et Scott enfilèrent des gants, aidant Deaton à emballer le cadavre. En voyant la mine dégoutée de l'hyperactif, Derek s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras.

\- Laisse ! Je vais m'en charger.

\- Non, je peux le faire.

\- Stiles, je ne répéterai pas deux fois !

\- D'accord. Merci, Derek.

Le lycan lui sourit et prit la place de l'adolescent, puis aida à transporter le corps sans vie à la voiture du vétérinaire. Ce dernier, au volant de sa voiture, indiqua à Scott, de le rejoindre au laboratoire au plus vite, pour qu'il l'assiste. Le vrai alpha hocha la tête, puis rejoignit les autres, regardant la voiture du druide filant à toute allure. Pendant ce temps, le shérif avait pris Parrish à part, afin de lui donner des indications pour les prochaines 24 heures. Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des regards en direction de Lydia, inquiet en voyant son état. Stiles s'approcha de la banshee, puis lui caressa le dos.

\- Tu vas mieux Lydia ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Ça va. Merci.

\- De rien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va tous se mettre à la recherche de ce meurtrier et le capturer.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je me demande ce que ça peut être comme créature.

\- Si je me rappelle bien du bestiaire des Argent, on pourrait penser à la bête du Gévaudan.

\- Scotty, impossible. L'histoire de la bête du Gévaudan remonte à des siècles. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un est capable de la ramener entre les morts et la faire venir à Beacon Hills.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai Stiles. C'est quasi impossible que ça soit cette créature. Mais ce qui est inquiétant c'est l'état dans lequel on a trouvé le cadavre. Et si c'était l'oméga dont nous a parlé Peter il y a quelques semaines de ça ?

\- Non, il est déjà parti, car il était juste de passage dans la ville, d'après ce qu'a dit Peter.

\- D'accord. Et toi, tu en penses quoi Derek ?

Le loup garou de naissance semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu Scott qui l'interpellait et qui lui demander son avis. Beaucoup d'idées noires traversèrent son esprit, faisant remonter en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'il avait oubliés et mit de côté depuis le début de sa relation avec l'adolescent. Stiles se décida enfin et se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa la main, la serrant avec tendresse.

\- Que se passe-t-il, mon loup ? Tu as la tête ailleurs. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Très bien. Je réfléchissais juste à ce que pouvait être cette créature. C'est tout.

Stiles soupira, exaspéré par la réponse du loup garou, sachant qu'il mentait, mais il décida de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Scott avait décelé la même chose, les battements irréguliers du cœur de Derek, le trahissait et était la preuve qu'il mentait. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, comprenant ainsi que ce dernier avait saisi la même chose que lui.

\- D'accord. Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

\- Non pour le moment. Nous ferions mieux de nous en référer à Deaton. Il pourra mieux nous éclairer là-dessus.

En hochant la tête, la lumière du réverbère auquel le petit groupe était suffisamment proche, éclaira le cou de l'hyperactif, mettant en évidence les grosses marques rouges qui coloraient sa peau opaline. Scott était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait et décida de taquiner son meilleur ami, afin de mettre fin au lourd silence qui s'abattait petit à petit sur le groupe. Le vrai alpha s'approcha de Stiles, puis lui releva la tête.

\- Stiles, que faisais-tu avant de venir ici ? Ne me dis pas que…

Le visage de l'hyperactif s'empourpra et ne sut quoi dire à son ami qui éclatait de rire, sous les yeux perplexes de Lydia et de Kira. Stiles se ressaisit enfin, esquissant un petit sourire à son frère de cœur.

\- Si je te dis qu'on était en train de regarder « Man of Steel ». Tu me crois, Scotty ?

\- Je t'aurai cru s'il n'y avait pas ces preuves qui t'incriminent.

\- Je plaide non coupable !

\- Et si tu plaides non coupable, qui vas-tu accuser ?

\- Derek ! Oui, c'est la faute de Derek !

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Je suis perdue.

\- Moi aussi, je veux bien savoir.

\- Kira, Lydia, regardez par vous-même. Le cou de Stiles.

L'adolescent plaça automatiquement sa main sur son cou, masquant les marques rouges qui étaient présentes. La banshee s'approcha de lui et lui retira la main de force, dévoilant les suçons sur son cou. Elle croisa le regard de Kira, puis elles rigolèrent ensemble.

\- En effet, c'est la faute de Derek. Il est allé un peu fort. Ça va prendre du temps pour disparaître.

Le lycan était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées obscures, ignorant la discussion des adolescents. En le voyant en retrait, Stiles se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se mêler au groupe.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est un loup, c'est normal qu'il marque son territoire.

\- Derek grogna en entendant une telle stupidité venant de la part de Stiles.

\- Calme-toi, mon loup. Mais c'est la vérité ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Regarde !

L'adolescent pencha la tête afin de lui montrer les suçons sur son cou. Derek déglutit et fuya le regard des autres. Par chance le shérif, ainsi que son adjoint les rejoignit.

\- Dites donc, vous êtes encore là ? Vous n'avez pas cours demain ?

\- Euh… oui…

Kira répondit timidement à la question du shérif. Ce dernier se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda.

\- Et toi Stiles ? Je ne vois pas la jeep. Tu es venu à pied ?

\- Euh… non… J'étais chez Derek au moment où on a entendu l'alerte. On est donc venu en Camaro.

Noah s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui tira l'oreille. Lydia, Parrish, Scott ainsi que sa petite amie baissèrent la tête.

\- Stiles Stilinski ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais submergé de devoirs. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est et tu oses me dire que tu étais chez Derek ! Je t'ai autorisé à le voir durant les périodes de cours, mais pas aussi tardivement.

\- Aïe ! Désolé, désolé…

\- Shérif, c'est de ma faute. Les rénovations venaient de se terminer et je lui ai donc dit de passer au loft, pour les lui montrer.

\- Shérif ? Il faut que je te fasse la leçon aussi maintenant ? Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Noah.

\- Oui, euh… Noah. Tout est de ma faute, ça ne se renouvellera plus.

\- Bien.

\- Comment ça, ça ne se renouvellera plus ?

Exaspéré par la question de Stiles, Noah lui donna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Euh… non, je veux dire qu'on n'a pas vu l'heure filer. Désolé, P'pa.

\- Bon d'accord. Derek, peux-tu ramener cet idiot qui me sert de fils, à la maison, s'il te plaît ? Je dois aller au poste. Et toi, Stiles, je te verrai dans quelques heures.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

L'hyperactif allait ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut en croisant le regard noir de Derek. Ils saluèrent le groupe avant de se diriger vers la Camaro et prendre la route en direction de la maison de Stiles.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Un cadavre dans un tel état, c'est flippant. Selon vous, quelle créature a pu faire ça ? Derek qui est perdu dans ses pensées, on se demande bien pourquoi il l'est... Dites moi tout, alors à vous claviers, vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. A bientôt :D_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. Content que Derek sourit de nouveau à la vie grâce à son humain. Il est très attentionné envers Stiles, quelle belle évolution ^^. Haha, c'est marrant qu'il soit jaloux de Parrish xD. Haha, on verra la suite s'il y aura du Marrish ;). Ah la fin, ça a l'air effrayant… Encore merci pour les compliments. Tu le découvriras prochainement. Bisous et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Virginie10969 :** Mon ptit chat, arrête ! Sinon je te mords et avec les dents ! Haha oui, il a laissé traîner un doigt x). Grrrrrrrrrrrr, Dracarys !_

 _ **Lisa'Mckenna :** Haha moi aussi :3. Mdrr, il me semble xD. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr, j'te jure xD. Sterek la base :3. Marrish, qui t'a dit qu'il y aura du Marrish ? Mdrr. Haha, content de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier que Derek soit jaloux. D'accord, je prends note ma tortionnaire. Haha, tu le découvriras prochainement ;). Bisous et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **nathydemon :** Malheureusement si, un danger approche :'(. Haha, à toi de deviner, mais je pense que tu connais la réponse x). A bientôt :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews. J'espère que ma Fic vous plait toujours autant ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre**

 **Alors, à bientôt :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

Alors qu'il regardait la Camaro s'éloigner, Scott se tourna soudainement vers Lydia, puis lui dit.

\- Je dois d'abord ramener Kira chez elle, puis rejoindre Deaton. Mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seule, ici…

\- Non, ça va y aller, je vais rentrer à pied.

\- Il est hors de question que vous rentrez à pied ! Et encore moins après avoir trouvé un cadavre..

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Parrish, étonnés par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce dernier déglutit puis en regardant son supérieur, il ajouta.

\- Euh… ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous allons vous escorter en voiture de police. Pas vrai, Shérif ?

\- En effet, Lydia tu viens avec nous. Tu n'as pas le choix. Scott, Kira, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Lydia les remercia tandis que le vrai alpha et sa petite amie, hochèrent la tête, avant d'enfiler leurs casques et de prendre la route. Parrish se tourna vers Lydia, lui souriant timidement, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Noah. L'adjoint fit signe à la banshee, de le suivre, lui ouvrant la portière. Cette dernière lui sourit avant d'entrer dans le véhicule de police. Le jeune homme prit place côté conducteur, suivi par le shérif qui s'asseyait côté passager.

\- Parrish, tu vas d'abord me déposer au poste, puis tu déposeras Lydia chez elle. Elle sous ta responsabilité, d'accord ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bien.

* * *

Au même moment, alors qu'ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour vers la maison de Stiles, l'hyperactif ne cessait de babiller, évoquant diverses théories à propos de la créature mystérieuse. Derek qui roulait, était quant à lui, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que son loup ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune Hale.

\- Derek ? Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui.

\- Me prends pas pour un con. Depuis qu'on est dans la voiture, je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon loup ? Même devant les autres, tu semblais ailleurs…

\- Rien, Stiles. Je ne faisais que réfléchir, c'est tout.

\- Ouais.

Stiles ne voulait plus rien ajouter, se disant que si Derek voulait lui parler, ça serait de sa propre initiative. Le loup garou s'arrêta devant la maison de l'adolescent, puis lui fit un léger sourire, pour dissimuler le fond de sa pensée. L'hyperactif sortit du véhicule mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa maison, il se posta devant la portière du lycan, l'ouvrit puis attrapa la main de Derek, l'entraînant hors de la Camaro.

\- Stiles ?

\- Suis-moi et tais-toi !

\- Je devais juste te déposer, c'est tout.

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'entrer dans la maison.

\- Comme l'a dit ton père, tu as cours demain.

\- Très bien Derek, si tu continues de protester, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Dès que tu t'en iras, je prendrai Roscoe et je te rejoindrai au loft. Alors, ne me tente pas.

Le jeune Hale leva les yeux au ciel, puis abdiqua, suivant l'adolescent dans sa maison. Il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, puis en fermant la porte, Stiles le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant avec fougue. Derek lui sourit à travers ce baiser et lui répondit avec la même hargne, faisant glisser ses mains sur les fines hanches de l'hyperactif. Il rompit le baiser, puis lui dit.

\- Tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Je reprends juste ce que nous étions en train de faire, avant que Lydia ne donne l'alerte.

\- Stiles…

\- Shhhhhhhh, laisse-toi aller mon loup.

Stiles lui mordilla le cou, le faisant soupirer alors que le loup garou lui remonta son tee-shirt, caressant cette peau si chaude et si douce. Derek décida de mettre ses idées noires de côté, profitant de l'instant présent avec son humain. Ce dernier releva la tête vers le lycan, plongeant son doux regard ambré dans ses yeux vert-gris. Sans qu'il ne s'attende, Stiles lui pinça la joue, prenant un air enragé.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait au cou. Par ta faute, je vais y aller comme ça en cours.

L'hyperactif fit semblant de bouder, avant que Derek ne l'embrasse langoureusement, sa langue allant à la recherche de celle de Stiles. Puis le loup garou rompit leur baiser, posant son front contre le sien, inspirant à grandes bouffées le parfum sucré de son humain. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers son lit, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Derek s'exécuta et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, en tapotant le lit de sa main.

\- Allonge-toi mon loup.

\- Stiles, nous n'allons rien faire hein.

\- Je le sais, mais je veux t'avoir à mes côtés cette nuit. Seulement cette nuit.

En le voyant avec son regard rempli d'espoir, Derek accepta sa requête, se disant que lui aussi il aurait besoin de la présence de son humain, de sa douce odeur sucrée pour cette nuit. Il enleva ses chaussures et déposa sa veste sur une chaise, tandis que Stiles se déshabilla, restant en sous-vêtement.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Seulement ta veste ?

\- Stiles ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'enlève que ma veste.

\- Oui malheureusement… Il faudrait qu'on en parle de « ça » bientôt !

Derek rigola en voyant la mine déconfite de l'hyperactif puis s'approcha de lui, déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit.

\- Yep !

Le loup garou s'allongea en premier suivi de l'adolescent, qui vint se coller à lui, posant la tête sur son torse, près de son cœur. En entendant le martèlement du cœur du lycan, Stiles était surpris de l'entendre battre aussi fort. Il prit la couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux avant de serrer Derek dans ses bras.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon loup, mais bordel, enlève ce foutu tee-shirt ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer avec ça contre ma joue.

Touché par les paroles de l'hyperactif, Derek lui caressa le bras, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Seulement le tee-shirt ?

\- J'aurai bien dit le bas aussi, mais va pour le tee-shirt.

Le lycan leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exécuta, faisant valser son vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Intérieurement, son loup était heureux et ravi qu'il se soit débarrassé de ce bout de tissus, voulant le plus de contact avec l'humain. Stiles se colla de nouveau à lui, déposant un tendre baiser près de son cœur.

\- Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant. Bonne nuit mon loup.

\- Toi aussi, Stiles.

En quelques minutes à peine, l'humain s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres alors que le loup garou était resté éveillé. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, ayant l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux, dans ses bras. Pourtant, la vision de ce cadavre lui revenait en tête et cette nouvelle menace qui planait au-dessus de la ville de Beacon Hills, l'inquiétait énormément. Lui qui s'était habitué au calme, chérissant ses doux moments passés avec l'hyperactif. Mais cela n'était qu'éphémère, le surnaturel ou plutôt le danger revenait toujours dans cette ville.

En voyant que l'hyperactif le serrait fort dans ses bras, Derek chassa les pensées obscures, se concentrant sur le doux battement que faisait le cœur de Stiles. Il s'endormit enfin, rejoignant les bras de Morphée, son loup roulé en boule.

* * *

Comme promis, Parrish déposa le shérif au poste, puis il reprit la route en direction de la maison de l'adolescente. Le trajet depuis le poste jusqu'à la maison de Lydia se fit sous le silence, aucun des deux n'avaient prononcé aucun mot. Parrish gara la voiture de police et avant que Lydia ait le temps de réagir, il sortit du véhicule, puis ouvrit la portière pour l'adolescente. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait l'adjoint du shérif, puis se décida enfin à sortir. Elle trébucha, mais fut vite rattrapé par Parrish, qui la tenait fermement.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Martin.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Lydia et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Euh… d'accord Lydia. Moi c'est Jordan.

\- Jordan, très bien.

Elle se redressa, puis cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, sous les yeux obnubilés de Parrish qui déglutit et lui dit.

\- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte, ça serai plus prudent.

\- D'accord, Jordan.

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau entre la banshee et l'adjoint du shérif. Alors que Lydia ouvrait la porte, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'évanouit. Parrish l'attrapa à temps dans ses bras et la porta. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon, où il déposa délicatement l'adolescente sur le canapé et l'allongea. Il attrapa des oreillers et les plaça derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Parrish s'agenouilla près d'elle et la regarda. Il la trouvait si belle, si délicate comme une fleur que l'on voudrait protéger du vent, des intempéries. Il sortit de sa contemplation et essaya de la réveiller.

\- Lydia, Lydia ! Réveille-toi.

Mais la jeune fille était toujours inconsciente. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait juste à côté, remplissant un verre d'eau. Parrish retourna auprès de l'adolescente et versa un peu d'eau dans sa main, laissant tomber quelques gouttes sur le visage de la banshee. Au contact du liquide contre sa peau, Lydia émergea de son inconscience et entrouvrit les yeux petit à petit.

Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau consciente, elle se redressa avant que son regard ne se pose sur Parrish qui était près d'elle. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de lui attraper la main.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- La tête un peu lourde, mais ça va. Merci Jordan.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

\- Il y a une boite de biscuit dans la cuisine. Je vais aller les chercher.

Lydia essaya de se lever, mais en fut incapable, car elle avait la tête qui tournait et son visage perdit de nouveau des couleurs. L'adjoint du shérif l'obligea à se rallonger.

\- Je vais aller les récupérer.

\- Non, ne te dérange pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Où est la boîte de biscuit ?

\- Placard du haut, près du four.

\- Très bien.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine et récupéra la boîte dans le placard. En voyant les mugs à disposition sur le comptoir, il prit l'initiative d'en récupérer une et d'y verser du lait qu'il prit dans le réfrigérateur. Parrish retourna les bras chargés auprès de Lydia et lui donna la boîte de gâteau.

\- Tiens. Je t'ai également apporté du lait à boire. Je m'excuse si j'ai pris l'initiative de fouiller dans ta cuisine.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Merci beaucoup.

Après avoir mangé et bu, Lydia avait repris des forces et se leva. Elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à l'adjoint du shérif puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'adolescente qui sans la perdre du regard lui dit.

\- Prend soin de toi, Lydia et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Parrish retourna vers sa voiture, se retournant à chaque seconde vers Lydia, alors que cette dernière était appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, lui souriant timidement. Après qu'il soit enfin parti, la banshee entra dans sa maison puis verrouilla la porte. Elle était à la fois intimidée par ce jeune homme, mais également surprise par la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve envers elle. Lydia se ressaisit, puis monta se coucher, l'esprit tout chamboulé.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser de Derek, mais je comprends malgré tout son inquiétude... Heureusement que Parrish était présent pour aider Lydia :D. Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! x)_

* * *

 ** _RAR_ :**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **ptitboune :** Haha, ça arrive ;)_

 _ **Lisa'Mckenna :** Merci pour la review et content que ça te plaise :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour. Oui haha, du suspens xD. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de la lire. Haha, un mystère à résoudre lol. Oui, il est allé un peu fort, pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles xD. Pour Derek, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, seul l'avenir nous le dira… Je n'aurai pas aimé avoir le don de Lydia, car c'est vraiment flippant ! Bisous et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr, Stiles dans toute sa splendeur xD. Seul l'avenir nous le dira lol. Merci beaucoup et content que ça t'a plu ^^. Mdrr que les suçons deviennent autres choses ? Comment ça ? MDR. Bisous et à bientôt ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous les louloups xD. Merci pour vos reviews, les nouveaux follows, favs, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ma fic continue de vous plaire toujours autant... ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors, bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla le premier alors que Stiles dormait toujours paisiblement. Il sourit en voyant le doux visage de l'humain, les cheveux un peu en bataille. Le loup garou s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit, car l'adolescent le serrait dans ses bras et que malgré son inconscience, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Derek ne voulait pas le laisser aussi, car il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras, sa présence le rassurait, mais également parce qu'il se sentait revivre avec son humain.

Il enfila son tee-shirt, sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures, puis se pencha vers l'hyperactif, déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Il se leva et au moment où il allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'en aller, Derek se figea. En apercevant la voiture du shérif, garé près de sa Camaro. Lui, qui voulait partir en utilisant la fenêtre, voilà qu'il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi tout en sachant que le shérif était à la maison. Ce dernier risquerait de mal le prendre et pourrait même le considéré comme un mal élevé, chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Juste après être passé dans la salle de bain, Derek prit son courage à deux mains, décidant de descendre et de partir de la maison comme quelqu'un de civilisé, en empruntant la porte d'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, il se pourrait que le shérif soit profondément endormi dans sa chambre. C'est ce que souhaitait le lycan.

Le shérif était dans la salle à manger tenant deux tasses de café à la main qu'il déposa sur la table, puis il récupéra le journal dans le salon. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek descendit les escaliers à pas de loup.

\- Bonjour Derek !

Noah se retourna, souriant au copain de son fils qui était tétanisé. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire gêné, lui qui voulait à tout prix ne pas croiser le shérif de Beacon Hills.

\- Bonjour, shé… euh Noah. Comment savez-vous que c'était moi ?

\- Stiles fait toujours beaucoup de vacarme quand il se déplace dans la maison. Ne fais pas cette tête, mon garçon. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être resté dormir. Au contraire, je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon fils.

\- Merci.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- De m'accorder votre confiance.

Noah s'approcha du jeune homme, lui tapotant l'épaule avant de lui tendre une tasse de café. Derek le prit et alla rejoindre le père de l'adolescent à table, afin de siroter sa boisson chaude.

Soudain, ils entendirent un juron, provenant de l'étage, plus précisément de la chambre de Stiles.

« Bordel, fichu loup ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

L'adolescent déboula dans la salle à manger une bonne quinzaine de minutes après, se figeant avant de croiser le regard de son père. Il se tourna vers Derek, l'air ahuri puis leur dit.

\- Bonjour P'pa. Salut Derek, que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ?

\- Fils, ne me la fais pas à moi. Je sais que Derek a dormi ici.

\- Comment ?

\- Hier soir quand je suis rentré, je suis allé vérifier que mon cher fiston était bien dans sa chambre et non au loft.

\- QUOI ?! Tu oses me dire que tu es venu dans ma chambre ! C'est une violation de propriété ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- C'est moi le shérif ici et pas toi, fils !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de bouder tandis que le shérif s'adressa à Derek.

\- Tu vois ce que je subis quotidiennement avec cet idiot ?! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais je te souhaite bien du courage, mon garçon.

Derek rigola de bon cœur avec Noah, adressant un regard tendre à l'hyperactif. Ce dernier leur fit une grimace avant d'aller dans la cuisine, récupérant de quoi se faire un bon petit déjeuner. Il revint avec son bol de céréale et le déposa sur la table devant sa place. Il profita que son père soit concentré sur son journal pour voler un baiser à Derek afin de lui dire bonjour, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier était surpris et lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction du shérif, il sourit et fut satisfait qu'il ne les ait pas surpris. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de sourire, heureux de prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. L'adolescent les regardait discuter ensemble, échangeant comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates.

\- Stiles ! Tu vas t'étouffer si tu continues comme ça et je vais être obligé de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Même pas vrai. Arrête de me faire honte, surtout devant Derek.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ton père s'inquiète juste pour toi.

\- Je le connais bien, mon loup. Il se venge car je l'empêche de choisir ses repas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'empiffrerait de frites, d'hamburgers et j'en passe.

\- Ça, par contre, Derek n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, P'pa.

\- Bon t'as gagné, fils.

Stiles un sourire en coin, était fier d'avoir gagné son combat contre son père, alors que Derek souriant se demandait où il avait atterrit.

\- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller et toi aussi, fils. Dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Et dernière chose. J'ai toujours des balles à l'aconit tue-loup à portée de main, ne m'obligez pas à m'en servir.

\- Papa !

\- En voyant ton cou fils, je pensais qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, c'est tout ! Bonne journée les garçons.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne journée.

Le shérif passa la porte, laissant son fils et Derek dans la salle à manger. Surpris par les paroles du shérif, ils échangèrent un sourire. Après avoir terminé ses céréales, l'hyperactif se leva et déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier, la rinçant, avant de revenir vers le loup garou qui attendait patiemment debout. Stiles toujours un sourire en coin, entoura le cou du lycan de ses bras, avant de lui dire.

\- J'ai encore du temps devant moi, alors que fait-on mon loup ?

\- Pour commencer, si tu pouvais enlever tes sales pattes de là !

\- En disant cela, Derek rigola puis attrapa les poignets de l'humain et les enleva de son cou. Il voulait se venger de lui, car il avait osé lui voler un baiser alors que le shérif était à deux pas.

\- Hé ! C'est moi qui dois te dire ça. C'est toi le loup, je te signale. Vous vous êtes donné le mot, toi et mon père pour m'énerver de si bon matin ou quoi ? Bordel !

\- Calme-toi ! Tu devrais prendre ton médicament contre l'hyperactivité.

\- La ferme, Hale !

Alors que Stiles s'éloigna de lui, Derek lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. L'hyperactif se retourna, puis en en fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu Hale ?

Captivé par les lèvres de l'hyperactif qui remuaient, le lycan ne l'écoutait pas et ne tint plus, l'embrassant langoureusement. L'adolescent répondit au baiser, posant sa main sur la nuque de Derek et quémanda l'accès à la bouche du loup garou, leurs langues se caressèrent comme jamais. Le loup garou en profita pour loger ses mains sur les hanche si fines de l'hyperactif, qu'il adorait tant. Au moment de rompre leur baiser, Stiles était tout tremblant, submergé par les émotions qu'il ressentait. Le loup garou s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Stiles ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Parle ! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Stiles ?

Pour unique réponse, l'adolescent déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du loup garou, avant de plonger son regard ambré dans celui de Derek.

\- Merci pour tout. Malgré le temps qui passe, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que l'on soit ensemble. C'est vraiment dingue en y pensant.

Derek était très touché par les paroles que venait de prononcer l'hyperactif et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Mais au fond de lui, c'est lui qui se trouvait chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Stiles dans sa vie. Cet humain lui permettait de chasser le négatif de sa vie, tout en y apportant de la lumière. L'adolescent était son rayon de soleil et de par sa présence, il éblouissait quiconque s'approchait de lui, remplissant le cœur de gens de bonheur. Ne voulant pas plus dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait, Derek se contenta de le serrer de toutes ses forces afin de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Surpris par le loup garou, l'adolescent répondit tout de même à son étreinte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, si je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

\- Je vais récupérer mes affaires en haut. Attend moi dehors.

Derek hocha la tête tout en lui caressant la joue, alors que Stiles ferma les yeux, remuant la tête, semblable à un chat qui ronronne. Il se ressaisit avant de lui dire en rigolant.

\- T'as intérêt de m'attendre, mon loup.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je t'égorge et avec mes dents !

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent fit claquer ses dents, puis éclata de rire avant de monter dans sa chambre, tandis que le lycan leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortit de la maison, l'attendant près de la Jeep. Lorsque Stiles descendit, son sac à dos dans une main et les clés de Roscoe d'une autre, il verrouilla la porte et rejoignit le loup garou.

\- Merci de m'avoir attendu, mais je suis obligé d'y aller ?

\- Oui et tu le sais très bien. Je ne voudrais pas que ton père pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Fichu loup ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, moi !

\- Et tu as signé pour quoi ?

Stiles décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Derek, laissant tomber son sac par terre. Il s'approcha du loup garou, avec un sourire malicieux, puis se pencha vers lui, lui mordillant le cou. Derek soupira, appréciant cette douce torture et était surpris par l'audace dont faisait preuve l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles !? Que fais-tu ?

\- Je réponds à ta question, mon loup. J'ai signé pour ça, mais toi tu veux que j'aille en cours. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Derek ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite et va en cours, avant que…

\- Avant que quoi ?

\- Avant que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler !

Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le retourna, le plaquant contre la Jeep avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Son baiser était à la fois possessif et d'une extrême douceur, ce qui était suffisant pour faire fondre l'hyperactif qui lui répondit avec la même ferveur, lui mordillant les lèvres. En rompant leur baiser, Derek remarqua les joues rosies de Stiles et était satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule. En rigolant, le loup garou lui dit.

\- Va en cours, Stiles ! Tu risques d'arriver en retard si tu n'y va pas maintenant.

\- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Fichu loup, tu vas morfler !

\- Au revoir et à plus tard.

En se dirigeant vers la Camaro, Derek se retourna, faisant un sourire triomphant à son humain, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture pour retourner au loft. Stiles récupéra son sac par terre et entra dans sa Roscoe chérie, prenant la direction du lycée de Beacon Hills.

Durant le trajet, l'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de sourire et était toujours surpris par un tel comportement de la part de Derek. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le loup garou aurait changé et surtout grâce à lui. Cela le rendait très fier d'en être le responsable.

* * *

Alors qu'il approchait du lycée, Stiles aperçut ses amis au loin et s'empressa de se garer afin de les rejoindre. Il les salua, puis leur demanda.

\- Alors Scotty, c'était comment avec Deaton ?

\- Horrible !

\- A ce point ?

\- Tu ne l'imagines même pas.

\- Mais tu es un loup, mon pote.

\- Justement, si je n'étais pas un loup, je pense que je n'aurai pas passé la nuit.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en écoutant le vrai alpha. Stiles lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos avant de lui dire.

\- Sinon, il y a du nouveau de la part de Deaton ?

\- Il continue de chercher dans les livres, grimoires en tout genre.

\- D'accord, j'espère qu'il pourra déterminer l'identité de cette nouvelle menace

\- Je l'espère également.

Les quatre amis en entendant la cloche qui sonnait, décidèrent de laisser les bancs de la cours du lycée, afin de rejoindre à contrecœur, le cours d'histoire.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le moment en famille ? Il faut avouer que Noah aime bien embêter son fils, haha x). Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, un gros merci à toi. Je comprends également son inquiétude… Stiles est vraiment adorable avec son loup, ça se sent qu'il tient énormément à lui et qu'il l'aime sincèrement. Haha, le Marrish, c'est juste trop génial. Encore merci à toi, ça me fait très plaisir, à bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** merci beaucoup, content que ça te plaise :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, content que ça te plaise. Haha, dommage que le Marrish ne soit pas réel… Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Content que tu adores, à bientôt :D_

 _ **Lisa M'ckenna :** Haha moi aussi, JD aurait dû faire du Marrish ainsi que du Sterek… à bientôt ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture, en espérant que ma fic vous plait toujours autant.**

 **A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps x)**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

En arrivant chez lui, Derek se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche, laissant l'eau froide couler sur lui. Cela lui faisait du bien, car il voulait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Devant l'adolescent, il avait réussi à faire bonne figure, ne dévoilant pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il était tout simplement inquiet de cette nouvelle menace, mais surtout inquiet pour Stiles. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, car il était devenu son ancre, son oxygène. Le loup garou avait également hâte d'en finir avec ce danger et attendait avec impatience que Deaton les informe sur la nature de la mystérieuse créature.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et récupéra des vêtements dans l'armoire avant de les enfiler. Il s'approcha de son lit, s'asseyant en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il prit de profondes inspirations et ferma les yeux. Le visage de Stiles lui apparut en tête, ce qui commença à le détendre. Il pensa à tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui, ses baisers qui le rendaient fou, ses délicieuses lèvres dont il adorait la douceur, mais surtout l'effet qu'il faisait à Stiles lorsqu'il le touchait. Le lycan se laissa tomber sur le lit, puis s'endormit en pensant à son humain.

* * *

A la cafétéria, le groupe d'adolescent se dirigea vers leur table habituelle, y déposant leurs plateaux du déjeuner. Lydia avait la tête un peu ailleurs, ce que remarqua la kitsune. Elle lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui demander.

\- Ça va Lydia ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oh, mais tu ne nous a pas dit, comment ça s'est passé avec l'adjoint du shérif ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Parrish. Jordan Parrish.

Stiles manqua de peu de s'étouffer en écoutant la conversation des filles, alors que Scott lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos pour qu'il puisse se reprendre.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier avec Parrish ?

\- Il a gentiment proposé de ramener Lydia chez elle, voilà.

\- Hein ? J'ai raté un épisode là !

\- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Il m'a juste ramené chez moi et m'a aidé lorsque je me suis évanouie…

La banshee regrettait les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer car elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle. Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort, surtout face à des personnes comme Kira et Stiles. Ces derniers éclatèrent de rire, car Lydia s'était trahie elle-même. Scott les regardait avec un sourire en coin, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

\- Raconte-nous, Lydia.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Kira.

\- T'as commencé, t'es obligée maintenant.

\- T'es vraiment chiant Stiles !

Se sentant prise au piège, Lydia leva les yeux au ciel puis décida de se confesser, avec malgré tout un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je me suis évanouie devant la porte de chez moi, puis Jordan m'a aidé et m'a transporté jusqu'au salon. C'est tout.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Maintenant tu l'appelles « Jordan » ! Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi intimes ?

\- Oui, Lydia. Tu nous avais caché ça.

\- Stiles, Kira !

Une fois de plus, ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les yeux de la banshee qui semblait désespérée. La kitsune lui sourit tendrement lui attrapant la main.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour toi. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé durant les derniers mois. Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de passer à autre chose et d'aller de l'avant après la mort d'Aiden.

\- Merci. Mais il ne va rien se passer hein !

\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis ! Regarde-moi avec Derek !

Scott qui n'était que spectateur depuis le début de la conversation, prit enfin la parole en s'adressant à son frère de cœur. L'hyperactif était surpris et déglutit.

\- Ton histoire est différente, mon pote !

\- Comment ça, mon histoire est différente ? Pourquoi ?

\- Stiles, c'est évident, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, Lydia…

\- Vous vous êtes tourné autour un long moment sans jamais faire le premier pas. Les plaquages au mur, les menaces, etc… la liste est encore longue.

\- Ah…

\- Tout ça pour te dire qu'il y avait une signification derrière tous ces gestes.

\- Et avec ce que t'as sur le cou, c'est suffisant pour nous.

\- Scotty, t'es qu'un enfoiré !

Alors que le vrai alpha éclatait de rire, l'hyperactif récupéra son livre posé sur la table et le frappa à la tête.

\- Hé ! Calme-toi, mon pote.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché !

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Si tu avais vu la tête de la prof d'histoire ce matin quand elle t'a vu entrer en cours. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était choquée.

\- Même pas vrai.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent aux éclats, face à un Stiles dépassé par les événements. Après avoir repris son sérieux, Kira lui dit.

\- Désolé de te dire ça encore une fois, mais Derek a vraiment fait fort.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Pourtant j'ai pris soin de bien les couvrir avec le col de ma chemise.

\- C'est pas suffisant, mais ça nous arrange. Au moins, tout le monde a le regard rivé sur toi et c'est amusant.

\- Scotty, fais tes prières car je vais sans doute lâcher mon loup à ta poursuite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Derek serai content de t'entendre parler comme ça.

\- M'enfiche.

\- Ah… avant que j'oublie. Deaton voudrait que Peter revienne à Beacon Hills, étant donné qu'il y a une nouvelle menace.

\- T'en pense quoi Scotty ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui et puis, je ne dirais pas non à une aide supplémentaire contre une créature inconnue.

\- C'est vrai. J'en parlerai à Derek dans ce cas-là.

\- D'accord.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, les quatre amis ne cessant pas de plaisanter et de se taquiner l'un et l'autre. Stiles s'empressa de prendre son téléphone, envoyant un texto à Derek qui venait tout juste de finir de déjeuner, déposant son assiette dans l'évier. Il commença à faire la vaisselle, avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Le lycan s'empressa donc de rincer et d'essuyer ses mains avant de récupérer son téléphone posé sur la table basse du salon. C'était un message de la part de Stiles.

« Mon loup, désolé de te déranger, mais Deaton voudrait que Peter retourne en ville. Peux-tu le prévenir et lui dire de se grouiller ? »

Derek sourit en voyant pour la énième fois le surnom que lui avait donné Stiles. Au début cela l'agaçait, mais avec le temps, il s'était habitué. Seul l'hyperactif était capable de l'adoucir et d'atteindre son cœur. Le loup de Derek était quant à lui, ravi du surnom donné par l'adolescent, jubilant à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait le prononcer et se sentait comme appartenant à Stiles. Pourtant cela aurait dû être l'inverse, un loup n'appartient à personne et c'est à l'animal de revendiquer ce qui lui appartient. Mais avec l'adolescent les choses étaient complètement différentes, ce qui rendait Derek confus, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son loup à l'égard de l'hyperactif.

Le loup garou sortit de ses pensées et se ressaisit, répondant au message de Stiles. Il décida de l'embêter un peu.

« Bien, je vais le prévenir. Arrête de rêvasser et retourne en cours, petit humain agaçant. »

« T'as vu l'heure ? C'est la pause déjeuner hein ! Et depuis quand est-ce je rêvasse ? P.S : je ne suis pas agaçant, je souffre d'hyperactivité, nuance. »

Derek rigola en voyant la réponse de l'adolescent. Il imagina le sourire que devait avoir Stiles en voyant son message, ce qui réchauffa son cœur, car il aimait tellement le voir le faire. Le sourire de l'hyperactif n'avait pas de prix, tellement il était éblouissant, surtout aux yeux du lycan.

« Je le sais, mais tu es capable de louper l'heure, te connaissant. Tu rêvasses de la nuit dernière… Hyperactivité, agaçant, ça revient au même. »

Stiles ne tarda pas à répondre au message du loup garou, ce qui amusait beaucoup ce dernier.

« Maintenant monsieur le grand méchant loup sait comment je fonctionne… c'est une blague ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pourquoi est-ce que je rêvasserais à propos d'un cadavre ?! Derek Hale, t'es un homme mort !

« Parfaitement. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Stiles. Veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?! Je veux bien voir ça. »

Le loup de Derek jappait joyeusement et était heureux du comportement du loup garou à l'égard de l'hyperactif. Si Derek n'avait pas fait preuve d'audace aujourd'hui, son loup l'aurait certainement mordu s'il avait été en face de lui.

Toujours dans la cafétéria, Stiles écoutait d'une oreille la conversation de ses amis, car il était bien trop captivé par son échange de textos avec Derek. En lisant le dernier message, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation, du rouge colorant ses joues. Lydia se pencha vers elle et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

\- Lydia ! Rends-moi mon téléphone.

\- Vengeance, Stiles. Tu n'aurais pas dû commencer tout à l'heure.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de récupérer son téléphone, en vain. La banshee eut juste le temps de lire ce qu'elle voulait, puis lui rendit son portable. En rigolant, Kira lui demanda :

\- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ?

\- La seule chose que je dirais, c'est que ce sont des sans gênes. Sérieusement Stiles, on découvre un cadavre dans un piteux état et toi, tu fais quoi après ça ? Tu t'envoies en l'air avec Derek ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Stiles recracha sa boisson par terre, choqué par les paroles de Lydia. Il toussa puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami, cherchant du soutien, du réconfort. Ce dernier au contraire prit une mine dégoutée, mimant un geste de vomissement. Stiles lui donna un coup de livre sur le crâne, une fois de plus.

\- T'es qu'un connard, Scotty.

\- Tais-toi et évite de nous raconter les détails ! Je t'en supplie.

\- La ferme ! On a rien fait ! Je vous le jure ! On a juste dormi ensemble, c'est tout.

\- C'est bon, je te crois, Stiles. Alors, du calme. Mais je suis satisfaite de ma vengeance.

\- Tu vas me le payer, Lydia. Je te le jure.

\- Je suis Lydia Martin, je ne crains rien.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Les quatre amis rigolèrent, puis en entendant la cloche, quittèrent la cafétéria, se dirigeant vers leur salle de cours. En laissant ses amis entrer en classe, Stiles s'empressa de taper rapidement un message pour Derek.

\- D'accord, ce soir, chez toi.

* * *

Comme promis, Derek décida de joindre Peter. Il prit son téléphone et appela sa jeune sœur, Cora. Celle-ci décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

\- Derek ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

\- Salut Cora. Je vais bien et toi ?

\- Ça va. Comment va Stiles ? J'espère que t'as arrêté de le plaquer violemment contre les murs. Le pauvre, tu risques de lui briser les os.

\- Euh… oui…

Si seulement, elle savait, pensa Derek pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de le plaquer contre un mur ou n'importe quelle surface, sauf qu'à la différence, cela se terminait en de langoureux baisers accompagnés de douces caresses. Le loup garou souriait, puis se ressaisit, chassant les pensées pas très catholiques de son esprit.

\- Tu peux me passer Peter ? J'ai à lui parler.

\- Bien sûr. Prend soin de toi, grand frère.

\- Toi aussi, Cora.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Peter répondit au téléphone.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur cher neveu ? Tu en déjà marre de cet humain agaçant qui te sert de petit copain ? Tu veux que je me charge de lui ?

Derek ne se contrôla pas et grogna, faisant ressortir le côté lupin en lui. Son oncle avait le don de le mettre en rogne, ne sachant pas parfois s'il était sérieux ou pas.

\- Tout doux, mon neveu. Tu risques de te faire du mal. Ou bien, c'est parce que ton oncle adoré te manque beaucoup ? J'en suis flatté.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Un danger ou une nouvelle menace rode à Beacon Hills. Deaton ainsi que tous les autres, pensions qu'il serait plus judicieux de t'avoir à nos côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme menace ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le lycan raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à son oncle, en n'omettant pas de lui décrire l'état du cadavre. Peter l'écouta attentivement, puis lui dit.

\- Je trouve cela troublant et assez inquiétant. Je prendrai le prochain vol. N'oublie pas d'accueillir ton vieil oncle comme il se doit.

\- Si tu le dis. A ce soir.

\- Bien. A ce soir.

Derek raccrocha puis regarda la réponse que lui avait envoyée Stiles. Il se mit à sourire, se disant que l'hyperactif allait le rendre dingue. Il avait hâte de revoir l'adolescent, car seul lui était capable de l'apaiser et de chasser les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Lydia qui subit des plaisanteries, suivi de Stiles, mdrr. Nous avons enfin le retour de Peter et oui, il était au Mexique. Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup, à bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup J. Oui haha,très amusant. Merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Moi aussi, je pense que tout le monde aimerait un père comme Noah. Il a confiance en Derek et c'est ça qui est cool :D. Encore merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Virginie10969 :** Mdrr, le joli bisou sur la joue :3. Mdrr genre t'es capable de me donner la fessée xP. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… Dracarys ! Bisous mon ptit CHAT de MOI ;)_

 _ **Guest :** J_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Salut, ça fait très longtemps lol. Je suis content de te revoir, j'ai même cru que ma fic ne te plaisait plus, dsl… L. Mais tkt, je comprends. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Haha, pour les questions que tu te poses, tu auras bientôt les réponses, au fil des chapitres. En ce qui concerne Derek, il est inquiet de cette menace et surtout pour son Stiles… A très bientôt, bye bye kisssssuuuu._


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut à tous. Merci pour les reviews, les nouveaux follows et les favoris. Ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, le chapitre 20.**

 **Alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne prend qu'une minute :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 20

Au poste de police, le shérif remplissait de la paperasse, concernant les dernières affaires bouclées. Il en avait encore pour une bonne heure. Heureusement que ce midi, il avait pu se faire plaisir, en mangeant un délicieux hamburger et des frites, accompagnés d'une boisson gazeuse. Il remercia le ciel que son fils n'ait pas été là, car il l'aurait certainement obligé à tout jeter. Une personne toqua à porte de son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

Parrish entra dans le bureau du shérif, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. L'adjoint hocha la tête puis esquissa un sourire avant de prendre place.

\- Alors, Parrish ? C'est pourquoi ?

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant l'affaire d'hier soir ?

Pour le moment non. D'ailleurs, Deaton en a fini avec le cadavre. Du moins, il nous a demandé de venir le récupérer afin que nos équipes scientifiques prennent le relai.

\- Très bien. Quand y allons-nous ?

\- Dès que j'ai terminé cette foutue paperasse.

\- Je vais vous aider dans ce cas-là.

Le shérif eut l'air détendu, ravi de l'aide que lui proposait son adjoint. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire compatissant.

\- Merci Parrish. Et pour ce midi, ne dites rien à Stiles, car il risquerait de me faire la morale à propos de ma santé, etc…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous couvre, mais seulement cette fois-ci.

\- Je suppose qu'il vous a fait le topo, n'est-ce pas ?

Parrish rigola de bon cœur, puis hocha la tête, tandis que le shérif de Beacon Hills, soupirait, levant les yeux au ciel. Même dans son travail, l'ombre de Stiles le poursuivait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Certes, il le faisait pour son bien-être, sa santé, mais parfois il trouvait que son fils exagérait un peu trop. Malgré tout, il était touché de l'attention que lui portait Stiles.

Durant les cours de l'après-midi, Stiles discuta avec son meilleur ami, essayant de déterminer ce que pouvait être la créature. L'hyperactif prit une feuille, faisant attention à ce que leur professeur ne la voit pas. Il nota les éléments qu'ils avaient vus sur le cadavre tel que l'absence d'une bonne partie des organes, les profondes blessures, etc… Puis Scott compléta en ajoutant les différentes créatures qu'ils avaient déjà vues ou affrontées.

\- Alors, ça donne quoi, Scotty ?

\- Bah pour le moment, il y a loup garou, kanima, démon-loup et euh…

\- Tu peux le dire Scott. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le vrai alpha lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de poursuivre.

\- Les onis et la bête du Gévaudan.

\- Tu es encore avec cette histoire de bête du Gévaudan ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dans le bestiaire des Argent, cette bête est décrite comme un monstre de taille impressionnante, sanguinaire et cruelle. Cela pourrait correspondre, non ?

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement, mais cela ne coïncide pas, car l'histoire remonte à des siècles. Sinon, que t'a dit Deaton ?! J'ai senti que tu ne voulais pas trop en parler devant les filles…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Deaton ne le sait pas encore, mais il pense que c'est une créature très dangereuse. Il faudra qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à la jeune femme ? C'était vraiment horrible.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser j'ai un haut-le-cœur.

\- Derek l'avait très bien remarqué hein ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ne me la fait pas à moi, mon pote.

\- Scotty, tu pourrais être plus explicite, car là je ne comprends strictement rien.

\- Je te parle de hier soir, quand il a pris ta place pour emporter le corps. Ça te dit quelque chose maintenant ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est ce que je me disais.

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, tu le sais ça ?

\- Hé ! Calme-toi, Stiles. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais sauté sur lui pour le remercier. Heureusement qu'on était tous présent.

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que je saute sur lui, je viendrais tout te raconter en détail. Ça te va ?

\- Non, je t'en prie, même je t'en supplie. Ne me dis rien !

Scott fit semblant de prendre une mine dégoutée, tandis que Stiles lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Ils cachèrent tant bien que mal leurs éclats de rire, avant d'être interpellés par leur professeur.

\- Monsieur McCall et Monsieur Stilinski ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas ce vacarme tout de suite, je serai dans l'obligation de vous coller. Je tiens à mon samedi matin, je suppose que vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Alors TAISEZ-VOUS !

Les deux adolescents obéirent et baissèrent la tête. Stiles conclut qu'il était préférable de ranger sa feuille, ne voulant pas que le professeur ait une raison suffisante pour les coller pour de bon.

Au cabinet du vétérinaire, Deaton venait d'emballer le cadavre avant de le remettre à la police. Lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un frappait sur la porte de derrière, il comprit de suite de qui il s'agissait. Il ouvrit la porte, salua les deux hommes et les fit entrer dans la salle d'auscultation.

\- Alors ? Avez-vous pu identifier la créature ?

\- Pour l'instant non. Mais j'y travaille. J'ai pu récupérer des échantillons au niveau des profondes entailles. Cela nous permettra de nous lancer sur une nouvelle piste. Je prendrai le temps de tout analyser.

\- Très bien. Je pense qu'il serait temps d'emporter le corps avec nous. Merci.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais que mon devoir envers la ville.

Le shérif hocha la tête puis fit signe à Parrish qui emporta le cadavre jusqu'à la voiture de police. Le vétérinaire les raccompagna avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans le véhicule, prenant le chemin du retour. Durant le trajet, Noah remercia Parrish.

\- Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre discrétion concernant cette affaire. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable d'agir en ayant personne de mon côté au poste.

\- Je vous en prie shérif, je ne fais que mon travail.

Il était aux alentours de 17h30 lorsque le shérif et son adjoint arrivèrent au poste de police. Alors qu'ils déchargeaient la voiture, Parrish reçut un appel d'un numéro inconnu.

\- Allo ?

\- Allo ? Bonjour Jordan, c'est…

\- Lydia ! Euh… oui, bonjour…

\- Désolé de te déranger, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu commences à me faire peur…

\- Non, rien de grave. Enfin, j'ai crevé un pneu.

\- Où est-ce que tu es ? J'arrive de suite.

Parrish se tourna vers le shérif qui hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Donne-moi juste l'endroit où tu es.

La banshee lui donna l'adresse et le remercia. En se tournant vers le shérif, celui-ci lui dit.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, le devoir vous appelle.

\- Merci shérif et pour le cadavre ?

\- Je m'en chargerai, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Tenez-moi au courant, dans ce cas.

\- D'accord.

L'adjoint du shérif se dirigea vers sa propre voiture et vérifia que sa mallette à outils était bien dans le coffre, ce qui le rassura. Il entra dans le véhicule puis démarra afin de rejoindre Lydia pour l'aider.

Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de l'homme qui les épiait à distance. C'était un homme plutôt grand et très musclé. Il devait avoir environ la quarantaine. Il était satisfait que personne ne se doute de sa réelle nature. Cette créature avait la possibilité de dissimuler son côté surnaturel au fond de lui-même, ce qui était impossible pour quiconque, humain ou loup garou de connaître sa vraie nature. En effet, il avait suivi la voiture de police jusqu'au cabinet du vétérinaire et avait pu entendre leur conversation. Son plan se déroulait comme il le voulait. En mangeant les organes et en buvant le sang du corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait tué, il avait suffisamment d'énergie pour passer à l'autre partie de son plan, voler le pouvoir dont disposait une certaine personne. Cette personne ne le connaissait pas, mais lui, il connaissait tout à propos d'elle. Il voulait également se venger car il avait perdu une partie de sa famille, lors d'une lutte entre son clan et une certaine meute de la région. L'homme eut un sourire machiavélique avant de reprendre la route.

En quelques minutes, Parrish retrouva la jeune fille qui avait pu garer sa voiture sur le bord de la route. Il klaxonna Lydia, puis se gara derrière la voiture de l'adolescente. Il sortit de son véhicule, tenant sa mallette à outils dans les mains. En s'avançant vers lui, Lydia lui fit un grand sourire, contente qu'il se soit déplacé pour l'aider.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'ai sûrement dérangé dans ton travail.

\- Le shérif m'a donné son accord, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Alors cette roue ?

\- La roue droite à l'avant.

\- Très bien, je m'y mets de suite.

Lydia lui indiqua le coffre, là où était la roue de secours. Parrish la récupéra et enleva le pneu crevé. En quelques minutes, il remplaça la roue qui put être à nouveau en état de marche. Il se releva puis épousseta son pantalon. Avec un sourire, il lui dit.

\- Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Merci beaucoup, Jordan. Sans toi, je serai vraiment perdu.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu as une tâche là.

\- Où ?

\- Sur la joue.

L'adjoint du shérif fit glisser sa main sur sa joue, mais la marque persistait car il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Lydia récupéra un mouchoir de son sac et s'approcha de lui, essuyant sa joue afin d'enlever la tâche de suie. Surpris, Jordan lui adressa tout de même un sourire timide.

\- Pour te remercier, j'aimerais t'inviter à boire un café.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Mais si, j'insiste. Accepte, s'il te plaît.

\- Bon, d'accord dans ce cas.

\- Samedi matin ?

\- C'est parfait pour moi.

\- Très bien. Je te contacterai plus tard. Encore merci pour le déplacement et pour le pneu.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils se quittèrent, arborant chacun un grand sourire. Lydia prit la route en direction de sa maison tandis que Parrish regagna le poste de police.

* * *

 _Alors vos avis ? Nous avons un peu plus d'information concernant l'identité de la créature... Lydia et Parrish haha x). Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir :D. Oui haha, c'est trop drôle xD. Peter ne changera jamais lol. A très bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Mdrr et bah non, il est à Stiles xD. Merci et à bientôt ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 21

Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles gara la Jeep en bas de l'immeuble de Derek. Il était heureux de le retrouver après une longue journée au lycée. Son sourire était immense lorsqu'il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'il n'aille en cours. Le « Derek » souriant et taquin de ce matin l'avait émerveillé à un tel point qu'il dut se reprendre plusieurs fois en cours, pour rester concentré. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Derek avait lui aussi, hâte de le revoir. En effet ce dernier avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de lui. Tout simplement.

L'hyperactif se décida enfin à sortir de sa voiture et se précipita vers les escaliers, montant les marches avec une telle vitesse, capable de rivaliser avec celle d'un loup garou.

En arrivant devant la porte du loft, Stiles était essoufflé, alors il reprit son souffle petit à petit. Il leva le poing et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cogner pour informer le lycan de sa présence, la porte s'ouvrit subitement dans un gros bruit métallique.

Derek le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte rapidement. Surpris, l'hyperactif se laissa faire et alors qu'il allait parler, Derek ne lui laissa pas en placer une, qu'il fondit sur ses magnifiques lèvres, tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Le loup garou l'embrassa avec fougue, lui montrant à quelle point il adorait la douceur de ses lèvres et qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. En lui tenant et en lui caressant la joue dotée d'une barbe de trois jours, Stiles répondit à son baiser avec la même hargne, voulant lui dire qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Mais son hyperactivité reprit le dessus et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie, l'adolescent rompit leur baiser, collant son front à celui du lycan. Il garda les yeux fermés longuement avant de plonger son regard dans les iris vert-gris de Derek. Ce dernier le regardait avec tendresse, puis fronça les sourcils, sentant que Stiles allait lui poser une question ou même, lui dire une débilité.

\- Alors comme ça, je manque au grand méchant loup, hein ?

\- Stiles !

\- Mais quoi Derek ? Je l'ai ressenti, c'est tout.

\- Abruti ! Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

L'hyperactif lui sourit affectueusement puis ne se fit pas prier et colla ses lèvres à celle du lycan, sa langue cherchant puis entamant un ballet endiablé en compagnie de la langue lupine. Le loup de Derek lors de ces moments, courait en cercle, chassant sa propre queue, signe de son contentement.

Stiles le tenait fermement par la nuque, souhaitant que le baiser s'éternise et ne se rompt pas. De son côté, Derek savourait ce baiser qui éveillait ses sens et surtout le désir qui naissait en lui, irriguant et affluant le sang vers une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ne voulant pas perdre le contrôle, c'est à contrecœur que le loup garou rompit le baiser à son tour. Il sourit, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son humain, tandis que ce dernier se mit à rougir. L'adolescent devait se ressaisir, car s'il ne le faisait pas, il risquerait de s'évanouir tellement la douceur dont faisait preuve le lycan le rendait tout chose. Il repensa à la discussion par message qu'il avait eu durant le déjeuner et sourit, se disant qu'il allait enfin se venger de Derek. Il le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur mais au lieu de l'embrasser, comme s'y attendait le loup garou, Stiles lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le salon.

Grâce à sa condition de lycanthrope, Derek ne sentit presque rien, mais était tout de même surpris par le coup que venait de lui donner l'hyperactif. Il s'empressa donc de partir à sa rencontre, tout en gardant les sourcils froncés. En le voyant en face de lui, Stiles lui rit au nez et lui dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon loup ? C'était ma vengeance ça, car selon toi, je cite « Hyperactivité, agaçant, ça revient au même. » Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je m'en souviens très bien et je reste sur ma position.

Stiles parut offusqué et sauta sur Derek, surpris, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé. Le lycan était allongé alors que l'adolescent était au-dessus de lui.

\- Que fais-tu Stiles ?

\- Je tiens ma promesse, mon loup. Je t'ai dit que tu seras un homme mort, Derek Hale.

Pour unique réponse, Derek leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'hyperactif.

\- Arrête ça. Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup garou, mais je peux mordre. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Comment ?!

En ayant un sourire en coin, Stiles se pencha vers le lycan et lui releva le tee-shirt. Derek à qui la situation échappait, fut surprit lorsque Stiles lui mordilla le torse, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses abdominaux. Ses yeux se voilèrent, tellement le contact de cette délicieuse langue contre sa peau le mettait dans tous ses états. L'instant d'après, le loup garou se ressaisit et se redressa, sous l'air incrédule de Stiles.

\- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Derek ?!

\- Je ne peux pas.

J- e croyais que tu le voulais, toi aussi…

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien !

Pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement et sa frustration, Stiles se releva et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Il semblait en colère et se sentait mal d'être rejeté. Derek s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé et décida de s'excuser auprès de son humain.

Il se leva et se plaça devant lui, se mettant à genou. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. Mais l'adolescent campait sur ses positions en fermant les yeux.

\- Stiles ! Regarde-moi !

Il s'exécuta, le foudroyant du regard. Derek semblait perdu face à la fureur de l'hyperactif.

\- Dis-moi Derek. Je ne te plais pas, c'est bien ça ? C'est le moment de l'avouer !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu as très bien compris !

\- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

\- J'ai encore toutes mes capacités, Derek.

Le loup garou se leva et grogna. Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules, l'obligeant à se lever et lui faire face.

\- Stiles, bordel ! Essaie de me comprendre, je t'en prie.

\- Non ! Toi, essaie de me comprendre.

\- Tu me plais énormément, Stiles. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre la tête à chaque fois que tu es près de moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident, car je dois prendre sur moi à chaque fois.

\- Mais personne ne t'oblige à prendre sur toi !

\- Tu ne me comprends pas…

\- Mais parles, bordel !

Derek lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans les yeux whisky de l'adolescent.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler, de ne pas contrôler mon loup. J'ai peur de te blesser…

\- Je sais que je ne crains rien, Derek. Ton loup ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Je l'ignore complètement. Il est encore trop tôt, Stiles.

Déçu, Stiles lui tourna le dos, mais il était touché de l'inquiétude du lycan à son égard. Derek se colla à son dos, l'entourant de ses bras, puis déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, ce qui fit soupirer l'hyperactif.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'espère que tu seras prêt très bientôt, sinon je te bute.

Derek rigola en entendant les paroles de son humain et pour lui répondre, il déposa un baiser sur son cou, une fois de plus. Stiles se retourna puis l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en le tenant par la nuque. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans ce baiser passionné qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Peter choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Ce dernier dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois, afin qu'ils remarquent enfin sa présence. Derek tout comme Stiles ne s'attendait pas à le voir de sitôt. Ils baissèrent la tête, gênés d'avoir été surpris par Peter.

\- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir à Beacon Hills. J'aurai dû rester auprès de ma chère nièce, au Mexique. Au moins, je n'avais pas à subir ce genre d'horreur. Derek sérieusement ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même. Cet adolescent pubère, hyperactif et agaçant ! Tu me déçois.

La réponse de Derek ne se fit pas attendre, car il bondit sur son oncle, ses traits prenant ceux d'un loup enragé. Il le saisit par le cou, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Ses griffes étaient prêtes à lui transpercer la gorge, tandis que Peter semblait hilare, malgré la situation. Stiles réagit au quart de tour, s'approchant de Derek. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du loup garou et la pressa tendrement.

\- Tout doux, mon loup. Merci de prendre mon parti et me défendre. Mais tu sais bien comment est ton oncle. Ce bon vieux Peter est comme les chiens, il aboie, mais ne mord pas. Alors, relâche-le.

\- Charmante comparaison.

Derek grogna à l'encontre de son oncle, puis se détendit lorsque Stiles pressa de nouveau son épaule. Il relâcha Peter et en un éclair, il reprit son apparence humaine, ce qui surprit son oncle.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Même si ça écorche ma bouche de le dire, tu as un don Stiles. Regarde comment tu arrives à contrôler ton grand méchant loup. Je suis impressionné.

L'ironie dont faisait preuve Peter agaça le jeune Hale. Si Stiles n'était pas là, il l'aurait certainement écorché à vif.

\- Oui et alors quoi, Peter ? Que veux-tu ? Que je te trouve une maîtresse et que je lui enseigne comment contrôler le gros toutou que tu es ? C'est dans mes cordes ça.

\- Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre. Vous me fatiguez déjà.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Alors que Peter se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et la pressa affectueusement.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Gros toutou ?

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Au moins, ça nous a permis de nous débarrasser de lui.

Derek acquiesça puis éclata de rire, sous les yeux émerveillés de Stiles. Ce dernier était fasciné chaque fois qu'il l'entendait rire et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu restes pour dîner ?

\- Avec joie, malgré la présence de ton oncle psychopathe.

\- Stiles !

\- Dit celui qui était à deux griffes de l'égorger.

\- En effet.

Derek souri pendant que Stiles l'entraînait vers la cuisine, afin de préparer le dîner. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que la créature était dans les escaliers, bien cachée à les épier. L'homme aurait très bien pu entrer et attaquer son ennemi, mais il voulait le faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert dans le passé.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'avoue que le précédent manquait grave de Sterek haha, on va dire que je me suis rattrapé lol. Le grand retour de Peter, Stiles qui arrive à calmer Derek, etc... Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Moi aussi, Sterek c'est mon couple favori, mais j'aime bien le Marrish et content que ça te plaise ^^. Ah je comprends, j'avoue que ce passage n'est pas agréable à lire. Haha, le voile sera bientôt levé sur l'identité de la créature lol. Sérieux, tu as vraiment une idée à propos de l'identité haha ? Ah merci beaucoup, ça me fait hyper plaisir et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà une idée de Fic, basé sur Sterek ;). Et au contraire pour le pavé, j'en suis ravi. A bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mais non t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Merci beaucoup. Oui haha, tu découvriras l'identité de la créature au fil des chapitres, haha :P. Ouiiiiii, j'aime beaucoup le Marrish (t'inquiète, c'est prévu ;), mais Sterek reste la base haha. A bientôt :D_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos review, ça me fait très plaisir et merci également aux nouvelles personnes qui me follow ou qui ont mit ma fic en favori ^^.**

 **Voilà la suite, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 22

Comme convenu, Lydia et Jordan se donnèrent rendez-vous un samedi matin dans une cafétéria en plein centre-ville de Beacon Hills. L'adjoint du shérif était en avance et avait seulement pu se libérer pour une heure. C'est pourquoi, il portait sa tenue de travail. Il avait pris une table près de la vitre et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de l'adolescente. Puis, il la vit de l'autre côté du trottoir. Lydia regarda la route des deux côtés, puis traversa, ses longs cheveux de couleur blond vénitien, virevoltant au vent. Parrish la trouvait tellement belle, qu'il avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'un tableau représentant le paradis.

La jeune fille se regarda à travers la porte vitrée, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les dompter et de les rendre présentable après le vent qui les avaient dérangés.

Considérant qu'elle était prête, elle franchit la porte puis entra dans la cafétéria, tournant la tête à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle attendait. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Parrish, Lydia lui fit un sourire radieux, puis se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme déglutit puis se leva, adressant un sourire à l'adolescente.

La banshee lui fit la bise puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'asseoir, Jordan tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place. Surprise, Lydia la remercia tandis que l'adjoint du shérif s'assit à son tour.

\- A un moment donné, je croyais que j'étais en retard, désolée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste moi qui suis venu en avance…

\- Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation.

\- Et toi, merci de l'avoir proposé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant d'être interrompu par la serveuse qui attendait leurs commandes.

\- Ça sera un café pour moi, avec un nuage de lait. Et pour toi, Lydia ?

\- Un cappuccino, merci.

La serveuse nota leur commande, puis s'en alla. Nerveuse, Lydia commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux, puis décida finalement de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Sinon, comment se passe ton travail ? Tu t'y plais bien ?

\- Ça va, j'adore mon travail. Ce que je préfère, c'est être sur le terrain. Mais bon, on doit tout de même s'occuper de la paperasse. Elle ne va pas se faire toute seule.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. C'est un très beau métier que tu fais.

\- Merci beaucoup, Lydia. Tu as déjà choisi ce que tu allais faire l'an prochain ? Tu es en dernière année avec Stiles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui en effet. Je souhaite poursuivre mes études en allant à l'institut de technologie du Massachusetts.

\- Impressionnant. Bon courage pour la suite.

\- Merci.

La serveuse leur apporta leur commande, Lydia but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, puis avec courage elle osa faire diversion en posant une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée, je t'ai invité à prendre un café avec moi. J'espère que ta copine ou ta fiancée n'est pas du genre à être jalouse…

\- Je n'ai pas de copine, ni de fiancée. Je fais cavalier seul.

\- Ah…

Lydia s'empourpra et essaya de se contrôler, afin que l'homme assis en face d'elle ne le remarque pas. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vulnérable face à un homme, car en temps normal elle était toujours sûre d'elle, laissant les garçons courir derrière elle. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à les faire languir, puis les jeter comme de vulgaires objets. Mais avec Parrish, les choses étaient différentes, elle se sentait à la fois intimidée et impressionnée par cet homme. Elle le trouvait séduisant et la manière dont il l'avait traité lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie l'avait énormément touchée. La banshee aimerait juste que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Jordan, soit réciproque. En sortant de ses pensées, elle adressa un grand sourire à Parrish qui en fit de même.

Ils restèrent durant une bonne heure, à discuter, plaisanter et au fil du temps qui passait si vite, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Au moment de payer près du comptoir, Lydia sortit son portefeuille, mais Parrish l'en empêcha.

\- Tu n'as pas à payer, c'est mon devoir de le faire.

\- Jordan, je t'ai dit que je t'invitais.

\- Nous avons passé un bon moment, voilà. C'est moi qui paye.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Toi, merci pour cette agréable matinée. Malheureusement, je dois partir. Le devoir m'appelle.

\- Avec plaisir. Je comprends tout à fait. Alors à bientôt.

\- A bientôt.

Lydia avec beaucoup d'audace se hissa puis déposa un bisou sur la joue du policier qui fut surpris. L'adolescente lui sourit tendrement puis s'en alla, laissant un Jordan au bord de la syncope dans la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il réussit à se ressaisir et à assimiler les informations sur ce qui venait de se passer, il se mit à sourire bêtement, caressant sa joue, là où Lydia avait déposé un bisou. Il sortit enfin de la cafétéria, se dirigeant vers sa voiture afin de rejoindre le poste de police.

* * *

De son côté, Stiles venait de se réveiller et il était encore épuisé. En effet, l'hyperactif avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches pour la meute, concernant la mystérieuse créature. Il se leva, baillant jusqu'à se décrocher la mâchoire avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps, lui permit de détendre ses muscles un peu endoloris. L'adolescent, pour ne pas changer, s'était endormi dans une très mauvaise position et avait donc au réveil, le dos et les épaules en compotes.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, enfila un pantalon puis chercha un tee-shirt qu'il prit au hasard dans son armoire. Il mit le vêtement, puis remarqua bizarrement qu'il n'était pas à sa taille. Le tee-shirt devait avoir une bonne taille au-dessus. Stiles décida de vérifier par-lui-même en regardant dans le miroir. Le grand sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage en disait long le fameux tee-shirt appartenait au loup garou et il l'avait laissé ici lorsque Stiles était malade.

Par instinct ou par simple curiosité, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, il n'y avait rien de spécial jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Derek. Ce dernier venait de sortir de sa splendide Camaro, tenant dans ses mains, un paquet que reconnut Stiles. Il provenait de la boulangerie favorite de l'hyperactif. Rien qu'en voyant le paquet, l'adolescent salivait d'avance et son ventre émit un petit grognement, car il n'avait toujours pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Il commençait à être vraiment affamé, mais en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de voir Derek ou plutôt le paquet qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il conclut que les deux le rendaient joyeux, même si la balance penchait du côté du lycan.

Il descendit les escaliers, mais dans sa précipitation, il loupa une marche et s'écrasa de tout son long. Il grimaça de douleur, puis avant qu'il ait pu se relever, il sentit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir subitement et en levant les yeux, il remarqua que Derek était debout devant lui. Le loup garou rigola en le voyant dans cette position, puis après avoir repris son sérieux, il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Stiles s'étira puis après que son corps se soit remis de sa chute, il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du lycan.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Marre-toi ! C'est de ta faute après tout.

\- Ma faute ?! Vraiment, Stiles ?

\- Oui, ta faute !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui t'es vautré dans les escaliers, à moins que ça ne soit devenu ton nouveau lit.

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle, Derek. Tu débarques sans prévenir et avec une boîte provenant de ma boulangerie préférée ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste et que je ne me précipite pas dans les escaliers ? D'ailleurs, elle où la boîte ?

\- Qui t'a dit que c'était pour toi ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Au revoir, Derek !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner et de monter les escaliers, Derek l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Stiles semblait perdu et alors qu'il allait protester, Derek écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant de manière possessive. L'hyperactif surpris, répondit tout de même au baiser, avec la même intensité, glissant sa main le long du dos du loup garou. En rompant leur baiser, Derek garda ses yeux fermés puis lui sourit, posant son front contre celui de l'hyperactif.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le lycan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux rivés sur les lèvres enflées de Stiles.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler ton hyperactivité, petit humain agaçant !

\- Derek, c'est de ta f…

\- Shhhhhhh…

Le loup garou posa sa main sur la bouche de l'adolescent, ce qui lui fit ouvrir ses yeux encore plus grand. Avec le regard de surprise que lui lançait Stiles, Derek était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. En effet, les yeux de l'hyperactif oscillaient entre l'ambre et une délicieuse couleur caramel, ce qui était suffisant pour lui faire perdre la tête. Le lycan se ressaisit puis retira sa main lentement.

\- Donuts au chocolat noisette et donuts à la fraise, tes préférés.

\- Ils étaient vraiment pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, idiot !

\- Merci, mon loup.

Pour le remercier, Stiles déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui attrapa la main avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Il sourit juste en voyant le paquet sur la table et laissa Derek dans la salle à manger, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi accompagner les délicieux donuts. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du lait chaud, du café, du jus d'oranges et des fruits divers. L'hyperactif déposa le tout sur la table, puis fit signe au lycan de s'asseoir. Ce dernier s'exécuta tandis que Stiles prit place à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils prirent le petit-déjeuner, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

Lydia entra dans sa voiture et démarra, prenant la route afin de rentrer chez elle. La banshee était plutôt satisfait de son rendez-vous avec l'adjoint du shérif et était très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, se disant qu'elle avait une petite chance de sortir avec cet homme.

Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour laisser traverser une dame et sa petite-fille, les yeux de l'adolescente devinrent vitreux. Ne contrôlant plus rien, elle se laissa guider par son pouvoir de banshee, conduisant jusqu'à une destination inconnue. Comme par automatisme, elle gara sa voiture, puis ouvrit la portière avant de sortir, marchant d'une démarche peu assurée. Si elle avait été consciente à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu se rendre compte qu'elle était à un endroit connu par tous les membres de la meute de Scott, là où se dressait dans le passé, le manoir de la famille Hale.

Alors qu'elle continuait de marcher, son pied heurta le cadavre provoquant en elle, la vision du meurtre qu'avait subi cette personne.

 _Dans les rues sombres de Beacon Hills, une jeune femme dans la trentaine venait de quitter son amie, lui disant au revoir avant de reprendre la route à pied. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de son briquet, pour allumer sa cigarette, elle ne remarqua pas la voiture qui la suivait de très près. Le véhicule s'arrêta et un homme bien bâti en sortit, s'avançant dans sa direction. La jeune femme légèrement alcoolisée, décida d'accélérer le pas, mais l'homme l'interpella et la rattrapa._

 _\- Pourrais-je avoir du feu, s'il vous plaît ? Je n'ai pas trouvé aucune boutique ou station-service ouverte…_

 _\- Euh… oui…_

 _Malgré sa crainte, elle lui prêta son briquet et l'homme alluma une cigarette alors que ce n'était pas sa véritable intention. En prenant l'objet, la femme lui tourna le dos et reprit la route. En un instant, l'homme la rattrapa puis se posta devant elle._

 _\- Finalement, j'ai besoin de vous…_

 _\- Mais que voulez-vous bon sang ? De l'argent ? Je peux vous en donner mais foutez-moi la paix !_

 _\- Je vous veux, car vous êtes exactement comme elle…_

 _Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, l'homme l'assomma puis la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Il prit soin de lui attacher les poignets et les pieds, ainsi que de la bâillonner pour éviter qu'elle ne crie au cas où elle se réveillerait._

 _Il roula durant de longues minutes et se dit que la 2_ _ème_ _partie de son plan allait faire réagir son ennemi. Enfin, il l'espérait en tout cas._

 _Arrivé à destination, la créature surnaturelle déposa sa victime, enleva le bâillon de sa bouche et la secoua violemment afin qu'elle sort de son inconscience. En croisant son regard, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux où l'on pouvait lire de la peur._

 _\- Vous lui ressemblez énormément, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de vous tuer._

 _\- Noooon ! Je vous en prie, je ne vous aie rien fait…_

 _\- Je le sais, mais vous vous êtes retrouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Désolé…_

 _L'homme fit sortir ses serres avant de se jeter sur sa pauvre victime, la lacérant et la tuant de sang-froid. Il commença à s'attaquer à son torse, faisant sortir les organes pour les dévorer…_

Cette vision était suffisante pour dégoûter la banshee et la ramener à la réalité. Elle fut prise de nausée et en reprenant ses esprits, elle se figea en regardant le cadavre avant de pousser son puissant hurlement.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du Marrish, du Sterek, il y en a pour tous les goûts haha :P. J'aurai pas aimé avoir ce genre de vision... Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos clavier, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, Derek l'aime tellement qu'il a peur de lui faire mal… Haha, Peter ne changera jamais mdr. Oui, j'avoue que cette crétaure est vraiment effrayante, j'espère que mon couple préféré sera épargné… Je pense que si la créature s'en prend à Stiles, Derek sera capable de le découper en morceau ! On ressent parfaitement tout l'amour qu'a Stiles envers son loup, il l'aime tellement :3. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Haha, vive Sterek :P ! Oui, ils sont trop mignons :3. Peter il me tue à chaque fois xD. J'avoue que ça fait froid dans le dos. Haha, on est pareil, parce que par moment je peux me montrer parano mdrr. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui haha. Il devrait écouter ton conseil. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut les louloups xD merci beaucoup de me suivre, de laisser des reviews, car ça me fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, alors, bonne lecture ^^**

 **ALERTE ! ALERTE ! La nature de la Créature est dévoilé dans ce chapitre xP**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 23

Stiles et Derek venait de finir de laver la vaisselle, lorsqu'ils furent surpris par l'horrible cri strident. Ils se regardèrent, choqués d'entendre le cri à ce moment de la journée. Un terrible frisson parcourut le dos du lycan et il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître devant l'hyperactif. Au même moment, Stiles reçut un message de son meilleur ami et il fit signe à Derek qui hocha la tête.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en même temps que Scott et Kira sur le lieu où se trouvait le cadavre. Stiles se précipita vers la banshee et l'éloigna du corps sans vie, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

De son côté, des milliers de pensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Derek et la présence du cadavre sur la terre de ses ancêtres l'angoissait plus que de raisons.

« Et si le meurtrier en avait après lui ? Et si la ressemblance de cette femme avec quelqu'un qui lui est cher n'était pas le fruit du hasard ? » Non, pensa le loup garou, il ne devait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive.

Le vrai alpha en sentant la peur émaner de son bêta s'approcha de lui et lui tapota le dos avant de lui sourire. Le jeune Hale lui sourit en retour avant de constater que son oncle venait d'arriver sur les lieux, se dirigeant dans sa direction.

\- Le même meurtrier ?

\- Si on en croit ce que l'on voit, alors oui, le même meurtrier.

\- Avez-vous prévenu la police ?

\- Oui, je viens de prévenir mon père.

Stiles venait de prononcer ces paroles, toujours en consolant la banshee. Les autres hochèrent la tête et en quelques minutes, le shérif arriva avec son adjoint. Par instinct, Stiles se détacha de Lydia et celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Parrish. Jordan était surpris mais répondit tout de même à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, lui caressant les cheveux. Il se sentit triste pour elle et aurait aimé faire plus pour l'adolescente.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Lydia d'une voix hésitante leur raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et en ne prenant pas compte de la présence des autres autours, Parrish la serra aussi fort dans ses bras, dès la fin de son récit. Malheureusement Lydia n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'homme, mais pu juste leur dire qu'il était assez grand et plutôt bien bâti.

\- Papa, qu'allons-faire du corps ?

\- Hmmm, qu'en pense Deaton ?

\- Lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone, il m'a chargé de prendre en photo les différentes plaies sur le cadavre. C'est déjà fait.

\- Très bien Scott. Dans ce cas-là, je vais prévenir mon équipe pour qu'il vienne emporter le corps. En attendant, Derek, Peter et toi, pouvez-vous regarder aux alentours ? On a besoin de vous en tant que loup garou.

\- Pas de souci.

Les trois loups garous inspectèrent les alentours à la recherche de preuve, en vain. En revenant vers le groupe, Derek fut entraîné par Stiles assez loin, pour ne pas qu'on n'écoute leur conversation.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon loup ?

\- Rien, Stiles.

\- Arrête de mentir, tu m'as déjà fait ce coup-là lors de la dernière fois.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien.

\- Il n'y a rien, je te dis !

\- D'accord, d'accord.

En voyant le teint un peu livide du loup garou, l'adolescent s'approcha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis en souriant, il ajouta.

\- Allons les voir, peut-être qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Le lycan hocha la tête puis en prenant sur lui, il lui sourit. Ils rejoignirent le groupe afin de décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les jours à venir.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ?

\- Vous allez tous partir, car la police de Beacon Hills ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Mais, P'pa…

\- Allez-y et ne t'en fais pas Stiles, il ne va rien m'arriver. J'ai toujours mon arme sur moi ainsi qu'un lot de balles à l'aconit tue-loup. Parrish peux-tu ramener Lydia chez elle en conduisant sa voiture ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, Lydia.

\- Je ne pense pas être en état de conduire. Alors ça me convient, merci.

\- D'accord, Papa. Fais attention à toi.

\- Oui, fils.

Tout le monde excepté le shérif de Beacon Hills, quittèrent les lieux. Parrish ramena Lydia chez elle, en conduisant la voiture de l'adolescente. Scott et Kira prirent la moto tandis que Derek et Stiles décidèrent d'emmener Peter avec eux, un peu par dépit. Mais le jeune Hale se dit qu'il pourrait éviter les questions de l'hyperactif, si son oncle était présent, malheureusement, c'était mal connaître Stiles.

Durant le trajet, l'hyperactif n'avait pas tenu compte de la présence de Peter dans la voiture, commençant à poser des questions à Derek.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas, Derek. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je suis là.

\- Oh la ferme, Peter. Tu devrais nous remercier de te ramener au loft.

\- Tant de gentillesse de la part de mon cher neveu et de son hyperactif agaçant de petit copain. Je suis flatté.

Derek grogna après son oncle, tandis que Stiles lui pressa la main pour le calmer. Le plus âgé des Hale allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas être éjecté de la Camaro et devoir rentrer à pied.

\- Alors, Derek ?

\- Stiles, tout va bien. Arrête de te prendre la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais me taire.

Comme lors de la dernière fois, l'hyperactif décida de se taire une fois de plus. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Derek. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui se livre à lui, mais il savait d'avance que le lycan n'allait rien lui dire. Déjà que ça lui avait mis un temps fou pour devenir social et s'ouvrir aux autres, alors confier ses secrets à Stiles relevait de l'impossible.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jordan raccompagna Lydia chez elle. Pendant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper la main, lui montrant son soutien. Cette vision atroce avait été tellement affligeante pour la banshee, qu'elle en tremblait encore. En se tournant vers lui, Lydia esquissa un sourire, son visage reprenant alors quelques couleurs.

Alors qu'il venait de garer la voiture devant l'entrée, Jordan se précipita hors du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de l'adolescente. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta, puis sortit de la voiture. Parrish la raccompagna jusqu'au palier de la porte d'entrée, puis lui dit.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Lydia ne savait pas quoi lui répondre tellement elle était perdue, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire. Alors qu'il répondit à son sourire, l'adjoint du shérif lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la sortie, avant de sentir la main de Lydia sur son avant-bras. Il se retourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la banshee se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il répondit à l'étreinte de Lydia, puis lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Merci beaucoup, Jordan.

\- Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien.

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes avant que Lydia ne décide d'arrêter l'étreinte. La banshee lui sourit puis sentant monter en elle de l'audace, elle déposa ses lèvres furtivement sur celles de Parrish, avant de se précipiter dans la maison.

Jordan était surpris mais aussi ravi que la jeune fille l'ait embrassé, se rendant compte que son attirance était belle et bien réciproque.

* * *

En arrivant au cabinet du vétérinaire en compagnie de Kira, Scott passa par la porte de derrière avec la kitsune. Le druide les accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant avant de leur dire.

\- Pile à l'heure. Alors Scott ?

\- Comme la dernière fois.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse brancher ton téléphone à l'ordinateur.

\- Très bien.

Le vrai alpha s'exécuta, sous l'œil attentif du vétérinaire et de Kira. Il ouvrit le fichier sur l'ordinateur, puis fit signe à Deaton de venir jeter un coup d'œil. Après avoir observé et analysé les photos, le visage du plus âgé se rembrunit.

\- C'était la preuve qu'il manquait pour confirmer mes doutes.

\- Comment ça ? Ne me dites pas que vous savez ce que c'est comme créature…

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Approchez-vous. Sur cette photo, vous voyez les entailles, elles sont très profondes et ce n'est pas les griffes d'un loup garou qui puisse les réaliser.

\- Mais comment cela est possible ?

\- Patience, laissez-moi terminer mon explication. Et sur cette photo, la coupure est encore plus profonde. Seule une créature possédant des serres peut faire de telles blessures.

\- Des serres ?

\- Oui, Kira. Des serres. Celles d'un garuda…

\- Un garuda ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un garuda ou homme-aigle est une créature appartenant à la mythologie indienne. Je suppose qu'elle a sans doute été attirée par la magie du Néméton. Cette créature possède des serres qui, non seulement peuvent faire de profondes entailles, mais peuvent également voler le pouvoir de n'importe qu'elle autre créature en face d'elle.

\- Wow, wow, wow ! On court alors un grand danger dans ce cas-là.

\- En effet. Il faudra redoubler de prudence tant que nous ne l'aurons pas identifié. D'ailleurs, Lydia a-t-elle vu le visage de la créature dans sa vision ?

\- Malheureusement non, elle nous a simplement dit que c'était un homme assez grand avec une carrure plutôt imposante.

\- C'est peu, mais c'est déjà bien comme information. Le problème qui se pose également avec cette créature, c'est qu'elle arrive à se fondre dans le paysage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est un homme-aigle, son « plumage » permet de camoufler son côté surnaturel et ne laisse voir que son côté humain.

\- Oh !

\- Pour le moment, je vous conseille à tous de protéger vos maisons en l'entourant de poudre de sorbier.

\- Merci Deaton. Je vais informer la meute de tout cela.

Le vétérinaire leur sourit tandis que Kira et Scott sortirent par la porte de derrière afin de reprendre la route et rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Peter au loft, Derek prit la direction de la maison de l'hyperactif afin de le déposer. Se garant devant l'allée de la maison, le lycan resta assis dans la Camaro, tandis que Stiles était déjà sorti de la voiture. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'au palier de sa maison, croyant que le loup garou le suivait, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, il rebroussa chemin, se postant devant la portière de Derek.

\- Tu ne viens pas, mon loup ?

\- Non, désolé. Je dois partir…

En voyant l'air un peu livide du loup garou, Stiles acquiesça, décidant de ne pas lui poser de question.

Derek roula sans se préoccuper de la direction. Il voulait juste chasser les pensées obscures qui le hantaient. La vue de ce cadavre, son état et son étrange ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'il portait toujours dans son cœur, avec Thalia Hale, sa mère, lui donnait la nausée. Pourquoi ce corps sans vie était placé pile à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant, le manoir des Hale ? Cela était peut-être une coïncidence pour les autres membres de la meute, mais pour Derek, cela n'en était pas une. La mystérieuse créature en avait après lui et il en était sûr et certain.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Derek n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Derek qui est redevenu inquiet car le cadavre correspond physiquement à celui de sa défunte mère..., le rapprochement de Marrish, mais aussi le GARUDA xD. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette créature ? Faisant moi-même parti de la culture indienne, j'ai trouvé cela judicieux d'intégrer une créature du folklore indien à ma fic, comme une sorte de petit clin d'œil lol. D'ailleurs, Deaton en a déjà parlé dans la saison 5. Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup :D. Le Marrish, c trop mignon et oui, nous avons une Lydia intimidée par Parrish x). Derek est vraiment attentionné envers son humain, c'est trop adorable :3. Haha, le voile sera bientôt levé concernant la ressemblance de la femme x). Et oui, c'est pas évident d'être une banshee… Oh encore merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma Fic ^^. Wow le super compliment de dingue, arrête tu vas me faire rougir xD. Oui, vive les fanfictions mais aussi les fanarts :D. A très bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Mdrr, c'est Stiles dans toute sa splendeur mdrr. Ah, le cadavre, beaucoup de mystères autour de la ressemblance… tu auras la réponse bientôt haha. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Oh, merci beaucoup :3. La fin fait froid dans le dos lol. Non, pas vraiment. Elle a vu sa silhouette, mais pas son visage… Merci beaucoup et non ne t'inquiète pas. Bye bye Kisssssuuuu ^^_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors, bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 24

En rentrant au loft quelques heures plus tard, il constata que Stiles lui avait laissé un message lui demandant s'il était bien rentré. Il s'empressa de lui répondre avant de rejoindre son lit. Le loup garou remercia intérieurement l'adolescent de ne pas être le genre de personne à harceler les autres en les submergeant de message c'était l'une de ses qualités.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil tellement il était inquiet et que la vision du cadavre ne cessait d'hanter ses pensées.

Lorsque Derek trouva enfin le sommeil, il se mit à faire un cauchemar atroce…

 _Stiles était endormi la respiration prenant le même rythme que Derek installé derrière lui, son torse contre le dos de l'hyperactif. Puis le loup garou se réveilla, ne sentant plus la peau si douce de l'adolescent contre la sienne. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, car il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Stiles. Il sauta de son lit, puis chercha son humain dans la cuisine, le salon, en vain…_

 _Soudain il sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui et il se retourna avec un sourire, croyant que l'hyperactif s'était enfin manifesté. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir une personne, mais plutôt trois jeunes femmes habillées de vêtements en lambeaux. Elles ne semblaient pas humaines et vu l'odeur qui émanait d'elles, on aurait dit qu'elles sentaient la mort._

 _Derek était pétrifié et ne pouvait plus bouger tandis que les trois femmes tournèrent autour de lui, la tête baissée. Lorsque l'une d'elle s'arrêta, les deux autres l'imitèrent. La première leva la tête puis en croisant le regard du lycan, elle eut un sourire diabolique. Le loup garou était terrorisé en voyant que la version zombie de Kate Argent se tenait devant lui._

 _\- Salut beau gosse ! Et oui, je suis toujours là pour te rappeler ton passé._

 _\- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu es morte, Kate !_

 _\- Exact, mais pas dans ton esprit. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi, parlons plutôt de toi. Tu me déçois énormément Derek… Après une femme comme moi, tu as osé sortir avec cet hyperactif borné et agaçant. C'est juste déplorable._

 _\- LA FERME KATE !_

 _\- Oh, mais tu le défends. Tu prends son parti comme lors de la dernière fois…_

 _La deuxième femme qui avait prononcé ces paroles s'approcha de lui, lui montrant son visage déformé durant une milliseconde avant de reprendre ses traits humains._

 _\- Jennifer ?_

 _\- Oui, Derek. C'est bien, moi. Comment fais-tu pour avoir confiance en cet adolescent ? C'est vraiment incompréhensible !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je lui fais confiance. S'il fallait lui confier ma vie entière, je le ferai sans hésiter…_

 _\- Décevant, Derek… Tu me donnes juste envie de gerber !_

 _\- Allez, vous-en ! Laissez-moi en paix !_

 _\- Nous sommes dans ta tête et dans ton esprit. Tu ne peux pas nous chasser, Derek !_

 _\- Derek, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _La troisième personne s'avança vers lui avec un sourire. Il s'agissait de P aige, le premier amour du loup garou._

 _\- Je suis morte car tu croyais que j'étais ta compagne, ton âme sœur. Je n'ai pas survécu à la morsure et tu as dû me tuer de tes propres mains… Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Derek. C'est arrivé, c'est tout._

 _\- Paige, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais il est de mon devoir de te le dire…_

 _\- Si tu veux réparer ton erreur, tu dois m'écouter, Derek._

 _\- Que veux-tu, Paige ?_

 _\- Je dois te parler de Stiles. C'est lui !_

 _\- Lui ?! Mais quoi ?_

 _\- Stiles est ton compagnon, Derek. Tu l'as toujours su depuis que tu l'as rencontré, mais tu as préféré fermé les yeux sur ce détail important._

 _Derek n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait et vacilla, s'accrochant à la table tout près de lui._

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible. Stiles ne peut pas être mon compagnon… Tu mens, Paige._

 _\- C'est bel et bien lui. je l'ai su également dès que tu as préféré le croire que moi._

 _\- Arrêtez ! Je ne te crois pas non plus, Jennifer !_

 _\- Derek, écoute-moi. Stiles court un grave danger s'il reste avec toi. Tu dois le laisser si tu veux qu'il reste en vie._

 _\- Paige, je…_

 _Kate ne le laissa pas répondre et lui coupa la parole._

 _\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Derek. Pourquoi sommes-nous toutes les trois ici d'après toi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Parce que tu es maudit, Derek ! Toutes les personnes qui t'approchent finissent par mourir. Je suis morte des mains de ton oncle Peter. Mais bon, je m'en fiche de Stiles. Je me ferais un malin plaisir de le torturer et l'emmener en enfer._

 _\- Dire que je croyais que tu allais renforcer mes pouvoirs de Darach, du fait que tu es un loup de naissance. Je me suis bien trompé…_

 _\- Taisez-vous !_

 _\- Derek, tu dois le protéger. Alors, éloigne-toi de Stiles, si tu veux qu'il reste en vie…_

 _\- Paige… je ne peux pas…_

 _\- Dis-lui adieu, dans ce cas !_

 _Kate tout comme Jennifer brûlèrent avant de disparaître, alors que Paige lui sourit une dernière fois avant de traverser un halo de lumière laissant Derek qui tomba par terre, désemparé._

Le loup garou se réveilla subitement, des perles de sueurs ruisselant sur lui. Ce cauchemar avait l'air bien trop réel et cela l'inquiéta énormément. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Durant les jours suivants, Derek fit le même cauchemar avec les mêmes fantômes du passé qui le hantaient. Il commença également à être distant avec l'adolescent et même si ce dernier l'avait remarqué, Stiles continua de l'envahir de son débit de paroles incessantes, afin de ne pas être tenté de lui demander la cause de ce changement. Le loup garou devait prendre une décision car il en avait marre d'être envahi par les idées noires.

Ainsi, c'est lorsque Stiles débarqua un après-midi dans la semaine que Derek décida que c'était le bon moment pour prendre son ultime décision.

L'hyperactif ferma la porte métallique dans un vacarme assourdissant avant de courir et de se jeter sur les lèvres du lycan. Derek lutta intérieurement afin de ne pas répondre au baiser de l'adolescent, puis le repoussa.

\- Stiles ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste ici, mon loup. Mais mon prof de langue étrangère était absent cet après-midi. Du coup j'ai trouvé cela judicieux de venir ici. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas grave. Alors on fait quoi cet après-midi et ce soir ? Je me disais qu'on pouvait sortir, genre aller au cinéma puis passer au fast-food du coin. T'inquiète pas, on ne prendra pas un truc trop gras pour toi, car je sais que tu tiens à manger sainement pour garder tes muscles et ton corps d'apollon. Ou on peut très bien aller au cinéma, puis dîner…

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter…

\- Je dois te parler…

\- Je suis toute ouïe, mon loup. Je t'écoute.

\- Stiles, c'est fini.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir ? On peut rester au loft…

\- Stiles ! Je parlais de nous deux, c'est terminé. C'est fini !

Toutes les couleurs du visage de Stiles avaient disparues, tout comme le sourire éblouissant qu'il avait en entrant au loft. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qui sortait de la bouche du lycan.

\- Derek, peux-tu répéter ? Je crois que j'ai du mal entendre…

\- Stiles, c'est fini ! Va-t'en ! Nous deux, c'est terminé !

Sentant monter les larmes en lui, Stiles l'attrapa par les épaules et lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi, Derek ? Explique-moi…

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je veux juste que tu partes de chez moi ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi, voilà…

\- Tu mens et toi-même tu le sais !

Voulant mettre un terme à cet échange très douloureux, surtout pour lui, Derek prit les traits du loup garou et grogna.

\- VA-T-EN, STILES ! SINON, JE NE REPONDRAI PLUS DE MOI-MÊME !

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, Derek Hale ! Je te déteste ! VA CREVER !

Stiles lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage avant de s'enfuir, les larmes aux yeux, laissant un Derek désemparé dans le salon. Le loup garou n'avait pas le choix, il préférait avoir son compagnon vivant et loin de lui, que mort en l'ayant à ses côtés.

Stiles se précipita hors de l'immeuble et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son visage à Peter qu'il croisa. Il courut jusqu'à sa Jeep et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il prit de profondes inspirations afin de se calmer et permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme régulier. L'adolescent essuya ses larmes, puis ferma ses yeux durant quelques secondes, croyant qu'en les ouvrants, que cela n'aurais été qu'un mauvais rêve, que Derek ne l'aurait pas quitté. Hélas, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la réalité était bel et bien là, le loup garou qu'il aimait tant, avait rompu avec lui, sans aucune explication. Il souffla un bon coup puis décida de prendre la route afin de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Derek se croyait enfin seul dans son désespoir, la porte métallique du loft s'ouvrit sur un Peter étonné.

Il était surpris de voir son neveu dans un tel piteux état et s'approcha de lui avec un peu de crainte.

\- Derek ? Derek ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- RIEN !

\- Stiles ! Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque je l'ai croisé, il avait les yeux larmoyants ? Que se passe-t-il Derek ?

\- JE L'AI QUITTE ! VOILA ! FOUT MOI LA PAIX MAINTENANT !

\- Je ne vais pas me mêler de ta vie, Derek. Mais je trouve que tu as fait une grave erreur. Je vais te laisser ruminer dans ton coin.

Peter allait tapoter l'épaule de son neveu, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Derek était anéanti par la lourde décision qu'il venait de prendre, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. De tout son cœur, il espérait que ce choix allait permettre de sauver Stiles. Dans son cauchemar, Kate lui avait dit qu'il était maudit et que toutes les personnes proches de lui mourraient par sa faute. Le lycan était persuadé que c'était vrai et qu'il devait terminer sa vie en étant seul. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur comme tout le monde ?

Son loup ne le comprenait pas non plus, grognant de plus en plus fort afin d'attirer son attention, mais en vain. Le jeune Hale l'ignorait complètement, restant sur sa position.

Derek décida de se diriger vers sa chambre, puis se jeta sur son lit afin d'essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait subir à Stiles, mais à lui également.

* * *

Stiles roula et pour se changer les idées, il décida de mettre un peu de musique dans sa Jeep.

" _Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

 _Pretend I'm okay with it all_

 _Act like there's nothing wrong_

 _Is it over yet?_

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _Is this as hard as it gets?_

 _I this what it feels like to really cry?_

 _Cry"_

Stiles reconnut la chanson « Cry de Kelly Clarkson » et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il décida de changer de station. Il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de chanson sentimentale, mais le peu de paroles qu'il avait entendu, résumait parfaitement sa situation. Il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche, en écoutant des chansons tristes, non.

L'adolescent gara Roscoe dans l'allée, puis fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre avant de s'allonger dans son lit. Il ne tint plus et craqua, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il évacua toute l'eau de ses yeux, puis se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état, c'était lorsqu'il avait compris que sa mère ne le serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras.

Épuisé et à bout, il s'endormit enfin, serrant son oreiller de toutes ses forces, humant ce délicieux parfum musqué qu'il ne pourra plus jamais sentir.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je suis vraiment désolé de vous laisser comme ça. ***Part se cacher afin d'éviter les projectiles*** Ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, car pour moi aussi, c'est dur... Alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez !_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui, vive le Marrish haha. Moi aussi, c'est mon 2ème couple préféré. Pauvre de Derek, je le plains énormément… Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Foutue créature qui ne veut pas les laisser en paix ! Encore un grand merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui, pauvre de Derek, il a pas de chance… J'espère qu'il pourra s'en sortir. Méchante créature qui leur veut du mal ! Merci et à bientôt ^^_


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut les louloups xD**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ^^**

 **Voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 25

Cela faisait bientôt près d'un mois que Derek avait rompu avec Stiles. Il se sentait dépérir de jours en jours et était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur à chaque instant de la journée. Peter n'osait même plus lui lancer de piques, car il savait à l'avance qu'il y passerait certainement. Derek était redevenu le même qu'avant, il avait perdu le goût de vivre et le dernier sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage remontait au moment où il était encore avec Stiles. Ce nom revenait sans cesse dans son esprit et le lycan donnerait tout pour l'oublier. Non pas parce qu'il ne ressentait rien pour cet adolescent, mais parce que cela lui rappelait le bonheur auquel il n'avait pas droit.

Il ne voyait l'hyperactif que durant les réunions de la meute qui malheureusement se déroulaient au loft, chez lui. Cela était compliqué pour lui, car il devait se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser. Malgré le grand sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de Stiles, Derek savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, qu'il mentait car on pouvait sentir la tristesse émaner de son corps dans ces moments-là. Le loup garou s'en voulait, car il savait qu'il était la raison de ce désarroi.

* * *

Un samedi, Derek était allé faire des courses dans le supermarché de Beacon Hills. Alors qu'il venait d'entrer avec son caddie, il l'aperçut. Stiles était à quelques pas de lui et semblait fatigué avec quelques cernes sous les yeux. Les mêmes cernes qu'il avait eu juste après l'histoire du Nogitsune. Cette vision brisa le cœur du lycan en le découvrant ainsi.

Il le suivit à bonne distance afin de ne pas se faire repérer par l'hyperactif. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal de garder ses distances, mais il se devait de le suivre et veiller sur lui.

Le loup garou le regarda dans le rayon des bonbons, puis remarqua que Stiles semblait hésiter entre deux paquets de biscuits. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit l'humain emporter les deux paquets dans son panier.

Derek continua de le suivre jusque dans un autre rayon. Puis lorsque Stiles récupéra des boîtes de conserve sur un étage, plusieurs enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas de courir dans le rayon, bousculèrent l'hyperactif qui vacilla. Le loup garou réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers l'adolescent, l'attrapant par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Stiles qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, persuadé qu'il allait tomber, remercia son sauveur. Lorsqu'il se retourna et ouvrit les yeux, le visage de l'hyperactif se décomposa et il fit une mine dégoûté.

\- T'aurais dû me laisser tomber par terre. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu peux partir maintenant.

Il récupéra son panier afin de s'éloigner mais fut interpellé par Derek.

\- Stiles…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre.

Stiles ne daigna pas jeter un coup d'œil au lycan et s'en alla vers un autre rayon, le laissant planté là. Voir l'adolescent le regarder avec dégoût faisait horriblement mal au loup garou. Son loup était également anéanti face à l'ignorance de Stiles. Ce dernier ne manquait pas seulement pas à Derek, mais également à son loup, qui se soumettait à lui avec joie.

Dépité, le lycan décida de partir du supermarché, sans courses, afin de se reprendre car il étouffait dans cet endroit.

Derek monta dans sa Camaro puis roula durant quelques minutes, avant de se garer près la forêt. Il continua la route à pied, s'engouffrant dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il marcha durant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter près d'une clairière. C'était l'endroit préféré de sa mère, Thalia Hale. Elle emmenait souvent ses trois enfants à cet endroit, afin de se ressourcer et leur enseigner les grandes leçons de la vie. Derek adorait venir à cet endroit, surtout au temps où sa mère était encore vivante. Malheureusement, depuis le jour où elle avait sauvagement été assassinée, le loup garou n'était plus revenu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Scott tournait en rond dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à quelque chose d'important. Il devait réagir, car il n'en pouvait plus de voir son presque frère dépérir au fil des jours. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, récupéra son téléphone puis composa un numéro. On lui répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Allo ? Scott ?

\- Oui, Shérif. Désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important…

\- Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

\- Euh… je ne peux pas le dire par téléphone. Est-ce que je peux passer au poste ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Tu peux venir, je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire pour l'instant.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Le vrai alpha raccrocha, puis sortit de sa maison, avant d'attacher son casque et prendre la moto en direction du poste de police.

En quelques minutes seulement, il arriva à destination et gara sa moto sur le parking. Il entra puis salua Parrish avant de toquer à la porte du bureau du shérif. Il entendit un « Entrez » puis il poussa la porte avant de la refermer.

En le voyant, le shérif lui sourit puis se leva de sa chaise afin de lui serrer la main, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Alors Scott, de quoi es-tu venu me parler ?

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Scott se racla la gorge avant de lui dire.

\- Je suis venu pour Stiles. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

\- Je vois. Merci de t'inquiéter pour lui. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir qu'il peut compter sur toi.

Scott lui sourit tandis que le shérif poursuivit.

\- Moi aussi, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, lui changer les idées…

\- Il essaie de paraître normal, de sourire, de parler comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je sais qu'il ment. Je sens ses battements de cœur et la tristesse qui émane de lui.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas un loup garou, mais je les ressens moi aussi.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Derek a rompu avec lui. J'ai essayé de lui poser la question mais Derek ne veut pas cracher le morceau et il a commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Stiles m'a juste dit que la raison de la rupture, c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui…

Le shérif passa une main sur son front, puis déclara.

\- Je ne pense pas que Derek ne l'aime plus. C'est gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ça doit être autre chose, j'en suis sûr. Je mettrai ma main à couper que Derek l'aime toujours autant. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Bon j'avoue qu'il est têtu, borné, agaçant quand il le veut, qu'il contrôle ma nourriture et n'arrête pas de fouiner dans les affaires de la police, mais c'est quelqu'un qui a un cœur en or.

Scott eut un petit rire en entendant le shérif, puis hocha la tête pour l'approuver

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, lui aussi est très triste dès qu'il voit Stiles et son visage grognon n'est qu'un masque qu'il porte pour cacher ses réelles émotions.

\- Je vois… Mais que proposes-tu ?

\- Je voudrais aller voir Derek et l'obliger à m'expliquer la situation. De votre côté, vous pourrez essayer d'en reparler à Stiles, de lui dire de vous parler de sa situation avec Derek.

\- Très bien. C'est ce qu'on va faire. Tiens-moi au courant, de ce qu'il te dira.

\- D'accord.

Le vrai alpha salua le shérif avec un sourire avant de sortir du poste de police et de prendre la route à bord de sa moto. Alors qu'il venait à peine de faire quelques mètres, Scott entendit un hurlement déchirant provenant de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

« Derek » pensa-t-il avant de continuer de rouler jusqu'à la source de ce hurlement.

Scott aperçut la Camaro de Derek et gara sa moto juste à côté de celle-ci. Il commença à marcher et s'aida de son flair de loup garou pour retrouver l'homme de 24 ans.

Il marcha quelques minutes, puis le vit. Derek était à genou par terre, se tenant le visage entre les mains. Il semblait désespéré et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence de Scott à ses côtés.

\- Derek ?!

Il sursauta puis se leva en position d'attaque, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du vrai alpha.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Scott ?

\- J'ai entendu ton hurlement depuis la ville. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu mens, Derek ! N'oublie pas que je suis un loup, tout comme toi. Je sais que depuis ta rupture avec Stiles, tu ne vas pas bien…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Scott ! Tu peux t'en aller.

Scott commença à perdre patience et éleva la voix.

\- BORDEL ! Vous faites vraiment la paire avec Stiles. Et non, je ne vais pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe avec _lui_ !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire !

\- Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'aimes plus, car j'ai senti ton cœur s'emballer dès que j'ai prononcé son nom. J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Scott…

\- Parle, Derek !

Le jeune Hale réfléchit en pensant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se confier à quelqu'un. Certes, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il devait le faire.

\- Très bien. D'abord promet-moi de ne le dire à personne et encore moins à Stiles !

\- D'accord, c'est promis.

\- Je suis tourmenté, Scott. Tourmenté par mon passé. Toutes les personnes qui me sont chères finissent par mourir, comme Paige, ma mère, Laura…

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Je suis maudis. Je sais que le Garuda est venu pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rompre avec Stiles, car je veux l'écarter de tout ça et le protéger. Je préfère l'avoir vivant et loin de moi, que mort par ma faute.

\- Je comprends, enfin, j'essaie de te comprendre. Mais sache que dans le passé tu étais seul pour affronter tout ça. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, nous sommes une meute, une famille.

\- Je le sais, mais je veux quand même le protéger de tout ça. Essaie de me comprendre.

\- Très bien, Derek. J'accepte ta décision et la respecte. Je m'en vais, mais arrête de te tourmenter l'esprit.

Il hocha la tête tandis que Scott s'éloigna, regagnant sa moto et prenant la route en direction de la ville.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le shérif décida de faire un crochet et d'aller voir son fils chez eux. Il monta les escaliers, puis en se plaçant devant la chambre de Stiles, il cogna.

« Stiles, c'est moi ! »

« Entre, Papa ! »

Noah entra dans la chambre de son fils qui lui sourit. Il s'approcha de lui, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Salut, P'pa, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir mon fils adoré. Je n'ai plus le droit, maintenant ?

L'hyperactif rigola en entendant son père, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Bien sûr que tu as le droit. Après tout, c'est évident que je suis ton fils adoré, car tu n'as que moi.

En lui souriant en retour, le shérif s'assit sur le lit en face de son fils qui commença à le dévisager.

\- Fils, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, P'pa. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Stiles, je te demande ça par rapport à Derek. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, par rapport à ça. On a rompu, c'est quelque chose qui devait arriver, voilà.

\- Oui, mais réponds juste à une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, trop surpris par cette question qui le prenait de court. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

\- Oui, je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autres. Mais voilà, il faut que je passe à autre chose, si je veux aller de l'avant.

\- Merci, c'est juste ce que je voulais savoir.

Le shérif se leva puis lui tapota l'épaule avant de sortir de la chambre. Il sortit de sa maison puis composa le numéro du meilleur ami de son fils. Ils échangèrent à propos de Stiles et de Derek, puis décidèrent d'agir pour le bien du couple. Il raccrocha puis reprit enfin la route vers le poste de police.

* * *

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Stiles et Derek qui sont toujours malheureux, moi ça me fend le coeur **:(**. Heureusement que Scott ainsi que le shérif ont décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Non, c'est juste l'esprit torturé de Derek qui lui fait des cauchemars. Haha, oui il aurait dû en parler à son oncle, mais bon il a encore du mal à lui faire confiance. Encore merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolé:/. Merci d'avoir tenu et lu la suite xD. Mais oui t'inquiète pas. A bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Dsl dsl xD. Mais oui t'inquiète, je pense qu'ils retourneront ensemble prochainement ;). Mdrr, sale traître, ne dis pas tout lol. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Un vrai ce Derek ! Oui, pauvre de Stiles, j'espère qu'il pourra surmonter cette rupture… A bientôt :D_


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut les louloups, j'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les nouveaux ajouts en favoris et follows ^^**

 **J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, je m'en excuse, car j'avais des petits pb persos et du coup j'avais peu d'inspiration...**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce gros chapitre de plus de 4000 mots haha :D.** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **NB : ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Ce chapitre contient un _LEMON_ ! Je répète ce chapitre contient un _CITRON_ ! Alors, âmes sensibles s'abtenir :) et les personnes qui n'approuvent pas les relations entre hommes, la sortie est par là !**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 26

Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, Parrish avait pris son courage à deux mains, demandant à Lydia de sortir avec elle. La banshee accepta, folle de joie et heureuse de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ensemble, ils voulaient prendre leur temps et ne pas précipiter les choses, surtout Lydia. En temps normal, elle aurait laissé la passion la submerger et prendre le dessus, mais avec Jordan, les choses étaient différentes, car elle voulait ne pas brusquer leur relation. Elle voulait partir sur de bonnes bases avec le jeune homme, pour qu'il l'accepte comme elle était. Le nouveau couple se voyait environ tous les deux jours, faisant différentes sorties comme le cinéma, le restaurant ou même les choses toutes simples comme une promenade en plein air. Lydia se sentait revivre aux côtés de l'adjoint du shérif surtout depuis la mort de son ex petit-ami, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de relation. Dans le passé, ses exs étaient dociles, faisant tout ce qu'elle demandait, alors que sa relation avec Parrish était basée sur le respect mutuel.

* * *

De son côté, Scott tint à peine une semaine, car il en avait marre de voir ses deux amis dépérir de jours en jours. C'est ainsi qu'un début d'après-midi, il envoya un message à son frère de cœur.

« Salut, Bro ! Tu es chez toi cet après-midi ? »

« Hey, Scotty ! Oui bien sûr, tu peux passer si tu veux. »

« D'accord, j'arrive dans 10 minutes. A toute. »

« A toute. »

Le vrai alpha se mit à sourire, espérant que dévoiler la vérité à son meilleur ami, allait arranger les choses. Il sortit de chez lui, enfila son casque puis prit sa moto en direction de la maison de Stiles.

Il roula à bonne allure, puis arriva à destination. Il ne vit que la Jeep de son frère de cœur, puis gara sa moto juste à côté du véhicule dans l'allée. Sûr de lui, Scott se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cogner, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles tout souriant. Ce dernier le fit entrer dans sa maison puis lui fit une accolade.

\- Scotty, ça va ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. On monte ?

Le jeune loup hocha la tête puis prit les escaliers, suivi de son meilleur ami. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Stiles s'asseyant sur le lit tandis que Scott resta debout près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Car tu commences à me faire peur en ne disant rien…

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Stiles…, je dois te parler de Derek…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas parler de lui. J'essaie de passer à autre chose et tu ferais mieux de respecter ma décision !

\- Stiles, Derek t'aime toujours autant.

\- Je le sais, enfin, je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'il fait.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître la vraie raison derrière votre rupture ?

Stiles se leva, puis fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était comme un lion en cage, comme une vraie boule de nerf. La curiosité le démangeait, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur d'y croire et de souffrir encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna vers Scott.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Derek t'aime toujours, comme au premier jour. Mais s'il a rompu avec toi, c'est pour te protéger. Il m'a dit qu'il était tourmenté et qu'il ferait tout pour te garder sain et sauf…

\- Me protéger de quoi et de qui ?

\- Te protéger du Garuda, car il est persuadé que cette créature a quelque chose contre lui. Après lui avoir parlé et en prenant en compte les différents indices, je me suis dit que c'était possible.

En entendant la nouvelle, l'hyperactif fit de nouveau les cent pas, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami une nouvelle fois.

\- Bordel de merde ! Si je le trouve, je le tue !

\- Qui ? Le Garuda ?

\- Derek ! C'est qu'un gros con ! Il rompt pour une chose futile comme ça. Je sais me défendre et je suis bien plus coriace qu'il ne le croit ! Je vais le…

\- Stiles… reste calme !

\- Surtout pas ! Merci, Scotty. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Y'a pas de quoi et puis je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Les deux amis se firent une accolade avant de descendre, Stiles raccompagnant son frère de cœur jusqu'à sa moto. Scott mit son casque puis lui dit en rigolant.

\- Essaie de ne pas trop l'abimer.

\- J'essaierai, même si je ne te promets rien.

Alors que son meilleur ami démarra et prit la route, l'adolescent rentra dans sa maison afin de récupérer les clés de sa Jeep. En entrant dans le salon, il repensa à ce soir-là, lorsqu'il avait avoué la vérité à son père à propos de sa relation avec le lycan. Il repensa aux délicieux moments qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Derek, persuadé que c'était bel et bien fini après leur rupture. Mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert la vérité derrière leur rupture, Stiles se dit qu'il allait tout faire pour ne pas mettre de point final à sa relation avec le loup garou. Ainsi, lorsqu'il démarra et qu'il prit la route, il était plus décidé que jamais.

* * *

Il gara Roscoe en bas de l'immeuble qu'il connaissait tant puis prit une profonde respiration avant de sortir du véhicule. Stiles marcha d'une allure normale, tout son être était concentré sur Derek. Arrivé face à la grande porte métallique, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et l'ouvrit, pour entrer avant de la refermer.

\- Que me vaut cette visite de la part de l'hyperactif le plus agaçant de Beacon Hills ?

\- Je suis venu voir Derek. Où est-il ?

\- Au cas où si tu as des problèmes de vue, mon cher neveu est absent. Il est parti depuis quelques heures.

\- Bien, je vais l'attendre ici dans ce cas-là.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui demander son avis, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Peter prit place en face de lui, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil en cuir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu le voir ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Du calme, un peu de respect pour le vieil oncle Peter. Mais sache qu'il a beaucoup souffert de ton absence, jusqu'à redevenir le même qu'avant.

Entendre ces paroles de la bouche de Peter, toucha l'hyperactif au plus profond de son cœur. Il décida tout de même de parler avec l'ancien psychopathe.

\- C'est de sa faute. Il n'avait pas à rompre avec moi. Je sais me défendre face à n'importe qui et face à n'importe quelle créature.

Peter sourit en voyant que Stiles avait décidé de se confier à lui, malgré son passé troublant. Il décida de lui révéler un secret important le concernant

\- En effet, il a vraiment eu tort. Il n'avait pas à rompre avec toi, sachant que tu es son compagnon.

Stiles manqua de peu de s'étouffer et se leva afin de récupérer de l'eau dans la cuisine. Il remplit un verre et le but d'une traite. Entre-temps, Peter l'avait rejoint, s'asseyant sur une des chaises près du comptoir.

\- J'imagine que tu n'étais pas au courant, vu ta réaction.

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment son compagnon ? Je croyais que c'était seulement une légende, cette histoire de compagnon.

\- C'est bel et bien réel. Tu es, malheureusement pour moi, le compagnon de mon neveu, de Derek.

L'adolescent passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, puis lui demanda.

\- Mais comment cela est possible ? Je croyais que c'était Paige. J'étais persuadé qu'elle était la compagne de Derek et qu'à cause des événements du passé, elle est morte dans de mauvaises conditions.

\- Non, c'est toi, Stiles. C'est la nature qui le décide et il a fallu que le compagnon de mon cher neveu soit l'hyperactif le plus agaçant de Beacon Hills.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Je l'ai découvert récemment, le jour où je suis revenu du Mexique.

\- Comment ?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque tu as réussi à le calmer, juste en lui touchant l'épaule, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de m'égorger. Ensuite, avec les différents indices qui s'accumulaient devant moi, j'ai enfin compris que tu étais son compagnon.

\- Les indices ? Lesquels ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit un geste afin de désigner le loft.

\- Les réparations et la rénovation du loft.

\- En quoi cela est un indice ?

\- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Tu me déçois, Stiles. Derek a fait rénover le loft que pour toi, pour son compagnon. Il l'a fait pour t'offrir un lieu confortable, pour que vous construisiez un foyer. Il ne s'en est sans doute pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais en faisant cela, Derek avait commencé à créer le lien. Il a même décidé de se mettre à la cuisine et cela, rien que pour toi. De plus, il avait énormément changé depuis que tu étais à ses côtés. Il arrivait à mieux contrôler sa colère, il était plus calme et plus zen. Pourtant le jour de mon retour, il était vraiment à deux doigts de me tuer, mais tu as réussi à le calmer, simplement en le touchant. Il est apaisé lorsque toi, son compagnon, tu es à ses côtés. Tu ne l'as pas seulement touché ce jour-là, tu as touché directement son cœur, son loup lui-même. Ce dernier t'a accepté et s'est soumis à toi. Seul un compagnon a le pouvoir de soumettre un loup intérieur.

Stiles se resservit un verre d'eau, le buvant par gorgées. Il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle, car il était convaincu que l'histoire des compagnons n'était qu'une simple légende. Mais devant le fait accompli, il se rendit compte qu'elle était réelle. En apprenant que lui, Stiles Stilinski, était en réalité le compagnon de Derek Hale, remplissait son cœur de joie.

Peter se leva subitement de sa chaise, prenant la direction de sa chambre, sous le regard étonné de Stiles. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, tenant dans ses mains un sac de voyage. L'hyperactif vint vers lui, puis lui demanda.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je ne reste pas ici ce soir. Je préfère vous laisser quartier libre pour vous expliquer et vous rabibocher.

Stiles était étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Peter et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Euh… bah merci. Je savais que tu avais bon fond.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie pour autant.

\- Voilà, je le retrouve enfin ce bon vieux Peter.

L'oncle de Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte et sortir du loft.

* * *

Stiles dut patienter durant deux bonnes heures avant le retour de Derek et eut même le temps de faire une petite sieste sur le canapé. Lorsque le lycan revint, il n'avait même pas remarqué la Jeep de l'adolescent, tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il entra à l'intérieur du loft, qu'il remarqua la présence de l'adolescent.

D'abord, il crut avoir une hallucination, persuadé qu'il était impossible que Stiles soit présent chez lui. Puis après avoir repris ses esprits, il se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien la réalité, que son humain était là, debout dans le salon. Il s'avança vers lui, gardant ses bonnes habitudes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- D'abord, c'est « Bonjour Stiles, comment vas-tu ? »

\- …

\- Je vais bien et toi, Derek-je-suis-un-gros-connard-Hale ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se plaçant à quelques centimètres du loup garou. Sans que Derek ne s'y attende, Stiles lui donna un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, se faisant mal à la main par la même occasion. Le lycan ne répliqua pas et ne sentit presque pas la douleur, tandis que l'hyperactif se massa le poignet.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir quitté sans raison. Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Cette décision, on aurait dû la prendre ensemble. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Nous faire ça…

Derek ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Pourquoi Stiles était ici à lui balancer tout ça aujourd'hui ? Et si… ? Non, Scott lui en avait fait la promesse.

En croisant son regard, Stiles remarqua ses interrogations et déclara à haute voix.

\- Scott ! Oui, il m'a tout dit et heureusement qu'il l'a fait. Je sais me défendre et je suis même assez coriace. D'ailleurs, tu viens tout juste de goûter à ma force.

Le lycan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son humain. Il se laissa faire, lorsque Stiles diminua la distance entre eux, glissant ses doigts sur sa joue barbue. Au contact de cette douce chaleur contre sa peau, Derek ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Son loup était lui aussi, heureux d'avoir Stiles près de lui, se mettant à japper joyeusement.

\- Je suis désolé, Stiles. Mais essaie de me comprendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'a…

\- Shhhhhhhh… ne dit plus rien…

Stiles posa sa main sur les lèvres de Derek afin qu'il se taise et lorsqu'il la retira, il fondit sur lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Derek répondit à son baiser avec la même passion, posant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs baisers traduisaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. En rompant leur baiser, l'hyperactif colla son front à celui du lycan, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il s'avoua au fond de lui-même que les lèvres du loup garou lui avaient terriblement manquées et que le fait de les retrouver, le faisait revivre.

\- Je t'aime Derek. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ton compagnon, à toi et à ton loup. Je veux être tien et que toi tu sois mien, alors scellons ce lien pour toujours.

\- Stiles…

En lui mordillant le cou, l'adolescent l'empêcha de parler, emportant le loup dans un plaisir sans limite. Voulant connaître la vérité, Derek lui attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains.

\- Stiles, comment le sais-tu ? Comment sais-tu que tu es mon compagnon ?

\- J'avais l'espoir que ce soit le cas, avant le début de notre relation, même si je gardais quelques doutes sur l'histoire des compagnons. Et aujourd'hui Peter m'a avoué que j'étais ton compagnon.

\- Peter ? Comment…

\- Ne parlons pas de lui, il n'y a que toi et moi qui compte pour le moment.

Sentant le corps fiévreux de désir de Stiles, collé au sien, Derek le poussa et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il se mit à l'embrasser comme jamais, également fou de désir pour son humain. Il avait soif de ce corps si fin, au teint opalin parsemé de grains de beauté, voulant qu'il soit sien. L'hyperactif fit remonter une de ses jambes, la glissant contre le lycan pour lui faire signe. Ce dernier le comprit et déposa ses mains derrière les cuisses de son humain et le souleva, obligeant l'adolescent à crocheter ses jambes autour de la taille du loup garou.

Tout en portant Stiles dans ses bras, Derek se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte et déposa l'hyperactif près de son lit. Le loup garou commença par le déshabiller, en enlevant sa chemise, puis son tee-shirt qu'il fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il enleva ses chaussures ainsi que celle de l'adolescent. Il admira ce magnifique torse au teint si clair, puis se pencha vers lui, déposant de tendres baisers dans le cou de son humain, lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir.

\- Arrête, Derek… S'il te plaît… je ne pourrai pas tenir si tu continues comme ça. Et puis ce n'est pas juste hein, car toi tu es toujours habillé.

Le lycan rigola à ces paroles et pour se mettre à égalité avec son humain, retira sa veste en cuir, qu'il déposa sur une chaise, ainsi que son tee-shirt.

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Avec un regard embué de désir, Stiles s'approcha de Derek et déposa ses mains sur son torse musclé, dessinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts. Il se pencha vers lui, et fit glisser sa langue de son cou, jusqu'à un téton qu'il mordilla. L'hyperactif poussa Derek sur le lit, puis se plaça au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, leurs langues entamant un ballet endiablé dont seul eux avaient le secret. Stiles commença par déposer un baiser sur la joue du lycan, puis un autre sur son cou, ensuite une myriade de baisers sur son torse musclé. Derek cru un instant qu'il allait perdre la tête, tellement les lèvres chaudes de son humain contre sa peau le rendait fou.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le loup garou inversa les rôles, se plaçant au-dessus de son humain, déboutonnant le pantalon de l'adolescent, le faisant glissant à ses chevilles. En lui lançant un regard plein de luxure, Derek fit subir le même sort avec le boxer de l'hyperactif.

\- Wow, wow, wow… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le lycan ne lui répondit pas, bien trop concentré sur la verge tendu à son maximum. Il commença à lui prodiguer un lent va et vient avec sa main, arrachant de doux soupirs de la bouche de Stiles. Il décida de se pencher, puis fit glisser sa langue sur le membre gonflé de désir.

\- Derek, non. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire…

\- Shhhhhhhh, qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ?

Stiles déglutit, tandis que Derek le prit en bouche, faisant coulisser sa langue autour du pénis de l'adolescent. Il effectua des va et vient avec sa bouche, le prenant le plus profondément qu'il pouvait alors que l'humain était au bord de la syncope, s'arrachant presque, les cheveux. Le loup garou lui infligea cette douce torture, tout en plongeant son regard vert-gris dans les yeux whisky de l'adolescent.

\- De… rek… je ne vais… plus… tenir…

Mais le loup garou faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, faisant tournoyer sa langue avec encore plus de vigueur autour du membre de Stiles. Ce dernier lutta de toutes ses forces, mais ne put tenir longtemps, rendant les armes. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Derek, en de longs jets de sperme que le lycan avala goulument, sans en perdre une goutte. Stiles écarquilla les yeux à son maximum, tellement il était choqué par le comportement du loup garou.

Certes, c'était la première fois que Derek faisait cela, mais cela ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là. Il fit son plus beau sourire à son humain, puis se rapprocha de lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'était juste… waow !

Le lycan rigola, puis cligna des yeux, tandis que Stiles se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon ainsi que de son boxer. Il fit s'allonger son petit ami qui se laissa faire, défit la boucle de sa ceinture, puis lui arracha son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il grimpa sur Derek, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autres de la taille du lycan, faisant glisser son torse contre le sien, ce qui fit entrechoquer leurs pénis par la même occasion. Il plongea son regard ambré dans les yeux vert-gris de Derek et put y voir à quel point ce dernier le désirait.

L'adolescent se pencha vers le loup garou et l'embrassa avec passion tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains et de caresser le dos et les fesses de l'hyperactif, répondant à son baiser avec la même fougue.

En rompant leur baiser, Stiles décida de s'attaquer au torse du lycan, faisant glisser sa langue sur ses abdominaux. Derek se cambra à chaque passage sur son torse et l'adolescent savait comment y faire, car il lui faisait perdre la raison de plus en plus. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, l'hyperactif se pencha et attrapa le pénis du lycan, puis décida de faire tournoyer sa langue autour du gland. Derek ferma les yeux et poussa de longs soupirs, fourrageant sa main dans les cheveux de son humain. L'adolescent se décida enfin à prendre le membre gonflé de désir dans sa bouche, entamant un lent va et vient. Il fit entrer le pénis au plus profond de sa bouche, puis le fit ressortir, répétant la même chose plusieurs fois.

Ne voulant pas jouir tout de suite, Derek l'interrompit et le souleva, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit afin de récupérer un tube de lubrifiant. Stiles se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je te désire Stiles et je veux te faire l'amour, mais je dois te préparer avant. D'accord ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête et cligna des yeux, tandis que Derek se pencha vers lui, déposant un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou. Après avoir enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, le loup garou écarta les fesses de l'adolescent, puis fit entrer son index dans son antre. Face à cette intrusion, Stiles se tendit, ressentant de la douleur. Pour le détendre, Derek lui caressa le dos de son autre main, puis continua de le préparer en bougeant son doigt à l'intérieur de lui, remplaçant ainsi la douleur de l'hyperactif par du plaisir. Il fit entrer un second, puis un troisième doigt pour qu'il soit prêt, dessinant des cercles en lui. Il les retira en constatant que son humain était prêt et alors qu'il allait s'unir à lui, Stiles l'en empêcha.

\- Non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On peut tout arrêter si tu veux.

Stiles se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos. Avec un large sourire, il lui dit.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, mon loup. Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse comme ça. Je veux te voir lorsque tu me feras l'amour, pour notre première fois. Tu comprends… ?

Il se mit à rougir, ce qui avait le don de faire fondre le cœur de Derek en voyant le rouge de ses joues. Ce dernier cligna des yeux puis lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Stiles remonta ses jambes, puis les écarta avant de faire signe à Derek, tout en soupirant. Le loup garou hocha la tête en souriant, puis se positionna et pénétra Stiles, s'enfonçant petit à petit en lui, jusqu'à la garde, ce qui arracha un petit cri de douleur à l'humain.

\- Ça va ?

Stiles poussa un soupir, puis au bout de quelques secondes, s'habituant enfin à la présence de Derek, il hocha la tête.

\- Bouge, mon loup.

Le lycan se pencha vers lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, puis entama un lent va et vient en Stiles. Ce dernier accompagna son amant dans ses mouvements, poussant des soupirs à chaque coup de rein.

Soudain, Derek en accélérant la cadence, se transforma, ses traits prenant ceux du loup garou. Son loup qui était tellement heureux d'avoir l'humain, voulait prendre le dessus sur Derek. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour reprendre sa forme humaine, mais en vain. Il se stoppa dans ses mouvements et Stiles qui avait les yeux fermés, le remarqua au bout de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir l'état du lycan.

\- Derek ? Derek ?

Mais le loup garou ne lui répondait pas, le regardant avec férocité. L'adolescent l'attira vers lui, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue barbue.

\- Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, mon loup. Vous me désirez l'un tout autant que l'autre, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Derek… Derek… ?

Le jeune Hale ne réagissait toujours pas, gardant sa forme de loup garou, le dévisageant de ses yeux bleus azurs. Stiles lui caressa la joue, puis en dernier recours, lui dit.

\- Mon loup, regarde-moi. Je sais que tu es toujours présent. Reviens-moi, mon amour…

En entendant ce mot, le loup se soumit à l'humain et permit à Derek de reprendre petit à petit sa forme humaine pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles. Il se retira puis baissa la tête, un peu honteux, mais l'adolescent lui releva le visage, collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon loup. Ce n'est rien.

Derek lui sourit timidement, tandis que Stiles le repoussa, faisant en sorte qu'il soit dos contre la tête de lit. L'hyperactif plaça ses jambes autour de la taille du lycan, puis se positionna avant de faire entrer le membre de Derek en lui. Il commença à onduler du bassin lentement, faisant soupirer le loup garou qui était emporté dans un tourbillon de passion. Il accéléra le rythme, se laissant consumer par ce feu incandescent. Il bougeait d'une telle lenteur que le loup garou atteignait le paradis, tellement l'antre de Stiles était si chaud et si étroit. Derek décida alors de reprendre les choses en mains, faisant basculer Stiles sur le dos. Celui-ci noua ses longues jambes autour de la taille du lycan, lui permettant d'être encore plus profond en lui. Il commença même à lui griffer le dos, tellement il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec son amant qui s'unissait avec lui avec beaucoup de passion.

\- Là, mon loup ! Encore... !

Le jeune Hale lui obéit et s'enfonça en lui, touchant ce point sensible qui fit voir des étoiles à son amant qui poussa un cri rauque. En sentant la fin si proche, Derek commença à lui lécher et lui mordiller le cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il lui susurra un « Je t'aime, mon compagnon » avant de planter ses crocs de loup garou au niveau de la nuque, complétant le lien entre eux. A ce contact, Stiles hurla son plaisir et jouit, répandant son sperme sur le torse musclé de son amant et le sien. Le lycan ne tarda pas à venir et poussa un grognement avant de se déverser à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Il laissa tomber son corps sur celui de l'adolescent, tout en restant en lui. Ils reprirent leurs souffles ensemble, petit à petit.

En croisant son doux regard couleur miel, Derek lui sourit tendrement. Il se pencha vers l'endroit où il avait apposé sa marque, puis commença à la lécher, faisant trembler Stiles. Celui-ci lui attrapa le visage puis l'embrassa, sa langue caressant celle du loup garou dans un ballet endiablé.

\- Répète ces mots, s'il te plaît…

\- Lesquels ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, mon loup.

Derek fit briller ses yeux une fraction de secondes, puis lui déclara.

\- Je t'aime, mon compagnon.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon loup.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que Derek ne décide de se retirer de lui, récupérant des serviettes pour les nettoyer. Une fois la tâche accompli, Stiles se lova dans les bras de son amant et ensemble, ils s'endormirent, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme.

* * *

 _Alors ce chapitre ? Petite mention de Marrish haha. Scott est vraiment un super meilleur ami :D et Peter, il a beaucoup changé lol. Enfin la réconciliation de notre couple préféré. Le lemon :o j'espère que vous l'avez aimé... Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **Didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup et oui, c'est vraiment horrible de les voir dans un tel état :'(. Espérons que Derek pourra se ressaisir. Cette amitié entre Scott et Stiles, c'est vraiment du tonnerre. Encore merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Outlander83 :** Oh, merci beaucoup, ça me très plaisir. Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se remettre ensemble ;). A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Lesaccrodelemerceri :** Bonjour, j'espère que la réconciliation sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oui, c'est vraiment trop sympa de leurs parts ^^. Merci beaucoup ! Mdrr haha, tu devrais avoir honte de toi, hein ? Un peu de tenue, voyons xP. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Mdrr, tu dois dire « sérieux » ! Je suis un mec, pour ton information xD. Et dsl dsl, c'est pas sympa de ma part lol, mais le chapitre 26 pourra me faire pardonner, enfin, je l'espère ;). T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu continues de lire ma Fic. Haha ! Bye bye, kisssssuuuuuu :D_


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut les louloups, merci pour l'accueil du précèdent chapitre, car ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors, bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

 **P.S : ce chapitre contient un _LEMON_ (encore ?!), je le répète, il y a la présence d'un _CITRON_. Âmes prudes et sensibles s'abstenir. Les personnes qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, vous pouvez passer votre chemin et partir lol**

* * *

CHAPITRE 27

Scott venait de sortir d'une séance de cinéma avec sa petite amie, Kira. Pendant que la kitsune s'absentait pour récupérer le programme sur les prochaines sorties, le vrai alpha prit son téléphone et décida d'appeler le père de son meilleur ami. Il devait le faire en sortant de chez Stiles, mais à cause de sa sortie imprévue avec petite amie, il avait complètement oublié de l'appeler. Il composa le numéro et on décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Allo, Scott ? Bonjour !

\- Bonjour, Shérif. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

\- Non, non. Qu'y-a-t-il, mon garçon ?

\- Je tenais à vous prévenir d'une chose. J'ai dit toute la vérité à Stiles. Il est maintenant au courant pour Derek. Quand je l'ai laissé, il m'a dit qu'il allait confronter Derek au loft.

\- Merci, Scott. Je l'ai eu il y a environ une trentaine de minutes. Je voulais t'appeler, mais j'avais une affaire importante sur le feu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Que vous-a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a révélé quelque chose d'un peu étrange et je n'ai pas tout saisi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous me faites peur, Shérif…

\- Peter lui a révélé qu'il était le compagnon de Derek. Stiles m'a promis de tout me raconter dès son retour à la maison. Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de cette histoire de compagnon ?

Scott était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part du Shérif. Son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance était en réalité le compagnon de Derek, le loup grincheux de la meute.

\- Scott ? Scott ? Tu es là ?

\- Oui. Stiles est le compagnon de Derek ! Je suis à la fois surpris et heureux pour lui. C'est une raison de plus pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

\- C'est vrai et j'espère qu'ils vont vraiment se rabibocher.

\- Oui et pour répondre à votre question, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Un compagnon, c'est l'âme-sœur du loup. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, seul un loup de naissance, a un compagnon qui lui est destiné. Une fois pendant les cours, Stiles m'avait raconté cette histoire du genre au début de sa relation avec Derek. Il m'avait confié qu'il aurait aimé être le compagnon de Derek, mais que c'était Paige sa compagne. Ils se sont trompés finalement.

\- entendant Stiles me raconter cette histoire, j'ai senti la joie dans sa voix. Il semblait très heureux de m'annoncer cette nouvelle.

\- Je suis très heureux de l'entendre. On va croiser les doigts pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

\- Oui et encore merci à toi, Scott.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

Il raccrocha puis décida de rejoindre sa petite amie, avant de reprendre la route avec elle, à bord de sa moto.

* * *

Durant la nuit, la pluie se déchaîna sur la ville de Beacon Hills, apportant une touche romantique à l'atmosphère. Derek était posté à la vitre de sa chambre, dos à son lit et vêtu d'un jogging. Il regardait le paysage pluvieux à travers la baie vitrée. Depuis son enfance, il adorait la pluie, le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui martelaient contre le toit de leur manoir, l'odeur de la nature et de la forêt qui éveillait ses sens après avoir été humidifié. Tout cela lui rappelait de bons et lointains souvenirs, en compagnie de sa famille. Il arrêta de se torturer l'esprit, pensant à présent à son avenir, à son compagnon. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il vivait. Il s'était enfin uni à Stiles, se liant à lui à tout jamais.

Stiles dans son sommeil, caressa la place où devait se trouver Derek, mais constata qu'elle était froide et vide. Il se réveilla soudainement puis le chercha du regard, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le lycan debout contre la baie vitrée. Il sourit puis se leva, enroulant et nouant le drap autour de sa taille. Il marcha le plus silencieusement possible dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé près du loup garou, l'hyperactif glissa ses mains autour de la taille du lycan jusqu'à ses abdominaux pour les caresser. D'abord Derek se tendit, puis sentant les lèvres de l'adolescent se presser contre le tatouage sur son omoplate, il se détendit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna puis attrapa les mains de l'hyperactif, pour y déposer un tendre baiser en fermant les yeux.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon compagnon ?

Stiles baissa la tête, puis ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un grand sourire, juste en entendant ce surnom de la part de Derek.

\- Tu n'étais plus là quand je me suis réveillé. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Désolé. Je voulais juste regarder et écouter le bruit de la pluie. Ça me rend un peu nostalgique, un temps pareil.

\- Ah… je comprends.

L'adolescent l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras, puis se mit à lui caresser le dos avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa voix se brisa, tellement l'inquiétude commençait à l'envahir.

\- De… rek… que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quoi, Stiles ?

\- Ton dos ! Il est plein de griffures. Tu aurais dû guérir grâce à ta condition de loup garou. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

Derek lui sourit sincèrement et était très heureux que son compagnon s'inquiète autant pour lui. Il se pencha vers lui, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Ce n'est rien ça. J'ai juste ralenti mon métabolisme de guérison, pour avoir ta marque sur moi, le plus longtemps possible.

Touché par ces mots et toujours choqué par la tendresse que Derek lui portait, Stiles l'attrapa par la nuque, puis l'embrassa avec fougue. Le lycan répondit à son baiser, sa langue allant à la rencontre de celle de son compagnon, la caressant langoureusement. En rompant leur baiser, Derek se pencha puis regarda la marque qu'il avait faite au cou de Stiles.

\- C'est presque cicatrisé. On ne verra presque plus rien dans quelques jours.

\- Bien. Dis-moi, moi aussi je vais me transformer en loup garou ?

\- Non, car ce n'est pas le même type de morsure. Celle-ci est la marque des compagnons donc non, tu ne vas pas te transformer en loup garou. Je te préfère en humain hyperactif et agaçant.

\- Hé !

Stiles lui donna un coup de poing à l'épaule, tandis que Derek rigola. En se passant une main dans les cheveux, il ajouta.

\- Autant pour moi aussi. Mais que va-t-il se passer pour nous ? Enfin, au niveau de notre relation…

\- Nous serons liés pour toujours et pour moi en tant que loup, je serai encore plus possessif…

\- Bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Moi, qui voulais prendre le petit déjeuner à la boulangerie avec Parrish demain matin. Bah c'est raté !

\- STILES !

Derek fronça les sourcils, lui lançant son regard de tueur, tandis que l'adolescent était mort de rire. Il se ressaisit, puis lui attrapa le visage, tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je rigole, mon loup. Non seulement Parrish n'est pas mon genre mais en plus, il sort avec Lydia depuis peu, je te signale. Moi, j'ai plutôt un faible pour les grands méchants loups grincheux et grognons.

Le loup garou garda les bras croisés sur son torse, montrant son mécontentement à l'hyperactif. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, puis se colla à Derek et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour qu'il la pose sur ses fesses. Le lycan écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Stiles.

\- Aujourd'hui je suis devenu tien, tout comme toi, tu es devenu mien. Alors, arrête avec cette jalousie à la con. Bordel, je n'aime que toi, Derek !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Derek, puis sans que l'adolescent ne s'y attende, il l'attrapa et le porta dans ses bras. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le milieu de la pièce, puis le déposa sur le lit. Il déroula et enleva le drap, laissant Stiles entièrement nu.

\- Que fais-tu mon loup ?

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Je vais te faire mien encore une fois, mon compagnon.

\- Je n'attendais que ça, Derek.

Le lycan lui sourit tendrement puis se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent, déposant de tendres baisers sur son torse parsemé de grains de beautés. Derek était vraiment fasciné par ce corps aux hanches fines qui réagissait parfaitement à chacune de ses caresses. En effet, Stiles se cambrait, se trémoussant presque, à chaque fois que Derek laissait glisser ses doigts sur son torse, le faisant frissonner comme jamais. Il laissa glisser sa langue de son nombril jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons, commençant à le suçoter et le mordiller, faisant pousser un cri rauque à l'hyperactif.

\- De… rek, stooooop ! Je vais… jouiiiiir… sinon…

Le loup garou remonta vers lui afin de l'embrasser et calmer ses ardeurs. Stiles en profita pour fourrager une de ses mains dans les cheveux couleurs corbeau de Derek et l'autre, lui caressant le dos.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, mon loup. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- C'est le but recherché, même si tu l'es déjà !

\- Tu veux jouer, Derek ? On va jouer dans ce cas-là.

Avec beaucoup d'audace et une lueur de défi dans son regard ambré, Stiles repoussa Derek et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. Il lui retira son jogging d'un coup sec le laissant en boxer, puis se plaça au-dessus de lui. L'adolescent lui attrapa les mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, puis lui sourit malicieusement, avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Sentant la passion déferler en lui, Derek avait le besoin de le toucher, de sentir cette peau si douce contre ses mains. Mais Stiles secoua la tête négativement et l'obligea à rester dans la même position, pour le plus grand malheur du lycan. Il descendit, déposant de doux baisers sur la joue du loup garou avant de s'attaquer à son cou qu'il mordilla. L'adolescent lui laissa plusieurs marques rouges sur le cou, contrastant avec son teint halé. Derek était dans tous ses états, tellement il atteignait le paradis sous le traitement que lui infligeait son compagnon.

Stiles descendit de nouveau, faisant glisser sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il mordilla, titilla et lécha, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout dur. Il fit subir le même traitement à l'autre, arrachant un grognement au loup garou.

Alors que l'hyperactif faisait glisser sa langue sur les abdominaux en béton de Derek, celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à remonter vers lui.

\- Tu as gagné, mon compagnon.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Stiles se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant comme jamais et Derek lui répondit avec fougue, une main posée sur sa nuque. En rompant leur baiser, l'adolescent lui déclara.

\- Je veux ma récompense maintenant, mon loup.

\- A vos ordres, mais je dois te préparer avant.

Stiles lui sourit, puis cligna des yeux avant de se pencher et de récupérer le tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Il le tendit à Derek qui le récupéra puis qui lui retira son boxer. Le loup garou en fit de même avec le sien, avant de verser le liquide sur ses doigts. L'adolescent se mit sur le ventre, puis écarta ses jambes, mettant ses fesses en avant. En voyant le dos parsemé de grains de beauté ainsi que les fesses de son compagnon, exposées rien que pour lui, Derek sentit son excitation grimper d'un niveau supplémentaire. Il s'empressa donc d'écarter les deux globes de chair, faisant entrer un doigt dans l'antre de l'adolescent.

Surpris par cette intrusion, Stiles ne retenir un cri pas très viril. Voulant qu'il se détend, Derek fit glisser son autre main sous le torse de l'hyperactif, jouant et titillant l'un de ses tétons avec ses doigts. Il continua la préparation de son humain, dessinant des cercles avec son doigt à l'intérieur de l'antre de l'hyperactif, avant d'introduire un second puis un troisième doigt.

\- Der… c'est… trop… bon… hmph…

Satisfait des bruits obscènes provenant de la bouche de Stiles, le loup garou se pencha vers lui, déposant un tendre baiser dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent, qui sourit en sentant les lèvres brûlantes de son loup contre sa peau.

\- Viens, Derek. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux ressentir ta chaleur en moi. Fais-moi tien, encore une fois, mon loup.

Derek lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis lui susurra.

\- Oui, mon compagnon. J'ai besoin de toi aussi, de ta chaleur et de ton corps fiévreux de désir.

Il versa du lubrifiant sur son pénis, faisant un rapide va et vient avec sa main, afin de bien répandre le liquide, avant de se positionner en face de l'antre de l'hyperactif et de le pénétrer. Il s'introduisit petit à petit, laissant à Stiles le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Arrivé à la garde, l'hyperactif poussa un cri rauque, avant de se détendre complètement, ordonnant à son amant de lui faire l'amour. Ce dernier commença par un lent va et vient, son corps épousant à la perfection celui de son compagnon. Tout en s'activant en lui, Derek avait d'abord les mains posées sur les fines hanches de l'hyperactif, puis décida de les remonter et d'attraper les mains de l'adolescent, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. L'antre de Stiles était si chaud et si étroit que le loup garou crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Oui, Stiles représentait son paradis, la part de bonheur à laquelle il avait droit dans ce monde et Derek ferait tout pour le garder le plus près de lui.

Alors que la pluie continuait de se déverser sur la ville surnaturelle de Beacon Hills, au loft dans la chambre de Derek, on ne ressentait pas le froid de l'extérieur. Au contraire, il se dégageait une chaleur émanant de deux corps en plein union à l'intérieur d'une bulle qu'ils avaient créé. Derek et Stiles ne faisaient qu'un à ce moment précis, leurs corps s'unissant dans une passion dévorante. Alors qu'il avait accéléré la cadence, arrachant des bruits obscènes à son amant, Derek qui était à présent au-dessus de Stiles, lui mordilla le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de nombreuses marques rouges sur sa peau opaline.

\- Hmph… là… De… rek ! Continue… plus fort ! Là…

Le lycan s'activa et toucha le point sensible de l'adolescent, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ce dernier sentant une vague de plaisir déferler en lui, à chaque coup de rein de son loup, griffa le dos de Derek et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, ce qui fit rouler les yeux du lycan.

Derek continua de lui faire l'amour avec passion et à chaque fois que Stiles gémissait en prononçant son nom, le loup garou s'empressa de l'embrasser afin de le faire taire. L'hyperactif lui répondit avec la même hargne, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Tu es si bon… hmmmmm… et tu es… si… étroit… Stiles…

Satisfait de voir Derek se perdre en lui, Stiles accompagna les mouvements de l'homme loup, se contractant à chaque fois pour augmenter leurs plaisirs. Le lycan n'en pouvait vraiment plus, tellement le corps et l'antre chaud de l'adolescent le rendait fou. Il rendit les armes, se déversant en de puissants longs jets de sperme en Stiles, tout en poussant un cri rauque. L'hyperactif en sentant le pénis de Derek se déverser en lui, jouit lui aussi, son sperme s'écrasant et recouvrant son torse de sa précieuse semence.

Derek se retira lentement de l'adolescent, ne voulant rompre leur union qu'à la dernière minute. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage tellement il était heureux à ce moment précis et il s'empressa de se pencher et d'écraser ses lèvres contre celle de l'hyperactif.

\- C'était juste…

\- Magique ? Géniale ?

\- Intense !

L'adolescent rigola, puis lui caressa la joue, son regard perdu sur les lèvres du lycan qui le fascinait tant. Ce dernier essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient de son front avec son poignet, avant d'aller récupérer des serviettes pour les nettoyer, Stiles et lui.

Une fois choses faites, Derek se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, invitant son amant à rejoindre ses bras. Stiles les recouvrit du drap avant de rejoindre les bras du loup garou, la tête et la main posées sur le torse de ce dernier. Instinctivement, l'adolescent glissa sa main et joua avec la fine ligne de poils qui menait vers le chemin du bonheur, ce qui fit soupirer Derek. Celui-ci avait quant à lui, la main posée sur les hanches fines de l'hyperactif, ses doigts lui prodiguant de douces caresses.

Stiles savoura l'effleurement des doigts du lycan contre sa peau, puis releva son visage vers Derek, lui souriant tendrement. Il approcha son visage de celui du loup garou, puis colla ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant dans un baiser rempli de sentiment.

\- Je t'aime, mon loup.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon compagnon.

Heureux, Stiles cligna des yeux puis reprit sa position de départ, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, suivi de Derek qui rejoignit lui aussi, les bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Scott et le Shérif sont vraiment heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et oui, encore un **lemon** ! Il fallait bien que nos deux tourtereaux se perdent dans cette passion et rattrapent le temps perdu, non ? Haha, vive le Sterek ! Je veux tout savoir, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Et oui, enfin Lydia a compris qu'il fallait arrêter de jouer avec les garçons lol. Scott a été vraiment génial sur ce coup là, tout comme Peter. Je suis content d'avoir fait plaisir à tous les fans de Sterek :D ( moi y compris xD). Mais de rien, avec plaisir, j'étais aussi ravi de leur réconciliation. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Virginie10969 :** Lol, merci_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui Scott est super. Moment vraiment merveilleux ^^. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr, je sais que c'est ta passion jpp x). Mdrr, ne t'inquiète pas avec les gros mots xD. Oui, ils vont trop bien ensemble et ils vendent du rêve ces deux-là :3. Vive STEREK ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :D. Mdrr jamais je n'avouerai un mensonge haha :P. Peter a fait fort, tout comme Scott, jamais on ne pourra autant les remercier x). A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Mikawaii-chan :** Merci beaucoup. Ah… j'espère que le second lemon sera à ta hauteur ^^. De rien, avec plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas xD bye bye kisssssuuuuu :D_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Et oui, haha ^^_

* * *

 _P.S 2 : Je m'excuse en avance, mais pour la période des fêtes, je vais prendre une petite pause. Je reviendrai bientôt et ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la suite très prochainement. Je vous ferai patienter en diffusant d'autres **Drabbles** , on va dire qu'ils seront comme des apéritifs xD. Alors je vous fais pleins de bisous et à bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut les louloups, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour haha ! Non, je déconne xD J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que le père noël vous a gâté ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite, alors bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

 **P.S : présence d'un _LIME_ haha, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, vous connaissez la sortie !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 28

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla le premier et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il vit que Derek dormait toujours. Il le trouvait tellement beau lorsqu'il avait le visage apaisé où se dessinaient un léger sourire et dans ces moments, cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas le voir avec les sourcils froncés. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever et d'enfiler son boxer ainsi que jogging de Derek. Le vêtement était un peu lâche pour lui, car le loup garou faisait une taille de plus, mais il s'en fichait complètement, porter le vêtement de son petit ami le rendait euphorique. Il se rendit à pas de loup vers la salle de bain, afin de faire un petit brin de toilette, profitant de ce petit moment pour se rincer le visage et faire un bain de bouche. Il prendra certainement sa douche plus tard, avec une petite idée derrière la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain puis se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible vers la cuisine. Une fois sur place, il fouilla dans les étagères et dans le frigo, à la recherche d'œufs, de farine, de sucre et d'autres ingrédients, avant de commencer une préparation pour pancakes. Il s'activa en cuisine et put en réaliser une bonne dizaine. Il était très satisfait du résultat, car d'habitude ils n'étaient pas aussi réguliers qu'aujourd'hui. Il s'avoua pour lui-même, qu'il voulait absolument les réussir, pour Derek, pour leur premier petit-déjeuner après avoir sceller leur lien.

L'adolescent commença à préparer la table tandis que dans la chambre, Derek commençait à émerger. Tout souriant, le lycan caressa la place à côté de lui, mais fut surpris de la trouver vide et froide. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, puis s'étira.

« Et si ce n'était qu'un délicieux rêve ? Et si Stiles et lui ne s'étaient pas réconciliés ? Et si cette merveilleuse nuit n'était pas réelle ? »

Le loup garou chassa les pensées négatives de son esprit, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le pantalon et le tee-shirt de Stiles par terre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot, heureux que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, fût bel et bien réel. Derek se leva et enfila un boxer, puis partit à la recherche du jogging qu'il avait mis la nuit dernière, en vain. Finalement, il récupéra et porta un autre jogging de son armoire, avant de passer un coup rapide dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage et se brosser les dents. Lui aussi, n'avait pas envie de prendre sa douche maintenant, une petite pensée pas très catholique lui traversant la tête.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Derek se précipita vers la cuisine, où il fut ravi par ce qu'il voyait. En effet, Stiles était de dos, légèrement penché à la table, s'affairant à placer les couverts ainsi que l'assiette de pancakes et il portait également le jogging du lycan. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour voir s'il avait bien tout placé, il n'avait pas senti la présence de Derek qui s'approchait de lui, comme un prédateur devant sa proie.

L'hyperactif poussa un cri pas très viril, lorsque les bras de Derek l'entourèrent, collant son dos au torse musclé de Derek.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! Tu croyais que c'était qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être le grand méchant loup ?!

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et préféra lui mordiller le cou comme unique réponse, ce qui fit soupirer l'adolescent.

\- Ça, par contre, c'est vraiment petit, mon loup. Arrête ça, tout de suite !

Avec un petit rire triomphant, le loup garou fit glisser sa langue sur le cou de l'adolescent, lui arrachant un cri rauque.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Argh… bordel ! Arrête, Derek !

Mais le jeune Hale ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de plus bel, faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'hyperactif.

\- Hmph, Der… arrête… ça…

L'adolescent ne tint plus et se retourna, plaquant le loup garou contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait les joues rosies et le regard perdu sur les lèvres du lycan, ne désirant que l'embrasser. Stiles tint à peine quelques secondes, attrapant le loup garou par la nuque et l'embrassant avec fougue. Ce dernier répondit à ce baiser avec la même hargne, quémandant l'accès à cette délicieuse bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se caresser langoureusement. Ce baiser fut à la fois doux et passionné, où chacun prenait le dessus à tour de rôle. En rompant leurs baisers, Derek ne perdit pas une seconde, s'attaquant au cou de Stiles, le mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'un énième suçon apparaisse.

\- Tu n'aimes toujours pas ?

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré, Derek ! J'espère que tu le sais !

Derek rigola, satisfait de l'état dans lequel il arrivait à mettre l'adolescent. Il lui caressa la joue, puis lui dit.

\- Du calme, mon compagnon. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas ton médicament contre l'hyperactivité sous la main.

\- Ça sera de ta faute, s'il m'arrive quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- « Pourquoi ? » Tu oses poser la question, ma parole.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu le fais exprès, j'en suis sûr. Je vais quand même te répondre. Parce que tu arrives à me mettre dans tous mes états et surtout de si bon matin. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Un sourire en coin, Derek posa ses mains sur la taille de l'hyperactif, puis se pencha vers lui, inspirant cette douce odeur sucrée qui agitait son loup intérieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir et je vais devoir calmer les ardeurs de mon loup…

\- Ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Derek, cachant ses joues rosies par le désir. L'adolescent lui mordilla le cou avant de lui dire.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner, tant que c'est encore un peu chaud.

\- D'accord.

Il se détacha du lycan avant de lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la table où les attendaient un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Derek était content de l'attention de son compagnon.

\- Stiles, tu n'étais pas obli…

\- Shhhhhhhhh… tais-toi mon loup. Profites juste, d'accord ?

\- Merci, petit voleur.

\- Petit voleur ? Pourquoi ce surnom ?

\- Pour ça.

Le loup garou toucha le jogging de l'adolescent, ses mains lui effleurant les fesses, ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de Stiles. Pour le taquiner, ce dernier lui lança.

\- Ah, tu parles de ton jogging… Désolé, mais j'avais envie de le porter ce matin. Je peux l'enlever de suite, si tu veux. A toi de voir.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Derek lui lança un regard plein de luxure, ce qui fit déglutir l'adolescent. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à table, où Stiles servit Derek en remplissant son assiette de plusieurs pancakes. Il se servit également avant de verser du sirop d'érable sur les pancakes du lycan ainsi que sur les siennes.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai vraiment une faim de loup. Alors, bon appétit.

\- Stiles, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Tes jeux de mots sur les loups !

\- Je trouve ça toujours drôle. Pas toi ?

Alors que Stiles se marrait, le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

\- C'est vraiment mal me connaître mon loup. Mais on va dire que c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

\- En plus de ton côté hyperactif et agaçant. Ma réponse est oui.

\- Mange au lieu de dire des conneries.

\- C'est moi qui dois te dire ça et non le contraire.

Pour unique réponse, Stiles lui fit une horrible grimace, avant d'entamer une grosse bouchée de pancakes. Voir son compagnon avec autant de joie et de spontanéité, remplissait tellement le cœur de Derek de joie, qu'il rigola lui aussi en le voyant grimacer. Il savoura les délicieux pancakes de Stiles, s'empêchant de sourire à chaque bouchée. Il finit son assiette puis servit du jus à l'adolescent, ainsi qu'à lui. L'hyperactif cligna des yeux pour le remercier avant de remarquer une chose sur son loup. En effet ce dernier avait une goutte de sirop d'érable sur le coin des lèvres, ce qui embêtait Stiles. Avec son index, il essuya cette goutte qui le narguait avant de le mettre dans sa bouche.

\- C'est mieux. Je retrouve mon loup grognon comme ça.

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, désolé.

Stiles but son verre de jus avant de penser à quelque chose de drôle et manqua de peu de s'étouffer. Derek dut lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos, pour qu'il se calme.

\- Fais attention, bordel !

\- Merci beaucoup, mon loup.

\- Au point on en est, raconte !

\- D'accord. Réponds juste à ma question : tu crois que je peux travailler dans un cirque ?

\- En tant que clown oui, vu toutes tes maladresses…

\- Hé ! Non, mais sérieusement ?

Faisant semblant d'être agacé, l'adolescent lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Le lycan soupira puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, Stiles.

\- C'est pas grave, mais moi je me vois bien en dompteur.

\- Dompteur ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. J'ai réussi à dompter le loup le plus grincheux de Beacon Hills. Alors, dompter un lion doit être un jeu d'enfant.

\- Stiles ! Tu n'es pas fatigué de parler et de dire des absurdités ? Je ne sais pas comment on arrivera à te faire taire.

L'hyperactif explosa de rire en voyant le regard désespéré de Derek, avant de lui répondre.

\- Désolé Derek, mais avoue que c'était bien trouvé. Et non, personne n'y arrivera.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ils discutèrent ensemble durant de longues minutes, plaisantant, se taquinant et riant aux éclats, avant que Derek ne décide de se lever. En ayant un sourire en coin, le lycan lui déclara.

\- Je vais aller me doucher. Tu viens ? Sauf, si tu l'as déjà prise.

Stiles se mit à rougir rien qu'en y pensant, car c'était l'idée qu'il avait depuis le matin en se réveillant. Il lui sourit timidement puis lui dit.

\- Non, euh… je veux dire oui. Enfin, non je ne l'ai pas encore prise, mais j'accepte volontiers.

En le voyant perdu dans son babillage, Derek pouffa, puis l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna dans ses bras, avant de lui mordiller le cou. L'adolescent soupira de plaisir avant de lui attraper la main et l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

Une fois sur place, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, se caressant, leurs mains se baladant et effleurant le corps de l'autre. Derek se plaça derrière Stiles, déposant de tendres baisers sur le haut du dos et sur ses épaules, ce qui fit frémir l'adolescent. Les mains du lycan passèrent du dos de l'hyperactif, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Bon, je vois que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Dans l'évolution de notre relation, j'ai l'impression que ton côté fougueux a beaucoup augmenté aussi…

\- Shhhhhh… tais-toi !

Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent ensuite dans la douche, où de l'eau fraîche se déversa sur les deux corps brûlants de désir et de passion. L'hyperactif récupéra du gel douche qu'il fit mousser entre ses mains, avant de l'appliquer sur le torse de Derek. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, savourant les douces caresses de son compagnon sur son torse, avant de sentir la main de l'adolescent descendre plus bas, jusqu'à son pénis.

\- Je vois que ton côté fougueux et entreprenant a augmenté aussi…

\- La ferme, Hale ! Je suis un ado avec les hormones en ébullition, donc nuance ! Quoique t'avoir en petit ami, ça aide aussi, parce que comment ne pas avoir du désir avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien foutu que toi, bordel !? Mais toi, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, parce que je ne suis pas au top, physiquement. Je suis vraiment banal, rien à envier aux autres…

Ne supportant plus de l'entendre, le lycan l'attrapa puis le plaqua contre le mur de la douche.

\- T'en a pas assez de dire des absurdités ? Je te trouve parfait et très désirable, mon compagnon. Alors, arrête de te dénigrer autant, parce que sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi-même !

\- Désolé…

Derek cligna des yeux avant de fondre sur ces lèvres si douces, l'embrassant langoureusement, tout en lui caressant la joue. En le tenant par la nuque, Stiles répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur, son autre main se posant sur la hanche du loup garou. Ils rompirent leurs baisers avant de continuer de se doucher, multipliant caresses et baisers passionnés.

Sans le prévenir, Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à genoux. Il attrapa le membre durci du loup garou, commençant à lui prodiguer un va et vient avec les mains, arrachant des grognements à Derek. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui collaient au front, avant de prendre appui contre le mur carrelé. L'hyperactif lui lança un regard plein de luxure avant d'engloutir le pénis au plus profond de sa bouche.

\- Stiles… pu… tain… c'est… trop… bon ! Argh…

Satisfait des bruits obscènes provenant de la bouche de son loup, Stiles retira le membre de sa bouche, avant de se lécher les lèvres, sous les yeux ébahi de Derek. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du pénis avant de s'arrêter au gland et de le suçoter. Il fit tournoyer sa langue taquine autour de ce gland gonflé de désir, tout en poussant des gémissements. Il s'interrompit puis le pris en main, avant de lécher les bourses du lycan et de les engloutir. Derek était à la fois surpris et euphorique du comportement de son compagnon. Il aimait cette facette qu'il venait de découvrir et appréciait cette douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Pendant que l'adolescent le reprenait en bouche, les mains sur les cuisses musclées de son amant, le loup garou s'agrippa aux doux cheveux de l'hyperactif, puis l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, poussant son pénis au plus profond de sa gorge. En sentant la passion affluer entre ses reins, Derek recula brusquement, ne voulant pas jouir dans la bouche de son compagnon, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi tu recules ? Je veux que tu viennes dans ma bouche, mon loup. Je veux goûter à ta semence, à ton délicieux nectar. S'il te plaît, mon amour.

Derek était tellement surpris par la demande spéciale de son humain qu'aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il se laissa donc faire, quand l'adolescent lui agrippa les fesses afin de l'attirer vers lui et de le reprendre en bouche, entamant un va et vient fougueux et arrachant des soupirs au lycan. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, en sentant toute cette chaleur entre ses reins, puis éjacula de grands et épais jets de sperme dans la bouche de l'hyperactif.

\- Stiiiiiiiiiiillllles ! Arrrrgggghhhh…

L'adolescent réussi tout de même, à tout avaler, savourant le goût de ce nectar qu'il avait tant désiré. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de se lever et de faire face à Derek.

\- Tu as bon goût, mon loup. J'en redemanderai plus souvent.

Stiles lui sourit tendrement, avant de cligner des yeux. Le loup garou lui sourit en retour, puis le plaqua contre le mur, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, l'embrassant avec fougue. En se pressant contre lui, il sentit le membre de l'hyperactif, prêt à exploser, tellement il était excité.

Derek se plaça donc derrière son compagnon, lui attrapa le pénis, commençant par un doux va et vient avec sa main. De son autre main, il lui caressa le torse avant de s'arrêter à l'un de ses tétons, puis se mit à le titiller et le pincer avec ses doigts experts. L'adolescent n'arrêtait pas de gémir tellement les émotions étaient trop fortes pour lui, qu'il jouit en quelques minutes, se déversant dans la main de son partenaire.

\- Arrrrrrrggggghhhhh… Der… rek… !

Satisfait, le lycan porta sa main à sa bouche, goûtant au sperme de son compagnon pour la seconde fois. En se retournant et en le regardant faire, Stiles déglutit et avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour te faire taire finalement.

\- Ah ouais ? Si on répète ça plus souvent, ça sera avec plaisir.

Derek se pencha vers lui puis lui mordilla le cou, avant de l'entraîner sous l'eau afin de se laver mutuellement.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu :3. Ils profitent de la vie avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses lol. J'avais un peu honte de l'écrire surtout la scène sous la douche :o mais bon x). Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci ça me fait très plaisir. Et oui, ils ont du temps à rattraper et ça se voit qu'ils sont passionnément fous l'un de l'autre (pour notre plus grand plaisir mdr). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D Merci, bonne fête à toi aussi, j'espère que le père noël t'a gâté haha ;)_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Haha, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, alors autant qu'ils en profitent ces coquins xD. Oui, haha de vrais complices lol. Mdrr, vaut mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, vu ce que fait son cher fiston ! Sterek all the way ;). Merci à toi aussi, ma chère complice :P_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Haha, vive le lemon :P_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui haha :P. Merci et à bientôt ^^_


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut les louloups, je reviens vers vous afin de vous souhaiter une bonne année 2018 !**

 **Mais également pour la suite de ma fic chérie ^^ alors bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 29

Pendant ce temps, Scott se réveilla dans les bras de sa petite amie, chez elle. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kira avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

\- Euh… oui, désolé. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer du boulot et puis je vais en profiter pour faire un tour pour aller voir Stiles.

La kitsune se redressa puis appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de lui dire.

\- T'inquiète, je comprends, Scott. J'espère qu'ils se sont vraiment réconciliés ces deux-là. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? Que Stiles est le compagnon de Derek, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, mon meilleur pote est le compagnon de Derek. Dire que je connais Stiles depuis le jardin d'enfant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il soit le compagnon de Derek.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, mais en même temps, je suis content que tu ais changé d'opinion à propos de Derek.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est surtout parce que j'avais peur pour Stiles, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de lui. Heureusement que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, sinon je m'en serais voulu pendant longtemps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'important c'est qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche et le petit déj avant de partir ?

\- Kira…

La jeune fille se leva de son lit, puis s'approcha de lui et lui mordilla le cou, ce qui fit soupirer le vrai alpha.

\- S'il te plaît, Scott…

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Allons-y !

Kira lui sourit tendrement avant de lui attraper la main et de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de la douche, Derek enroula une serviette autour de sa taille puis récupéra un peignoir qu'il tendit à son compagnon. En arrivant dans la chambre, le loup garou se dirigea vers le lit, puis en s'asseyant, il entraîna Stiles dans ses bras. L'adolescent enroula ses bras autour du cou du lycan, puis en croisant son regard, il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester des heures comme ça, tu le sais, mon loup ?

En plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'hyperactif, Derek se mit à humer son odeur sucrée, qui mêlé au gel douche à la menthe fraîche, agitait encore plus son loup. Comme unique réponse, le lycan déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule, ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de Stiles.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Déjà qu'il est tard et que je dois rentrer chez moi. Alors, ne me provoque pas.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Surpris, Stiles se tourna légèrement vers lui, puis lui demanda en rigolant.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mon loup est tout agité tout comme moi en ta présence et surtout en te sachant si peu vêtu.

\- Der…

\- C'est le lien des compagnons. Il est tellement fort et intense que j'ai un peu de mal à nous contrôler, mon loup et moi.

\- Bah, il va falloir t'y faire hein ! Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me sautes dessus durant les réunions de meute et encore moins devant mon père.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Derek qui explosa de rire, entraînant Stiles à s'allonger à ses côtés. L'adolescent se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur le torse musclé de son loup. Il se redressa légèrement puis lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser dans un baiser rempli de sentiment. Il adorait la douceur des lèvres du lycan, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la robustesse de sa barbe de trois jours. Enfin, Stiles aimait tout chez Derek, son corps d'apollon, sa tendresse, sa bienveillance, son sourire éclatant, ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur en fonction de ses émotions, sa lycanthropie, son satané caractère, son côté fugueux. Absolument tout. Le loup garou répondit au baiser avec la même ferveur, sa main allant caresser le dos de l'adolescent lui arrachant un frisson.

En lui caressant sa joue rugueuse, Stiles lui dit.

\- Mon loup, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. J'ai vraiment adoré tous ces moments en ta compagnie et je compte bien les reproduire le plus tôt possible. N'aie aucun doute là-dessus.

Derek cligna des yeux, puis se leva et aida son compagnon à en faire de même. En remarquant le regard pétillant de Stiles, le lycan ressentit soudainement des remords. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rompu avec lui, sans explication. Alors qu'il essayait de cacher son mal-être, Stiles lui attrapa le visage, puis lui caressa la joue.

\- Hey, que se passe-t-il ? La minute d'avant, tu étais prêt à me faire l'amour et là, regarde dans quel état tu es. Tu es sûr que ça va, mon loup ?

\- Je vais bien…

\- Parle-moi, Derek. Je suis ton compagnon, tu peux tout me dire. Grâce au lien, je commence à ressentir tes émotions. Dis quelque chose.

\- Pardonne-moi, Stiles. Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré, je t'ai fait souffrir en rompant avec toi. Je voulais te protéger, mais en même temps, je t'ai brisé le cœur. Je…

\- Shhhhhhhh… tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Le passé est loin derrière nous, l'important, c'est notre relation et notre avenir. On va se concentrer sur ça, d'accord ? Puis on va dénicher notre ennemi et le faire déguerpir de Beacon Hills.

Derek cligna des yeux, puis colla ses lèvres contre celles de l'adolescent, l'embrassant tendrement. A travers ce baiser, il transmit à Stiles, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, lui montrant à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour que leur relation soit durable. L'hyperactif rompit leur baiser, puis lui sourit avant d'obliger le loup garou à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ce dernier lui obéit, puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'adolescent prit place en s'asseyant sur les cuisses du lycan. Il le serra de toutes ses forces, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte, l'un autant que l'autre, leur permettant de se rassurer et de consolider leur relation.

Ils restèrent environ une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position, avant que Stiles ne se lève et lui sourit en clignant des yeux.

Il se dirigea donc vers les vêtements qu'il avait porté la veille puis commença à défaire son peignoir, avant que le lycan ne l'en empêche.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas rentrer chez moi en peignoir, ou mieux encore, nu !

\- T'es vraiment con parfois ! Tu ne vas pas remettre tes vêtements de la veille !

\- Euh… si ?

\- Je vais te prêter les miens, attends.

Le lycan d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers son armoire, puis en farfouillant parmi les vêtements, récupéra un tee-shirt, un jeans et un boxer. Il revint vers l'hyperactif puis les lui tendit.

\- T'es sûr, mon loup ? Je ne veux surtout pas déranger…

\- Prends-les, je te dis ! Et vu que tu aimes porter mes vêtements, cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas besoin de les voler.

C'est avec du rouge aux joues, que Stiles accepta de prendre les vêtements proposés par Derek. Celui-ci récupéra de quoi se vêtir également, et s'habilla en même temps que l'humain, jetant des regards pas très discrets sur le corps désirable et fin de Stiles.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Derek ! Ma réponse est toujours non !

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, puis rigola avant de se rapprocher du lycan et de lui attraper le visage. Il se mit à lui caresser la joue, puis plongea son regard ambré dans les magnifiques yeux vert-gris de Derek.

\- Merci mon loup. Ils sont un peu grands pour moi, mais ça me convient malgré tout.

En l'attrapant dans ses bras, Derek captura les lèvres de l'adolescent, l'embrassant langoureusement. Sa langue lupine allant à la rencontre de celle de l'humain, se mettant à la caresser avec beaucoup de douceur. L'hyperactif répondit au baiser avec la même passion, sa main se perdant dans les cheveux du loup garou.

Juste avant de rompre leur baiser, Stiles lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis sourit avant de poser son front contre celui de Derek. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de sourire et était très satisfait de voir les lèvres enflées et les joues rosies de son compagnon. Il le serra dans ses bras avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent et d'humer son parfum enivrant.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Derek récupéra sa veste avant de l'enfiler. En lui attrapant la main et en entremêlant leurs doigts, Stiles l'entraîna dans le salon et fut soudainement surpris par la pluie qui martelait contre le toit.

\- Bordel ! Il pleut pile au moment où je dois rentrer chez moi. Je vais devoir faire avec.

\- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta Jeep.

L'adolescent lui fit son plus beau sourire avant d'hocher la tête. En quelques enjambées, ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble, où Stiles commençait à avoir froid. Lorsqu'il était à l'intérieur du loft, il était épargné par la basse température et bénéficiait également de la chaleur corporelle de son loup pour le réchauffer, mais dehors les choses étaient différentes. Il frotta ses mains sur ses bras pour essayer de se réchauffer, en vain. Derek réagit rapidement, enlevant sa veste avant de la poser sur les épaules de son compagnon.

\- Non, tu n'es pas obligé, Der…

\- Shhhhhhh… tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de froid, alors accepte-le.

L'hyperactif lui sourit puis mit correctement la veste sur lui. Il bomba le torse, très fier de lui avant de rigoler.

\- Maintenant, je peux dire que je suis aussi stylé que toi, haha.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis rigola à son tour avant de lui donner une claque aux fesses et de lui dire.

\- Monte, avant qu'il ne pleuve des cordes !

\- Tu viens vraiment de me…

\- Oui et ?

Surpris, Stiles ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha du loup garou, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- A plus tard, mon loup !

Il le laissa monter à bord, puis alors que l'adolescent alluma le contact de sa Roscoe chérie, Derek lui dit.

\- A plus tard, petit voleur !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, avant que Stiles ne prennent la route alors que Derek lui faisait un signe de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt, le garuda était chez lui et durant le mois écoulé, il avait reçu la visite du dernier membre de sa famille, sa cousine Jenna. C'était son dernier jour à Beacon Hills et elle devait se rendre à la gare si elle ne voulait pas rater son train. Sur le seuil de la porte, avec ses bagages en main, elle se tourna vers son cousin, puis lui demanda pour la énième fois.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises et que tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?!

\- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais juste un coin tranquille pour me reposer.

\- Mais pas cette ville, bordel ! C'est là que vivais la famille Hale, Talia Hale !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- Tu le sais très bien, Dean.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon, je risque d'être en retard si je ne pars pas maintenant. J'espère juste que tu vas passer à autre chose.

Jenna lui fit un petit sourire avant de prendre la porte, ses bagages en main et de partir en laissant son cousin seul. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, soulagé qu'elle soit enfin partie, car cela faisait bientôt un mois que Jenna était là, doutant de ses mauvaises intentions. Si elle n'avait pas été là, sa vengeance aurait pu être exécutée depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait pu se venger de cette famille, en profitant pour s'accaparer le pouvoir d'une certaine personne. Dean décida de reprendre sa vengeance là où il l'avait laissée.

* * *

En quelques minutes, Stiles arriva chez lui et était satisfait que la pluie se soit calmée. Il resta dans sa Jeep n'arrêtant pas de sourire et était très heureux pour de nombreuses raisons. D'abord, le fait qu'il soit le compagnon de Derek remplissait son cœur de joie, puis vint sa réconciliation avec son loup garou. Il avait enfin eut sa première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait de toute son âme et le lycan l'avait marqué, complétant le lien des compagnons à tout jamais.

Le bruit de moteur d'une moto tira Stiles de sa rêverie. L'adolescent décida de sortir de son véhicule avant de s'apercevoir que son frère de cœur était en train de se garer. Le vrai alpha se débarrassa de son casque, puis vint vers l'hyperactif en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Bon, j'allais te demander comment tu allais, mais vu l'odeur qui te recouvre entièrement et la veste que tu portes, ça ne sert à rien de poser la question, hein ?

\- Effectivement, Scotty. Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'aime…

\- Du calme, Stiles. On devrait rentrer pour que tu prennes ton Adderall, ça pourra te calmer.

\- Hé !

Pour se venger, Stiles lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Scott répondit en lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos. Ils se détachèrent avant que ce dernier ne lui demande en rigolant.

\- Pourquoi ce geste d'affection ? Je ne suis pas Derek, je te le rappelle.

\- Enfoiré, bien sûr que tu n'es pas Derek. Mais je voulais te remercier, car c'est vraiment grâce à toi si je me suis réconcilié avec lui.

\- De rien, je ne veux que ton bonheur, Stiles. Mais dis-moi, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit ton père ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu es vraiment le compagnon de Derek…

\- Oui, en effet. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

Avec un sourire sincère, Scott lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui dire.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, c'est vraiment dingue !

\- Ça tu peux le dire. On a complété le lien des compagnons hier…

\- Attends, Stiles. Ça, par contre, t'es vraiment pas obligé de me le dire. Tu pourrais m'épargner les conditions dans lesquels vous avez complété le lien. Je t'en serai très reconnaissant.

Stiles éclata de rire, puis lui dit.

\- Désolé, Scotty, mais tu vas devoir m'écouter, car toi, tu m'as bien soulé avec ta première fois. Alors je peux bien me venger.

\- Pitié…

\- Non, mais pas maintenant, car je suis encore sur un petit nuage en ce moment.

En le voyant avec son air un peu niais, Scott fit une horrible grimace, puis fit semblant de vomir, avant de recevoir un poing dans les côtes.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles décida d'envoyer un message à son compagnon, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

« Hey, mon loup ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes et bas les pattes, Hale ! J'espère que j'ai été assez clair. ) »

« Message bien reçu, je te retourne la même chose… »

L'adolescent éclata de rire, se disant que Derek allait certainement le rendre dingue. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était le cas du côté du lycan, qui était en train de sourire bêtement devant leurs textos.

Alors qu'il démarrait et qu'il prenait la route, direction le loft, Stiles freina brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il venait d'heurter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il sortit précipitamment de sa Jeep, se rendant compte qu'il avait bel et bien heurté quelqu'un. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage et regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il était dans une rue déserte. Il commença à se pencher au-dessus de la victime, voulant savoir si elle était encore vivante avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma.

La victime n'était nulle autre que Dean qui en ouvrant les yeux brusquement, assomma l'adolescent avant de se lever et de déclarer.

\- Le jeu commence maintenant, Derek Hale !

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Un petit peu de Scira, Derek qui a beaucoup changé et le couple Sterek tout mignon, un peu de Bromance, mais surtout le Garuda qui commence à agir :o. Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui, ils profitent de la vie et rattrapent ainsi le temps perdu :3. Ouf merci, ça me rassure. Content que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et surtout le Sterek. Oui, j'ai bien été gâté, bonne année à toi aussi et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oh merci ma complice adorée, je vais t'écouter, promis. Haha mdrr, ta remarque m'a tué :P. Ils adorent tous les deux haha x). Oui, Stiles est vraiment notre abruti d'amour :D. Content que tu aimes. Haha, c'est ce qui est prévu, je voulais juste leur laisser un instant de répit avant que cela ne vire au drame… Retrouvailles passionnés haha, stp essuie ta bave xD à bientôt :D_

 _ **didinou :** merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, et oui, ils sont trop chou :3. Haha, c'est exactement ça lol. Merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Haha, tu as des dons de voyant apparemment xD je suis dsl, mais c'est vraiment le bordel qui arrive :/ A bientôt ^^_


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut les louloups xD comment allez-vous ? Je tiens à vous faire mes excuses, les publications de mes chapitres se feront les lundis désormais.**

 **Mais je tiens à préciser qu'en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de projet personnel à réaliser (qui me prenne du temps), mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai également d'autres projets concernant les fics, les OS sur : _STEREK_ ! Ce couple-là, je ne vais surtout pas les lâcher de suite haha ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne lecture.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 30

Derek n'arrêtait pas de sourire devant le message que lui avait envoyé Stiles. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'il soit là au plus vite afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Son loup était lui-aussi très impatient, n'arrêtant pas de tourner en rond tellement il voulait la présence de l'humain. Dès qu'il arriverait, il se soumettrait avec joie, s'allongeant sur le dos et montrant son abdomen, signe qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui.

Le lycan était vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent et les dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées, avaient accentuées ce sentiment. Le lien des compagnons faisait son effet, car Stiles lui manquait énormément et il se sentait comme vide, lorsqu'il n'était pas près de lui.

En s'asseyant dans le canapé du loft, Derek s'installa confortablement, attendant patiemment que l'adolescent qu'il aimait tant, pointe le bout de son nez. Une fois de plus, Peter avait décidé de passer la nuit hors du loft, ne voulant surtout pas être spectateur de la passion débordante de son neveu et de son hyperactif de petit ami. Le jeune Hale le remercia de son for intérieur, se disant que son oncle avait vraiment changé.

Dix minutes venaient de s'écouler et Stiles n'était toujours pas là. Il s'allongea donc dans le canapé, sa tête posé contre le rebord. Le lycan se mit à contempler le plafond, ses pensées tournées vers son petit ami. Il pensa à la couleur ambré de ses yeux, à sa nuque auquel il avait pu le marqué lors de leur première fois. Rien qu'en ayant les images de la veille en tête, Derek pouvait sentir son loup s'agiter. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

Trente minutes et l'adolescent au corps parsemé de grains de beauté n'était toujours pas là. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Derek prit son téléphone afin de regarder le dernier message que lui avait laissé l'hyperactif.

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes… » Avait-il dit mais il n'était toujours pas là.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Derek essaya de se calmer. Non, Stiles avait dû avoir un empêchement sur la route, pris dans les embouteillages ou bien il avait fait un détour pour aller voir son père ou Scott avant de le rejoindre. Il décida de patienter et d'attendre, se disant que son petit ami n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, d'une minute à l'autre.

Voilà maintenant une heure que Derek était dans le salon, seul. Stiles n'était toujours pas venu au loft et cela inquiétait le lycan. Des milliers de pensées obscures envahirent son esprit et il pensa déjà au pire. Non, pas Stiles ! Pas lui ! Il prit son téléphone et appela l'adolescent en plusieurs fois, sans aucune réponse.

Le loup garou se leva subitement puis donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en face de lui, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Non, il devait essayer d'être positif pour une fois, pas pour lui, mais pour Stiles, pour leur couple. Son compagnon n'était pas en danger et il essaya de s'en persuader.

« Scott ! »

Ce prénom vint dans l'esprit du lycan et il s'empressa de récupérer son téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse. Derek composa rapidement le numéro du vrai alpha et celui-ci décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie.

« Allo, Derek ?! Stiles te fatigue déjà ? Je viens au loft dans un instant pour le récupérer, si tu veux. »

En entendant la blague de Scott, le loup garou prit sur lui et se força à rigoler, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

« Non Scott, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Stiles est avec toi ? J'essaie de joindre ce con, mais il ne répond pas.

« Non, il n'est pas avec moi… Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse… »

Le lycan prit une profonde inspiration puis se concentra sur les battements de son cœur avant de répondre.

« Non, tout va bien Scott. Je me demande juste où il peut bien être. Il ne va pas tarder, je suppose. Je vais raccrocher.

« Attends ! Si d'ici vingt minutes je n'ai pas des nouvelles de toi, je me pointe au loft. Alors, t'es prévenu.

« Ça marche ! »

Il raccrocha puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, décida d'appeler le shérif. Il commençait vraiment à paniquer, c'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état. Stiles était devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et il n'était pas seulement son petit ami, mais son compagnon, son âme sœur, la personne qu'il a toujours désiré. Alors, c'était normal qu'il se fasse du souci, car il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Il composa le numéro du shérif et fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de cette figure paternelle.

« Allo, Shérif, euh… Noah?!

« Derek ! Je suis content que tu te sois réconcilié avec mon fils. J'espère juste qu'il ne te donne pas trop de fil à retordre. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci. Stiles est avec vous ?

« Non, non. Il n'est pas avec moi. Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? »

« Une dizaine de fois, mais il ne répond pas… »

« Fils, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais envoyer une voiture patrouiller en ville et à la maison. Je te tiens au courant. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Le lycan raccrocha, satisfait de savoir qu'il avait le soutien des personnes proches de Stiles. Le fait que Noah l'appelle « fils » lui réchauffait le cœur. En à peine quelques minutes, Scott accompagné de sa petite amie, débarquèrent au loft afin de prendre des nouvelles de Stiles. Le vrai alpha s'approcha de lui, puis lui serra la main avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Toujours rien ?

Pour unique réponse, Derek secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il était tendu et essayait de garder son calme, malgré la situation qui lui échappait de plus en plus. Scott le tira de ses pensées en s'approchant de lui et en lui tapotant l'épaule, alors que Kira lui adressa un sourire en soutien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, après tout, Stiles est quelqu'un de très coriace. N'en doute surtout pas.

Derek leur sourit en retour, avant que la porte d'entrée du loft ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le shérif de Beacon Hills. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le jeune H ale, avant de le serrer dans bras et de lui donner une grande tape dans le dos. C'est ce soutien paternel dont avait besoin Derek, surtout à cet instant précis. Le père de Stiles se détacha de lui avant de lui adresser un sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? J'ai envoyé plusieurs patrouilles à sa recherche, ils ne vont donc plus tarder à m'appeler.

\- Noah, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Mais vous, Stiles est votre fils, comment faites-vous pour tenir le coup ?

\- Je prends sur moi, mais ta situation est différente, car il est ton compagnon. D'ailleurs, même si j'aurai aimé te le dire dans d'autres circonstances, je suis très content de cette nouvelle. Stiles n'aurait jamais pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux que toi.

Ces paroles émurent Derek qui lui adressa un sourire avant de cligner des yeux. Il soupira un « merci » avant d'étreindre le père de son petit ami une dernière fois.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Le Garuda regarda aux alentours et en constatant que la rue était déserte, il ligota Stiles et lui attacha un bâillon avant de le soulever et de le mettre à l'arrière de la jeep bleue. Dean prit place dans le véhicule côté conducteur, puis démarra avant de prendre la route. Il roula durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, s'assurant que l'adolescent était toujours inconscient, avant de se garer, enfin arrivé à destination. Pour rejoindre le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour sa victime, il devait continuer la route à pied. Il enleva les clés du contact, la rangeant dans sa veste, puis récupéra le corps de Stiles qu'il balança sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac.

Il marcha durant de longues minutes avant de rejoindre le petit campement qu'il avait installé quelques heures plus tôt, près du Néméton. Il déposa sa victime près d'un arbre avant de récupérer des cordes et des chaînes dans la tente. Il revint vers Stiles et l'attacha à l'arbre, faisant en sorte à ne pas lui couper la circulation du sang.

Dean alluma un feu, récupéra une bière dans la glacière puis se posa en face de l'adolescent inconscient. Il le regarda puis pensa à Derek, une rage soudaine l'envahissant.

Il fit les cent pas, réfléchissant à la suite de son plan. Il s'approcha de Stiles avant de lui balancer le reste de sa bière au visage pour le réveiller. Ce dernier émergea puis ouvrit les yeux petit à petit. En remarquant l'homme en face de lui, le cœur de Stiles s'affola et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de plus en plus grands. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Garuda s'approcha de lui dangereusement.

\- J'enlève le bâillon et si t'ouvres ta grande gueule, je t'assomme. Compris ?!

L'adolescent hocha vivement la tête puis se laissa faire lorsque Dean s'approcha de lui et déchira le baillon de tissus, à l'aide d'une de ses serres. En croisant son regard plein de rancœur, Stiles osa lui demander.

\- Vous… vous êtes le Garuda ?!

\- Quelle perspicacité.

\- Que voulez-vous à Derek ?

\- Du calme, petit ! Je suis venu venger ma famille qui a péri par la faute de Thalia Hale. Son fils devra assumer les conséquences !

L'hyperactif déglutit, essayant de comprendre la situation et surtout, de gagner du temps avant que l'impensable ne se produise, puis d'une voix claire et nette, il le questionna.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'a bien pu faire Thalia… Pouvez-vous me l'expliquer ?

\- Tu essaie de gagner du temps à ce que je vois. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer, enfin, pas maintenant. Il y a environ une dizaine d'années, les différents clans, hordes et meutes de créatures surnaturelles avaient signés un accord, garantissant la paix et l'harmonie entre eux. Cela avait été orchestré par Thalia Hale, elle-même. Cet accord nous assurait que notre clan était gardé secret, mais c'était complètement faux. En à peine quelques semaines, notre maison avait été incendié, brûlant avec elle, tous les membres de ma famille. J'ai pu me sauver de justesse, car ma mère m'avait poussé du haut du toit pour que je puisse être sauvé…

\- Pourquoi est-ce la faute de Thalia ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui vous ait livrés aux chasseurs !

\- Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître la localisation exacte de notre maison. C'est elle la seule coupable, je n'ai pas seulement perdu ma famille ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon ancre, mais aussi ma capacité de métamorphe de naissance. Thalia est la seule coupable et Derek devra en payer le prix cher. Comme on le dit souvent, les enfants paient pour les erreurs de leurs parents…

\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir un malentendu. Je n'ai pas connu Thalia Hale de son vivant, mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était la louve la plus pacifique de la région. Donc non, je suis persuadé que Thalia est innocente.

En entendant cela, le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, il laissa apparaître son côté surnaturelle, ses yeux devenant jaunes, ses doigts s'allongeant en serres. Stiles put apercevoir la présence de quelques plumes au niveau de sa nuque. Le Garuda se précipita vers l'adolescent avant de le gifler violemment, lui faisant cracher du sang. Il continua en le rouant de coup et de coup de poing, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les côtes de l'adolescent se briser. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur et commença à crier de pleins poumons.

Avant même que Stiles n'ait le temps de se débarrasser du sang de sa bouche, Dean lui remit un bâillon avant de lui lancer.

\- Derek va le payer, en regardant son petit ami ou devrais-je dire, son compagnon, mourir de mes propres mains.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent de surprise et avant qu'il ne puisse pousser un gémissement de peur, Dean l'assomma à nouveau.

\- Ton compagnon ne va tarder à venir, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Lydia venait de faire son entrée au loft, accompagnée de son petit ami, Jordan Parrish. Elle se dirigea vers Derek puis le serra affectueusement dans ses bras, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Avec beaucoup de détermination dans le regard et en se détachant de lui, elle lui dit.

\- On va le retrouver, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

\- Merci, Lydia.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui purent franchir la bouche de Derek. Il fit un signe de tête à l'adjoint du shérif, afin de le saluer. Jordan de son côté, se dirigea vers Noah et fit une accolade à celui qu'il considérait presque comme un père.

\- J'ai eu la patrouille de police sur la route, toujours rien. Je suis désolé, Shérif.

\- On va le retrouver. Il s'agit de Stiles après tout. Mon fils a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais s'il s'agit d'un cas d'enlèvement, qui peut bien lui en vouloir ?

\- Le Garuda.

L'aigreur dans la voix de Derek choqua tout le monde, qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Le Garuda m'en veut. Stiles est mon petit… non ! Il est mon compagnon. C'est pourquoi, il s'en est pris à lui.

Le lycan lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faiblir et ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se tourna vers le Shérif et lui dit.

\- Je suis désolé, Noah. Tout est de ma faute si Stiles est en danger.

En entendant la sincérité dans la voix de Derek, Noah s'approcha de lui puis lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement avant de lui sourire.

\- Mais non, fils. Arrête de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va retrouver Stiles et on va botter le cul à ce Garuda. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Le loup garou sourit puis hocha la tête, faisant confiance aux paroles du père de son compagnon. Scott était satisfait de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, se disant que Derek était vraiment LA personne que Stiles méritait depuis toujours. Il interrompit ce moment, malgré lui.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour le localiser ? Je suis sûr que mon frère ne doit pas être loin, mais il faut nous dépêcher, le temps presse.

\- Le lien des compagnons !

Ce fut les seuls mots que put dire la Banshee, ses yeux s'ouvrant petit à petit, reprenant ses esprits et constatant qu'elle était à nouveau dans le loft.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pauvre de Derek, j'espère que son désespoir va se transformer en force... Méchant Garuda lol ! Que voulez dire Lydia selon vous ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci bcp à toi aussi. Oui, c'est l'un de mes couples préférés, ils sont trop mignons ensemble. Je te comprends, STEREK c'est la vie après tout, haha. Mdrr, dsl dsl, je n'avais pas le choix… Mais oui, Derek va retrouver son compagnon :D. Oh, encore merci à toi, ça me fait très plaisir, à bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui il a gagné la manche, mais pas la partie haha. C'est sûr, on ne touche pas au compagnon de Derek Hale xD. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Haha, tu es très fort(e) xD. Mdrr, je ferai ta petite Pub si tu veux lol. A bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Ma complice adorée ! Rooooh calme toi la sadique:/… Moi j'aime pas ça et le lemon, non plus d'ailleurs :P. Mais oui, pas de DeathFic ! Je confirme, t'es vraiment dérangé mdrr, mais bon, je t'apprécie un tout petit peu, pas beaucoup hein xD. A bientôt ^^_


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut, les louloups xD merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de la fic, alors bonne lecture à tous :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 31

Cela fut comme une évidence pour Lydia qui s'empressa de donner son explication, en particulier à Derek.

\- Derek, tu dis que Stiles est ton compagnon, mais il me semble qu'avant toute chose, il faut sceller le lien qui vous unit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de la Banshee, mais celle-ci poursuivit tout de même.

\- Vous avez euh… complété le lien des compagnons ?

Le lycan fut surpris, car il ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de Lydia. Il se tourna instinctivement vers Noah, puis avec hésitation, il acquiesça.

\- Bien. Pendant que Stiles faisait des recherches sur les compagnons, je me suis également penchée sur le sujet et j'ai fait une découverte. Il est possible de le localiser, à partir du moment où vous avez complété le lien des compagnons, grâce aux battements de son cœur.

\- Lydia, je…

\- Fais-le Derek, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, fils. Je crois en toi, nous croyons tous en toi.

Derek était d'abord perdu face à la révélation de la Banshee, mais se ressaisit rapidement en entendant l'encouragement de Noah, ainsi que celui des autres personnes présentes. Il leur fit signe qu'il avait besoin d'être seul puis se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer. Derek s'assit sur le lit puis poussa de profonds soupirs, essayant de garder son calme. Le lycan ferma les yeux, tout son être se concentrant sur son compagnon ainsi que sur son loup.

Soudain, Derek se vit tomber dans une clairière près d'une forêt à la végétation dense où il put voir un majestueux loup à la fourrure noire et aux yeux bleus. En croisant son regard, Derek sut que c'était son loup et il était impressionné par cette prestance. Il s'approcha de lui, puis vit que le loup s'avança également dans sa direction.

Face à l'animal, Derek prononça le nom de « Stiles » et en une fraction de seconde, il crut que le loup avait ouvert sa gueule, prononçant le nom de l'adolescent en même temps que lui. Ce dernier s'inclina face à lui, avant de se retourner et de courir vers la forêt.

C'est à ce moment-là que le loup garou comprit qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec l'animal, lorsqu'il sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, alors qu'il était debout, immobile.

Le loup courut durant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de ce qu'il voyait. La vision qu'il avait de son compagnon était un peu floue, étant donné que le lien qui avait été scellé était tout récent. Stiles était assis, ligoté contre un arbre. Cela faisait terriblement mal à Derek de le voir ainsi et il réprima l'envie d'hurler de désespoir. Son compagnon était inconscient dans cette forêt et avait un énorme bleu sur la joue. Le lycan n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver le Garuda et le tuer de ses propres mains. Il vit l'homme, celui qui avait enlevé son compagnon. Dun sourire machiavélique il regardait Stiles, ce qui fit enrager le jeune Hale.

En ouvrant les yeux, Derek se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre, au loft. Il regarda ses mains et se mit à compter ses doigts. Il y en avait dix. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé de Stiles et pourtant il savait exactement où il était. Cette vision avait quelque chose de plutôt étonnant, magique, mais Derek ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, trop préoccupé par le sort de son compagnon, de la personne qu'ils avaient choisi, lui et son loup. A présent et malgré la vision floue qu'il avait eu, il savait que Stiles était près du Néméton. C'est pourquoi, il se précipita hors de sa chambre, afin de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Il fut ravi de voir que son oncle Peter, les avait rejoints et Derek s'empressa de leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Scott prit la parole le premier.

\- T'es sûr de toi sur ce coup là, Derek ?

\- Absolument.

\- Dans ce cas, nous avons un autre problème. Le Néméton ne se localise pas aussi facilement…

En voyant Derek prêt à répliquer, Lydia se reprit en lui faisant un geste de la main.

\- Je te crois, Derek. Stiles est certainement là-bas, mais rappelle-toi, cet arbre magique peut facilement se dissimuler aux yeux de n'importe qui.

\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas-là ?

\- Nous devons nous diviser. Le Garuda pourrait soudainement changer d'avis et libérer Stiles, c'est à prévoir. Une équipe partira à sa recherche, une autre restera au loft et un troisième groupe à la maison du shérif.

Scott réfléchit puis acquiesça, trouvant que la Banshee disait vrai. Cependant, personne n'avait le moyen de localiser le Néméton.

\- Comment nous allons faire pour répartir les groupes ? Tu as une idée, Lydia ?

\- Toujours. Derek, Scott, Jordan et moi, on part à la recherche du Néméton et donc de Stiles. Peter, tu vas rester au loft. Ce qui nous laisse Kira et le shérif pour rester dans la maison des Stilinski.

\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir à la recherche de mon fils, sans moi ! Je ne vais tout de même pas rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces, pendant que vous allez le sauver ! Je viens.

\- Shérif…

\- Shérif ?!

Le jeune Hale secoua la tête puis se rapprocha du père de son compagnon. Derek le regarda avec gentillesse puis lui dit.

\- Euh… Noah. Ecoutez-moi, nous allons récupérer Stiles et nous allons le ramener sain et sauf. Il aura besoin de son père vivant pour l'aider. Je vous en fais la promesse, car Stiles n'est pas seulement votre fils, mais il est également mon compagnon et il est l'ami de tous ici présent.

\- Pas le mien en tout cas!

Le shérif ne tint pas compte de la remarque de l'oncle de Derek à qui le lycan adressa un regard meurtrier.

\- Je compte sur toi, Derek. Je veux que mes deux fils me reviennent en vie.

Le lycan fut à la fois troublé et surtout ému en entendant les paroles du shérif, acceptant avec joie l'étreinte du père de Stiles. Il recula puis hocha la tête, avant de faire signe à son groupe et de sortir précipitamment du loft.

* * *

Arrivé en bas, ils décidèrent de partir dans deux voitures différentes. Derek invita Scott dans la Camaro, tandis que Jordan et Lydia prirent la voiture de police.

La Banshee ainsi que son petit ami, décidèrent de partir en premier afin de localiser le Néméton, à l'aide du pouvoir de la jeune fille. Ils prirent la route, roulant vers la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Durant tout le trajet, Lydia se concentra à son maximum, laissant son pouvoir surnaturel se répandre en elle. Elle avait à présent le regard un peu vague et guidait Jordan en faisant des signes de la main.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et la jeune Martin se dit qu'elle avait vu juste, car elle vit la Jeep de Stiles garée sur le bord de la forêt. Le véhicule avait été lâchement abandonné. En s'arrêtant lui aussi, Derek sortit précipitamment de la Camaro avant de se placer juste devant la « Roscoe chérie » de son compagnon. Il posa sa main sur le véhicule comme si Stiles allait soudainement apparaître devant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il secoua la tête puis se tourna vers Lydia, l'interrogeant du regard. La jeune fille ayant repris conscience de ses actes, leur indiquèrent la route à suivre et ils acquiescèrent.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de franchir le seuil de sa maison, Noah ferma la porte et laissa Kira prendre place dans le salon. Il était à bout de nerfs et ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation qui lui échappait. Son fils était en danger de mort et il avait accepté de rester dans sa maison à attendre. En sentant son mal-être, la Kitsune s'approcha du shérif qui était dans la cuisine. Elle racla sa gorge, signalant sa présence, puis lui dit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Derek sait ce qu'il fait. Il est l'un des meilleurs loups en termes en combat et il va certainement ramener Stiles auprès de nous tous.

Elle adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait convainquant, auquel répondit le shérif par un hochement de tête.

* * *

De son côté, Dean se mit à humer l'air et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, car son plan marchait comme il le voulait. En se concentrant sur les bruits aux alentours, ainsi qu'à son ouïe très fine, il conclut qu'il y avait environ quatre personnes qui venaient à leur rencontre. Il se posta devant l'adolescent, attendant patiemment que ses ennemis arrivent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les vit arriver et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire à en glacer le sang. Le lycan scruta les alentours puis remarqua le Néméton et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Stiles, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua qu'il était inconscient, recouvert de bleus.

Derek ainsi que le vrai Alpha prirent leurs formes de loup, tous crocs dehors, tandis que Parrish dégaina son pistolet chargé avec des balles à l'aconit Lydia se mit un peu en retrait derrière lui.

En les détaillants, le Garuda constata qu'ils étaient déterminés et non effrayés par lui, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Laissez Stiles en paix. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Donc, ne le mêlez pas à ça !

\- Bienvenue à toi, Derek Hale ! Cela fait un bon moment que je vous suis, toi et ton compagnon !

Le lycan grogna, juste en entendant le mot « compagnon ». Comment pouvait-il être au courant de cela ? Mais là, n'était pas la question, car le plus important était de sauver Stiles.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Cette histoire ne concerne que nous deux et non, Stiles. Parlez !

\- Votre mère, cette répugnante Thalia Hale a causé la mort des membres de ma famille ! Les Hale sont maudis ! Je vous hais tous, du plus profond de mon âme !

Il cracha par terre, montrant son dégoût, tandis que Derek essayait de contenir sa rage et d'assimiler les informations. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le Garuda. Non, sa mère était incapable de causer la mort de plusieurs personnes, car elle était la louve la plus pure et la plus pacifique de la région.

\- Vous mentez ! Jamais ma mère n'aurait fait une telle chose. De mon vécu, c'est la personne la plus noble que le monde n'ait jamais connu…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces dernières paroles et son regard dériva vers son compagnon, vers Stiles. Lui aussi était la personne la plus pure et la plus noble que Derek n'ait jamais connu et qui faisait désormais parti de sa vie.

Les yeux du Garuda virèrent au jaune et d'importantes serres se formèrent du bout de ses doigts, ainsi que quelques plumes qui apparurent à la base de son cou.

\- Elle est celle qui a causé la mort de tous les membres de ma famille ! Par sa faute, j'ai tout perdu et même mon pouvoir de métamorphe est incomplet.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu alors ? Vous êtes venu vous venger sur moi ?! Faites-le, mais laissez mon compagnon, tranquille !

On pouvait lire de la fureur sur le visage de Derek, le lien grandissant en lui avec encore plus de ferveur. Il ferait tout ou n'importe quoi pour sauver son compagnon et serait même prêt à se sacrifier pour lui.

Dean ricana en entendant Derek et fit un pas vers l'avant.

\- Ce n'est pas mon unique but en venant ici à Beacon Hills. J'ai perdu une partie de mon pouvoir et je compte bien le récupérer.

Le Garuda bondit sur Derek, le plaquant au sol, mais ce dernier avec la force de tous ses muscles, put le repousser en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'abdomen. Alors qu'il se relevait avec un peu de difficulté, Scott prit les devants et fonça sur Dean, lui lacérant la poitrine à coup de griffes, ce qui le fit hurler. Ce dernier en se débattant, réussi à attraper Scott par le bras et le souleva de terre, avant de le lancer, laissant son corps s'écraser contre un arbre, où l'on put entendre son dos se craquer sous le choc.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia se faufila rapidement vers Stiles et commença à défaire les nœuds qui étaient noués autour de sa taille. Parrish en profita pour tirer des balles sur Dean, mais celui-ci avec une agilité surprenante, réussit à les esquiver. Il fonça sur l'adjoint du shérif, comme un rapace sur sa proie, lui arrachant son pistolet et le jetant très loin dans la forêt. Il le blessa à l'aide de ses serres, puis lui donna un violent coup de pied au ventre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la jeune fille, Derek lui attrapa par l'épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna, le lycan lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui déforma la mâchoire, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Lui adressant un sourire carnassier, le Garuda enchaîna coup de poing et serres, entaillant la poitrine de Derek qui commençait à saigner avec abondance. Il se retrouva à plat ventre, crachant du sang.

Durant ce lapse de temps, Dean saisit la Banshee par les cheveux, puis la poussa par terre et elle tomba juste à côté de son petit ami.

\- Vous êtes tous des faibles ! Vous ne valez rien et vous allez tous le payer. Regarde ton petit ami, Derek ! Il sera l'un des premiers, regarde comment je vais lui ôter la vie et cela devant toi !

Il déchiqueta les cordes avec beaucoup de facilité puis tira Stiles en le traînant par terre, jusqu'au loup garou.

\- Fais-lui tes adieux, Derek !

Alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers l'adolescent, Derek se plaça devant son compagnon, prenant le coup de serre en pleine poitrine. Par amour il était en train de se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de la personne qu'il aimait tant, Stiles.

Sous la douleur, il tomba à terre et son sang gicla en plein sur le Néméton. C'est ainsi que l'impensable se produisit sous les regards incrédules de tout le monde. En effet, le corps de Derek s'éleva dans le ciel puis commença à briller d'une lumière tellement aveuglante que Stiles commença à reprendre conscience.

\- Der… rek ?

On entendit alors le bruit de vêtements qui se déchiraient, ne devenant que des lambeaux qui s'échouèrent au sol. Le corps de Derek s'agrandissait et commença à se recouvrir de longs poils noirs. Ses pieds ainsi que ses mains se transformèrent en pattes et sa tête se déforma pour s'allonger et prendre une forme lupine. Dans le bas de son dos, une queue apparut, se dévoilant avec beaucoup d'élégance.

La lumière scintillante se dissipa petit à petit et lorsque son corps se posa au sol, ce n'était plus Derek qu'on voyait, mais bel et bien un gigantesque et splendide loup noir aux yeux bleus azurs. Le jeune Hale venait enfin de se transformer entièrement et avait donc reçu le même don que sa mère, Thalia. Il poussa un puissant hurlement déchirant le silence de la nuit et bondit sur le Garuda qui ne s'y attendait pas, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il grogna avec beaucoup de colère, puis lui arracha la gorge à l'aide de ses crocs aiguisés.

Dean était mort, baignant dans tout son sang qui s'écoulait de son cou. Il avait le regard vague et il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne, surtout à Stiles qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer.

Le loup noir s'approcha de Stiles, tandis que toutes les personnes ici présentes retenaient leurs souffles. Il donna un léger coup de tête à l'adolescent qui était à peine conscient, avant de se transformer et de reprendre forme humaine. Derek était totalement nu, ses vêtements étant en lambeaux, mais il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment, car il s'inquiétait seulement pour son compagnon. Il s'assit par terre et attrapa l'hyperactif, le prenant dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Une petite larme s'échoua sur la tête de l'adolescent, tandis que ce dernier avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Der… rek… c'est bien… toi ?

\- Shhhhhhhhhh… oui, mon compagnon. Tout est fini maintenant. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Le lycan se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne, mais Stiles lui fit un petit sourire, avant de sombrer complètement dans l'inconscience.

\- STIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLES !

Derek poussa un hurlement de désespoir, impuissant face à son compagnon qui commençait à perdre vie petit à petit.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le lien des compagnons qui permet de trouver Stiles, la relation "père-fils" entre le Shérif et Derek, le combat entre la meute et le Garuda, mais surtout la transformation de Derek :o. J'avoue que je me suis un peu inspiré de "La Belle et la Bête", lorsqu'il se transforme pour reprendre forme humaine lol. Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Et oui haha. Oui, c'est vraiment triste pour Stiles… Non, je ne pensais pas à lui, déjà que je n'ai jamais regardé un épisode de cette série lol. On le découvrira bientôt, j'espère xD. Merci beaucoup ma complice adorée, bisous et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui, t'inquiète pas et puis je ne voulais pas que la séparation entre nos amoureux soit trop longue lol. Haha, t'es très forte, tu as fait une bonne déduction ;). Encore merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 ** _l_** **esaccrosdelamerceri** _ **:** Bonjour, oui le pauvre… T'inquiète pas, maintenant il est dans les bras de son Derek :3. Merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** Merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Oui, le pauvre:/ On le découvrira très bientôt. Autant pour moi alors xD à bientôt ^^_


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut les louloups, j'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'avais un peu de mal à l'écrire, le syndrome de la page blanche n'arrêtait pas de me guetter xD**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors bonne lecture ^^**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 32

Non, ce n'était juste pas possible, Stiles ne devait pas mourir et encore moins par sa faute. Le Vrai Alpha se leva, ainsi que la Banshee et l'adjoint du shérif, ils se dirigèrent vers Derek. Par respect pour le lycan de naissance mais également par rapport à son petit ami, Lydia évita de regarder la nudité de Derek. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis posa sa main sur le cou de Stiles.

\- Je sens un pouls, mais il est très faible. Je pense qu'on a le temps de le sauver si on arrive à temps à l'hôpital. Alors, allons-y.

Derek hocha la tête puis se leva, en portant son compagnon avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Les yeux de Scott se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de Dean, puis en s'adressant au groupe, il leur dit.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire du Garuda ?

\- Ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment. L'important c'est d'amener Stiles à l'hôpital.

En croisant le regard de Derek, Jordan lui sourit puis hocha la tête. Dire que le lycan était jaloux de l'homme de loi et maintenant il se rendait compte que l'adjoint avait juste beaucoup d'estime pour Stiles et rien d'autre. Il lui sourit en retour avant de bien positionner son humain dans ses bras. Lydia leur fit signe de la suivre, Scott, Jordan lui emboitèrent le pas et Derek ferma la marche.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les voitures. Scott ouvrit la porte arrière de la Camaro, laissant à Derek le temps de bien installer son compagnon sur la banquette arrière. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le véhicule, il entendit Jordan l'interpeller.

\- Hé, Derek !

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rendre compte que l'homme de loi, lui tendait des vêtements propres ainsi que des baskets.

\- J'ai toujours une tenue de sport dans mon sac, je pense que nous faisons à peu près la même taille, donc ça devrait aller. Tu devrais enfiler ça avant d'entrer à l'hôpital, car il risque de te défendre d'entrer, si tu arrives nu comme un ver.

Parrish rigola de bon cœur avant de déposer les vêtements et la paire de basket dans la main du lycan. Celui-ci rigola puis le remercia avant d'enfiler rapidement les vêtements de l'adjoint du shérif. Lydia leur indiqua qu'elle allait conduire la Jeep de Stiles jusqu'à sa maison et qu'elle en profitera pour récupérer le shérif et Kira, tandis que Parrish les rejoindrait à l'hôpital. Ils hochèrent la tête et Derek s'installa à l'arrière de la Camaro, près de son compagnon avant de tendre les clés à Scott, sous le regard incrédule de ce dernier.

\- Promet-moi juste de ne pas l'abîmer, sinon je t'égorge dès que Stiles sera sorti d'affaires.

Scott sourit puis hocha la tête avant de s'installer côté conducteur et de prendre la route en direction de l'hôpital. Juste avant de démarrer, il prévint tout le monde ainsi que sa mère, pour qu'elle se prépare afin d'accueillir Stiles sur son lieu de travail. Durant tout le trajet, Derek tenait avec fermeté la main de son compagnon, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il garda espoir, se disant que Stiles irait mieux, dès qu'ils franchiraient les portes de l'hôpital.

Melissa les attendaient dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'un brancard, sur lequel Derek déposa délicatement le corps de son compagnon. Un infirmier déposa un masque sur le visage de Stiles, puis avec la mère de Scott, ils poussèrent le chariot jusqu'à une salle au fond de l'hôpital. Alors que Derek faisait un pas de plus pour accompagner Stiles, Melissa lui sourit affectueusement, puis lui indiqua d'attendre patiemment dans la salle d'à côté et lui assura que Stiles irait bien. Le jeune Hale était vraiment inquiet pour son compagnon et le loup de Derek l'était également. En effet, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, poussant des petits grognements tristes afin de lui faire comprendre son désespoir.

* * *

En voyant la Jeep bleue arriver près de sa maison, le cœur de Noah s'emballa, mais il déchanta rapidement, lorsqu'il vit Lydia descendre du véhicule. Le Shérif ainsi que Kira sortirent de la maison, afin d'accueillir la jeune fille. On pouvait voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de Noah et les couleurs commencèrent à quitter son visage.

\- Lydia, ne me dit pas que…

\- Il est vivant. Stiles est en vie.

Noah poussa un long soupir et était très heureux de savoir son fils en vie. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler, car à un moment donné, il croyait qu'il avait perdu Stiles pour toujours. Il se ressaisit, puis lui dit.

\- Merci pour la nouvelle, Lydia. Mais où est-il ? Où est mon fils ?

\- Shérif, je suis désolé, mais en ce moment même, Derek et Scott l'ont amené à l'hôpital, car il était dans un mauvais état.

\- Bon sang, allons-y alors.

\- Très bien, mais je conduis alors. Je ne peux pas vous laisser le volant dans cet état.

Le shérif acquiesça à la demande de la Banshee, puis grimpa à bord de la Jeep, ainsi que Kira. Durant le trajet, Lydia leur expliquèrent brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé et en quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Ensemble, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment cherchant dans quel endroit pouvait se trouver Stiles. Les yeux de Kira se posèrent sur son petit ami, assis juste à côté de Derek. Elle fit signe au Shérif ainsi qu'à Lydia, avant de se précipiter vers eux.

\- Comment va Stiles ?

\- Il est avec Maman et elle nous a dit de patienter. Il va s'en remettre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le Shérif esquissa un sourire à Scott, mais continua d'avancer avant de se planter devant Derek. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à se mettre debout, puis le serra dans ses bras en lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos.

\- Merci fils. Tu as sauvé la vie de Stiles et tu es revenu en vie. Je suis vraiment ravi que tu aies pu tenir ta promesse.

Derek répondit à l'étreinte du père de son compagnon, surpris malgré tout d'un tel accueil. Cet homme le considérait presque comme son fils et le lycan ne put s'empêcher de croire fermement à ce qu'on lui offrait à présent. La vie ne lui avait pas seulement mis un compagnon sur la route, mais également une figure paternelle qui avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui, une vraie famille.

\- Noah, ce n'est rien.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent juste avant que Lydia ne vienne à leur rencontre.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Derek, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Allez, raconte mec ! C'était juste dément !

Scott était vraiment très enthousiaste par rapport à ce qu'il venait de voir dans la forêt. De plus, cela lui permettrait de faire passer le temps, afin de ne pas trop s'inquiéter sur l'état de son frère de cœur qui était avec Melissa. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers Derek et tous attendaient avec impatience, sa réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me rappelle juste que je voulais protéger Stiles, en passant devant lui et la minute d'après, je me suis transformé en loup.

\- En… en… loup ?

Derek acquiesça face à la question du Shérif, puis esquissa un léger sourire envers les autres personnes présentes. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, le loup garou lui-même était choqué. Il s'était transformé complètement en loup et avait pu massacrer le Garuda qui en avait après Stiles. Il s'était transformé, comme le faisait sa mère, Thalia Hale, car elle aussi avait ce don. Le fait d'y penser rendit Derek nostalgique.

Melissa arriva avec un grand sourire vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'approcha du Shérif, puis lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Stiles va bien. Il se remet petit à petit, malgré ses blessures.

L'infirmière était également soulagé tout comme les autres proches de l'adolescent, car elle aussi aimait beaucoup Stiles. Le Shérif poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de passer une main sur son visage. Derek était également très heureux d'entendre la nouvelle et intérieurement son loup jubilait complètement, n'étant plus du tout triste ou en colère.

\- On peut le voir maintenant ?

\- Normalement il doit se reposer, mais je vais faire une exception. D'ailleurs, il réclame son père ainsi que Derek. C'est les noms qu'il a prononcé dès son réveil.

Noah regarda le copain de son fils, puis lui sourit en clignant des yeux. L'infirmière les guida donc jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent et les laissèrent entrer à l'intérieur de la salle, avant de retrouver d'autres patients. Par chance, Stiles était seul dans la pièce, l'autre lit étant vide.

En entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, le cœur du shérif s'emplit de tristesse en voyant son fils avec des bandages et des points de suture. Mais il était tout de même soulagé de le voir en vie.

De son côté, Derek était dans le même état que le père de son compagnon. Il laissa le Shérif s'approcher en premier de Stiles, restant un peu à l'arrière. Noah caressa les cheveux de son fils, puis lui dit.

\- Stiles ? Fils ?

\- Hey,… Papa…

L'adolescent se redressa légèrement puis sourit à son père malgré la douleur présente et lorsqu'il vit que Derek était à quelques pas, il gloussa.

\- Derek !

En l'entendant prononcer son nom, le cœur du loup garou se remplit de joie et il s'approcha également de Stiles, se plaçant à l'opposé du shérif, de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Comment vas-tu, fils ?

\- En pleine forme, mieux qu'un loup garou à la pleine lune !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis rigola, se disant que son compagnon n'avait pas perdu de son humour. Le lycan était ravi de l'entendre rire, car à un moment donné il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

\- Merci mon loup, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est rien, Stiles. Je serai prêt à n'importe quoi du moment que tu restes en vie.

L'adolescent tendit la main vers Derek et celui-ci l'attrapa et la serra, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est les médicaments ou pas, mais j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

\- C'était quoi ton rêve, fils ?

\- Dans mon rêve, j'ai vu Derek se transformer en loup noir. Je sais, c'est complètement fou, mais ça avait l'air tellement réel.

En l'entendant, le lycan lui sourit puis se pencha avant de déposer un bisou sur la main de son Compagnon.

\- Tu n'étais pas en train de rêver, j'arrive vraiment à me transformer en loup. Ne me demande pas comment, car moi-même j'ignore la réponse.

Stiles était tellement surpris par les paroles du lycan, qu'il fut estomaqué durant quelques secondes, le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il avait les yeux ronds, puis il se détendit, ravi d'entendre une telle nouvelle.

\- Mais c'est trop génial ! Par contre, t'as pas intérêt de sortir sous ta forme de loup lorsqu'il pleut, parce qu'un petit ami qui sent le chien mouillé, bah c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- STILES !

Le shérif et Derek avaient parlé d'une même voix, tandis que l'hyperactif se tordait de rire, malgré ses quelques côtes cassées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente, Jordan venait d'arriver et salua toutes les personnes ici présentes. Il serra sa petite amie dans ses bras, puis lui demanda des nouvelles de Stiles. Lydia lui répondit qu'il était hors de danger et l'adjoint du shérif fut soulagé.

Peter était également présent, même s'il avait juré qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour l'adolescent hyperactif et agaçant. Melissa les rejoignit dans la salle d'attente, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, il se fait tard, mais bon, je suis sûre que je peux quand même vous laissez lui faire un salut avant de tous rentrer chez vous.

\- Maman ! Je souhaite rester un peu avec Stiles. Je te rappelle que c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Toi aussi, Scott ! Rentre à la maison. D'ailleurs, je pense que le shérif et Derek aussi, vont rester là à veiller sur lui.

Scott hocha la tête et les autres personnes présentes acquiescèrent avant de suivre l'infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Melissa cogna à la porte puis fit un pas dans la chambre.

\- Stiles, des personnes qui se sont beaucoup inquiétés veulent te voir. Je les laisse entrer ?

\- Seulement s'ils ont chacun une boîte de curly fries !

Tout le groupe rigola avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Le shérif se mit un peu en retrait afin de permettre aux nouveaux arrivants de saluer son fils. Scott fit une petite accolade à son frère de cœur.

\- Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as foutu la trouille, mec !

\- Ça va. Désolé, Bro, ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Les autres personnes discutèrent avec Stiles et entre eux durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Melissa décide qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent tous chez eux, afin que l'adolescent puisse se reposer. Ils acquiescèrent tous, saluant Stiles avant de prendre congé et Lydia rendit les clés de la Jeep au shérif.

Il était vraiment tard et le shérif ainsi que Derek voulait rester auprès du blessé pour la nuit.

\- J'insiste, vous pouvez partir tous les deux. Il ne va rien m'arriver maintenant.

\- Il est hors de question que tu restes seul ici !

\- Mais, P'pa…

\- Ton père a raison, Stiles.

\- Merci, fils.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel face à l'entêtement de son petit ami et de son père. Finalement, Noah ainsi que Derek décidèrent de rester auprès de Stiles pour la nuit, le lycan insistant pour que le shérif prenne l'autre lit tandis que lui, occupera le fauteuil tout près de son humain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles ainsi que son père trouvèrent le sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Derek, car il préférait veiller sur son compagnon ainsi que sur le shérif, malgré le fait qu'ils ne courraient plus aucun danger. Jordan avait préalablement signalé le cadavre à la police et les avait menés sur la piste d'une attaque de puma sur le Garuda.

Le lycan se mit à regarder son compagnon qui était endormi et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt et n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser. Sa transformation en loup était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau et il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu être possible. Par chance, Scott les avait prévenus que Deaton passerait le lendemain matin dès le début des heures de visites. En tant que druide, il aurait certainement des réponses à ces zones d'ombres.

Durant son sommeil, Stiles se retourna puis fit une petite grimace qui lui fit entrouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Derek ne dormait pas, il ouvrit les yeux complètement avant de se redresser.

\- Mon loup, tu devrais dormir toi aussi.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Mais si, il faut que tu dormes un peu !

Derek lui sourit tendrement, heureux que son compagnon se soucie de lui. L'hyperactif lui rendit son sourire, mais insista tout de même. Il se décala sur son lit d'hôpital, afin de lui faire un peu de place, puis lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Non, mon compagnon. Rendors-toi.

\- Derek, lève ton cul de là et viens me rejoindre. Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux !

\- Et ton père, s'il me surprend dans ton lit ?

\- Ca ne sera pas la première fois. Et puis Papa t'aime beaucoup, donc il ne dira rien.

Même s'il le savait déjà, le fait que Stiles le dise de vive voix, réchauffa le cœur du loup garou qui se mit à sourire. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis obéit à Stiles, juste avant de retirer ses chaussures. Derek grimpa sur le lit, se mettant à la place qu'avait laissé Stiles, puis il l'attira dans ses bras, de manière à ce que son compagnon repose sa tête contre son torse. L'adolescent se mit à gigoter, montrant son mécontentement auquel Derek ne comprenait pas.

\- Ton tee-shirt, mon loup ! Enlève-le s'il te plaît…

\- Stiles ! Je te rappelle que ton père est à deux pas de nous.

\- S'il nous surprend, je dirai que tu avais chaud. Allez !

Derek souffla puis leva les bras, enlevant son tee-shirt avant de le jeter sur le fauteuil. Stiles se colla encore plus à lui, heureux d'avoir sa main sur le torse nu du lycan et se mit à le caresser tout en humant son parfum musqué.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, mon loup. Dis-moi Derek, comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?

\- Le lien des Compagnons.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Lydia m'a expliqué qu'elle avait lu quelque chose là-dessus et c'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé.

\- C'est génial, mon loup. Tu m'expliqueras tout une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Maintenant dors, petit humain agaçant !

Le lycan rigola puis ferma les yeux, avant de subir encore l'agitation de son compagnon.

\- Quoi encore ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Stiles se redressa légèrement puis déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Derek, l'embrassant langoureusement. Ce dernier répondit à ce baiser avec la même ferveur, le tenant par la nuque. Son loup jubilait, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son humain.

Après avoir rompu cet échange, Derek déposa un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent et ensemble ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée. Le lycan s'était endormi en ayant en tête un doux rêve où il pouvait s'endormir tous les soirs en ayant Stiles dans ses bras, après avoir passé de délicieuses nuits à faire l'amour. Il voulait y croire, se disant qu'il allait tout faire pour que ce rêve se réalise dans quelques années, et pourquoi pas dans quelques mois…

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et non, Stiles est toujours vivant et heureusement :3. La relation père/fils du shérif et Derek, le réveil de Stiles, les autres qui s'inquiètent... D'après vous, que va leur dire Deaton le lendemain ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour et oui, heureusement qu'on peut compter sur notre Banshee. Oui et merci. Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles sera sauvé et il pourra être avec son Derek :3. Merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui, ça me tenait à cœur qu'ils aient une vraie relation père/fils. Je trouve que Derek mérite tellement tout ça :D. Encore merci à toi, ça me fait plaisir. Oui, car le Sterek c'est pour toujours haha. La Belle et la Bête est et restera l'un de mes films préférés :3. Oui, c'est une belle preuve d'amour ^^ et encore merci, à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Ma Complice adorée, moi aussi :3. Merci ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes :D. Viiiiii et puis je trouve que Derek mérite vraiment tout ça, une famille qui l'aime. Haha, Lydia est géniale xD. Encore merci à toi :3 et c'est sûr haha. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Non, ne meurs pas stp x). Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas et il va vite retrouvé les bras de son Derek :3. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Monica59 :** Merci beaucoup. Oui, le lien est de toute beauté ^^. Ça se voit qu'il l'aime comme son propre fils. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, alors à bientôt :D_


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut les louloups xD. Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais un peu débordé. J'espère que vous avez appréciez mon OS de la Saint-Valentin et qu'il vous a permit de patienter ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Alors bonne lecture :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 33

Le lendemain matin, le shérif se réveilla le premier, puis s'étira avant de sortir du lit. Malgré que celui-ci était très inconfortable, il avait quand même réussit à trouver le sommeil. En tournant sa tête vers l'autre lit de la chambre, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir son fils endormi dans les bras de Derek. Il leva les yeux au ciel, persuadé que Stiles avait insisté pour que le loup garou se couche dans le même lit que lui et que Derek n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il sourit et se dit que le jeune Hale était quelqu'un de bien et que ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Il sortit finalement de la chambre afin de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche en vitesse et ramener des affaires à Stiles, ainsi qu'à celui qu'il considérait comme son autre fils.

Alors que Derek commençait à ouvrir les yeux, il sourit en voyant que son compagnon était toujours agrippé à lui, la tête posé sur son torse. Il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse, puis s'extirpa du lit tant bien que mal pour ne pas le réveiller. Il récupéra son tee-shirt sur le fauteuil, puis l'enfila ainsi que ses chaussures. Il s'approcha de Stiles et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte. A peine le lycan avait-il posé la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le shérif, les bras chargés. Il salua le jeune Hale puis lui fit signe de retourner au centre de la pièce. Le loup garou l'aida en le débarrassant du sac qu'il portait.

Le shérif déposa le petit-déjeuner composé de viennoiseries, donuts, ainsi que des timbales de café et de chocolat chaud sur la table, tandis que Derek déposa le grand sac sur le lit qu'avait occupé Noah. Celui-ci lui désigna le sac et le lycan pour ne pas changer, fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. En le voyant faire, le père de Stiles rigola, car il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où son fils lui avait parlé des sourcils si expressifs de Derek. Il récupéra alors le sac et le tendit au loup garou.

\- Tiens, j'ai récupéré des affaires pour Stiles et j'en ai profité pour faire un crochet à ton loft afin de récupérer des vêtements pour toi aussi. Par miracle, ton oncle m'a poliment accueilli et m'a laissé entrer. Désolé si j'ai pris cette initiative…

\- Merci beaucoup, Noah. Mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Fils. Va prendre ta douche, je vais rester avec Stiles en attendant.

Le lycan acquiesça avant de prendre le sac et de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint dans la chambre, habillé de vêtements propres.

Stiles se réveilla, caressant la place vide de Derek, puis fit une grimace car il n'était pas là, ce qui n'échappa pas à son père. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux petit à petit avant de croiser le regard de son père qui rigolait.

\- Bonjour Fils ! Je me demande si tu te rappelles de moi, maintenant qu'il y a Derek.

Stiles déglutit face à la déclaration de son père, puis baissa la tête, honteux. Derek regarda la scène et ne savait plus où se mettre, se demandant si le Shérif était en train de plaisanter ou pas. Enfin, l'hyperactif leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Papa, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, tu le sais bien. Derek et toi, vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux…

En entendant la voix de son fils se briser, Noah s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son fils, puis lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, Stiles. Je ne faisais que plaisanter et je t'aime aussi, Fils, mais tu le sais déjà.

Derek était admiratif de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se ressaisit, ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions. Le grand méchant loup qui était sur le point de pleurer ?! C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers !

Stiles ainsi que Noah lui firent signe de les rejoindre et il n'eut d'autre choix que de les rejoindre dans leur étreinte familiale, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la famille Stilinski. Mais en même temps, il était très heureux de partager ce moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'hyperactif gigota, puis déclara en rigolant.

\- Je suis désolé, mais si vous voulez que je reprenne du poil de la bête, désolé mon loup pour le jeu de mot foireux, alors laissez-moi me nourrir. Je meurs de faim.

\- Désolé, désolé, mon garçon. Petit-déjeuner.

Ensemble, ils partagèrent le petit-déjeuner, évitant de renverser le tout dans la chambre d'hôpital. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer, ils eurent la visite de Deaton, comme promis. Le druide cogna à la porte, avant d'entrer.

\- Bonjour à tous. Comment va le blessé ?

\- Bizarrement, je me sens un peu bien. C'est étrange de dire ça, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je sais que j'aurai dû être plus endolori que ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Hmm… je vois. Si tu me le permets, je vais t'ausculter, Stiles.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, tandis que Deaton récupéra son stéthoscope dans sa mallette. Il ausculta l'hyperactif, commençant par écouter ses battements de cœur. Puis il récupéra une lampe pour regarder les yeux de Stiles. Il fit plusieurs autres petites choses, comme examiner ses réflexes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait enfin terminé, sous les regards inquiets du shérif et de Derek.

\- Il va bien. Même le médecin pourra le confirmer.

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre alors ?

\- Non, vu que ta situation a évolué lors de ces derniers jours. Mais bon, je reviendrai sur le sujet dans un instant. D'abord, on va parler de Derek.

Le principal concerné acquiesça avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de son compagnon. Le Shérif intérieurement, se demanda ce que le druide allait leurs annoncer.

\- Scott m'a tout raconté, sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- On vous écoute.

\- A propos du Garuda, il s'appelait Dean Khan. La majorité des membres de sa famille sont décédés dans un incendie criminel, causé par les Argent, principalement par Gerard Argent lui-même.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il accusé ma mère ? C'est ce qu'il a dit, avant que je le tue…

Le shérif croisa le regard de Derek, puis lui sourit avant de lui dire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Fils. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. J'aurai fait la même chose, si j'avais été à ta place.

Le lycan hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le druide poursuivit son récit.

\- Derek, ta mère faisait sans doute parti d'une des rares personnes à connaître l'emplacement de leur clan. Vois-tu, les Garuda dissimulent leur clan pour les protéger à l'aide d'une magie très ancienne. Je pense que ta mère a été suivie par un chasseur, ce qui a mené à l'incendie de la famille Khan.

\- Je comprends mieux les choses maintenant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir se venger sur Derek ! Il est innocent dans l'histoire, tout comme Thalia !

Touché par les paroles de Stiles, Derek lui pressa la main puis le regarda avec affection.

\- Merci, mon Compagnon. Mais calme-toi. Tout est fini maintenant.

\- Je le sais, Stiles. Mais les choses sont parfois dures à accepter et les gens font des choses horribles sans réfléchir.

\- Le Garuda a dit quelque chose d'autre, qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir de métamorphe et qu'il comptait le récupérer. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- J'y arrive, Derek. Le pouvoir d'un métamorphe permet à une créature de naissance, de se transformer entièrement en laissant l'animal prendre le dessus complètement. Lorsqu'une créature surnaturelle subit un énorme choc, il a tellement du mal, qu'il perd sa capacité à se transformer en animal petit à petit. Il peut, soit se remettre de ses blessures émotionnelles ou soit, le voler à quelqu'un en le tuant et en buvant quelques gouttes de son sang.

\- C'est juste, trop dégueu. Donc, il voulait faire ça à Derek, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Il était au courant que Thalia pouvait se transformer en loup et vu que Derek est son fils, il en a déduit que lui aussi pouvait se transformer, c'est pour cela que Dean voulait sans doute, faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Le lycan n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, mais il restait encore des choses à éclaircir.

\- En parlant de transformation, que s'est-il passé pour moi ?

\- Ta situation est particulière, Derek. Pour les loups de naissance, la transformation en animal se fait par hérédité. En mourant, ta mère a transmis ce don à Laura. Puis cette dernière, te l'a transmis. Mais malheureusement pour toi, avec les chocs que tu as subis à l'adolescence, avec la mort de Paige, l'incendie du manoir, l'assassinat de Laura, ta capacité était toujours présente, mais elle était « bloquée » on va dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a « débloquée » ? J'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Stiles ! Ton Compagnon.

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et ils étaient tous les deux confus, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'émissaire.

\- Bon, en essayant de croire que vous dites la vérité, comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça, moi ?

\- Tout simplement en rendant Derek heureux. Tu lui as appris à revivre et à laisser son passé derrière lui. Mais une autre chose a permis également d'accélérer le processus. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'assez complexe, je l'avoue.

\- Quelle est cette chose ?

\- Scott m'a parlé de l'endroit où vous étiez. Il m'a dit que vous étiez dans la clairière, près du Néméton. Derek, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant de que tu te transformes en loup. J'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose avant de me lancer.

\- Euh… je sais juste que le Garuda s'était approché de Stiles et que je suis passé devant lui, pour le protéger, avant qu'il ne me donne un coup.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Tu as fait un sacrifice pour la personne la plus chère à tes yeux, en l'occurrence, ton compagnon, Stiles. De plus, cela en présence de cette souche magique. Ton sacrifice t'a donc permis à de retrouver entièrement ta lycanthropie, grâce à Stiles, mais aussi grâce au Néméton.

Le shérif, ainsi que Derek et Stiles étaient choqués d'entendre de telles nouvelles. Il leurs faudrait du temps pour assimiler l'information et la digérer, surtout pour Derek et Stiles.

\- C'est juste… incroyable !

\- En effet. Revenons à toi, Stiles. Je vais parler d'un sujet un peu délicat, te concernant, mais concernant Derek aussi. Shérif, ça vous dérange de partir quelques minutes, le temps que je discute avec eux ?

\- Euh… non.

L'homme de loi se leva mais fut interrompu par son fils, lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

\- Vous pouvez tout dire devant mon père. Je n'ai plus rien à lui cacher, plus maintenant.

\- Bien. Si tu te rétablis plus vite que la normale, c'est parce que tu as scellé le lien des compagnons avec Derek. La marque dans ton cou a déjà fini de se cicatriser, ce qui est très bien. En faisant cela, tu ne te transformeras pas en loup garou, mais tu guéris plus vite qu'un humain normal.

\- C'est trop cool et puis moi et les poils de grand méchant loup, ça fait deux.

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, mais il fallait que je la sorte, mon loup.

Le shérif tout comme Derek, levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'adolescent éclatait de rire. Deaton reprit, lançant un regard d'abord vers Noah, puis vers le couple.

\- Il y autre chose de plutôt important. Désolé de vous demander cela, mais est-ce que vous vous êtes protégé ?

Stiles déglutit et évita à tout prix de croiser le regard du shérif. Ce dernier était choqué et se demandait si ça voulait dire, ce que ça voulait dire… Il se dit qu'il attendrait le départ du druide pour demander une explication au couple. Avec calme, le loup garou décida de répondre à la question de Deaton.

\- Non, car étant donné ma condition, je suis immunisé et Stiles l'est aussi, par moi.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous feriez mieux de vous protéger la prochaine fois, car Stiles va commencer à changer, son corps va subir quelques « transformations ».

\- Changer ? Vous me faites peur, Deaton…

\- Stiles, c'est assez compliqué. Mais en scellant le lien des compagnons avec Derek, par votre union ainsi que la morsure, tu vas être capable de donner la vie.

\- QUOI ?!

Derek sentit la forte poigne de Stiles sur sa main. Il tourna la tête vers son humain puis vit qu'il commençait à pâlir. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il lui caressa le visage, puis l'obligea à le regarder et lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer. Lui aussi était en état de choc, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de garder la tête froide face à une telle annonce. L'un d'eux devait le faire et Derek savait que c'était lui. Un enfant avec Stiles ?! Jamais cette idée n'avait germé dans son esprit, enfin, pas pour le moment. Dans quelques années, il voudrait certainement fonder une famille avec son Compagnon, en adoptant un enfant, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir un enfant avec Stiles un enfant ayant ses traits ainsi que ceux de l'hyperactif. Pour lui, c'était juste impossible. Il osa jeter un regard vers le père de son Compagnon et constata que lui aussi semblait perdu.

\- Je sais, c'est beaucoup à encaisser, mais il était de mon devoir de vous prévenir. En te mordant afin de sceller votre lien, cette morsure a permis le développement de ton corps qui pourra procréer.

\- Un enfant ?! Moi ?! Mais je suis un mec, bordel ! Entre les jambes, j'ai toujours une…

Derek l'empêcha de dire la suite de sa phrase, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Stiles. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, surpris par le geste du lycan. Au bout de quelques secondes, il le relâcha, puis Deaton leurs dit.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Je reste à votre disposition pour d'autres informations, surtout toi, Stiles.

\- Merci pour tout, Deaton.

Le druide les salua avant de prendre congé, suivi du shérif qui le raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. En même temps, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et digérer le tout.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon Compagnon. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça. Je n'aurai pas dû te m…

\- La ferme, Hale ! Si la suite c'est « mordre », c'est mon poing dans ta gueule ! Compris ?!

Le dénommé Hale fronça les sourcils à son tour, même s'il en avait l'habitude depuis très longtemps. Stiles lui attrapa le visage, puis reprit.

\- Ecoute, c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose de surprenant, d'étrange, de magique, inexplicable… Wow, j'en perds mes mots. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je vais bien finir par l'accepter et toi aussi, tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Stiles, c'est vraiment quelque chose de sérieux…

\- Je le sais, mon Amour.

Le loup de Derek se mit à courir en cercle, chassant sa propre queue, trop heureux d'entendre ce petit nom de la part de l'adolescent. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans les yeux vert-gris de Derek puis lui sourit tendrement, commençant à lui caresser la joue.

\- Un bébé ! On pourra avoir notre propre enfant, à tous les deux, mon loup ! Dans quelques années hein, enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi…

Le lycan grogna tellement fort que Stiles fut effrayé. L'hyperactif était-il sérieux en sortant de telles absurdités ? C'est ce que se demandait Derek. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles et l'embrassa d'un baiser possessif. Avec force, il l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche, afin de fourrager sauvagement sa langue à l'intérieur. Ce baiser mit l'adolescent dans un état second et il en redemandait encore et encore. Finalement, le loup garou rompit le baiser, juste avant de mordre la lèvre inférieur de l'hyperactif.

\- Ose encore dire une connerie comme ça et c'est sûr que je t'arrache la gorge… et avec mes dents !

\- Derek, je…

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus de toi dans quelques années ? T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'aime, bon sang !

Stiles déglutit en entendant ce que venait de lui dire le lycan. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était tellement rare de l'entendre lui faire de telle déclaration. La seule et unique fois où il lui avait dit ces trois magiques, c'était lors de leur première fois où ils avaient passé une nuit inoubliable. Stiles baissa la tête puis se mit à sourire.

\- Tu peux répéter, mon loup ?

\- Tu as très bien compris !

Stiles rigola avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Stiles lui sourit puis lui dit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon loup.

Ils furent soudainement interrompus par le shérif qui entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il leur fit un sourire un peu gêné, désolé d'être entré à l'improviste, mais Stiles le rassura en lui souriant en retour. Noah s'installa dans le fauteuil juste à côté du lit et soupira. Il avait à parler au jeune couple et voulait absolument éclaircir la situation. Il se racla la gorge puis se lança.

\- Les garçons, j'ai à vous parler et j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement sur la situation.

L'hyperactif déglutit et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait avoir LA discussion avec son père, car ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il s'était attendu à ce que le shérif le sermonne une fois de retour chez eux, mais c'était mal connaître son père. Il ne pensait pas avoir aussi rapidement cette discussion dans l'hôpital et encore moins avec la présence de Derek. Stiles soupira puis lui dit.

\- Oui, Papa. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Lorsque Deaton a dit que vous avez scellé le lien des compagnons. Il voulait dire quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense.

\- Euh… oui ?

Noah se leva subitement de son siège, faisant sursauter le couple. Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, mais fut interrompu par Derek.

\- Noah, je…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, Derek ! Stiles n'est même pas majeur…

\- Je vais avoir 18 ans dans un mois je te rappelle !

\- Stiles !

Le shérif foudroya son fils du regard et ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de baisser la tête. Le loup garou s'en voulait car il était en train de décevoir la figure paternelle qui l'avait accepté. Il s'approcha du shérif et déposa sa main sur son épaule, avant de baisser la tête.

\- Noah, tout est de ma faute et je vous prie de me pardonner. Je suis l'adulte dans l'histoire et j'aurai dû réagir en conséquence. J'aurai dû me contrôler à ce moment-là…

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Stiles, la ferme !

En croisant le regard noir de Derek, Stiles était vraiment surpris. Certes, ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit, se donnant corps et âmes, l'un à l'autre. Mais d'un autre côté, Stiles comprenait la réaction du lycan, car celui-ci ne voulait pas décevoir le shérif. En voyant l'air désolé du petit ami de son fils, le shérif se calma, se disant que sa réaction avait été un peu excessive.

\- Fils, je te remercie de ta franchise. Mais comprends-moi, je pense avant tout en tant que père et non en tant que shérif, loin de là.

\- Je suis désolé, Noah…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Vous êtes jeunes après tout, je peux essayer de comprendre.

Le lycan hocha la tête, content de la compréhension du père de son compagnon. Stiles se mit à sourire avant de dire.

\- Et puis ça a permis à Derek de me retrouver hein, vu qu'on avait complété le lien…

\- Stiles ! La ferme ! Ne me fais pas changer d'avis…

\- Ecoute ton père pour une fois.

\- C'est une alliance contre moi ? Génial !

Le shérif ainsi que Derek levèrent les yeux au ciel, face à l'entêtement de l'hyperactif.

\- Une dernière chose Fils, j'espère pour toi que c'est les études et boulot avant. Compris ?!

\- Oui, shérif ! Puis-je me retirer et prendre une douche ?

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, désolé. Mon humour est trop fort pour vous, surtout toi, mon loup.

Stiles se leva sous l'air exaspéré de son père et du loup garou. Il prit de quoi s'habiller, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, avant de recevoir la visite de Melissa et d'un médecin. Ce dernier ausculta l'adolescent mais fut complètement perplexe face à l'état de Stiles. Il allait faire une remarque, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Derek, il se retint, annonçant que Stiles allait bien et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Le médecin donna tout de même une ordonnance qu'il confia au shérif. Contente de la nouvelle, Melissa refit les bandages de Stiles, puis les gratifia d'un sourire avant de partir avec le médecin. Même s'il aurait préféré s'occuper de son fils lui-même, Noah se tourna vers Derek et lui dit.

\- Ecoute Fils, je ne pourrais pas rester chez moi tout le temps pour m'occuper de Stiles. Accepterais-tu de le garder et surtout de le supporter chez toi, le temps qu'il aille mieux ?

\- Hé !

\- Bien sûr, Noah. Ce n'est pas un souci. Je prendrai soin de mon Compagnon. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Merci Derek.

L'hyperactif était heureux de la nouvelle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour les taquiner, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer.

\- Hé, je suis toujours là et même si je ne suis pas encore majeur, j'ai mon mot à dire, non ?

En l'entendant parler, le shérif affichait un air blasé tandis que Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne joue pas la comédie, je sais que tu n'attendais que ça. Tu as de la chance que j'ai des obligations professionnelles en tant que shérif de la ville.

\- Mais non, P'pa, tu exagères.

\- Et c'est quoi ces joues toutes rouges ? Une nouvelle maladie peut-être ?

Alors que l'adolescent allait répliquer, Derek lui lança un regard noir et Stiles dut abdiquer. Pour unique réponse, il fit une grimace à son père avant de rigoler.

\- Et on attend quoi pour partir ? J'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, enfin qui aiment les hôpitaux ? Il faut vraiment être barge pour aimer ça.

\- On peut y aller maintenant. Je m'occuperai des formalités à l'accueil. Alors, allons-y.

\- Je me charge de régler la note, Noah.

\- Fils, non tu…

\- J'insiste et pas de non avec moi.

\- Très bien en échange, tu devras venir dîner chez nous tous les week-ends.

Le lycan lui sourit puis hocha la tête, heureux de cette invitation. Il récupéra le sac qu'avait apporté le shérif et ensemble ils sortirent de la chambre.

Arrivé à l'accueil, Derek donna son nom et en ayant l'accord de Melissa, il leur promis de passer plus tard afin de régler les frais d'hôpitaux.

* * *

 _Chapitre rempli de révélations et de détails importants. Vous avez vu ? Présence de MPREG, j'avoue que c'était pas prévu au moment où j'ai commencé l'écriture de la fic lol. Allez, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, alors, à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite… Oui, la relation père/fils est géniale et Derek mérite vraiment tout ça. Haha, beaucoup de révélations de la part de Deaton. Un amour tellement mignon. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, oui trop mignon :D_

 _ **didinou :** merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Haha, avec moi t'aura pas de syncope xD. Merci du compliment et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oh merci ma Complice adorée. Haha, de toute façon je déteste les DeathFics. Oui, c'est vraiment adorable et touchant. Oui, Derek pourra avancer avec son Compagnon. Mdrr j'en peux plus des conneries de Stiles xD. Une amitié ? C'est possible entre Derek et Jordan. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ^^_


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut les louloups xD. Je devais poster ce chapitre demain (jeudi), mais vu que je serai pas mal occupé, je le poste maintenant. Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite. Chapitre un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long haha ;). Bonne lecture**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 34

Durant l'après-midi, Stiles reçu la visite de plusieurs de ses amis comme Scott, Kira et Lydia. Ils prirent de ses nouvelles, bien installés dans le salon du loft. Ils étaient tous heureux que leur ami aille mieux, malgré les quelques bandages qu'il portait toujours.

Derek qui était assis juste à côté de son compagnon, avait bien senti que celui-ci était un peu tendu. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra. Le lycan savait exactement ce qui taraudait l'esprit de l'hyperactif, c'est pourquoi, il hocha la tête tout en clignant des yeux. Avec son accord, Stiles se lança.

\- Ecoutez les amis, je vais vous annoncer quelque chose d'assez surprenant, que moi-même et mon loup, avons encore du mal à accepter…

\- Viens-en au fait, mec.

\- Attends un peu Scotty. C'est vraiment dur pour moi à le dire, laisse-moi juste trouver les bons mots.

\- Stiles, tu nous fais peur… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es malade ?

\- Non, non, Lydia. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est vraiment quelque chose de bien, mais plutôt mystérieux, surprenant, un peu étrange et…

\- Mon Compagnon, tu t'égares.

Le jeune Hale lui serra la main et lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer. Les trois personnes en face d'eux échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais ne dirent rien. Stiles en croisant le regard de Derek pour la énième fois, se racla la gorge, puis parla.

\- Ecoutez les amis, vous vous souvenez que Derek et moi, on a euh… scellé notre lien des compagnons ?

\- Stiles, ne me dit pas que tu vas entrer dans les détails. Epargne-nous ça, enfin surtout pense à moi, s'il te plaît.

Alors que Scott fit semblant de vomir et que les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent, Stiles récupéra un oreiller et le lança à la tête de son meilleur ami.

\- Enfoiré, tu me le paieras.

\- Désolé Stiles, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu voulais dire quoi ?

\- Donc je disais que pour sceller le lien entre nous, Derek a dû me mordre. Du coup, je…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu un loup garou ?!

\- Non, non, Kira. Vu que ce n'est pas le même type de morsure. C'est complètement différent, mais je vais changer.

\- Changer ?! Comment ça ? Tu nous fais peur là, Stiles.

Face à la question de Lydia, l'hyperactif se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, puis il leur dit tout d'une seule traite.

\- En me mordant, je ne vais pas me transformer en loup. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu de toute façon, vu que ma condition d'humain me convient parfaitement. Mais en me mordant, Derek m'a transformé, pas physiquement. Je ne suis pas une nouvelle sorte de créature. Mais voilà, je vais pouvoir donner la vie, grâce à cette morsure. Je vais pouvoir porter un enfant de Derek et moi, de nous deux…

\- Mec, tu rigole ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a une caméra cachée quelque part.

Derek grogna à l'égard de Scott, l'obligeant à se taire et vu sa réaction, le vrai alpha comprit que le couple était sérieux. De leurs côtés, Lydia ainsi que Kira furent d'abord surprises d'entendre une telle nouvelle. Puis en prenant le temps de comprendre, elles sourirent de bon cœur.

\- C'est génial Stiles, surprenant, mais génial malgré tout. Mais comment cela est possible. Ton corps va se changer ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, Lydia. Je ne vais pas devenir une fille. J'adore être un mec et je pense que mon loup est absolument du même avis que moi. C'est assez complexe, je l'avoue. Mais c'est la vérité, en me mordant, Derek m'a transmis des gènes de compagnon, qui fait que je pourrais donner la vie.

\- Je suis également très surprise, Stiles. Mais je suis ravie pour vous. Vous le méritez et puis vous êtes si mignons ensemble.

\- Euh… merci Kira. Ça nous touche beaucoup. Scott, t'es encore là ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers son meilleur ami et constata que celui-ci était resté figé, suite à la nouvelle. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Scotty. Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça me fait juste un choc. On se connaît depuis l'enfance, Stiles. Et là je découvre qu'en plus d'être le compagnon de Derek, tu vas également être capable d'avoir un enfant, alors que t'es un mec. C'est vraiment beaucoup en si peu de temps.

\- Je comprends, c'est trop à encaisser. Pour Derek et moi aussi, c'est vraiment quelque chose de spécial. On essaie juste de voir le bon côté des choses.

En croisant le regard de Derek, Stiles continua sa discussion avec son frère de cœur.

\- Mets-toi à ma place. Ma vie a basculé du jour au lendemain. J'étais l'ado hyperactif, devenu Nogitsune et maintenant je suis le compagnon de mon loup. En plus de ça, je vais être capable de donner la vie. Pour moi aussi, c'est un bouleversement.

\- Désolé Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De ne pas être à la hauteur en tant que meilleur ami. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Ferme-là, Scotty. Sinon, je lâche mon loup à ta poursuite.

\- STILES !

\- Désolé, mon loup. J'étais obligé de la sortir celle-là.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et même Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Le lycan était sûr que Stiles allait sûrement le rendre dingue, mais il le rendait heureux et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Le groupe d'amis prirent congé, laissant Stiles se reposer. Avant de partir, Scott lança.

\- Eh Derek, prend bien soin de mon meilleur ami, sinon t'auras à faire à moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Un peu surpris de la réaction de Derek, Scott acquiesça puis sortit du loft en compagnie de Kira et Lydia. En reprenant sa place auprès de son petit ami, Stiles posa sa tête contre son épaule, puis lui dit.

\- Mon loup ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu as beaucoup changé. Même pas un petit grognement contre Scott ?

Pour unique réponse, Derek grogna, faisant sursauter son compagnon. Ce dernier éclata de rire, puis posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse du lycan, la caressant pour le calmer.

\- Je rigole mon loup, alors calme-toi.

\- Dors, Stiles. Tu as besoin de repos.

L'adolescent acquiesça puis ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir rapidement.

\- Derek ?

\- Tu n'étais pas censé dormir ?

\- Si, mais j'arrête pas de penser à un truc.

\- Tu penses tout le temps à pleins de trucs, mon Compagnon.

\- Hé !

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore vu sous ta forme de loup. Peux-tu te transformer maintenant ?

\- Stiles…

\- Juste une fois, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur en tant que ton compagnon.

Derek se leva puis lui sourit et Stiles savait qu'il avait réussi son coup, en utilisant les bons arguments.

\- D'accord, mais ferme les yeux.

\- Der…

\- Fais-le, sinon je change d'avis !

\- Pfffff ok.

Alors qu'il ferma les yeux, le loup garou enleva un à un tous ses vêtements avant de les déposer sur le canapé. Il se concentra puis en ouvrant des yeux bleus azurs, il sentit son corps se métamorphoser en un splendide loup à la fourrure sombre. Le lycan mit ses deux pattes sur le canapé où Stiles était assis, puis se rapprocha de lui avant de lui lécher la joue. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux en rigolant et hoqueta sous la surprise. Il avait l'air paniqué en trouvant un loup noir gigantesque à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- De… rek ? C'est toi ?

Le loup hocha la tête puis se rapprocha encore plus de lui, tandis que Stiles avec un peu de crainte approcha sa main de lui. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la tête du loup et ce dernier ferma les yeux, content que l'adolescent l'accepte sous cette forme. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'hyperactif au fur et à mesure qu'il caressait la tête du loup. Facilement, il trouva ses points sensibles, lui caressant derrière les oreilles ainsi qu'au niveau du cou pour le plus grand plaisir du loup qui se mit à japper joyeusement. Puis Stiles se stoppa et avec un sourire en coin, il lui dit.

\- Qui me dit que c'est vraiment toi, mon loup ?

Pour unique réponse, le loup gigantesque poussa un grondement sonore avant de se jeter sur lui, tous crocs dehors. Stiles éclata de rire, puis se mit à lui caresser le haut du crâne, fourrageant sa main dans cette fourrure très sombre.

\- Du calme, mon loup. Au moins j'ai eu la preuve que c'était toi. Tu es vraiment magnifique sous cette forme. Mais c'est vraiment pas juste, parce que tu es très beau que ce soit sous ta forme humaine ou celle de loup. Je suis sûr que si j'étais à ta place, je serai le loup le plus désagréable à regarder…

Le loup au-dessus de lui, lui attrapa une de ses mains puis se mit à la mordiller, sans le blesser. Il lui lança un regard noir puis continua de le mordre.

\- Arrête Derek, ça chatouille.

Mais l'animal continua de plus bel, s'attaquant à son poignet.

\- J'arrête, j'arrête. T'es content ? Et puis t'as intérêt de t'arrêter, sinon je te tire une balle dans les fesses.

Une fois de plus, le loup grogna et fit luire ses yeux bleus avant de lui mordiller le cou.

\- Je rigole, mon loup. Tu sais bien que jamais je n'oserai te faire ça, car je t'aime trop Derek…

Sous les mots de son compagnon, il se calma puis se leva du canapé avant de reprendre forme humaine et de s'habiller rapidement. Derek s'approcha de Stiles qui était dans la même position et s'allongea sur lui, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Avec un sourire en coin, le loup garou lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit avant ? Que jamais tu n'oserais faire ça, parce que… ?

\- J'ai rien dit. Tu délires là, Derek.

Pour unique réponse, le lycan claqua des dents, mimant une morsure alors que l'hyperactif éclata de rire.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que j'ai dit, vu l'énorme sourire qui orne ton visage. D'ailleurs, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, car je te trouve encore plus attirant. Bordel, c'est pas possible d'être aussi canon et c'est vraiment pas juste. A côté de toi, je ne ressemble à…

Derek le coupa en milieu de phrase, l'embrassant avec fougue. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage, lorsque le loup garou força sa bouche à s'ouvrir, sa langue caressant celle de son partenaire. Stiles fut d'abord surpris par ce baiser, mais répondit tout de même avec la même hargne, sa main prodiguant des caresses aux cheveux sombres du lycan. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure afin de rompre leur baiser enflammé, mais aussi par le manque d'air. L'adolescent essaya de se calmer, malgré que son visage ait pris une teinte toute rouge.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux vraiment que je mette ma menace à exécution, que je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Mon loup ?

\- Parce que si tu continues à dire des conneries, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire…

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je suis fou de toi, mon Compagnon et j'ai tout le temps envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser ou de te faire mien. Alors arrête de dire des conneries, concernant ton apparence physique…

\- Désolé.

Derek cligna des yeux avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il recula, puis se leva avant d'aider Stiles à en faire de même. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis lui attrapa la main, l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'adolescent se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il s'approcha du lycan puis lui caressa la joue.

\- J'ai bien besoin de repos, surtout après une journée forte en émotion. Tu me rejoins, mon loup ?

\- Assez forte en émotion, donc oui.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles, Derek enleva son tee-shirt puis se coucha sur le lit, entraînant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Le loup garou colla son torse au dos de l'hyperactif et déposa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque, tout en humant sa délicieuse odeur sucrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent, emporté dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode du Garuda. Stiles était toujours au loft de Derek. Ce matin-là, alors que le loup garou était sorti faire une course promettant à l'adolescent de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Stiles alla ouvrit, tombant sur Melissa, la mère de Scott. Elle était venue prendre de ses nouvelles et également voir l'évolution de ses blessures. Avec un sourire, Stiles la fit entrer et lui montra le salon.

L'infirmière lui retira ses bandages, puis constata que le meilleur ami de son fils allait bien et n'avait presque pas de cicatrices.

\- Je pense que c'est bon. Tes blessures sont guéris, je te dirai juste de continuer le traitement qu'on t'a donné pendant encore quelques jours, après ça ira.

\- Merci Melissa. Enfin, car je commençais à en avoir marre de porter ces foutus bandages.

La mère de Scott lui sourit affectueusement avant de lui dire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, Derek n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Il est sorti un moment. Je pense qu'il ne va plus tarder à rentrer.

\- Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez.

\- Tu sais, au début j'étais un peu surprise d'apprendre que tu sortais avec Derek. Je t'aime beaucoup Stiles, du coup je me suis un peu inquiétée à propos de ta relation avec lui. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu à l'entrée de l'hôpital, te déposant avec beaucoup de délicatesse sur le brancard. J'ai vu son regard et j'ai pu y déceler tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour toi.

\- Melissa…

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je suis très heureuse pour Derek et toi. En le voyant se comporter avec toi, j'ai compris à quel point votre couple est solide. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec lui.

En sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Stiles s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer devant la mère de son meilleur ami. L'infirmière s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. L'adolescent répondit à l'étreinte de la femme et cette dernière lui caressa le dos.

\- Merci beaucoup Melissa. Ça me touche beaucoup ce que vous m'avez dit aujourd'hui. J'avais peur un moment donné que vous n'acceptiez pas ma relation avec Derek, mais maintenant je suis soulagé. Et désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Je pense que ta mère aurait été ravie de ta relation avec lui, j'en suis certaine.

Stiles se détacha de Melissa, puis ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle prit congé avant de lui dire de bien prendre soin de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Derek avait prétexté une course au supermarché alors que c'était complètement faux. En réalité, il était dans une quincaillerie où il avait passé une commande quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il alla dans l'accueil d'un rayon spécifique, le vendeur le reconnu de suite et le salua. Ce dernier fouilla dans un tiroir puis lui remit son article. Derek le paya puis prit le paquet avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait que cette demande et ce cadeau spécial allait faire plaisir à son compagnon.

En sortant de la quincaillerie, il aperçut une boutique avec pleins d'objets farfelus et originaux. Il décida d'y faire un tour, se disant qu'il pourrait trouver un cadeau supplémentaire pour Stiles. Le loup garou ressortit de la boutique une dizaine de minutes plus tard, très satisfait de son nouvel achat.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Stiles qui annonce la nouvelle au groupe, Derek qui se transforme en loup pour son compagnon et la réaction de Melissa. Haha, que prépare Derek ? Je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD_

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Moi aussi, je trouve que cette relation est touchante. Haha, content que tu ait bien pris la réaction de Deaton. En effet, la réaction du Shérif est compréhensible. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **didinou :** Merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Mdrr haha, ma Complice :P. Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Oui, c'est tellement beau et tellement génial, faut avouer que Derek mérite vraiment tout ça. Olala, ma Précieuse, ça me touche beaucoup :3. Haha, je te laisse tout imaginer x). De rien et merci à toi pour ta review. A bientôt ^^_

 _ **Monica59 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui haha x). Encore merci et à bientôt :D_

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup et heureusement qu'il l'est aussi haha. Merci et à bientôt ^^_


	35. Chapter 35

**Salut les louloups. Merci pour vos reviews et les nouveaux follows, favoris ^^**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite tant attendu. Bonne lecture**

 **Attention, ce chapitre contient un _CITRON_ , je répète, ce chapitre contient un _CITRON_. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relation entre hommes, passez votre chemin.**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

CHAPITRE 35

En allant s'asseoir dans le salon, l'adolescent se rendit compte que Derek lui manquait énormément, surtout au niveau physique et maintenant que Melissa lui avait assuré qu'il allait bien, une pensée pas très catholique se mit à germer dans son esprit. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Derek, récupérant une petite pochette plastique qu'il avait bien caché dans sa valise. Il sourit rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire dès que Derek rentrerait au loft. Stiles la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean et récupéra également le tube de lubrifiant qui était dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, puis se dirigea calmement jusqu'au canapé du salon. L'adolescent cacha le tube sous le meuble où il était assis, ensuite il prit un magazine et commença à le feuilleter calmement le temps que Derek décide de pointer le bout de sa truffe.

Le souhait de Stiles se réalisa car au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Derek passa la porte d'entrée du loft. Ce dernier lui sourit même s'il remarquait que Stiles semblait différent. Il avait toujours cette douce odeur sucrée, cette fois-ci agrémentée d'une odeur qu'il connaissait parfaitement, du désir. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour Stiles car il était encore en convalescence. Le loup garou retira sa précieuse veste en cuir afin de l'accrocher au porte manteau, puis se dirigea vers son compagnon avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres dont il appréciait la douceur.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Oui, mon loup.

Derek prit place à côté de l'adolescent puis lui dit.

\- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

\- Euh… ouais, pourquoi pas. D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit.

On pouvait sentir la frustration émaner du corps de Stiles, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre, car il avait toujours une carte fatale dans son jeu. De son côté, le lycan avait très bien ressenti la déception chez Stiles, mais décida de ne pas trop y penser. L'hyperactif avait choisi de mettre le film Batman V Superman.

Dès qu'il lança le film, l'hyperactif se colla à Derek puis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux distraitement. Cela faisait partie intégrante de son plan : faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit semblant de bâiller jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis s'allongea, posant sa tête sur la cuisse du loup garou. Instinctivement, il se mit à lui prodiguer des caresses, faisant trembler le corps tout entier de Derek.

Alors qu'il allait remonter sa tête et la poser au niveau de l'entrejambe du loup garou, celui-ci l'en empêcha et l'attrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à se redresser.

\- Tu joues à quoi, Stiles ?

\- Euh… rien, Derek. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- J'ai bien compris ton petit manège depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Si tu l'avais compris, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y as pas répondu alors ?

\- Stiles, tu es encore en convalescence…

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un humain faible et fragile ! Je vais beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs si tu me l'avais demandé, sache que Melissa est venu faire un check-up et elle aussi trouve que je vais bien.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !?

Le lycan releva Stiles et plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de l'adolescent avant de le soulever et de le positionner autour de sa taille. Il captura les lèvres de son compagnon, l'embrassant avec fougue. Ce dernier d'abord surpris par le changement d'attitude de Derek, finit par répondre à son baiser, tenant le loup garou par la nuque. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de son petit ami, le tenant d'abord par la hanche, puis ses longs doigts migrèrent vers les abdominaux saillants qui se mouvaient sous l'excitation. Le corps de Stiles était chaud, voire même fiévreux de désir pour Derek et celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Au bout de quelques minutes et par manque d'air, le lycan interrompit leur baiser passionné subitement, une pensée traversant son esprit. Le loup de Derek grogna de frustration, voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Stop ! Arrête, Stiles…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ton père.

\- Quoi mon père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? On est presque en train de se dévorer et toi, tu parles de lui ?

\- Rappelle-toi comment il était fâché lorsqu'il a appris ce qu'on avait déjà fait…

\- Ce n'est rien ça et puis il n'est pas là maintenant. Laisse-toi aller, mon loup.

Stiles donna des coups de bassin, frottant son érection à celle de Derek, arrachant des soupirs à ce dernier. Pour le faire abdiquer, l'adolescent lui attrapa la main et la posa sur ses fesses, pour le plus grand étonnement du lycan. Il lui susurra.

\- Dis moi que tu ne me désires pas et j'arrête tout, mon loup.

Pour unique réponse, Derek lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. L'adolescent gloussa puis lui agrippa les cheveux, avant de tirer dessus, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Le lycan s'exécuta et Stiles prit un malin plaisir à lui grignoter la gorge. Le fait qu'il se montre aussi vulnérable face à Stiles, était quelque chose d'assez excitant pour Derek, car il lui faisait entièrement confiance. L'hyperactif, alterna entre coup de langue et morsure, faisant perdre pied à l'homme loup.

Soudain, il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard perplexe du lycan, qui l'interpella.

\- Hey, tu t'en vas et tu me laisses en plan ?

\- Du calme, mon loup. Faudrait que je sois complètement dingue pour te laisser là. Je vais juste verrouiller la porte, car je ne veux pas recevoir de visite avant un bon moment.

Derek se calma tandis que Stiles verrouilla la porte d'entrée, avant de revenir presque en courant vers son petit ami. Il se mit à genou devant lui, puis posa sa main sur la bosse bien visible au niveau de l'entrejambe du loup garou. L'adolescent caressa cette érection qui déformait le pantalon, tout en arborant un sourire carnassier. Il aimait faire durer le suspense et il pouvait sentir l'impatience du lycan. Lentement, il défit la boucle de la ceinture puis fit descendre la braguette du pantalon, laissant le boxer bien à découvert. Il posa sa main sur le membre chaud puis y déposa un tendre baiser qui fit haleter le loup garou.

\- Stiles…

\- Shhhhh… patience, mon loup.

Stiles lécha le membre à travers le boxer, le rendant humide et cela fit rouler les yeux du lycan. En prenant son temps, il fit descendre le pantalon de Derek, faisant en même temps glisser ses longs doigts sur les cuisses de gladiateurs de l'homme loup, jusqu'à ses mollets bien musclés. Il fit glisser le pantalon, jusqu'aux chevilles du lycan, au-dessus de ses chaussures. Stiles remonta, déposant des baisers papillons sur les jambes faites de muscles. Son regard s'attarda une fois de plus sur le boxer déformé où Derek était à l'étroit. Ce dernier le supplia presque et Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser, tout en caressant ce membre brûlant et érigé rien que pour lui. Il fit descendre le boxer d'un coup sec qui rejoignit le pantalon aux pieds du lycan.

Avec un regard rempli de luxure, Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre le pénis en bouche. Avoir cette hampe toute dure dans sa bouche lui avait terriblement manqué et en entendant les grognements de plaisir que Derek produisait, cela confirmait que c'était réciproque. L'adolescent faisait de délicieux va et vient avec sa bouche, retirant le membre de temps en temps, pour le lécher sur toute la longueur. Il appréciait le contact de sa langue contre cette virilité toute chaude et prenait un malin plaisir à redessiner les veines du membre gorgé de désir. Derek était au bord du gouffre, tellement son plaisir était grandissant tant la bouche de son amant lui faisait du bien.

Tout en s'attardant sur le gland rosé, Stiles de sa main libre, se mit à caresser les bourses et les yeux de Derek se voilèrent face à cette main si douce qui prenait son temps sur son intimité.

L'hyperactif remonta sa main et tout en suçotant le gland, il se mit à lui prodiguer un va et vient divin.

\- Stiles…

\- Oui, mon loup ?

\- Je… ne… vais…

Stiles ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, enfonçant le pénis du lycan au plus profond de sa bouche. Derek accompagnait le mouvement en donnant des coups de rein, une main agrippé aux cheveux de son compagnon. Ce dernier fit tournoyer sa langue autour de ce délicieux membre qui emplissait sa bouche et la respiration du loup garou se fit de plus en plus saccadée. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le lycan, il vit que celui-ci avait la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'arrêtait pas de prononcer son nom dans des soupirs érotiques. Stiles garda le même rythme, sa langue lapant le pénis avec beaucoup d'application.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Derek sentit qu'il était au bout et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Il voulut se retirer, mais l'adolescent l'en empêcha. Bien au contraire, ce dernier remonta ses mains sous le tee-shirt du lycan et trouva enfin ses tétons. Il se mit à les pincer, les torturer et l'effet fut immédiat car ils durcirent encore plus. Face à ce double traitement où l'excitation était à son comble, Derek ne tint plus et jouit bruyamment, déversant de longs jets de sperme dans la bouche grande ouverte de Stiles. Ce dernier avala avec délectation le nectar qui s'écoulait du pénis de son petit ami. Il ne laissa échapper aucune goutte et était satisfait de voir le regard embrumé et stupéfait du loup garou.

\- Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, mon loup. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- Stiles, tu as… ?

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Derek déglutit, puis se ressaisit rapidement en arborant un grand sourire. Il aida son compagnon à se relever, puis enleva rapidement son pantalon, son boxer et ses chaussures. L'adolescent le regarda avec admiration, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le lycan. Alors qu'il allait se déshabiller aussi, Derek lui attrapa les mains, puis secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Laisse-moi faire, mon Compagnon.

Le rouge aux joues, Stiles hocha la tête pour unique réponse et pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme loup. C'est en ayant le regard rempli d'amour que le loup garou se mit à le déshabiller. Il commença par défaire les boutons de son jean avec application, puis il lui souleva légèrement son tee-shirt, déposant un tendre baiser autour de son nombril. Stiles crut perdre pied et dut prendre appui sur les fortes épaules du lycan.

\- Putain… Der…

Satisfait de l'entendre gémir son nom, Derek continua son sillage de baiser sur le ventre plat de l'adolescent, sa barbe laissant de jolies marques rouges sur son passage. Il lui demanda de prendre appui sur lui, puis il lui enleva ses baskets, une par une. En levant les yeux vers lui, Derek perdit son regard dans les yeux ambrés de son compagnon, avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire, faisant craquer l'adolescent. Le lycan attrapa le boxer et le pantalon de Stiles et les fit glisser en même temps jusqu'à ses pieds, avant de les lui retirer. L'érection du jeune homme était bien visible, son pénis gorgé de désir pointait vers Derek. Pour le taquiner ce dernier l'effleura à peine avant de se lever et de surplomber Stiles par sa stature. Frustré, Stiles fit une moue, montrant son mécontentement, car il voulait que son petit ami le touche, mais il ne fit rien, préférant lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Le loup garou avait très bien senti son impatience, c'est pourquoi il fit exprès de prendre encore plus son temps. Il lui enleva sa chemise et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis lui caressa le torse à travers son tee-shirt.

\- Mon loup, arrête avec cette torture, s'il te plaît…

Devant ces yeux suppliants et pleins de malices, Derek craqua et lui enleva son dernier vêtement avant d'en faire de même. Les deux amants étaient nus, l'un en face de l'autre, admirant le corps de chacun, avec un regard plein de désir et de luxure. Le lycan contempla le corps au teint opalin, aux fines hanches, constellé de nombreux grains de beauté, alors que Stiles admirait la musculature impressionnante de son amant.

Face à cette attente, le loup garou décida de réduire la distance entre eux, attrapant Stiles par la taille et se collant à lui. Cela fit s'entrechoquer leurs virilités au garde à vous. La main du lycan se glissa jusqu'aux fesses de l'adolescent et il se mit à les caresser, appréciant leurs douceurs. A ce contact charnel, Stiles ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les bras de Derek, posant sa tête contre son épaule, soupirant de plaisir. Il aimait lorsque son petit ami se montrait tendre et doux avec lui. L'hyperactif pourrait rester des heures ainsi avec lui, peau contre peau, savourant chaque caresses comme une bénédiction tombée du ciel. Il se sentait bien et en parfaite harmonie tant avec Derek qu'avec son loup. Il pouvait sentir ce dernier japper, tellement ils étaient connectés entre eux.

De son côté, le loup garou remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir mis son compagnon sur sa route, car il représentait son univers, son tout. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser qui devint rapidement langoureux. Face à cette déclaration d'amour muette, Stiles y répondit avec autant de passion que le lycan. Il savourait les lèvres de Derek qui se pressaient contre les siennes et lorsqu'elles quémandèrent l'accès à sa bouche, l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. La langue lupine partit à la rencontre de sa consœur, la caressant avec beaucoup de délice et Stiles se perdit dans ce baiser, fourrageant sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son amant.

L'adolescent rompit le baiser juste avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieur du loup garou. Il lui sourit avec tendresse, puis le poussa sur le canapé, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Alors qu'il allait s'installer à califourchon sur Derek, ce dernier l'en empêcha et sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, il attrapa la virilité de son compagnon et le mit en bouche. Stiles suffoqua sous la surprise tandis que Derek s'activait à lui faire la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il prit le membre durci au plus profond de sa bouche, faisant tournoyer sa langue le plus lentement possible pour faire durer le plaisir. L'adolescent accompagna le mouvement, donnant des coups de bassin dans la bouche de son amant. Il sentait ses reins s'enflammer dans un étau si accueillant et la langue de Derek sur sa hampe n'arrangeait pas les choses. Stiles haletait, savourant les douces caresses prodiguées par le loup garou et ce dernier décida de retirer le membre de sa bouche avant de suçoter le gland qu'il goba avidement.

\- Der… je ne… vais… pas ten…

Le susnommé eut un regard lubrique en direction de Stiles et avala entièrement le membre tout dur dans sa bouche, faisant hoqueter l'humain. Il continua cette délicieuse torture jusqu'à ce que son compagnon soit à bout. Ce dernier rendit les armes dans un puissant râle, tremblant à chaque éjaculation qui remplissait la bouche du lycan. Tout comme l'hyperactif, Derek avala la précieuse semence et fit en sorte de ne pas en perdre une goutte. De son côté, Stiles commença à descendre de son petit nuage.

\- Putain, mon loup. C'était juste… waow !

Le loup garou rigola puis l'attrapa afin de l'attirer dans ses bras. Stiles se mit à califourchon sur Derek, déposant sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur cette partie du corps, puis il sentit le pénis gorgé de désir contre ses fesses il sourit.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas encore fini, mon loup.

Le lycan hocha la tête avant de lui mordiller un téton, ce qui surprit l'adolescent. Soudain, Derek se mit à réfléchir, puis se mit une claque mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail si important ? Pourtant Deaton avait été clair à ce sujet quelques jours avant…

\- Mon Compagnon, ça ne va pas être possible, malheureusement…

En sentant la déception dans la voix de son amant, Stiles se redressa puis se mit à caresser la joue du loup garou, avant d'effleurer leurs nez.

\- Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas possible ?

\- Rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit Deaton la semaine dernière. Il faut nous protéger. Or, je n'ai pas pensé à acheter des préservatifs. Il n'y en a pas ici. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser, put…

Stiles l'embrassa furtivement, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, ce qui surprit l'homme loup. Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent se leva puis se pencha vers son jean laissé au sol. Il récupéra le précieux sésame dans la poche arrière du pantalon ainsi que le tube de lubrifiant sous le canapé avant de les brandir devant un Derek fou de joie. L'hyperactif s'empressa de reprendre sa position autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Tu disais ?!

\- Stiles Stilinski, tu m'impressionnes et tu vas me rendre encore plus fou de toi.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir sous cette déclaration avant de se reprendre.

\- Alors comme ça, je te rends fou ? Quel honneur pour moi de rendre fou le grand méchant loup.

\- Le grand méchant loup va te dévorer si tu ne la fermes pas.

C'est ainsi que Derek l'embrassa sauvagement, faisant accélérer son cœur, mais également le sien qui battait à tout rompre. Tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, Stiles quémanda l'accès à la bouche du lycan et y plongea sa langue à l'intérieur. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet des plus magiques, s'emmêlant, se caressant et se découvrant comme si c'était la première fois. Lorsque l'hyperactif rompit ce délicieux baiser, il avait les joues en feu tellement il avait rougit. Il tendit le tube de lubrifiant à son amant avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, écartant ses jambes. Derek n'hésita pas une seconde devant une telle invitation, qu'il enduisit rapidement ses doigts de lubrifiant. En clignant des yeux vers Stiles, il commença à faire le tour de l'anneau de chair, faisant soupirer l'adolescent avant d'y faire entrer progressivement un premier doigt. L'humain se crispa face à cette intrusion et le lycan attrapa son membre, commençant un langoureux va et vient de ses mains, afin de le distraire et le détendre. Stiles haleta lorsque ce premier doigt se mouvait en lui, dessinant des petits cercles qui réchauffaient son bas ventre. En constatant que son compagnon se détendait, Derek fit entrer un second doigt et continua sa préparation, rapidement suivi d'un troisième qui fit gémir l'adolescent. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une hâte que Derek et lui ne fasse qu'un. Il pressa donc la main du loup, l'intimant de se retirer, puis il se leva et récupéra le préservatif.

Avec un regard fiévreux de désir envers son petit ami, il déchira le préservatif, puis saisit le membre de Derek et y déroula la protection tout autour. Le loup garou le laissa faire, appréciant le fait qu'il prenne les devants. Stiles versa un peu de lubrifiant sur le pénis gorgé de désir rien que pour lui, puis effectua un rapide va et vient afin de bien répandre le liquide. Il se mit à califourchon sur Derek, attrapant le membre d'une main et la dirigea vers ses fesses. Il frotta le gland contre son entrée, faisant haleter le lycan qui essayait de patienter, car lui aussi avait hâte de s'unir à son compagnon.

Stiles ne laissa pas durer l'attente interminable, faisant entrer progressivement le membre dans son antre, les faisant hoqueter. Il s'accrocha au corps du loup garou, s'habituant peu à peu à sa présence en lui. Ce dernier en profita pour déposer de tendres baisers sur le torse de son compagnon. Arrivé jusqu'à la garde et quand la douleur laissa sa place au plaisir, l'adolescent commença à onduler du bassin, s'arquant au maximum. Il remua le plus lentement possible, faisant perdre sa respiration au loup garou. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, l'intimant d'accélérer la cadence, mais avec un regard lubrique, l'hyperactif secoua la tête, continuant d'imposer son rythme qui était une véritable torture.

Derek se contenta de soupirer puis captura les lèvres de son compagnon, l'embrassant avec passion, remontant en même temps ses mains sur le dos de l'adolescent, laissant glisser ses doigts dans de douces caresses. Les mains du lycan contre sa peau nue brûlaient l'adolescent et le réchauffaient encore plus. Son corps était devenu presque incandescent, tellement cette passion le prenait aux tripes, le consumant de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Il accéda enfin à la requête du lycan, augmentant la cadence pour leurs plus grands plaisir à tous les deux. L'antre de Stiles était si étroit et si chaud que Derek oublia complètement le préservatif qui le gênait un peu au début. Seul son compagnon et lui comptait à ce moment précis, dans cette chaleureuse bulle dont seuls eux avaient l'accès et qui les emportait au paradis.

A chaque fois qu'il s'empalait encore plus sur le pénis du loup garou, Stiles haletait, gémissant le nom de son petit ami et ce dernier poussa des grognements de satisfaction, tellement le plaisir était intense.

\- Tu es si bon… mon Compagnon et si… chaud…

Il plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant, puis le souleva avant de l'allonger sur le canapé, tout en restant en lui. Derek le regarda, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, puis lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de passion, honorant ce corps de la plus jolie des façons qu'il existe. En regardant les iris vert-gris qui brillaient de mille feu rien que pour lui, le cœur de l'adolescent se remplit d'allégresse et il redressa sa tête, faisant signe au lycan de se rapprocher.

Ils échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser, qui allait au même rythme de leurs ébats. Stiles entrouvrit la bouche et la langue lupine alla à la rencontre de celle qu'il avait délaissée plus tôt. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se dégustèrent, tout en ne prenant pas le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Elles se liaient, tout en empruntant un rythme endiablé sur une douce valse. Derek en profita pour augmenter le rythme de ses coups de reins, atteignant la prostate de Stiles, lui faisant voir les étoiles. Celui-ci gémit dans la bouche du lycan avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

\- Argh… Der… oui…

L'homme loup glissa ses mains sous le dos de l'adolescent et Stiles en profita pour se coller à son petit ami, lui entourant la taille de ses longues jambes. En sentant les effluves sucrées qui émanait de son compagnon, Derek plongea son nez dans le cou de l'hyperactif, inspirant et savourant ce délicieux parfum ponctué de notes de passions, qui le rendait dingue. Il se mit à lui mordiller le cou, laissant de jolies marques rosées sur cette peau opaline. Il se retira légèrement à chaque fois, pour se perdre en lui plus profondément que la fois précédente. Stiles accueillait avec beaucoup de plaisir le rythme bestial que lui imposait le loup garou. Il se mit à lui griffer le dos, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il appréciait leurs ébats. L'adolescent profita que le visage de Derek soit si proche de lui, pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et le lycan grogna de satisfaction.

L'excitation était à son apogée et puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, les traits de ce dernier prirent ceux du loup garou et Stiles ne fut pas du tout effrayé. Au contraire, l'hyperactif l'attrapa par la nuque, embrassant fougueusement le loup garou, malgré la présence de ses canines proéminentes. Les yeux bleus azurs qui d'abord le regardait avec froideur s'adoucir, les pupilles se dilatant au maximum face à la douceur des lèvres de Stiles pressées contre les siennes. Derek ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec la même hargne, puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'adolescent remarqua que son amant avait repris des traits humains, sauf au niveau des iris toujours bleu. Il lui sourit amoureusement avant de lui susurrer un « Je t'aime » rempli de promesse. Face à une telle déclaration, le loup de Derek se mit à japper joyeusement, chassant sa propre queue tellement il était heureux.

Le pénis du plus jeune suintait de liquide séminal lorsque les deux torses tellement collés, lui prodiguait de douces caresses, en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Derek l'avait senti et continua donc de garder le même rythme, car lui aussi savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes. Il se mit à mordiller le cou de son compagnon, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu pour compléter le lien, ce qui fit soupirer Stiles. Dans un coup de rein des plus savoureux, il jouit en grognant le nom de son amant, remplissant le préservatif de son sperme brûlant, tandis que Stiles lui griffa le dos sauvagement. Ce cri rauque, presque animal fit hérisser tous les poils du corps de l'adolescent et lui aussi se libéra, déversant sa semence entre leurs deux torses.

Ensemble, ils reprirent leurs respirations lentement, calquant le rythme de battement de cœur l'un sur l'autre. Le loup garou se redressa légèrement et sourit allégrement, en voyant le rose aux joues de son compagnon. Il se pencha vers lui, capturant les lèvres de l'adolescent contre les siennes, puis l'embrassant langoureusement. Tout en le tenant par la nuque, Stiles répondit à son baiser. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il sentit que Derek se retirait de son antre, laissant un vide en lui. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de cligner des yeux et de se lever. Il enleva le préservatif, puis le noua avant de le déposer dans un coin, se promettant de le jeter plus tard. Il récupéra des mouchoirs dans une boîte sous la table basse, avant de revenir vers son compagnon. Ils se nettoyèrent puis avec son accord, Derek s'allongea sur Stiles, laissant son tout son poids sur lui. L'adolescent le trouvait un peu lourd, mais il appréciait le contact et surtout le fait que le lycan n'était pas sur la retenue avec lui. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dos bien large, tout en pianotant instinctivement, ce qui fit grogner le loup garou. L'hyperactif sentit les griffures sous ses doigts et sourit, car Derek avait volontairement ralentit sa guérison afin de garder ces marques le plus longtemps sur lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas raté, mon Amour.

\- Effectivement, mon Compagnon. Dors maintenant.

Alors qu'il allait entamer un petit somme tout en étant bien installé, il sentait une petite douleur au niveau de la hanche.

\- Stiles !

\- Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas t'endormir sur moi ! Tu pèses une tonne et moi je suis toujours humain. Je n'ai pas ta force.

En lui mordillant un téton rapidement, Derek lui dit en riant.

\- Pourtant tu m'as dit d'arrêter de te prendre pour un humain fragile. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- La ferme, Hale !

Le loup garou se leva, puis obligea son compagnon à en faire de même. Il actionna un levier derrière le canapé, puis le transforma en lit.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais pris un modèle de ce genre.

Derek lui sourit et avec un clin d'œil, il déclara.

\- J'étais persuadé qu'on allait finir par le faire dans le salon et j'avais raison.

\- Pervers !

\- Dis celui qui m'a sauté dessus dès que je suis rentré.

A court d'argument, Stiles lui fit une horrible grimace et Derek rigola avant de lui caresser la joue.

\- Installe-toi, je reviens.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et s'exécuta, tandis que le loup garou se dirigea vers le porte-manteau à l'entrée. En souriant, il récupéra une petite boîte cachée dans sa veste en cuir, puis la cacha dans son dos avant de revenir vers son compagnon. Derek s'asseyait sur le lit, puis attrapa Stiles pour qu'il prenne place sur ses genoux. Lorsque l'hyperactif fut confortablement installé sur lui, il lui tendit la boîte et Stiles fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit rigoler le lycan.

\- Mon Compagnon, c'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est une promesse que je te fais pour l'avenir. J'espère que tu l'accepteras.

L'adolescent fut touché par cette attention et se pencha vers lui dans un baiser chaste. Il lui sourit tendrement puis prit la boîte et commença à déchirer le papier cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de trouver une clé, surmonté d'une protection en forme de tête de loup noir aux yeux bleus. Au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la signification, son sourire s'agrandit, embellissant son visage.

\- Ce sont les clés de… ton loft, mon loup ?!

Pour unique réponse, Derek cligna des yeux avec un sourire timide. Stiles sauta sur lui, l'embrassant et les faisant tomber à la renverse. Il déposa de nombreux bisous sur le visage de Derek, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qui le réclamaient. Le baiser se fit langoureux, plein de douceur avec beaucoup d'amour. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser avec son amant, l'adolescent avait les joues en feu et le regard brillant.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau, Derek. J'ai eu peur à un moment donné, car je croyais que c'était une bague de fiançailles. J'ai donc commencé à imaginer la réaction de mon père lorsque je lui annoncerais la nouvelle. Il aurait certainement eut une crise cardiaque avant de saisir un fusil et de te tirer des balles à l'aconit tue-loup dans les fesses. Il m'aurait reproché d'être trop jeune pour me fiancer et…

Derek posa sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon, afin de le faire taire.

\- Hey, tu t'égares, Stiles. Respire.

\- Désolé, désolé, mon loup.

Il secoua la tête, puis lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de le retourner et d'échanger leurs positions, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent. Derek lui mordilla le cou, puis avec malice, lui demanda.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, si je t'avais demandé en fiançailles, tu aurais été déçu et refusé ma demande ? C'est ça ?!

Le visage de Stiles prit une teinte vermeille, ne sachant plus où se mettre, tandis que le loup garou ricana.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'aurai accepté avec joie, c'est juste que mon père… euh… il…

\- Je rigole, mon compagnon. Dans quelques années, on a largement le temps devant nous. Promis.

Stiles sourit à son tour, ravi et ému de la promesse de son petit ami. Il le serra dans ses bras et ensemble ils s'endormirent rapidement, bercés par la respiration de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le lemon haha et le cadeau de Derek à son Compagnon ? Allez, je veux tout savoir, alors à vos claviers, à vos smartphones,... commentez ! xD

* * *

 ** _RAR_**

 _ **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup. Haha, tu le découvriras par toi-même x). Merci et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Dearaujofleurbelle :** De rien et merci à toi. A bientôt :D_

 _ **LilieCdlle :** Oh merci, ma Complice ehe. Mdrr chut, d'accord ? Du Stiles dans toute sa splendeur x). Moi aussi, j'adore Melissa. Tu fais erreur haha. Encore merci et à bientôt ;)_

 _ **Lune Sombre :** Oui trop haha et merci pour la review. À bientôt ^^_

 _ **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup. Oui et heureusement il l'a bien prit. C'est un superbe passage haha. Melissa est adorable, je l'avoue. Ne t'inquiète pas, c rien de bien méchant lol. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt :D_

 _ **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Shinji Inu :** Haha, content que ça te plaise et merci pour la review. À bientôt :D_


	36. Epilogue

**Salut les louloups xD merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ^^**

 **Le voilà enfin : l'ÉPILOGUE de mon premier bébé, de ma première fic STEREK. Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêtas, Virginie10969 et LilieCdlle pour leur aide. Je dédicace ce chapitre à elles, mais aussi à vous tous qui m'avez suivi depuis le début.**

 **So, enjoy it :D**

 **RAR en bas**

* * *

ÉPILOGUE

Deux corps ensevelis sous une couverture épaisse continuaient de dormir, alors que les rayons du soleil avaient déjà fait leur apparition. Comme toujours, Derek fut le premier à se réveiller et se détacha du corps de son mari, pour ne pas le déranger. Il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit et constata qu'il n'était que 8h30. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas réveillé Stiles, car celui-ci aurait certainement été en colère contre lui, tenant fermement à faire la grasse matinée le dimanche matin. Mais bon, ils se seraient réconciliés de la plus belle des manières.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son mari et se mit à le contempler. Stiles avait beaucoup changé. Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'histoire du Garuda. L'adolescent fin et aux hanches étroites avait laissé place à un bel homme âgé de 26 ans, avec un corps moins svelte mais musclés. Depuis que Derek l'avait mordu lors de leur première nuit ensemble, ses hanches s'étaient développées. Grâce à la musculation, il a pu les dessiner, arborant un magnifique V qui indiquait une direction que le loup garou de naissance adorait emprunter.

Derek de son côté n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, étant toujours aussi musclé qu'avant. Il arborait à présent une barbe légèrement plus épaisse, prenant le soin de l'entretenir quotidiennement. Avec l'âge, sa barbe commençait à grisonner mais cela plaisait énormément à son compagnon. Même s'il protestait lorsque Stiles lui caressait le visage, au fond il adorait lorsque son mari lui prenait les joues rugueuses en coupe, échangeant un long baiser passionné dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le ventre, la tête inclinée sur le côté, sa bouche faisant une moue que Derek trouvait adorable. Son loup ainsi que lui ressentirent de la fierté, en voyant l'anneau dorée à l'annulaire gauche de la main de Stiles.

La couverture couvrait seulement une partie de ses fesses rebondies, et le regard du lycaon s'attarda sur cette partie du corps avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire en voyant le suçon qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours plutôt. Une voix à demi-endormie brisa le silence de la chambre.

\- Mon loup, arrête de me mater et laisse-moi dormir.

Derek ricana avant de se rapprocher de lui, sa main entourant la taille de son mari. De son pouce, il traça des petits cercles sur sa chute de reins, sa tête se rapprochant dangereusement du cou de Stiles, où il apposa un tendre baiser. Il sentit son mari sourire avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Bonjour et non, je n'étais pas en train de te mater.

\- 'Jour, mon mari. Je te comprends, la vue doit certainement te plaire.

Le lycaon lui claqua les fesses tout en rigolant, surprenant Stiles. Pour se venger, ce dernier le repoussa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette sur le dos, avant que l'homme au corps parsemés de grains de beauté ne s'allonge entièrement sur lui, faisant entrechoquer leurs érections, ce qui fit déglutir Derek.

\- Stiles, que fais-tu ?

\- Je m'installe confortablement. Ta vue de super loup garou diminue, il me semble. Tu devrais consulter.

Face à cette pique, Derek fit un bruit de morsure dans le vide, ce qui fit éclater de rire son homme. Devant l'absence de réaction de Stiles, le lycaon décida de le taquiner, ses mains glissant depuis l'arrière de ses cuisses, avant qu'elles ne remontent pour lui malaxer les fesses.

\- Der... ?

\- Oui ? demanda le susnommé, innocemment.

\- Ar… rêtes s'il te plaît…

Pour unique réponse, Derek lui mordilla le cou lentement, laissant une marque violacée sur sa peau laiteuse. Le désir pour l'un comme pour l'autre n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter, envoyant encore plus de sang vers leur virilité déjà au garde à vous.

Même si Stiles n'arrêtait pas de gémir sous les morsures et les caresses de son mari, il lui pinça le bras, ce qui fit rigoler le lycaon.

\- Ah non, mon loup ! On doit aller chez mon père aujourd'hui et je bosse moi demain. Que vais-je dire aux autres lorsqu'ils verront ça sur mon cou ?

\- La vérité ? demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Idiot, je suis sérieux.

\- Moi aussi, Stiles.

Il continua donc de lui mordiller le cou et même si son mari se débattait, ses soupirs le trahissaient, prouvant qu'il adorait lorsque le lycaon le marquait.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté, les mains de Stiles caressant le dos musclé du loup garou, avant qu'elles ne descendent sur ses fesses. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, leurs jambes s'entremêlant.

Derek était sur le point de renverser son mari sur le dos pour commencer les préliminaires, mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte de leur chambre. Stiles poussa un profond soupir, un peu déçu d'être interrompu alors que les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes. Il pensa aux pires atrocités du monde afin de calmer son érection et lorsqu'il réussit, il enfila son boxer ainsi qu'un pantalon qui traînait sur une chaise. Derek grâce à ses capacités, put se contrôler et enfila lui aussi un sous-vêtement, ainsi qu'un pantalon qu'il récupéra dans son armoire.

\- Papa, Pa'loup ! Papa, Pa'loup ! s'exclama une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oui, mon chéri. On va t'ouvrir, une minute ! s'écria Stiles depuis le lit.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son mari, Derek hocha la tête avant de déverrouiller puis ouvrir la porte de leur chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'une petite forme se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de se jeter sur le lit. Le lycaon leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre son mari et leur fils au lit.

\- Dylan ! Je t'ai dit de ne plus faire ça. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

\- Désolé Pa'loup, répondit le garçon en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

\- T'en fais pas mon chéri, tu sais comment est ton Pa'loup, il passe son temps à grogner. Mais il ne mord pas, alors rien à craindre.

Le petit garçon de 5 ans rigola, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Stiles qui le serra fort dans ses bras, déposant un bisou sur son front. Dylan ressemblait énormément à Derek sauf au niveau du nez en trompette qu'il avait hérité de Stiles, mais également des nombreux grains de beauté qu'il avait sur tout le corps. Il était la fierté de ses parents et était surtout le chouchou de son papi Noah. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le gâter, même si Stiles le réprimandait souvent. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que son fils soit pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle. Dylan était un loup garou, tout comme Derek. Lors des nuits de pleines lunes, accompagné de son mari, le lycaon faisait de son mieux pour aider leur fils à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Le petit garçon avait ainsi hérité du talisman des Hale avec le triskèle, permettant de se concentrer sur le mantra de la famille des Hale. Il avait encore du mal à se contrôler, mais cela viendrait avec le temps.

Derek regarda sa petite famille et se mit à sourire, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il avait eu droit à ça dans sa misérable vie. Il avait épousé son compagnon et ensemble, ils avaient un beau petit garçon qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, l'homme loup pensa à ses parents qui auraient été pleinement fiers de lui s'ils étaient encore présents. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la main de son mari qui attrapa la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble. Le loup garou de naissance secoua la tête, avant d'échanger un sourire avec son compagnon.

\- On est quel jour ? demanda malicieusement Dylan à ses papas.

\- Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Stiles. Tu en penses quoi, mon loup ?

\- Non plus, Stiles. Je dirais que c'est le jour des… CHATOUILLES !

En disant cela, Derek se jeta sur son fils, le chatouillant, tout en ayant l'aide de son compagnon. Dylan n'arrêtait pas de rire à cause des chatouilles de ses deux pères et essaya tant bien que mal de les attaquer en retour, en vain.

\- C'est pas juste, car je suis plus petit et vous êtes grands et plus forts que moi.

\- Oh mon chéri, répondit Stiles en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se rapprocha de lui avant de lui montrer Derek avec un clin d'œil. Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira et en un coup d'œil, il se jeta sur son Pa'loup à l'aide de Stiles. Ils le chatouillèrent et Derek arrêta de se débattre, n'arrêtant pas de rire. Au lieu de cela, il les attrapa dans ses bras musclés pour les serrer fort dans ses bras, tout en tombant dans le lit. Ils étaient bien comme ça, heureux de cette vie familiale. Dylan brisa ce silence tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Joyeux Thanksgiving. Je vous aime beaucoup.

Il se leva du lit avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de ses deux pères. Ces derniers étaient heureux et le serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras.

Tout en le maintenant contre lui, Stiles lui demanda.

\- Alors, on va avoir droit à quel cadeau pour cette année ?

Le petit garçon réussit à calmer sa respiration avant de lui répondre :

\- Rien, Papa. Je n'ai que des cadeaux pour mon parrain, ma marraine et mon papi.

\- Ma vilaine crapule, comme ça les autres ont droit à un cadeau et nous, non ? Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, bouda l'hyperactif.

Le lycaon leva les yeux au ciel puis rigola avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Dylan.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, petit loup. Allez, il est temps que tu prennes ton bain. On doit encore prendre le petit déjeuner puis aller chez Papi Noah pour Thanksgiving.

\- Ouuuuiiiiii, Papi Noah !

Derek lui sourit avant de se lever et de le porter sur son dos pour lui faire prendre son bain, tandis que Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine.

En ouvrant le frigo, il décida de faire des pancakes pour leur faire plaisir, sachant que c'était ce qu'adorait Derek. Il se mit à sourire bêtement tout en faisant la pâte. Stiles était vraiment heureux de sa vie aux côtés du lycaon et de leur fils. Plus les années avaient passé, plus il craignait d'entrer dans une routine avec Derek où l'amour disparaîtrait à petit feu, mais non. Ils s'aimaient comme au début de leur relation, voir même plus. Certes, il y avait quelques petites disputes par-ci par-là, mais ils se réconciliaient rapidement juste avant d'avoir des ébats fabuleux.

Alors que Stiles déposait le dernier pancake dans une assiette, il sursauta en sentant les mains de son mari sur sa taille. Il se retourna et trouva un scintillement dans le regard vert-gris de Derek, ce qui le fit rougir. Il reprit ses esprits en entendant l'éclat de rire de Dylan qui patientait à table.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris mon chéri ?

\- Parce que tu deviens tout rouge, quand Pa'loup te regarde. C'est vraiment très drôle !

\- Ha ha ha, pas du tout !

Derek ricana puis haussa un sourcil en sa direction. L'hyperactif lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

\- Arrête avec ce regard-là, mon loup !

\- Je n'ai rien fait, Stiles !

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Avant que Stiles ne récupère les plats pour les déposer sur la table, le loup garou se pencha vers lui puis lui chuchota :

\- Content de savoir que je te fais toujours de l'effet, mon Compagnon.

\- Toujours, mon loup, répondit Stiles avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

Il rigola lorsqu'il sentit le loup de Derek grondait de plaisir à travers sa large poitrine.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa à merveille et le lycaon ainsi que Dylan remercièrent Stiles pour les pancakes très savoureux. Le petit garçon ne tenait vraiment plus en place tellement il était excité d'aller voir son Papi Noah, mais aussi parce qu'il y aurait les autres membres de la famille comme son parrain Scott, son épouse, Kira, et Melissa. Peter était absent, préférant profiter du soleil en compagnie de jolies femmes. Cora ainsi que Lydia et son fiancé, Jordan, étaient eux aussi de la partie, ne voulant pas manquer cette fête chez le shérif.

Alors qu'ils avaient placé Dylan devant son dessin animé préféré, le loup garou se chargea de faire la vaisselle et Stiles lui indiqua qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Lorsque Derek eut enfin terminé, une idée se forma dans sa tête. Il rappela à son fils que lorsque le dessin animé était terminé, il irait se changer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir être à l'heure. Le petit garçon hocha la tête tandis que le lycaon se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bain puis verrouilla la porte, avant d'enlever tous ses vêtements. Il étouffa un rire en entendant la voix fausse de son mari qui chantait sous la douche. A pas de loup, il s'approcha de la cabine et, par chance, Stiles était de dos. Il en profita pour l'attraper par la taille, ce qui fit sursauter l'hyperactif. Celui-ci se retourna, toujours choqué de trouver son mari dans la douche avec lui, tandis que Derek avait un sourire en coin.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu prendre ma douche avec toi, répondit-il tout naturellement.

\- Et Dylan ? Tu l'as laissé seul ? Et s'il nous surprend ?

\- Stiles, je l'ai laissé devant son dessin animé et je lui ai dit d'aller se préparer lorsqu'il l'aura terminé. Calme-toi et prenons notre douche.

\- Mon loup…

\- Shhhh… répondit Derek en se collant à son compagnon.

L'hyperactif se laissa convaincre par le loup garou qui commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou, malgré l'eau qui se déversait sur leurs corps. Le lycaon lui mordilla le cou, ajoutant d'autres marques violettes supplémentaires à celles qu'il lui avait faites ce matin-même et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'haleter sous chaque délicieuse morsure.

Avec délicatesse, Derek le poussa contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, avant de fondre sur les lèvres tentatrices de son mari. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et lent, puis devint progressivement langoureux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, s'embrassant comme jamais.

L'humain répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait au baiser de l'homme loup, sentant ses jambes se ramollir, tellement cela lui faisait de l'effet et le transportait au paradis.

Ils rompirent leur baiser passionné par manque d'air et Derek en profita pour déposer des bisous sur son front, son nez, puis sa joue. En reculant légèrement, le lycaon admira les jolies teintes rosées sur le visage de son mari, ce qui le fit sourire. Timidement, Stiles lui sourit en retour, avant de saisir la bouteille de gel douche et d'en verser dans sa main. Il fit mousser le liquide avant de les répandre sur les pectoraux du loup garou qui ferma les yeux en appréciant les douces caresses de son compagnon.

Le lycaon se mit à grogner de plaisir, au fur et à mesure que Stiles parcourait son corps à l'aide de ses mains savonneuses. A son tour, il versa du gel douche sur ses mains pour en faire de même avec le corps de son mari. Il fut satisfait d'entendre les gémissements de l'hyperactif et dès qu'ils furent entièrement recouvert de mousses, Derek attira son compagnon sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Stiles attrapa la virilité toute dure de son mari et commença un va et vient à l'aide de sa main, tandis que Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière. Celui-ci décida de lui rendre la pareille et ils gémirent d'union. L'humain se pencha vers lui, commençant par lui mordiller le cou, puis s'attaquant à son puissant torse où il trouva rapidement deux pointes de chairs qu'il s'empressa de lécher et de les malmener avec sa langue. Le grognement rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge de Derek, le fit frémir d'excitation et il continua donc de le taquiner de sa langue, avant de descendre plus bas pour lécher une longue ligne sur les abdominaux en béton du loup garou. Dieu qu'il aimait honorer le corps de sa moitié et jamais il ne s'en lasserait d'aimer Derek. Ils étaient liés pour toujours, pas seulement après avoir effectué la morsure d'accouplement, mais aussi en se mariant, l'alliance à leur annulaire gauche était une preuve de leur engagement et de leur amour.

Alors que Stiles allait s'agenouiller pour faire une gâterie à son mari, c'est à ce moment-là que Dylan cogna à la porte de la salle de bain, une fois de plus. L'hyperactif se redressa, désespéré, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule musclé de son mari, tandis que ce dernier éclata de rire. Leur fils avait vraiment le don de les interrompre au moment inopportun.

\- Oh non, dis-moi que c'est faux, Derek…

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

\- Papa, je ne retrouve plus ma chaussure, dit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'arrive, mon chéri. Donne-moi une minute et je viens t'aider à la retrouver. Attends-moi dans ta chambre.

\- D'accord, Papa.

Stiles soupira puis déposa un baiser sur la joue humide de son mari.

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, n'est-ce pas mon loup ?

\- Oui et on fera ce que tu veux, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'aime, Derek.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

L'hyperactif lui sourit tendrement avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek décida de rompre leur étreinte en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

\- Vas-y, Dylan ne va pas attendre éternellement.

\- Oui, oui, j'y vais.

En entendant le soupir désespéré de Stiles, le lycaon l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que son mari ne sorte de la douche pour se changer et aller aider leur fils à retrouver sa chaussure.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous enfin prêts, le couple ainsi que leur fils étaient dans le salon, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié avant de se rendre chez le shérif pour fêter Thanksgiving.

\- Alors, en Camaro ou en Jeep ?

\- Comme tu veux, Stiles.

\- En Camaro et c'est moi qui conduis !

\- Stiles !

\- Mais quoi, mon loup ?! C'était juste un petit accrochage, je te le rappelle et puis ça remonte à des années.

\- Stiles, je reste sur ma position.

Pour le convaincre, l'hyperactif lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux du loup garou. Stiles était vraiment prêt à tout et comment résister à une telle proposition ?

\- Okay, mais tu fais attention. Une petite rayure et je t'arrache la gorge… et avec mes dents ! Compris ?

\- Cool, merci mon loup mais arrête avec tes menaces, ça ne me fait plus rien depuis longtemps.

Pour unique réponse, Derek claqua des dents, pour mimer une morsure. En les voyant se chamailler, Dylan rigola avant de se précipiter vers ses deux pères et de les prendre par la main. Ces derniers lui sourirent affectueusement avant de décider qu'il était temps de partir.

Comme promis, Stiles put conduire la précieuse Camaro du lycaon, sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier. Ils étaient arrivés à destination et dès qu'il se gara, Dylan se précipita hors de la voiture pour entrer dans la maison de son Papi. Le lycaon sortit du véhicule lui aussi, avec Stiles à ses côtés. Ils récupérèrent plusieurs sacs dans le coffre et partagèrent les charges entre eux, sous l'insistance de l'hyperactif. Une fois effectué, Derek attrapa la main libre de son mari et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison de Stiles. Ce dernier adorait lorsque le loup garou lui prenait la main de sa propre initiative. Dire que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, il craignait que Derek ne souhaitât pas s'afficher en public il avait eu complètement tort puisque c'était le contraire. Le loup garou n'avait aucune honte à s'afficher en public avec Stiles et son côté possessif permettait de faire reculer les loups étrangers qui chercheraient un peu trop à s'approcher de son compagnon.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Melissa qui arborait un grand sourire

\- Joyeux Thanksgiving les garçons, enfin vous êtes là ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Entrez donc.

Elle les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle et en bonne maîtresse de maison, elle prit leur manteau qu'elle déposa dans le placard de l'entrée.

Stiles et Derek se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils trouvèrent Lydia et Jordan en train de dresser la table. Lorsque la banshee les remarqua, elle se précipita vers son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir.

\- Oh Stiles, je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Ça fait longtemps.

\- Oui Lydia, trop longtemps à mon goût. Vivement que tu retournes à Beacon Hills.

\- Très bientôt ! Vous me manquez tous, surtout Jordan. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton écharpe ?!

L'hyperactif eut un rire étranglé alors que son amie le regardait suspicieusement. Durant ce temps, Derek avait salué l'adjoint du shérif qui était aussi son collègue, avant d'aller déposer les divers sacs qu'ils avaient amenés, ainsi que ceux de la main de Stiles, dans la cuisine.

\- Alors, Stiles ? Mets-toi à l'aise. Ton père a même allumé la cheminée.

\- J'ai une vilaine toux, répondit l'hyperactif en faisant semblant de tousser.

Lydia continua de le dévisager, ne croyant pas en son mensonge et lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, elle lui arracha l'écharpe, dévoilant les marques violettes sur le cou opalin de Stiles. Melissa qui discutait avec Parrish rigola en voyant ce qu'avait fait Lydia.

\- J'étais sûre que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Derek n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuiller.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, ajouta Melissa.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vous déteste !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Parrish échangea un sourire compatissant avec Stiles. Ce dernier tenta de récupérer son écharpe de la main de Lydia, en vain.

\- Rends-moi ça !

\- Non ! Et puis il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, au contraire.

\- Lydia…

\- Je t'ai dit non, assume ce qu'a fait ton mari, enfin techniquement, ce que VOUS avez fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Sous la déclaration de la banshee, Stiles se mit à rougir furieusement.

\- Toi, je te déteste officiellement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles.

Pour unique réponse, il lui fit une horrible grimace avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, où serait probablement son mari, ainsi que son père et Dylan.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut enchanté de voir une telle scène, Derek s'occupait d'écraser des pommes de terres pour en faire une purée alors que le shérif et son petit-fils faisait de la crème fouettée. Que pouvait-il demander de mieux devant ce beau portrait de famille ?

\- Papa ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

\- Hey, mon chéri !

\- Papi m'a laissé utiliser le batteur électrique et m'a donné des cookies.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Stiles en s'adressant au shérif. Pas de biscuit avant le repas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop gâté et puis trop de sucre n'est pas bon pour lui.

Le shérif qui venait de récupérer du sucre glace dans un placard, se retourna avant d'être estomaqué devant le cou de Stiles. Il rigola puis se reprit rapidement.

\- Écoute fils, Dylan est un loup garou lui aussi, donc il n'a pas de problème avec le sucre et aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving bon sang. Après si ça t'énerve que tu ne puisses pas profiter du sucre comme lui, t'as qu'à te faire mordre et devenir un loup garou. Enfin, pas le même type de morsure que tu as sur le cou.

Instinctivement, Stiles, rouge de honte, recouvrit son cou de sa main alors que Dylan éclata de rire. Lorsque Derek daigna jeter un regard vers eux, il se mit lui aussi à rougir. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait ces marques ce matin, il était tellement dans le feu de l'action qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Son mari allait le tuer, c'est certain. En voyant l'embarras sur le visage de son fils et de son gendre, Noah les rassura.

\- Oh ça va, les garçons. Y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Au contraire, cela me rassure que vous vous faites encore ce genre de choses après les années écoulées, mais la prochaine fois évitez de le faire sur un endroit visible, okay ?

\- Papa !

\- Oui, d'accord shérif, euh… Noah.

\- Derek, le shérif c'est seulement au poste lorsqu'il y a mes supérieurs. Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Désolé.

\- Bon Dylan, ça te dit d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon ? Avec un peu de chance, ton parrain ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Oui ! Allons-y !

Pendant que Noah et son petit-fils rejoignirent le salon, Stiles se rapprocha de son mari avant de le pointer du doigt et de le frapper au niveau du torse.

\- Idiot ! Je te déteste Derek Hale ! Tu sais très bien que ma peau marque très rapidement, tu le savais et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as fait des putains de suçons…

Le lycaon attrapa les poignets de son compagnon, l'empêchant de lui donner des coups.

\- Stiles, du calme ! Je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu me détestes. Tu sais que je le sais.

\- Connard ! Arrête d'utiliser tes supers pouvoirs de loup garou !

\- Stiles… répondit Derek dans une tentative de le calmer.

\- Tu m'énerves, voilà.

En sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, Derek le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, comme un air de déjà-vu.

\- Der… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- La ferme ! Continue comme ça et j'ajouterai d'autres marques à ton cou.

\- Euh… tu n'oserais pas mon loup, hein ?

\- Je vais me gêner, mon Compagnon, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que Derek se penchait dangereusement vers lui, Stiles qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre réussit à le repousser.

\- Okay, okay, t'as gagné. Je vais me calmer.

\- Tu es sûr ? Pourquoi ton odeur me dit le contraire ? Que tu souhaites que je le fasse…

\- Wow, wow, wow ! s'exclama l'hyperactif tout rouge. On est chez mon père et les autres sont à côté, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre, Derek captura les lèvres de son mari dans un chaste baiser avant d'aller vérifier le four où cuisait la dinde pour le déjeuner.

De son côté, Stiles soupira avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon. La table était enfin dressée et on n'attendait que le reste des invités.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Derek venait de s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon, on sonna à la porte et Melissa s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. A peine eut-elle le temps de le faire que Dylan se précipita pour sauter dans les bras de son parrain.

\- Hey, mon petit loup, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi, Parrain ?

\- Ça va, même si tu es un peu en train de m'étouffer, rigola Scott.

\- Oh, désolé.

Le vrai alpha lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de le déposer au sol, puis serra sa mère dans ses bras, content de la voir. Dylan était également heureux de revoir sa cousine Meiling, mais aussi sa tante Kira, qui était actuellement sa professeure à l'école. Stiles fit une grande accolade à son frère de cœur, avant de lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Tout le monde discutait et rigolait avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte. Cora avec un joli ventre tout rond était accompagnée de son petit ami, Adam, faisant parti de la meute du Mexique. Dès que Derek la vit, il la serra dans ses bras, ravi de la voir après tant de temps. Stiles s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant l'autorisation de toucher son ventre et Adam la lui accorda par un hochement de tête. Ce dernier avait une entière confiance en la famille de sa petite amie et savait que son enfant à naître ne craignait rien. A peine avait-il posé sa main que l'hyperactif sentit un coup de pied.

\- Wow, ce petit loup est déjà très actif.

\- Elle, ça sera une petite louve.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial.

Dylan s'approcha de son père et de Cora puis lui sourit timidement. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

\- Viens mon chéri. Viens voir ta marraine.

Le petit garçon osa faire un pas de plus, avant que la jeune femme ne le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi, Dylan. Ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps même. J'ai même apporté un petit cadeau pour toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je te le donnerai après le déjeuner, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons passer à table, déclara Melissa.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de rejoindre la salle à manger et savourer le repas de Thanksgiving. Le déjeuner se passa entre les rires, les souvenirs et les anecdotes de chacun à propos de leur vie personnelle et professionnelle. Scott venait de valider récemment son diplôme de vétérinaire et avait repris la relève au cabinet de Deaton, tandis que son épouse, Kira était devenue professeur des écoles. Lydia était devenue scientifique et travailler en équipe pour créer les vaccins de demain. Malheureusement pour son couple, elle ne vivait pas à Beacon Hills et devait faire la navette entre Beacon Hills et la Côte Ouest.

De son côté, Stiles était journaliste rubrique cuisine et se chargeait de rédiger les articles, faisant également des vidéos pour la version numérique du journal où il bossait. Derek, après avoir laissé Dylan faire sa première rentrée, a intégré la police aux côtés de son beau-père et de Parrish. Le lycaon est rapidement devenu un élément clé au poste, surtout lors des cas surnaturels.

Cette année lors de leur anniversaire de mariage, Stiles avait fait irruption au poste avec une énorme peluche en forme de loup noir, tenant un cœur dans sa gueule ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolat. L'hyperactif à peine avait-il fait un pas dans le poste qu'il s'écria « Hey Bébé, bon anniversaire à nous ! Hey Papa, oublie pas de garder Dylan ce soir ». Tous les policiers ont rigolé et Derek ne savait plus où se mettre. Le shérif avait tellement rit en voyant l'embarras de son gendre, qu'il ressentait encore les crampes qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. A table, lorsque Stiles avait commencé à raconter cette anecdote, le loup garou avait essayé de l'en empêcher, en vain.

\- Stiles, je t'ai dit de ne pas le dire aux autres…

\- Allez, mon loup, avoue que c'était trop drôle et tu devrais être heureux d'avoir un mari aussi attentionné que moi.

Le lycaon, peu convaincu, fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek, appela Parrish, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite…

\- Trop tard, répondit Stiles en se penchant et en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue pour le taquiner.

\- Prenez une chambre ! s'exclamèrent Lydia et Scott en chœur.

\- Pitié, pas une chambre dans ma maison, rigola le shérif.

Le couple formé par Derek et Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre, alors que les autres autour d'eux étaient morts de rire. A la fin du déjeuner, les convives aidèrent à débarrasser la table puis Stiles, Scott, Kira et Lydia proposèrent leur aide pour faire la vaisselle et préparer des Tupperware pour conserver les restes.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Melissa discuta avec Cora à propos de sa grossesse tout en tenant sa petite-fille sur ses genoux. Le reste des hommes étaient en train de discuter sport, chacun ayant leur préférence pour leur équipe de baseball. Heureusement, tout se passait dans le calme et chacun respectait l'opinion des autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes alors que le petit groupe de la cuisine rejoignait le salon, Dylan se rappela qu'il avait amené des cadeaux et qu'il devait les offrir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il les avait faits avec son cœur. Le petit garçon profita que ses parents étaient en grande discussion pour récupérer les cadeaux.

Il s'approcha en premier de son papi puis lui tendit le paquet timidement.

\- Mon petit bonhomme, c'est pour moi ?

\- Oui Papi, c'est pour toi.

Le shérif le prit dans ses bras avant de le remercier avec un baiser sur le front. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir le cadeau délicatement, ne voulant surtout pas froisser le papier. Lorsque l'emballage fut enlevé, Noah fut ravi du cadeau de son petit-fils un cadre photo fabriqué avec des bâtonnets de glace peints au feutre. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir Dylan et son papi lors du jour de l'an, tenant un cierge lumineux dans la main, riant aux éclats. Le shérif lui sourit affectueusement avant de récupérer un billet dans son portefeuille et de l'offrir à son petit-fils.

\- Merci Dylan, ça me fait très plaisir. Tiens, voilà un petit quelque chose. Tu pourras t'acheter ce que tu veux, mais pas trop de sucrerie, sinon ton papa risque de me crier dessus.

\- Merci Papi. D'accord, je ferai attention, répondit-il en riant.

Le garçon continua sa distribution de cadeau, s'approchant de Scott qui était en pleine conversation avec Melissa. Il lui tendit tout simplement son cadeau tandis que le vrai alpha pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

\- Dylan ?

\- C'est pour toi, Parrain.

La confusion sur le visage de Scott se transforma en un grand sourire. Il ouvrit son cadeau rapidement et trouva un support en stylo fait à la main.

\- Merci, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

\- Oui, euh… avec l'aide de ma maîtresse, répondit-il en souriant à Kira.

La kitsune se rapprocha d'eux puis ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon.

\- Je dirais que c'est Dylan qui a fait le plus gros travail, je n'ai fait que l'assister.

\- Tu es très fort, petit loup. Encore merci pour ce présent. La semaine prochaine je t'emmène au parc d'attractions avec ta cousine, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est trop cool. Merci beaucoup.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Dylan offrit son cadeau à Cora, qui la remercia chaleureusement. Il lui avait offert un bracelet en perle et elle le porta de suite, fier du présent de son filleul. En retour, elle lui offrit son cadeau une magnifique voiture téléguidée et Dylan dut s'empêcher de l'utiliser de suite, voulant terminer sa distribution de cadeau avant tout.

Contre toute attente, le louveteau sauta sur les genoux de Derek avant de tendre un cadeau à ses deux pères. Stiles le regarda totalement surpris avant de le taquiner.

\- Petite fripouille, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des cadeaux que pour ton papi, ton parrain et ta marraine ?

\- Je voulais t'embêter, Papa, répondit Dylan en rigolant.

\- Je me demande de qui il tient son côté espiègle, se demanda l'hyperactif sérieusement.

\- Stiles, vraiment ? De toi, idiot ! s'exclama le shérif. Il a hérité de ton goût pour les bêtises.

Tous ici présents éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Stiles joua l'indigné et son mari secoua vivement la tête. Malgré les années passées, l'hyperactif lui fit une horrible grimace, ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. Leur cadeau représentait une famille de loup, tout fait à la main et le couple remercia leur fils chaleureusement.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Stiles discuta avec Lydia, Kira et les enfants étaient en train de dessiner sur la table basse. Le shérif ainsi que les autres étaient occupés à une partie de billard.

La banshee attrapa ses deux neveux dans ses bras avant de leur demander.

\- Vu que Noël approche très bientôt, que souhaitez-vous comme cadeau ?

\- Une maison pour ma poupée ! s'exclama Meiling.

\- C'est noté, ma petite princesse. Et toi, Dylan ?

\- Euh… eh bien… je ne sais pas trop encore…

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée, non ? Dis-moi et je ferai tout mon possible pour réaliser ton souhait.

\- Je voudrais un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Kira ainsi que Lydia échangèrent des regards avant de sourire tandis que Stiles recracha sa boisson, tellement surpris par la demande de son fils.

\- Pour ce cadeau, seulement tes papas pourront y faire quelque chose, répondit Lydia en riant.

\- D'accord, Pa'loup m'a dit que c'est ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

Derek qui était à deux pas, fut soudainement pris d'une quinte de toux, ne s'attendant pas à se faire trahir par son fils de la sorte. Pourtant il avait été clair avec son fils il devait demander ce cadeau à Stiles, mais pas avec tout ce monde présent.

L'hyperactif se tourna et lança un regard noir à Derek qui préféra se concentrer sur son jeu.

\- Derek Hale, je pense qu'on doit parler. Ma chambre, tout de suite !

\- Ouh, Pa'loup va se faire tirer les oreilles.

Les autres joueurs autour de la table rigolèrent avant de tapoter l'épaule du loup garou. Stiles l'attendit près de l'escalier et ils montèrent à l'étage côte à côte. L'hyperactif en profita pour glisser sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son mari, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ancienne chambre de Stiles.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Pas encore, attends qu'on arrive pour que je te fasse ta fête, rigola-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte, puis l'hyperactif lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis que lui-même prit place dans sa vieille chaise de bureau, en face de Derek. Ce dernier se mit à déglutir en sentant le regard intense que lui envoyait Stiles. Il décida donc d'utiliser ses sens lupins et put y découvrir des notes de surprise ainsi qu'un soupçon de joie dans l'odeur de son mari. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça, pensa-t-il mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Mon loup, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Dylan au salon ?

\- Euh… oui ? répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Derek !

\- C'est la vérité. Désolé d'être si lâche et d'avoir utilisé notre fils pour en arriver là. Je sais aussi que tu ne voulais plus d'enfant, suite à l'accouchement difficile pour Dylan. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que c'était fini et je peux le comprendre, car je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Der…

\- Laisse-moi finir, Stiles. Depuis quelques temps, je ressens le besoin d'agrandir notre famille. Elle est déjà belle comme elle est, avec notre petit loup. Mais je ne sais pas, Dylan grandit tellement vite que j'ai envie d'avoir un autre enfant avec toi, un autre nous. Une partie de toi et de moi, à nouveau. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Stiles se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le lit. Il regarda son mari avec un regard embué de désir avant de capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Le loup garou fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son mari. Il répondit tout de même à ce baiser, ses mains s'accrochant aux hanches de l'hyperactif. Le baiser fut d'abord lent où personne ne cherchait à prendre le dessus, plutôt occupé à savourer le goût de l'un et de l'autre. Stiles se mit à mordiller les lèvres de son mari et fut ravi de l'entendre gémir avant de lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Avec joie, Derek la lui accorda, laissant leurs langues se lier, s'entremêler avec fougue. Il adorait embrasser son compagnon et aussi le sentir se perdre dans ce baiser passionné, où Stiles laissa le poids de son corps pesait contre le sien. C'était tout bonnement agréable pour le lycaon qui appréciait ces moments où son mari se laissait aller.

A bout de souffle mais aussi à contrecœur, ils rompirent leur baiser lentement où ils ouvrirent doucement leurs yeux, voyant la petite étincelle dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Bien que j'adore t'embrasser et que j'en demande toujours plus, pourquoi ce baiser, mon Compagnon ?

L'hyperactif s'humidifia les lèvres, puis prit son temps pour répondre, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de répondre à la question de son mari.

\- Derek, moi aussi. C'est un grand oui et je suis d'accord avec ce que tu veux, car c'est ce que je souhaite également. Cela fait depuis un moment que j'ai cette idée en tête, mais je n'osais pas aborder le sujet avec toi. Je pensais que tu allais refusé, que tu ne voulais qu'un seul enfant et que Dylan était suffisant à notre vie…

Soudain, Derek se mit à rire tandis que Stiles lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

\- Je te fais une déclaration et toi tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- La situation, nous deux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Comment ça, mon loup ?

Avec beaucoup de douceur dans ses gestes, le lycaon prit la joue de son compagnon en coupe, dessinant des mouvements circulaires de ses doigts.

\- Après bientôt 7 ans de mariage, on désire la même chose et on n'a même pas été capable de se le dire. On doit encore apprendre à mieux communiquer et notre couple continuera de grandir.

\- Oui j'avoue que c'est vrai ce que tu dis. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?

Le lycaon grogna avant de lui mordiller le cou, ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à son mari.

\- Der, arrête et si les autres nous entendent ?

\- C'est de ta faute ! Continue de me chercher et tu me trouveras.

\- Ça, ça me plaît.

\- Idiot ! s'exclama le loup garou en riant contre le cou de son compagnon.

Stiles recula légèrement avant de plonger sur les lèvres de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, appréciant le fait d'être dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, dans leur petite bulle ignorant le reste du monde. Soudain, le shérif ainsi que Melissa firent irruption dans l'ancienne chambre de Stiles, ne s'attendant pas à les voir dans une position compromettante.

\- Les garçons, c'est pour le…

\- Papa ?!

Les yeux de l'homme de loi s'écarquillèrent avant de finalement baisser la tête, tandis que Melissa réprima un fou rire. Les deux hommes se redressèrent avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, choqués par la présence de Noah et de la mère de Scott.

\- Papa, tu sais bien qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ! Ça se voit que la retraite approche.

\- Stiles ! s'exclama Derek en lui donnant une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne. T'es dingue !

\- Et vous, je vous ai dit de ne pas prendre de chambre sous mon toit ! Derek, je te rappelle que j'ai toujours des balles à l'aconit chez moi.

Le lycaon baissa la tête, honteux devant son beau-père. Tout cela était la faute de Stiles, mais aussi la sienne car il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Comment résister à ces yeux ambrés qui l'attiraient et à ces lèvres rosées qui réclamaient les siennes ? Derek en était incapable.

\- Noah, intervint Melissa. Tu exagères.

\- On vous attend en bas pour le dessert, ne faites pas en sorte que je remonte pour vous traîner en bas par les oreilles. Compris ?

\- Oui, oui. Je n'ai plus 10 ans, Papa. J'ai toujours été très obéissant lorsque je vivais encore chez toi. Ça se voit que tu as pris de l'âge et que tu commences à avoir des soucis de mémoire.

Après avoir roulé des yeux, le shérif lui lança un regard noir qui fit déglutir l'hyperactif. Melissa rigola avant de prendre le shérif par la main pour qu'ils descendent au salon. Lorsque Stiles se tourna vers son mari, il put y remarquer le sourire en coin qu'arborait celui-ci.

\- Quoi ?! J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

\- Toi quelqu'un de très obéissant ? demanda le loup garou en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, mon loup.

\- Dis celui qui est allé chercher une moitié de cadavre en pleine nuit à 16 ans.

\- C'est vraiment petit, Derek. Vraiment.

Il se mit à bouder mais le lycaon n'en avait rien à faire, il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le jeter sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !

\- Non !

\- Derek !

Le lycaon lui donna une claque sur les fesses ce qui surprit son compagnon, avant de prendre la direction du salon. En bas des escaliers, il le déposa au sol délicatement et Stiles lui fit une horrible grimace.

\- Sois heureux que je t'aie déposé ici et non dans le salon.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Pour la peine, j'annule les projets de ce soir. Ça t'apprendra.

\- Tu mens ?

\- Non, répondit Stiles en gardant son calme.

\- Bien essayé, mais c'est trop tard.

\- Fichu loup !

Le lycaon ricana avant de capturer les lèvres de son mari dans un chaste baiser puis rejoigna les autres au salon. Stiles fut surpris puis repris sa place, auprès de ses amis. Lydia lui fit un grand sourire tandis que Scott lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? demanda la banshee.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lydia, répondit l'hyperactif innocemment.

La jeune femme roula royalement des yeux avant de lui pincer le bras.

\- Allez dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé en haut. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, non.

\- Parle !

\- Toujours impatiente, future madame Parrish.

\- Toujours, répondit Lydia en rougissant. Mais cesse tes plaisanteries et crache le morceau. Attends, ne me dis pas que vous avez cou…

Stiles s'étrangla et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Son mari l'ayant entendu se précipita vers lui et lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos. L'hyperactif put enfin se calmer et remercia le loup garou en lui serrant la main. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de repartir à sa partie de billard avec Adam, Jordan et Kira.

\- T'es dingue, Lydia. Je te signale qu'on est chez mon père et qu'il y a trop de loup garou dans le coin.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Dis-lui de parler, Scott.

\- Vas-y mon pote. Crache le morceau avant qu'elle nous frappe et se mette à hurler.

\- Je dirais que Derek et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Waow, vraiment ? Je suis trop contente pour vous deux. Vivement que tu annonces la bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est génial, bro.

\- Merci les amis. Vous serez les premiers au courant.

Tout en tenant son ventre, Cora s'approcha d'eux, avant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

\- Je vous ai entendus, c'est vrai Stiles ?

\- Oui, Cora. Ton bébé, ne sera finalement pas le dernier de la famille Hale.

\- C'est vraiment génial. Je suis très heureuse pour mon frère et toi.

\- Merci à toi.

Melissa ainsi que Noah les appelèrent à rejoindre la salle à manger pour le dessert. Il y avait de la tarte aux pommes, une à la patate douce, ainsi qu'une à la citrouille préparé par Stiles, ainsi que des biscuits divers pour les enfants. Tout le monde fit l'éloge du jeune homme pour son dessert et il en était très fier, car cette recette avait appartenu à sa grand-mère.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, les convives partirent un à un, amenant avec eux des restes du repas de Thanksgiving. Stiles, Derek ainsi que leur fils étaient les derniers à partir. Le shérif en voyant l'hésitation dans le comportement de son fils, le comprit de suite, car il avait été mis au courant à propos de la bourde de Dylan. Il ricana en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de l'hyperactif.

\- D'accord, Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, P'pa ?

\- J'accepte de garder Dylan ce soir.

\- Oui, Papi !

Le shérif attrapa son petit-fils dans ses bras et le porta.

\- Je ne comprends pas, P'pa.

\- Stiles, ne me la fait pas à moi. Je t'ai entendu en parler à Cora.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en se cachant le visage.

Derek déglutit tandis que Melissa rigola en voyant l'embarras sur le visage du jeune couple. Dylan avait vraiment mal choisi son moment, pensa le lycaon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Stiles. C'est toujours un plaisir de garder le petit avec nous.

\- Et Dylan tu es d'accord pour rester avec eux ?

\- Oui, Papa. Je suis content de rester avec mon Papi.

\- Tu vois, fils. Il n'y a aucun souci.

\- Euh… bah merci alors…

Le jeune couple s'approcha de Dylan et ils le câlinèrent pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Je t'aime mon petit loup et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, car ton Papi est très vieux.

\- Stiles !

\- D'accord Papa et Pa'loup. Je vous aime beaucoup moi aussi.

L'hyperactif éclata de rire, ravi de sa blague. Le lycaon hocha la tête puis attrapa la main de son mari pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Dernière chose Derek. Sois à l'heure demain matin, car je n'accepterai aucun retard. Les balles à l'aconit sont toujours à portée de main.

\- Noah ! Tu exagères. Ne t'en fais pas, Derek, il plaisante bien évidemment.

\- Oui Noah.

\- Vous pouvez y aller tranquilles les garçons. Bonne soirée à vous.

\- Merci Melissa, à vous aussi.

Main dans la main, le couple les salua avant de sortir et de rejoindre la Camaro. Une fois, les ceintures attachées, Derek démarra et prit le chemin du retour vers leur maison. Durant le trajet, il pouvait sentir le regard de son mari sur lui ainsi que son parfum sucré qui s'affirmait de plus en plus, ce qui réchauffa son cœur et le rendit impatient. Le lycaon attrapa la main de son mari et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. A son tour, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards de convoitise à Stiles.

\- Regarde la route, mon loup. Je suis tout aussi pressé que toi, mais si on pouvait arriver à la maison sans accident, ça serait bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Derek hocha la tête puis approcha la main de Stiles près de ses lèvres et y pressa un baiser. Ce geste si doux fit rougir l'hyperactif qui se mit à déglutir bruyamment avant qu'un sourire idiot s'étire sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes et Derek se gara devant l'entrée. Avec enthousiasme, Stiles sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, rapidement suivi par son mari.

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte puis refermée, l'hyperactif sauta sur son mari, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et Derek le réceptionna avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement avant d'entamer leur nuit de passion et d'amour. Durant plusieurs heures, le couple s'offrit l'un à l'autre, échangeant des baisers plus langoureux que jamais. A l'intérieur de leur chambre, une chaleur intense se dégagea des deux corps qui s'unissaient amoureusement. Tout n'était que caresses, gémissements, morsures, déclarations d'amour et de promesses pour l'avenir. Stiles et Derek firent l'amour tout au long de la nuit, atteignant le 7ème ciel de nombreuses fois avant que l'hyperactif ne s'écroule finalement dans les bras de son mari, repu de cette nuit d'amour. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de sueur, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer du corps de l'un et de l'autre. En ayant la tête posée contre le torse de son époux, Stiles se mit à lui caresser les abdominaux, dessinant divers motifs à l'aide de ses doigts, ce qui fit grogner le loup garou.

\- Der ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Si ça ne marche pas ? Si je ne retombe pas enceint…

Le lycaon lui releva la tête avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il lui sourit affectueusement puis prit son visage en coupe.

\- Ça marchera, mon compagnon. Et si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, on a encore du temps pour réessayer à nouveau, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu as raison mon loup et le fait d'essayer à nouveau me plaît également, répondit Stiles en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Cela fit rire le loup garou qui déposa un furtif baiser sur son nez en trompette.

\- Idiot ! Moi aussi. Maintenant endors-toi ! Je dois me lever tôt demain matin.

\- Je t'aime, mon loup.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Stiles, répondit le lycaon avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Leur souhait fut exaucé car quelques temps plus tard, l'hyperactif apprit qu'il attendait un bébé, pour son plus grand bonheur ainsi que celui de son mari mais aussi pour Dylan. Leur famille allait s'agrandir et apporter un nouveau souffle à leur vie. Et dire que tout cela avait commencé par une nuit où Stiles était gravement malade. On pouvait ainsi dire que leur amour était devenu éternel, sans limite.

* * *

 _Pleins de choses dans cet épilogue où nous apprenons plus sur le couple et leur entourage, mais aussi avec du fluffy haha. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Faites le moi savoir à travers une review ^^_

 ** _Serez-vous pour ou contre un ou plusieurs bonus ?_**

* * *

 _ **RAR**_

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri :** Bonjour, merci beaucoup et à bientôt

 **julie-deoliveira :** Coucou, merci beaucoup pour la review. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il lui fera la demande un jour haha, à bientôt

 **didinou :** Merci beaucoup et à bientôt

 **Shinji Inu :** Merci, haha mais non xD Stiles est trop jeune pour être parent mdrr, à bientôt ^^

 **LilieCdlle :** Wow, merci pour la review de dingue, ça me fait très plaisir. Et oui, ça aurait été trop tôt haha, une clé c'est bien aussi :D. J'avais aussi pensé à des bonus, merci et gros bisous à toi ma Complice, euh… pas trop adorée x)

 **DawnStil :** Merci et content que ça te plaise, à bientôt

 **GuiMe1997 :** Merci, je suis content que tu aimes. Je t'invite également à lire mes autres travaux, à bientôt


End file.
